Do Over
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Jedes Jahr an Heiligabend sitzt Edward Cullen in einer Bar und bereut eine Entscheidung, die er vor zehn Jahren getroffen und durch die er Bella verloren hatte. Er bekommt eine zweite Chance, um dies wieder gut zu machen. - Offizielle Übersetzung!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören einzig und allein SM. Die Geschichte selbst gehört TKegl und ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Das Original befindet sich hier: www. fanfiction. net/s/6579540/1

* * *

><p><strong>Do Over<strong>

**Kapitel 1**

**City Sidewalks, Busy Sidewalks**

* * *

><p>Der Schnee fiel sanft auf die Straßen der Stadt und die Menschen eilten von einem Ort zum nächsten. Sie wollten zu den Weihnachtsfeierlichkeiten gelangen. Frauen hielten sich an den Armen ihrer Männer fest, um auf dem rutschigen Bürgersteig nicht hinzufallen. An einer Straßenecke stand ein Mann in einem Weihnachtsmannkostüm und hielt in der einen Hand einen Spendenkorb für die Heilsarmee, mit der anderen läutete er seine Glocke. Ein paar Jungs, die sich bei Dunkelheit hinausgeschlichen hatten, lachten und warfen mit Schneebällen und tranken abwechselnd einen Schluck aus einer Wodkaflasche, die sie von einem ihrer Väter mitgenommen hatten.<p>

Edward Cullen bekam nichts davon mit.

Er saß in irgendeiner Bar, so wie an jedem Weihnachtsabend der letzten zehn Jahre. Andere Städte. Andere Bars. Aber dieselben Erinnerungen.

Im Spiegel hinter der Bar sah er sein verschwommenes Spiegelbild. Er runzelte die Stirn, schwenkte seinen Drink und nahm dann mit einer Grimasse einen Schluck.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?" Eine hübsche Blondine war im Spiegel neben ihm aufgetaucht, aber Edward drehte sich nicht um, um sie anzusehen. Als Antwort zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und beobachtete im Spiegel, wie sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm setzte.

Sie lächelte ihn einladend an. „Es ist wirklich kalt", sagte sie. „Ich dachte, ich komme hier mal rein, um mich aufzuwärmen. Oh!" Sie blickte hoch zum Fernseher, der sich in einer Ecke des Raumes befand, und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich liebe diesen Film!"

Edward folgte ihrem Blick und erkannte eine vertraute Szene aus dem Film _Ist das Leben nicht schön? _wieder. George Bailey wollte gerade von der Brücke springen, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Lebensversicherung dann die Schulden seiner Familie abbezahlen würde. Edward sah in Stille zu, wie Clarence, der Engel, der George das Leben retten sollte, schneller war als er und in das eisige Wasser fiel.

„Den sehe ich mir jedes Jahr an, und er bringt mich immer noch zum Weinen", sagte die Blondine leise und stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf der Bar ab.

Edward nickte leicht und leerte den Rest seines Drinks. Er rollte einen Eiswürfel in seinem Mund herum, bevor er ihn zurück in das Glas klirren ließ.

„Ich bin Tanya", sagte sie zögernd. Edwards gleichgültiges Verhalten schreckte sie ein wenig ab.

Edward holte Luft und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Er wollte das Mädchen nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, denn sie war anscheinend nett. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass er so eine miese Stimmung hatte und es eigentlich seine Absicht gewesen war, für den Rest des Abends in dieser üblen Laune zu schwelgen.

„Edward", sagte er schließlich. Er ergatterte die Aufmerksamkeit des Barkeepers und hob sein leeres Glas hoch. Der Barkeeper nickte und Edward deutete auf Tanya. Damit meinte er, er solle ihr ebenfalls einen Drink bringen. Augenscheinlich war Tanya öfter hier, weil der Barkeeper nicht fragte, was sie haben wollte, sondern gemeinsam mit Edwards Whiskey einen Drink in einem Glas brachte.

„Danke", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und nippte an ihrem Drink.

„Gin Tonic?", fragte Edward.

„Wodka Collins", antwortete Tanya und fuhr mit dem Finger den Rand des Glases nach. „Also ... Edward ... bist du auf dem Weg zu einer Party?" Sie blickte hinunter auf die Einladung, die neben einem dicken, gebundenen Buch auf dem Tresen lag.

Neben _ihrem _Buch.

Edward nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Drink. „Ich hab beschlossen, nicht hinzugehen", sagte er knapp.

„Yeah", entgegnete Tanya ungebremst. „Ich sehe schon, dass eine düstere und staubige Bar viel ansprechender ist als eine große, glamouröse Wohltätigkeitsfeier im ...", sie blickte wieder auf die Einladung und grinste ein wenig „... Four Seasons."

Edward sagte nichts dazu.

„Warte kurz, das Four Seasons?", fuhr Tanya fort. „Ich habe in der Zeitung etwas darüber gelesen. Soll nicht Isabella Swan dort sein?"

Edward erschauderte etwas, als er diesen Namen laut ausgesprochen hörte.

„Yeah ..." Tanya griff nach dem Buch und drehte es um, damit sie das Cover sehen konnte. „Oh mein Gott! Ich liebe _Cold Winter Nights! _Die ganze _Nights-Serie _ist fantastisch", fuhr sie fort. Wegen ihrer eigenen Aufregung bemerkte sie Edwards Unbehagen nicht.

„Isabella Swan ist meine Lieblingsautorin", schwärmte sie. „Im Radio wurden ein paar Eintrittskarten für diese Party verlost, aber ich bin nicht durchgekommen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du eine Einladung hast und nicht hingehst!"

Tanya machte eine Pause und Edward kämpfte gegen ein tiefes Seufzen an. Er wusste, sie hoffte, er würde ihr seine Einladung überlassen oder sie zumindest fragen, ob sie mitkommen wollte. Er beobachtete sie im Spiegel. Sie blätterte durch seine Ausgabe von _Cold Winter Nights _und hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Er hatte vorgehabt, hinzugehen. Bella endlich wiederzusehen ... mit ihr zu sprechen. Er war nur in diese Bar gekommen, um sich ein wenig Mut anzutrinken.

Momentan wartete er noch darauf, dass der neue Mut sich endlich zeigte.

Es war schon zehn lange Jahre her, seit er den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte. Er hatte schon den Ring in seiner Hosentasche gehabt, aber in letzter Minute hatte er Bella doch das silberne Armband geschenkt, das er als Notlösung für Weihnachten gekauft hatte. Sie hatte natürlich gelächelt und ihm gedankt, aber schon wenige Tage später hatten sie _die_ Unterhaltung geführt.

Die Unterhaltung über_ „Haben wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft?"_

Die Unterhaltung über_ „Entwickeln wir uns weiter?"_

Die Unterhaltung über_ „Wirst du weiter mit mir zusammen sein oder mich abservieren, wenn du dieses Praktikum in New York beginnst?"_

Er hatte sie losgelassen. Er hatte gesagt, er wäre noch nicht bereit, und Bellas Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt. Er hatte sie zurückgelassen, war nach New York gezogen und hatte versucht, nicht zurückzublicken.

Aber an Heiligabend war alles, was er tun konnte, zurückzublicken. Das Thema „was wäre, wenn?" machte ihn verrückt, und anstatt dass er sie jedes Jahr ein bisschen weniger vermisste, stellte er fest, dass sie ihm in Wahrheit immer mehr fehlte. Er hatte schon hundert Mal das Telefon genommen, um sie anzurufen, aber vor Schande und Schuld wählte er nie ihre Nummer. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass sich nichts wirklich verändert hatte. Er war noch immer in New York und verfolgte seine Karriere im Fernsehjournalismus. Sie lebte immer noch in Seattle, und von dem, was er von entfernten Freunden gehört hatte, hatte sie sich weiterentwickelt.

Er nicht. Er hatte es mit ein paar Dates versucht, aber sich nie wirklich mit jemandem verbunden gefühlt. Er hatte One-Night-Stands versucht, aber diese unbefriedigend gefunden. Also konzentrierte er sich auf seine Karriere, machte endlose Überstunden, kletterte die Karriereleiter hoch und versuchte, nicht an das zu denken, das er zurückgelassen hatte.

Aber es wurde nur schlimmer, als Bellas erster Roman in die New York Times Bestsellerliste aufstieg ... genauso wie ihr zweites Buch. Bald war ihr Bild in jedem Buchladen zu sehen ... in der Fernsehwerbung ... ihre tiefgründigen braunen Augen schienen ihn überall zu umgeben und jede seiner Bewegungen zu verfolgen.

Es war die reine Folter.

Als ihm der Sender eine Position als Auslandskorrespondent anbot, hatte er sofort zugesagt. Er bereiste die Welt, berichtete über Kriege, Hungersnöte, Drogen, Politik ... und verbrachte so wenig Zeit wie möglich in den Staaten. Er lebte aus einem abgetragenen Rucksack, zog von einem Unglück zum nächsten und mied die Zivilisation, so gut er konnte. Aber nun, nach sechs Jahren, in denen er unterwegs gewesen war, hatte er die Chance für einen wöchentlichen Teil der nächtlichen Nachrichten bekommen. Dieses Angebot war zu gut, um nein zu sagen, aber das bedeutete auch, dass er nicht mehr so viel reisen musste. Er kam zurück nach New York, um sich mit seinem Produktionsleiter zu treffen, und hatte herausgefunden, dass jeder im höheren Management und jedes einzelne Fernsehtalent zu einer Wohltätigkeitsfeier eingeladen war.

Wo Isabella Swan der Ehrengast sein würde.

Ihren Namen auf der Einladung zu sehen war aufreibend, um es so zu sagen. In diesem Moment beschloss er, auf diese Party zu gehen und sie wiederzusehen. Hallo zu sagen ... und die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen zu lassen. Er hatte sogar eine Ausgabe ihres neuesten Buches gekauft, damit er einen Grund hatte, um zu ihr zu gehen.

Er hatte es natürlich gelesen – unzählige Male. Er kaufte immer eine Ausgabe ihres Buches, sobald es erschienen war, und verschlang es förmlich. Er wollte irgendwie erfahren, was aus Bella geworden war, indem er ihre Zeilen las. Sein eigenes Exemplar von _Cold Winter Nights _hatte Eselsohren und war abgegriffen, der Einband schon eingerissen vom wiederholten Lesen. Tanya hatte Recht – das Buch war unglaublich.

„Edward?" Tanyas Stimme erinnerte ihn daran, dass er ins Leere geblickt hatte. „Alles okay?"

Edward schlürfte einen Eiswürfel aus seinem Getränk und zerbiss ihn langsam. „Ja. Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es könnte helfen", schlug sie vor.

Edward dachte über Tanyas Angebot nach. Aus irgendeinem Grund mochte er sie ... er wusste, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Er hatte sie gerade erst kennengelernt, aber es kam ihm vor, als wäre sie schon ein Freund für ihn, und die Wahrheit war, dass er sehr wenig Freunde hatte. Seine Zunge war ein wenig gelöst, da er schon etwas Whiskey getrunken hatte, und er dachte, dass es vielleicht nett sein könnte, jemanden zum Reden zu haben.

Was zur Hölle. Er schwelgte in Selbstmitleid. Warum nicht noch etwas Geheule dazu? Edward griff nach der Einladung, strich mit seinen Fingern über die eingravierten Buchstaben und tippte dann leicht auf der Oberfläche der Bar herum.

„Eigentlich war ich auf dem Weg zu dieser Party, aber dann machte ich hier Halt", sagte er schließlich.

Tanya nippte an ihrem Drink. „Und ...", half sie ihm.

Edward atmete schwer aus, bevor er fortfuhr. „... und ich kann mich nicht aufraffen, einfach aufzustehen und hinzugehen."

„Was hält dich auf?"

Edward zog eine leichte Grimasse. „Bella."

„Bella?", wiederholte sie langsam, ehe ihr Mund aufklappte. „Du meinst Isabella Swan? Du _kennst _sie?"

„Ich kannte sie mal. Vor einer langen Zeit." Seine Augen fokussierten Bellas in goldenen, glitzernden Buchstaben geschriebenen Namen auf der Einladung.

Tanya beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie verständnisvoll nickte. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen."

Edward drehte sich neugierig zu ihr um. „Was wissen sollen?"

„Hast du's nicht gehört?", antwortete sie in einem ironischen Tonfall. „Die guten Männer sind entweder verheiratet oder schwul ... oder noch immer in die Verflossene verliebt."

Edward errötete ein wenig. „Ist das so offensichtlich?"

„Nur für jemanden mit einer extrem guten Menschenkenntnis."

Edward kicherte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Kerl, der tagtäglich Bomben und Granaten ausweicht, so ein Weichei sein könnte", neckte Tanya ihn.

Edwards Augen weiteten sich. „Woher wusstest du ..."

Tanya wedelte mit der Hand, bevor sie ihren Drink wieder hoch hob. „Ich hab eine Minute gebraucht, um dein Gesicht einzuordnen, aber ich seh' mir doch die Nachrichten an." Sie verdrehte die Augen, da er geschockt aussah. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, Edward. Aber ernst jetzt, das bringt dich offensichtlich um. Willst du nicht mindestens _versuchen, _sie zu sehen?"

Edward trank den Rest seines Whiskeys aus, eine warme Taubheit strömte endlich von seinem Bauch in seine Gliedmaßen. Natürlich wollte er sie sehen ... er musste sie sehen.

Er konnte das schaffen.

Er holte tief Luft und schenkte Tanya ein wackeliges Lächeln. „Möchtest du mich zu einer Feier begleiten?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 2**

**Silver Bells**

* * *

><p>Edward fühlte sich benommen, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Four Seasons machten. Jedes vorbeiziehende Haus vergrößerte die Angst, die sich tief in seinem Bauch festgesetzt hatte.<p>

„Alles okay?" Tanyas Besorgnis aufgrund seiner innerlichen Zerrissenheit war auf ihrem Gesicht mehr als offensichtlich zu erkennen.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Yeah. Nur ... was, wenn sie mich hasst?", murmelte er schnell.

Man musste Tanya zugute halten, dass sie nicht versuchte, Edwards Sorgen zu zerstreuen. „Vielleicht hasst sie dich", sagte sie geradeheraus, „aber ist es nicht besser, es mit Sicherheit zu wissen? Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass du in deinem Leben nicht vorwärts kommst, ohne ganz sicher zu wissen, dass es mit ihr aus ist. Und es besteht immer noch die Chance, dass sie dich genauso sehr vermisst wie du sie", meinte sie und berührte leicht seinen Arm. „Das ist das Risiko wert, oder?"

Edward nickte. Er hatte einen Kloß im Hals, als er sich drehte, um zum Fenster hinauszublicken. Das Taxi blieb vor dem Hotel stehen und Edward stieg mit einem tiefen Seufzen aus. Er drehte sich um und bot Tanya seine Hand an, um ihr beim Aussteigen zu helfen.

„Wird schon schiefgehen", sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln und ließ ihre Hand los.

Tanya strich sich über ihr Haar. „Bist du dir sicher, dass mein Aussehen in Ordnung ist?" Sie hatte darauf bestanden, einen Zwischenstopp bei ihrer Wohnung einzulegen, damit sie zumindest ein Kleid anziehen und ihr Makeup auffrischen konnte.

„Du siehst toll aus ... ich meine ... _umwerfend", _sagte Edward mit einem Lächeln.

Tanya schüttelte einfach den Kopf. „Schleimer", antwortete sie. „Komm schon. Gehen wir, damit du dir dein Mädchen schnappen kannst."

Sie durchquerten die Lobby des Hotels und Edward bemerkte kaum die zehn Meter hohen Säulen, die bis hoch an die beleuchtete, onyxfarbene Decke gingen. Tanya jedoch nahm alles mit großen Augen in sich auf, von dem marmornen Boden bis hin zu dem sieben Meter hohen Weihnachtsbaum, der mit blinkenden Lichtern und funkelnden Kugeln dekoriert war.

„Das ist unglaublich", murmelte sie, aber Edward hörte sie nicht. Seine Augen hatten den Eingang ins _The Garden _entdeckt, das Restaurant neben der Hotellobby, wo die Feier stattfand. Er spürte, dass Tanya seine Hand nahm und sie aufmunternd drückte, bevor sie ihn wieder losließ. Sie betraten das Restaurant und er reichte dem Mann an der Tür seine Einladung. Er hielt seine Ausgabe von Bellas Buch fest umklammert, als seine Augen sich dem abgedunkelten Inneren anpassten. Das einzige Licht in dem riesigen Saal stammte von den Kerzen und tausenden weihnachtlichen Lichtern, die um die berühmten Akazienbäume geschlungen waren. Edward konnte sich aber nicht auf die Atmosphäre konzentrieren. Er blickte aufgeregt im Saal herum und suchte nach dem einen Gesicht, das ihn seit Jahren verfolgte .. Nein, das ihn verfolgte, seit er denken konnte.

Und dann sah er sie.

Sie stand am anderen Ende des Saales und ihr Gesicht strahlte, als sie die Leute um sie herum anlächelte. Sie trug ein schwarzes Cocktailkleid, das mit einem silbernen Band durchzogen war, welches das Licht einfing und dafür sorgte, dass sie unter den funkelnden Bäumen beinah glitzerte. Edwards Augen nahmen ihre Gestalt in sich auf und wanderten ihren Körper hinab zu ihren langen Beinen, die unter dem knappen Kleid hervorkamen, und bis zu den hohen Absätzen, die sie nie getragen hätte, als er sie noch gekannt hatte.

Sie lachte und Edward hielt den Atem an.

Sogar über all die anderen Stimmen in dem gut besuchten Saal erkannte er ihr vertrautes, glockenhelles Lachen sofort wieder und sein Blick schoss zu ihrem Gesicht hoch, nur um ihre funkelnden Augen und einen leichten Rotton auf ihren Wangen zu erkennen. Bella war schon vor zehn Jahren hübsch gewesen ... sogar hinreißend ... aber _diese_ Bella war atemraubend. Ihre natürliche Schönheit unterstrich die positive Ausstrahlung dieser Frau, zu der sie geworden war.

Wenn Edward zuvor Zweifel hatte, ob er sie noch liebte, so waren diese Zweifel nun wie ausgelöscht.

Er war verloren.

„Willst du hier stehen bleiben und sie nur anstarren?", flüsterte Tanya und boxte ihm leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Edward zuckte ein wenig zusammen, da seine Gedanken an Bella unterbrochen wurden.

Er räusperte sich. „Nein. Ich geh schon", sagte er und nahm zwei Champagnergläser vom Tablett eines vorbeilaufenden Kellners. Eines davon reichte er Tanya und sein eigenes leerte er in wenigen, schnellen Schlucken, bevor er seine Schultern straffte und sich umdrehte, um zu Bella zu laufen. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen.

Ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann kam zu Bella, reichte ihr einen Drink und legte besitzergreifend eine Hand an ihren Rücken. Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch und nippte an ihrem Champagner, während er sich zu ihr beugte und sie leicht auf die Wange küsste. Sie drehten sich gemeinsam um, um mit dem Pärchen vor ihnen zu sprechen, und wieder lachte Bella über etwas, das einer von ihnen gesagt hatte. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig an den Körper dieses Mannes und Edward spürte, wie sein Blut zu brodeln begann.

_Wer zur Hölle war das?_

Unbewusst machte er ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Edward?" Tanya beobachtete ihn besorgt. „Was tust du?"

„Ich kann nicht ..." Edward schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Ich muss gehen."

„Willst du nicht mit ihr sprechen?"

„Ich kann nicht", wiederholte er. Seine Augen waren noch immer auf den Mann gerichtet, der Edward an ihrer Seite ersetzt hatte.

Tanya blickte sehnsüchtig zu Bella. „Okay ... wir können gehen", sagte sie leise. „Wenn du dir sicher bist ..."

„Nein, ist schon gut", sagte Edward schnell und drückte sein Buch in Tanyas Hände. „Nimm das. Geh und hol dir ein Autogramm. Hab Spaß."

„Edward, ich muss nicht ..."

„Nein, ist schon gut", stotterte er. „Ich muss jetzt allein sein. Du warst toll ... amüsier dich einfach, okay?"

Er wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort, sondern drehte sich um und lief praktisch aus dem Restaurant und durch die Lobby. Er blieb erst stehen, als er auf dem schneebedeckten Bürgersteig war. Er zog seinen Mantel fester um sich und drehte sich nach links, obwohl er nicht wusste, wohin er wollte.

Sie hatte sich weiterentwickelt.

Er hatte keine Chance mehr.

Er hatte sie verloren.

_Oh Gott. Er hatte sie verloren._

Die Realität traf ihn wie ein Ziegelstein am Kopf. All die Jahre lang hatte er sich an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass sie eines Tages zurück zu einander finden würden. Dass sie irgendwann, wenn jeder getan hatte, was er tun musste, sich eine zweite Chance für sie beide auftun würde.

Aber nein.

_Nein._

Er zog den Kragen seines Mantels hoch und zog seinen Kopf ein, während er durch den Schnee stapfte. Sein Kopf war voller verlorener Möglichkeiten ... Sein Herz brach wieder und wieder.

Edward hatte keine Ahnung, wie lang er durch die winterlichen Straßen wanderte. Er mied jeglichen Augenkontakt mit jedem, dem er begegnete, und ignorierte die weihnachtliche Geräuschkulisse um ihn herum. Ein vorbeifahrendes Auto fuhr genau durch eine Pfütze und spritzte ihn mit eisigem Wasser an, aber Edward bemerkte es kaum.

Sie war weg.

_Weg._

Gott, er war so ein Idiot. Wenn er nur ein Quäntchen Mut besessen hätte, hätte er sie schon vor zehn Jahren gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte. Dann würden sie heute zusammen sein. Er wäre derjenige, der seine Hand an ihren Rücken legte. Er wäre derjenige, der ihr den Champagner reichte und sie zum Lachen brachte.

Er wäre derjenige, der sie lieben würde ... und den umgekehrt auch sie lieben würde.

Das Geräusch von verärgerten Stimmen riss Edward aus seinen Grübeleien. Er sah hoch und bemerkte, dass er wieder an der Bar angekommen war, an der der Abend begonnen hatte. Eine Gruppe Männer stand im Schatten einer Gasse neben der Bar und Edward brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging. Zwei große Männer, in schwarz gekleidet, standen über einem anderen, kleineren Mann, der am Boden zusammengekauert lag. Edward sah, wie einer der Männer sein Bein bewegte und dem Kleineren in den Bauch trat. Der Mann schrie vor Schmerzen auf und hielt seinen Bauch umklammert.

„Hey!", rief Edward instinktiv aus. „Hey, was glaubt ihr, dass ihr hier machen könnt?"

Die Männer drehten sich zu ihm und zu Edwards Überraschung flüchteten sie die Gasse hinab. Edward lief hinüber zu dem Mann, der am Boden lag und gerade hochblickte, um zu sehen, dass die Angreifer um die Ecke verschwunden waren. Er kniete sich zu dem Opfer hinab.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er und griff nach seinem Handy. „Beweg dich nicht. Ich rufe die Rettung ... und die Polizei."

„Nein. Ist schon gut", sagte der Mann, setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar und über sein zerknittertes Hemd. „Mir geht's gut. Du hast sie verscheucht, bevor sie mich wirklich verletzen konnten."

Edward beobachtete den Mann zweifelnd, als dieser aufstand. „Bist du dir sicher? Der große Kerl hat dich ziemlich hart getreten."

Der Mann grinste und klopfte sich auf den Bauch. „Ich bin zäher, als ich aussehe", antwortete er.

Edward hoffte es, weil der Kerl nämlich überhaupt nicht zäh aussah. Er war blond und hatte noch ein pausbäckiges Gesicht. Er sah jung aus, aber aus irgendeinem Grund sahen seine hellblauen Augen weise aus, sodass Edward glaubte, dass er älter war, als es den Anschein hatte. Er trug ein weißes Shirt und eine ausgeblichene Jeans – keinen Mantel – und Edward war überrascht, dass er überhaupt nicht schmutzig war.

Komisch.

„Ich bin Michael", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und streckte seine Hand aus. Edward schüttelte sie sanft.

„Edward", antwortete er automatisch. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist?"

Michael wedelte mit einer Hand. „Mir geht's gut, dank dir. Nicht viele Leute wären in so einer Situation eingeschritten."

Edward zuckte einfach mit den Schultern und war wegen dem Lob ein wenig verlegen.

Michael sah zu dem Neonlicht im Fenster der Bar. „Kann ich dir einen Drink ausgeben? Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Edward wollte widersprechen. Das Letzte, das er jetzt brauchte, war noch mehr Alkohol bei seinem deprimierten Zustand. Aber Michael beobachtete ihn mit so viel Dankbarkeit und Enthusiasmus, dass er das Angebot annahm.

Sie betraten die spärlich beleuchtete Bar und Edward nahm auf dem selben Stuhl Platz, auf dem er schon zuvor gesessen war. Michael setzte sich neben ihn, rief den Barkeeper zu sich und bestellte zwei Jameson Whiskeys on the Rocks. Edward zwinkerte vor Überraschung, dass der Kerl seinen Lieblingsdrink kannte.

Michael grinste. „Gut geraten", sagte er.

„Also, Edward", fuhr er fort und ignorierte Edwards verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Warum wanderst du an Heiligabend allein durch die Straßen? Musst du nirgendwo sein?"

Edward nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink und genoss das Brennen, bis das Getränk in seinem Magen ankam. „Nö."

„Nein? Ich auch nicht. Ich häng hier nur herum und genieße die Atmosphäre", sagte Michael gut gelaunt.

Edward hob eine Augenbraue. „Es hat nicht gerade so ausgesehen, als hättest du es genossen."

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oh, tja ... das liegt in der Vergangenheit. Es hat keinen Sinn, ihr nachzutrauern", antwortete er fröhlich und schwenkte das Eis in seinem Glas. Er hatte noch nicht davon getrunken, und als er bemerkte, dass Edward seines bereits ausgetrunken hatte, schob er seines zu ihm hinüber. „Bedien dich", sagte er. „Ich trinke eigentlich nicht oft."

Edward nickte dankend und hob das Glas an seine Lippen. Abwesend bemerkte er einen vertrauten Dialog, der aus dem Fernseher über der Bar kam, und sah hoch, um wieder die selbe Szene aus dem Film _Ist das Leben nicht schön? _zu sehen, als George gerade von der Brücke springen wollte. Edward nahm an, dass sie einen Weihnachts-Fernseh-Marathon zeigten oder so.

„Großartiger Film", sagte Michael leise.

Edward trank von seinem Whiskey und ließ seinen Mund von dem kühlen Getränk wärmen, bevor er hinunterschluckte. Er spürte, wie sich eine Taubheit in seinem Körper ausbreitete, die seine Bewegungen verlangsamte und seine Muskeln entspannte. Leise sah er sich den alten Schwarzweißfilm an und hörte dem vertrauten Text zu.

„_Tot bin ich mehr wert als am Leben", lamentierte George._

„_Nun schau, so darfst du nicht reden", sagte der Engel, Clarence, vorwurfsvoll. „Mit dieser Einstellung werde ich meine Flügel nicht bekommen. Du weißt bloß nicht alles, das du getan hast. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst ..."_

_George unterbrach ihn. „Ja, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wären alle viel besser dran ... meine Frau, und meine Kinder, und meine Freunde ..."_

„Traurig, oder?" Michael lenkte Edwards Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „So voll Bedauern zu sein."

Edward sagte nichts. Der Whiskey und die Wärme sorgten dafür, dass er leicht auf seinem Stuhl schwankte, während seine Augen immer noch auf den Fernseher gerichtet waren.

„_Also denkst du immer noch, dass alle glücklicher wären, wenn du dich umbringst, hä?", fragte Clarence._

„_Oh, ich weiß nicht", gab George zu. „Ich schätze, du hast Recht. Ich nehme an, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn ich überhaupt nie geboren worden wäre."_

„Fühlst du dich nie so, Edward?" Er drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wie Michael ihn intensiv musterte.

„Als würde ich mich umbringen wollen?", fragte Edward. „Nein."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht gemeint", antwortete Michael sanft. „Ich meine, hast du dich je gefühlt, als hättest du versagt? Wenn du nochmal von vorne anfangen könntest, dass du es dann anders machen würdest?"

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern und leerte sein Glas. „Wem ging es noch nie so?"

„Was würdest du ändern, Edward?", fragte Michael. Edward wand sich ein wenig unter seinem Blick. „Wenn du einen Fehler in deiner Vergangenheit wieder gut machen könntest, welcher wäre das?"

Edward dachte einen Moment über diese Frage nach. Er wusste nicht, warum er unbedingt einem Fremden solch eine persönliche Frage beantworten wollte. Vielleicht lag es am Alkohol ... oder der emotionalen Achterbahnfahrt dieses Abends. Vielleicht schwelgte er bloß in Selbstmitleid. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, plötzlich sagte er nur ein Wort.

„Bella."

Michael lächelte und klopfte Edward auf die Schulter. „Ich muss gehen", sagte er abrupt und stand von dem Barhocker auf. „Danke nochmals für deine Hilfe heute, Edward." Er griff in seine Hosentasche und legte ein glänzendes, kleines Ding aus Metall auf die Bar vor sich. Edward brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass dies ein Weihnachtsglöckchen war. Mit seinem Blick halb auf Michael gerichtet nahm er es hoch. Dabei klingelte die Glocke ein wenig.

„Wenn du mich je brauchst, läute einfach mit dem Glöckchen", sagte er ernst. „Es funktioniert nur drei Mal, also geh auf Nummer sicher, dass es wirklich wichtig ist, okay?"

Edward war verwirrt und fragte sich, ob er wohl betrunkener war als angenommen ... oder ob Michael irgendein entlaufener Verrückter war. „Wovon sprichst du?"

Ein riesiges Lächeln erschien auf Michaels Gesicht. „Ich spreche von einer zweiten Chance, Edward. Eine Möglichkeit, um die Dinge wieder gerade zu biegen."

Edward starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er in Gelächter ausbrach. Der Kerl war offenbar verrückt. „Okay ... genau ... yeah", sagte er und steckte die Glocke in seine Tasche. „Danke für den Drink." Er hob sein beinah leeres Glas als Gruß.

„Verlier die Glocke nicht, Edward", warnte Michael ihn und war plötzlich ernst. „Denn wenn du sie verlierst, kann ich dir unmöglich helfen."

Edward starrte ihn an, sein Lächeln verschwand und ein Schauder lief seinen Rücken hinab. „Wer bist du?"

Michael lächelte sanft, dann wandte er sich zur Tür um. „Geh heim und geh schlafen, Edward", schlug er vor. „Draußen steht ein Taxi. Morgen früh macht alles mehr Sinn." Er lief hinaus und die Tür fiel leise hinter ihm zu.

Edward starrte die Tür eine Weile lang an, dann drehte er sich zurück zum Fernseher und trank seinen Drink aus, während er ein wenig weiter fernsah. Er stellte das Glas auf den Tresen, gab dem Barkeeper ein Trinkgeld und lief hinaus. Wie angekündigt wartete ein Taxi an der Ecke und Edward stieg ein. Er ließ sich in den Sitz fallen und lockerte seine Krawatte, als der Fahrer sich in den Verkehr schlängelte.

Die Fahrt zurück zum Hotel verlief rasch und war voller Erinnerungen an Bella – Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit ... Gelächter und Tränen ... immer gemischt mit den neuen, aufwühlenden Bildern von ihr mit diesem großen, dunkelhaarigen Mann.

_Bella ..._

_Wenn doch nur ..._

„Hey, Kumpel, ist es das hier?" Die Stimme des Taxifahrers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Edward sah aus dem Fenster zum Hotel hinüber und nickte. Er reichte dem Fahrer eine zwanzig Dollar Note, bevor er ausstieg. Er holte tief Luft, konzentrierte sich darauf, in einer geraden Linie durch die Lobby zu laufen und stieg in den Aufzug ein. Er gab seinem Rausch nach und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, sobald die Türen sich geschlossen hatten. Er schaffte es, den Gang entlang zu seinem Zimmer zu kommen und die Tür nach dem dritten Versuch aufzuschließen. Sobald er in seinem Zimmer war, ließ er seine Jacke fallen, kickte seine Schuhe weg und ließ sich voll bekleidet auf das Bett fallen. Er spürte, wie sich etwas in seine Hüfte bohrte, und griff in seine Hosentasche, wo er mit einem irritierten Stöhnen das kleine Glöckchen hervor zog.

Mit der Glocke in der Hand schlief er ein und tauchte in einen dunklen, traumlosen Schlaf hinab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 3**

**Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree**

* * *

><p>Ein lautes, dröhnendes Geräusch fand seinen Weg bis in Edwards Gehirn. Er stöhnte, zog das Kissen über seinen Kopf und wünschte, dass das Gefühl, als würde jemand mit einem Eispickel in seinen Augenhöhlen bohren, bitte aufhören würde.<p>

Sofort.

Das Dröhnen hörte kurz auf, nur um sofort wieder zu beginnen, und Edward rollte sich herum. Er gab die Hoffnung auf, seinen Rausch auszuschlafen. Vielleicht gab es Bauarbeiten vor dem Hotel ... oder jemand hatte in einer Suite eine Harley gestartet. Wie auch immer, an Schlaf war offenbar nicht mehr zu denken.

Er spürte ein raues Material unter seiner Wange und musste die Stirn runzeln. Er hätte gedacht, er hätte es letzte Nacht bis ins Bett geschafft, aber vielleicht war er auf dem Fußboden eingeschlafen. Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, streckte er seine Hand aus, um das zu berühren, auf dem er lag.

_Häh. Eine Couch._

Aber er hätte gedacht, in seiner Suite stünde eine Couch aus Leder ... eine weiße Ledercouch, wenn er sich recht erinnerte.

Er kämpfte gegen den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf an, öffnete seine verschwollenen Augen langsam und zwinkerte, um zu erkennen, wo er war. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er das Zimmer klar erkennen konnte.

Er war nicht in seinem Hotelzimmer. Er war in einem Haus ... in einem Wohnzimmer. Er sah sich langsam um, erkannte ein überladenes Bücherregal ... einen Großbildfernseher in einer Ecke, der halb von einem Weihnachtsbaum verstellt war ... zwei zusammenpassende Lehnstühle, die auf der einen Seite eines Kaffeetischchens standen. Auf der anderen Seite stand die Couch, auf der er gerade lag.

Wo in aller Welt war er?

„Morgen", sagte eine kratzige Stimme, die daraufhin gähnte. Jemand ging vor ihm durch das Zimmer. „Ich habe Kaffee gemacht, wenn du welchen willst."

Edward setzte sich langsam auf und blinzelte den Mann an, der mit ihm sprach. „Jasper? Jasper Hale?"

Er hatte Jasper nicht mehr gesehen, seit er Seattle verlassen hatte ... und seither kaum mit ihm gesprochen. Und jetzt war er in seinem Wohnzimmer?

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Edward geschockt.

Jasper lachte und nahm einen Schluck von seiner Kaffeetasse. „Das ist mein Haus, Arschloch. Wie viel hast du gestern Abend bitte getrunken?"

Bevor Edward antworten konnte, tanzte ein Wirbelwind quer durch den Raum in Richtung Jasper.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Mr. Sexy", sagte der Wirbelwind, sobald er zur Ruhe gekommen war, und drückte einen Kuss auf Jaspers Lippen.

„Alice?", sagte Edward und begriff endlich, dass er wohl träumen musste. Ein Traum, in dem offensichtlich sein ehemaliger bester Freund und seine Schwester vorkamen. Und er schlief auf ihrer Couch.

Alice ignorierte ihn, sprang in Jaspers Arme und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Jasper fing sie mit einem Arm auf, ohne seinen Kaffee zu verschütten, und küsste sie zunehmend leidenschaftlicher.

„Äh. Das muss ich nicht unbedingt sehen", beschwerte sich Edward und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er seine Schwester sah, die nur mit einem T-Shirt und ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet war und gerade direkt vor seinen Augen einen Kerl lebendig auffraß.

Ohne eine Sekunde verstreichen zu lassen, rief Alice über ihre Schuler: „Dann geh nach Hause, Edward. Du solltest sowieso besser dort sein. Es ist Weihnachten." Sie glitt Jaspers Körper hinab und küsste ihn noch einmal, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Bruder umdrehte. „Hast du Bella gestern Nacht überhaupt angerufen und ihr gesagt, wo du bist?"

Edward zwinkerte sie an. „Bella?"

Alice verdrehte die Augen. „Hast du nicht, oder? Tja, gut für dich, dass ich es getan habe, sonst hätte sie schon die Polizei losgeschickt, um nach dir zu suchen. Du hattest Glück, dass wir dich gestern Nacht überhaupt herein gelassen haben, nachdem Bella deinen Arsch zur Türe raus geworfen hatte."

Edward schwirrte der Kopf. „Sie hat mich hinausgeworfen?"

Alice lehnte sich zu ihm und schnüffelte ein wenig. „Gott, du stinkst wie eine ganze Brauerei. Du kannst dich wirklich nicht an gestern Abend erinnern?" Bei Edwards ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck fuhr sie fort. „Die Weihnachtsfeier? Hast einen über den Durst getrunken und bist nach Hause gegangen? Bella, die dir gesagt hat, du sollst endlich die Kurve kriegen, sonst brauchst du nie wieder zurückzukommen?" Alice schüttelte aus Mitleid und Frustration den Kopf. „Ehrlich, Edward, wann geht das endlich in deinen Sturkopf hinein, dass Bella das Beste ist, das dir je passiert ist?"

Edward konnte diesen Punkt nicht bestreiten. „Ich weiß", sagte er leise.

„Tja, dann benimm dich auch danach!", meinte sie, gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und sorgte dafür, dass das beständige Pochen noch schlimmer wurde. Er hörte Jasper glucksen.

„Geh heim, Edward", sagte Alice mit einem Seufzen. „Wir sehen uns hier wieder um sechs zum Abendessen, richtig?"

Edward zögerte, aber er beschloss, dass es wahrscheinlich in einem Traum das Beste war, einfach mitzuspielen. „Um sechs, genau."

„Okay." Alice lehnte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und geh um Himmels Willen duschen."

Das nächste, das er wusste, war, dass er zur Tür hinausgeschoben wurde. Er drehte sich zu der langen Einfahrt, die mit Kieselsteinen bedeckt war, schloss seine Jacke und fragte sich, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Dann bemerkte er etwas Seltsames.

Kein Schnee.

Vorige Nacht hatte es geschneit. Heftig geschneit. Aber im grauen Licht des Tagesanbruchs nieselte es nur mehr leicht und Wasser tropfte vom Dach und den Bäumen rundherum. Edward zog seine Hand aus der Tasche des Mantels und merkte endlich, dass er etwas gehalten hatte. Er öffnete seine Finger und erkannte die kleine Glocke wieder, die Michael ihm in der Nacht zuvor gegeben hatte.

Er schob sie in seine Hosentasche und bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr die Sachen trug, in denen er gestern schlafen gegangen war. Stattdessen trug er eine dunkle Jeans und Stiefel, ein weißes T-Shirt und darüber ein blaues Hemd, sowie eine dicke Jeansjacke.

Was für ein seltsamer Traum. Alice und Jasper waren zusammen. Er und Bella waren anscheinend zusammen, obwohl sie sich gerade gestritten hatten. Und offenbar war er gekleidet wie ein Holzfäller.

Oder ein Model von Eddie Bauer. (Ü/N: Outdoor-Label in Amerika, siehe: . )

Oder vielleicht einfach nur süchtig nach Jeansstoff.

Edward seufzte, trat von der Veranda herunter und ging den kleinen Pfad zur Einfahrt entlang, wo zwei kleine Autos und ein Jeep standen. Er wandte sich einem der kleinen Wagen zu und überlegte, ob er ihn wiedererkannte.

Er erkannte ihn nicht wieder.

Er blickte die Einfahrt in Richtung Straße hinab und fragte sich, wohin er gehen sollte. Intuitiv griff er in seine Taschen und stieß ein siegreiches Glucksen aus, als er ein Handy und einen Schlüsselbund fand. Er drückte auf den Knopf der Schlüsselfernbedienung und wurde mit dem Geräusch einer Wagentür belohnt, die sich entriegelte. Er näherte sich dem alten Mittelklassewagen, der neben dem Jeep geparkt war, und öffnete die Fahrertüre.

Edward sah sich den kleinen, schwarzen Wagen an. Es war ein Honda Civic ... aus den frühen 90ern, schätzte er, und die hintere Stoßstange war ein wenig zerkratzt und zeigte einige Spuren gelber Farbe. Er fragte sich, wo er wohl dagegen gefahren war. Mit einem schweren Seufzen ließ er sich in den Fahrersitz fallen und tappte mit seinen Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum. Er fragte sich wieder, was er als nächstes tun sollte.

Wohin sollte er fahren?

Normalerweise war es in einem Traum immer klar, was man tun sollte. Nun, da er genauer darüber nachdachte, merkte er, dass normal einfach alles um einen herum einfach passierte und man einfach nur mitmachen musste. Die Stille um ihn herum war seltsam. Es war niemand da, das einzige Geräusch war das Tropfen des Regens und sein eigener Atem. Wieder sah er sich um und war sich nicht sicher, wo er war.

Es sah mit Sicherheit nicht aus wie New York.

Rauch stieg aus dem Schornstein von Jaspers kleinem Haus und stieg durch die Äste der großen Kiefern und Zedern hindurch in den grauen Himmel hinauf. Nein, es sah überhaupt nicht wie New York aus. Es sah eher aus wie ...

Edward griff in seine Gesäßtasche und holte eine abgegriffene Geldbörse aus Leder heraus. Er öffnete sie, registrierte abwesend eine Handvoll Kreditkarten und ungefähr zwanzig Dollar in bar. Er untersuchte den Führerschein, der hinter einer Plastikfolie steckte.

_Forks._

Forks, Washington. Seine Heimatstadt ... eine Stadt, in der er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gewesen war, seit er nach New York aufgebrochen war.

Edward konnte nur annehmen, dass der Grund für diesen eher seltsamen Traum war, dass er Bella am Abend zuvor gesehen hatte. Allerdings konnte er irgendwie nicht aufwachen. Zumindest nicht, bis er Bella gesehen hatte.

Er konzentrierte sich und fragte sich, ob er so zu ihr gelangen konnte. Normalerweise dauerte es nicht lange, bis man halb wach war, wenn man erst einmal begriffen hatte, dass man träumte. Er starrte die Adresse auf seinem Führerschein an und beschloss, dass er es genauso gut auch versuchen konnte.

Er startete den kleinen Wagen, oder zumindest probierte er es. Er benötigte drei Versuche, bis die Zündung schließlich funktionierte und er aus Jaspers Einfahrt fahren konnte. Sobald er auf der Hauptstraße war, begann die Umgebung wieder vertraut auszusehen. Er registrierte, dass Jasper sein Haus auf einem Stück Land gebaut hatte, auf dem sie immer herumhingen, als sie noch in der High School gewesen waren. Wenn Edward sich recht erinnerte, gab es einen kleinen Schwimmteich etwa fünfzig Meter hinter Jaspers Haus. An diesem Teich hatten sie all diese Jahre sehr viel Spaß gehabt.

Edward musste lächeln, als er durch das Stadtzentrum von Forks fuhr. Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Nicht etwa, dass er das erwartet hätte. Es machte Sinn, dass alles so aussah, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Er fuhr den Calawah Way entlang, an dem Campingplatz vorbei, an dem Emmett McCarty gewohnt hatte, und dann bog er in die Trillium Avenue ab und weiter auf die Mayberry Street, wo er nach der richtigen Hausnummer suchte.

Er parkte vor einem einstöckigen weißen Haus mit blauen Fensterstöcken und einer schwarzen Eingangstüre. Ein Spielzeug-Riesenrad lag umgeworfen in der Einfahrt neben einem grauen Minivan, und der Vorgarten war mit dickem, grünen Gras bewachsen, da es anscheinend erst wochenlang geregnet hatte. Edward stieg aus dem Wagen und war überrascht, dass er sich fühlte, als hätte er einen Knoten im Bauch.

Es ist nur ein Traum, sagte er sich immer wieder wie ein Mantra. Dennoch war er unerklärlicherweise nervös.

Er fummelte mit den Schlüsseln in seiner Hand herum und fragte sich, ob er anklopfen oder einfach hineingehen sollte. Schlussendlich musste er sich aber nicht entscheiden, denn gerade als er die Veranda betrat, wurde die Tür aufgeworfen und er wurde von einem schweren Kleidersack an der Brust getroffen.

Edward strauchelte ein wenig und fing den Sack auf, bevor er auf dem nassen Boden landete. Bevor er sich komplett erholen konnte, wurde er von einer kleineren Tasche am Kopf getroffen.

„Oh Scheiße!" Er stolperte zurück, die Veranda hinab, verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete schmerzhaft auf seinem Arsch, wo er nochmal von beiden Taschen schwer am Bauch getroffen wurde. Er blickte hoch in ein vertrautes Gesicht, das ihn so böse wie ein Racheengel anstarrte.

„Rosalie?" Edwards Stimme brach vor Überraschung, als er Jaspers jüngere Schwester sah. „Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?"

„Was geht hier vor?", zischte sie. „Ehrlich, Edward, musstest du überhaupt fragen? Bella hat mich gestern Nacht weinend angerufen, nach dem Scheiß, den du abgezogen hattest, und du erwartest, dass du hierher zurückkommen kannst und dir alles vergeben wird? Diesmal nicht, du Arschloch."

Edward schaffte es aufzustehen. „Wo ist Bella?"

„Sie will dich nicht sehen."

Ein Schauer lief bei diesem Gedanken über seinen Rücken. „Rosalie. Ich will mit ihr sprechen."

„Einen Scheißdreck", gab sie zurück. „Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass du vorbeikommen würdest, und ich war mehr als froh, hier zu bleiben und sicher zu gehen, dass du dein Zeug bekommst." Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand in Richtung der Taschen. „Nimm sie ruhig mit zu Jasper oder wo auch immer du bleibst, weil sie will dich hier nicht mehr haben."

„Rose, es ist Weihnachten." Es war lahm, aber das einzige Argument, das ihm einfiel. Er hatte ja wirklich keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging ... und sei es nun ein Traum oder nicht, er wollte Bella unbedingt sehen.

Rosalie Hale erlag jedoch niemandes Charme. „Daran hättest du denken sollen, bevor du das abgezogen hast – am Heiligen Abend, verdammt, Edward – und du hast dich wie ein besoffenes Arschloch benommen. Du weißt, es ist nicht nur die letzte Nacht allein. Sie hat das alles satt, Edward. Sie hat genug von dir."

Damit ging Rosalie wieder zurück in das Haus und warf die Tür zu. Edward blieb wie erstarrt auf der untersten Stufe der Veranda stehen.

Ein schreckliches Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit, als ihm ein paar Dinge klar wurden. Erstens tat ihm alles weh. Sein Arsch tat weh und seine Hand blutete, wo er sie sich am Boden aufgeschürft hatte, um seinen Fall abzufedern. Zweitens regnete es jetzt stärker und er begann zu zittern. Seine Kleidung war kalt und nass und das nasse Haar hing ihm in die Augen.

Dies brachte ihn zu einer unlogischen ... unmöglichen ... Schlussfolgerung, die schon am Rande seines Verstandes schwebte. Er wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken.

Edward schloss seine Augen und zwang sich aufzuwachen. Er hatte es schon hundert Mal gemacht, wenn ein Albtraum zu schrecklich geworden war. Alles, was er tun musste, war, sich zu konzentrieren, und dann würde er seine Augen öffnen und er wäre wieder in seinem eigenen Bett und er würde sich nicht mal mehr an diese bizarren Erlebnisse erinnern.

_Nur noch ein paar Minuten._

Er wartete.

Es regnete nun stärker, es donnerte und er sah das Aufleuchten eines Blitzes durch seine geschlossenen Lider.

_Noch ein Weilchen länger._

_Es müsste gleich so weit sein._

„Edward?" Eine leise Stimme brachte ihn dazu, die Augen zu öffnen. Er atmete scharf ein, als er ihr Gesicht sah.

Bella.

„Warum stehst du hier im Regen?", fragte sie. Sie hatte die Arme defensiv um ihren Bauch geschlungen und stand in der offenen Türe. „Ich dachte, du wärst gegangen.

Edward starrte sie still eine Minute lang an und fand keine Worte. Sie trug eine ausgeblichene Jeans und ein T-Shirt unter einem rot-karierten Flanell-Hemd. Die Ärmel waren hochgekrempelt. Er fragte sich, ob das Hemd wohl ihm gehörte.

Nur hatte er leider keine Ahnung.

Sie trug die nasse Tasche, die am Boden lag, und Edwards feuchten Kleidersack mit hinein und seufzte ein wenig. „Es tut mir Leid wegen Rose", sagte sie schließlich. „Du weißt, wie beschützend sie ist, und nach gestern Nacht ..." Sie brach ab, blickte weg und fuhr sich über die Wangen. Edwards Herz sank ein Stück hinab, als er begriff, dass sie weinte.

„Bella ... es tut mir Leid."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte wieder ins Leere. „Ich weiß, Edward. Es tut dir immer Leid. Das ist das Problem, oder?" Sie trat von der Türe zurück. „Du könntest genauso gut rein kommen und dich abtrocknen. Wir können uns später darüber unterhalten. Ich weiß, dass die Kids dich liebend gern sehen würden."

Edward stoppte seinen Schritt, als er nach vorne treten wollte.

_Kids?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 4**

**Tiny Tots With Their Eyes All Aglow**

* * *

><p>Edward musste schlucken. Er nahm die Taschen hoch und ging ins Haus. Er bemerkte, dass Bella zurücktrat, als er näher kam. Offenbar wollte sie ihn nicht berühren. Edward zögerte im Eingang, er war sich nicht sicher, wohin er gehen sollte.<p>

„Geh hoch und nimm eine Dusche", sagte Bella ihm leise. „Die Kids sind vorhin eingeschlafen, also hast du noch ein wenig Zeit." Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang traurig an, bevor sie wegging in Richtung einer Küche, die im hinteren Teil des Hauses lag. Rosalie lehnte am Tresen und starrte ihn böse an. Er drehte sich schnell um und ging die Stufen hoch.

Er ging einen Gang entlang und spähte in die Zimmer, an denen er vorbei ging. Das erste war hellblau gestrichen und hatte gemalte Wolken am Himmel. In einer Ecke stand ein Bett mit einer dunkelblauen Decke. Ein paar Spielzeugautos lagen auf einem bunten Teppich in der Mitte des Zimmers verstreut und ein riesiger Plüschpanda lag unter dem Fenster am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Das nächste Zimmer gehörte offenbar einem kleinen Mädchen, denn die Wände waren blassrosa und gelb gestreift und es gab ein weißes Bett mit tausenden Plüschtieren darin. Ein kleines Badezimmer befand sich zwischen diesen beiden Zimmern und war in hellen Farben eingerichtet und mit Stickern von tropischen Fischen dekoriert.

Am anderen Ende des Ganges befand sich das Elternschlafzimmer, das in hellbeige und braun mit dunkelroten Akzenten gehalten war. Edward zog sich die Schuhe aus, tappste leise in das Zimmer und nahm das heimelige Gefühl in sich auf. Die Möbel waren aus altem Holz gemacht und glänzten, da sie offenbar regelmäßig poliert wurden. Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte den riesigen Kissenstapel auf dem Bett. Seine Finger strichen über die Tagesdecke im Landhaus-Stil, welche in rot und braun gehalten war. Es war nicht unbedingt sein Geschmack, aber irgendetwas an dem Zimmer und an dem Bett sorgte dafür, dass er sich wohlfühlte. Er lächelte, als er ein Bild von sich selbst und Bella auf einem der Nachtkästchen sah. Bella lachte und er liebkoste ihren Hals. Die offensichtliche Freude in diesem Foto erweckte eine Sehnsucht in ihm. Daneben stand ein Bild mit zwei kleinen Kindern. Ein kleiner Junge hielt ein Baby, ein Mädchen, in seinen Armen und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Edward musste dabei ebenfalls grinsen, denn die großen braunen Augen des Jungen und das breite Lächeln sahen genauso aus wie bei Bella.

Edward zitterte ein wenig und beschloss, dass er seine nasse Kleidung ausziehen musste. Ihm war kalt.

Ihm war sehr kalt. Der unmögliche Gedanke, dass er ja versucht hatte, an nichts zu denken, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.

Edward schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab, zog sich seine nassen Sachen aus und zuckte zusammen, als der Stoff an seiner aufgeschürften Hand scheuerte. Er hob die feuchte Kleidung hoch, trug sie ins Bad, legte sie auf eine Ablage und stellte die Dusche an. Er stieg unter das heiße Wasser, ließ sich seine durchgefrorene Haut aufwärmen und versuchte sich zu entspannen und aufzuwachen. Es machte sowieso keinen Sinn, diesen Traum weiter zu träumen, wenn Bella ohnehin sauer auf ihn war. Edward atmete tief den Geruch des Kokosnuss-Duschgels ein, das er in der Dusche gefunden hatte.

Als das Wasser kalt wurde, gab er es auf, endlich aufzuwachen. Eine düstere Vorahnung machte sich in seinem nun warmen Körper breit. Er trocknete sich ab, suchte in den Taschen nach ein paar trockenen Sachen und zog sich ein Flanellhemd und Jeans an. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das noch immer feuchte Haar, verließ das Schlafzimmer und ging langsam die Stufen hinunter, um nach Bella zu suchen.

Er fand sie zusammengerollt auf einer alten, braunen Couch, die sich neben einem hell erleuchteten Weihnachtsbaum und den Überresten eines wilden Weihnachtsmorgens befand. Zum Glück war Rosalie, der Wachhund, nirgendwo zu finden. Spielsachen und zerrissene Geschenkpapierfetzen lagen am Boden herum und Edward stand unter der Tür und vergrub vor Nervosität die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. Bellas traurige Augen wandten sich ihm zu, gerade als ein Papierstapel am Boden zum Leben erwachte.

„Daddy!" Ein kleiner Junge kämpfte sich durch das Chaos und schlang seine Arme um Edwards Bein. „Wo warst du? Du hast Weihnachten verpasst!" Wegen einer Zahnlücke lispelte er seine Worte ein wenig, also brauchte Edward einen Augenblick, um zu verstehen, was er sagte. Er klopfte dem Jungen unbeholfen auf den Rücken.

„Äh ... ja ... tut mir Leid deswegen", sagte er. „Ich ... äh ... musste unbedingt ... Tante Alice sehen?" Edward klammerte sich an die erstbeste Ausrede, die ihm einfiel.

„Tante Alice?", wiederholte der Junge. Ein aufgeregtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, welches sich aber schnell in eine Schnute verwandelte. „Wieso hast du mich nicht mitgenommen?" Er ließ Edwards Bein los und verschränkte schnaubend seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Äh ..." Edwards Augen flogen zu Bella, aber sie hob als Antwort nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Edward ließ sich auf die Knie hinab und griff zögerlich nach dem kleinen Jungen. „Es tut mir Leid ... Kumpel. Aber du musstest doch hier bleiben, um zu sehen, was der Weihnachtsmann gebracht hat, richtig?"

Das Gesicht des Jungen leuchtete auf. „Ich hab ein Feuerwehrauto bekommen!", rief er. Seine schlechte Laune war sofort wieder vergessen. „Und ein neues Fahrrad!" Er lief durch das zerknüllte Papier in Richtung des brandneuen Fahrrads, das neben dem Baum stand. „Mommy sagt, ich muss warten, bis es aufhört zu regnen, damit ich damit fahren kann. Regnet es noch?" Er lief zum Fenster und spähte hinaus. „Nur mehr ganz wenig." Er drehte sich zu Bella. „Es regnet nur mehr ganz wenig, Mommy. Kann ich jetzt draußen Fahrrad fahren?"

Bellas Lippen zuckten. „Du musst dich zuerst anziehen", meinte sie, „und deinen Helm tragen."

Der Junge verschränkte wieder seine Arme und Edward meinte, dass dies eine vertraute Geste sein könnte. „Ich will keinen Helm tragen!"

„Masen, wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen", sagte Bella in einem warnenden Tonfall, den wohl alle Moms dieser Welt beherrschten.

„Mo-oooommmm! Dann juckt mein immer Kopf so!", jammerte er.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein gedämpfter Schrei aus der anderen Ecke des Zimmers. Edward drehte sich um und sah ein kleines Gitterbett auf Rollen, das am anderen Ende der Couch stand.

„Edward, könntest du mir hier bitte helfen?" Bella bewegte sich an ihm vorbei zum Gitterbett, hob ein Kleinkind auf ihre Schulter und tätschelte sanft dessen Rücken. Edward drehte sich um, um Masen anzuschauen, dessen Temperamentausbruch gerade eskalierte und epische Ausmaße annahm. Sein rotes Gesicht sah zerdrückt aus, er atmete tief ein und Edward war sich sicher, dass er gleich ein loskreischen würde.

In diesem Augenblick begann das kleine Mädchen, das Bella hielt, zu weinen, da sie offenbar die Spannung im Zimmer wahrnahm. Bella gurrte ihr zu, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Sohn umdrehte. „Masen. Kein Helm. Kein Fahrrad", sagte sie streng und der Schrei, den Edward befürchtet hatte, erschallte im Zimmer.

„Edward?" Bella drehte sich genervt zu ihm.

„Daaa-dddyyyy!", schrie Masen und warf sich schwer schluchzend auf den Boden. Die Schreie des kleinen Mädchens wurden immer lauter, während Edward wie erstarrt die Szene um sich herum aufnahm. Alle Gesichter wandten sich ihm erwartungsvoll zu und warteten darauf, dass er die Situation unter Kontrolle brachte ... dass er ein richtiger _Dad_ war.

Es war zu viel. Edward spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, seine Handflächen schwitzig wurden und sein Kopf zu schwimmen begann. Er begann, aus dem Zimmer zurückzuweichen und weg von dieser Verrücktheit.

Es war nicht real.

_Es war nicht real._

Aber irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren wusste Edward, dass er falsch lag. Irgendwie ... irgendwie war es doch real. Und mit diesem Gedanken brach er in Panik aus und tat das Einzige, das ihm einfiel.

Er lief davon.

Er lief zur Eingangstüre, aber dann erinnerte er sich an etwas, das Michael ihm in der vorigen Nacht gesagt hatte. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht überwinden, dass der seltsame Mann mit all dem etwas zu tun haben könnte, und wenn er Recht hatte und das alles real war, war Michael der Einzige, der ihm helfen konnte. Er drehte sich um und lief die Stufen zum Elternschlafzimmer hoch, die Schreie und das Weinen im Wohnzimmer wurde ein wenig leiser, als er den ersten Stock erreichte.

Edward tappste ins Badezimmer, schnappte sich den Stapel nasser Kleidung und durchsuchte die Taschen.

„Wo ist sie?", murmelte er zu sich selbst, gerade als seine Hand sich um die kleine metallene Glocke schloss. Er zog sie behutsam aus der Tasche, seine Augen fixierten sich argwöhnisch darauf. Sie sah wie eine normale Weihnachtsglocke aus, so wie man sie um diese Jahreszeit überall sehen konnte. Vorsichtig nahm er sie an der kleinen Schleife und schüttelte sie. Das Bimmeln hallte im gefliesten Badezimmer wieder. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte er seine Augen geschlossen und bimmelte mit der Glocke. Dann öffnete er seine Augen langsam und wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte.

Aber es passierte nichts.

Edward ging nach draußen und stellte die Glocke auf eine Kommode. „So was", murmelte er und ging zurück ins Bad. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er plötzlich Michael neben dem Bett stehen sah.

„Hallo Edward."

„Du!", sagte Edward böse, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und ballte seine Fäuste, um sich zurückzuhalten. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

„Nur das, wonach du gebeten hast", sagte Michael fröhlich, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog ein Kissen an seine Brust.

„Was ... hast du mich unter Drogen gesetzt oder so?", fragte Edward. „Mich hypnotisiert?" Er dachte kurz nach. „Du hast gestern Nacht etwas in meinen Drink geschüttet, oder?"

Michael lachte und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab. „Nein, Edward. Überhaupt nicht. Du hast danach gebeten. Erinnerst du dich nicht? Das Einzige, das du in deiner Vergangenheit ändern würdest, wenn du könntest ... du wärst vor zehn Jahren kein Feigling gewesen, sondern hättest Bella gebeten, dich zu heiraten."

„Das habe ich dir nie gesagt. Woher wusstest du das?"

Michael lächelte bloß. „Ich habe eine unübliche Art der ... Einsicht in die Menschen", sagte er. „Tja, Edward, du hast deinen Wunsch bekommen. Du hast ihr an Heiligabend einen Antrag gemacht und ihr habt sechs Monate später geheiratet. Du hast zwei Kinder, ein Haus, zwei Autos ... der Traum eines jeden Amerikaners."

Edward starrte ihn böse an. „Das ist nicht real."

„Das ist so real, wie du es gern hättest."

„Das ist ein Traum."

„Du weißt, dass es kein Traum ist, Edward."

Edward war einen Augenblick lang still, dann sagte er leise: „Bella hasst mich."

Michael zuckte die Schultern. „Kein Mensch ist perfekt."

Edward verdrehte die Augen. „Ich will das nicht. Ich meine ... ich will Bella, aber nicht so. Wir sollten doch glücklich miteinander sein."

Michael stand vom Bett auf. „Das war eine Wahl ... eine Veränderung ... und dies ist das Ergebnis", sagte er. „Du wolltest den Fehler korrigieren, dass du Bella vor zehn Jahren nicht gefragt hast, ob sie dich heiraten will, und das hast du nun getan. Was du jetzt draus machst, liegt an dir." Michael legte den Kopf schief, als ob er etwas hören würde. „Ich muss los", sagte er.

„Nein, warte", meinte Edward. „Du musst mich hier raus bringen."

„Das kann ich nicht, Edward", sagte Michael mit einem Grinsen und strich seinen makellos weißen Pullover glatt. „Du hast darum gebeten, und jetzt musst du es ausbaden." Er bewegte sich in Richtung Fenster.

„Du meinst, ich stecke hier fest ... für immer?", fragte Edward und eine Welle der Panik und Frustration brach über ihm zusammen. „Was ist mit meinem Job? Ich sollte doch nächste Woche mit meiner neuen Arbeit beginnen! Und was zur Hölle tun wir hier in Forks? Was ist mit Bellas Büchern?"

„Behalte die Glocke im Auge, Edward. Benutze sie nur für Notfälle ... du hast nur mehr zwei Versuche übrig", warnte Michael ihn.

Eine leise Stimme ergatterte Edwards Aufmerksamkeit. „Daddy?" Masen hatte ein wenig Schluckauf, sein Gesicht war immer noch rot wegen seines Temperamentausbruchs zuvor. „Mit wem redest du?"

Edward drehte sich zurück zum Fenster, aber Michael war weg. „Was zur ...", murmelte er, lief zum Fenster und öffnete es. Er steckte seinen Kopf hinaus, aber er sah nichts, das besagte, dass hier jemand gewesen wäre.

„Daddy?" Masen ging zu ihm, seine Füße mitsamt dem Pyjama schliffen am Teppich entlang. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich böse gemacht hab." Seine zu Boden gerichteten Augen zerrten an Edwards Herz. Er sank vor dem kleinen Jungen auf die Knie.

„Ist schon gut, Masen", sagte er sanft und hob eine Hand, um seinem Sohn über den Kopf zu streicheln. „Ich bin nicht böse auf dich. Ich hatte nur ... ein wenig Angst, weißt du?"

Masen blickte verwirrt hoch. „Angst vor was? Du bist ein Daddy. Du solltest vor gar nichts Angst haben." Sein Lispeln war deutlicher zu hören bei all den vielen S-Lauten in seinen Worten und dies brachte Edward zum Lächeln.

„Oh, Daddys haben auch manchmal Angst", sagte er. „Also, fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" Zu seiner Überraschung griff Masen hoch zu ihm und brachte Edward dazu, sich auf den Boden zu setzen, sodass er auf seinen Schoß klettern konnte.

„Ja. Mir geht's besser", sagte er und schniefte ein wenig. „Mommy sagt, ich brauche eine Auszeit."

Edward grinste. „Solltest du jetzt nicht in deinem eigenen Zimmer sein?"

Masen zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Lass mich dir etwas sagen", sagte Edward verschwörerisch. „Ich werde ihr nichts erzählen, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du deinen Helm nimmst, wenn du dein neues Fahrrad ausprobierst."

Masen seufzte tief. „Okay", stimmte er zu und zog das Wort in die Länge, sodass Edward wusste, dass dies ein großes Zugeständnis war.

Er erkannte die Gelegenheit, nun ein wenig über die Welt herauszufinden, in der er sich befand, also beschloss er, dem Kleinen ein paar Informationen abzuringen.

„Sag, Masen, möchtest du ein Spiel spielen?"

Masen sah hoch und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Welches Spiel?"

„Ähm ... in diesem Spiel tun wir so, als wären wir jemand anderes."

„Wie Aliens und Space Rangers?" Edward brauchte einen Moment, um _„Alienth und Thpace Rangerth" _zu verstehen.

Er lachte. „So ähnlich. Ich gebe dir einen Hinweis und du musst die Antwort erraten."

„Okay."

„Bereit?"

„Ja, Daddy."

Edward tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „Okay ... es geht um ein kleines Mädchen und sie wohnt in unserem Haus."

Masen schüttelte seinen Kopf mitleidig. „Das ist zu einfach. Das ist meine Schwester."

„Du musst ihren Namen sagen."

„Makenna." Masen verdrehte die Augen, das Spiel war ihm jetzt schon langweilig.

„Makenna", wiederholte Edward leise und fragte sich, wie er und Bella auf diesen Namen gekommen waren. Masen war leicht, der Name lag in der Familie. Aber Makenna? Er fand keine Verbindung zu diesem Namen. Aber er mochte ihn.

„Daddy? Spielen wir noch?" Masen spielte mit dem Gummibund seines Pyjamas und war offensichtlich gelangweilt.

„Okay", sagte Edward lächelnd. „Jetzt geht's um den Ort, wo ich arbeite."

„Ähm ..." Masens Augen verengten sich, als er nachdachte. „Das ist der Zeitungsort."

„Der Zeitungsort?" Edward dachte kurz nach. „Du meinst, ich arbeite bei einer Zeitung?"

Masen nickte. „Der Zeitungsort."

Edward war erleichtert, dass er immer noch eine Art Journalist war, aber er fragte sich, bei welcher Zeitung er wohl arbeitete. Es war nicht einfach, einen tollen Posten bei der _Seattle Times _zu bekommen, aber er nahm an, er war wohl eine Art Kolumnist.

„Was ist mit Mommy?", fragte er.

„Was ist mit Mommy?", wiederholte Masen. Seine Augenbrauen waren vor Verwirrung zusammengezogen.

„Wo arbeitet Mommy?"

Masen verdrehte die Augen. „Mommy arbeitet in meiner Schule."

„In deiner Schule? Was macht sie da?"

„Daddy, ich mag dieses Spiel nicht", antwortete Masen. „Das macht überhaupt keinen Spaß. Können wir lieber Schwarzer Peter spielen?"

Edward lächelte den Jungen an. Es war schwer, nicht sofort von ihm verzaubert zu sein. Er war wie eine Mini-Bella mit seinem dunklen Haar und den Augen und seinem Lächeln. Edward konnte außerdem sagen, dass er klug war ... auch etwas, das er Bella zuschrieb.

Edward blickte lange zum Fenster hinaus. „Schwarzer Peter?", sagte er. „Ich dachte, da es ja nicht mehr regnet, könnten wir dieses Fahrrad ausprobieren."

„Ja!", kreischte Masen, sprang hoch und lief auf den Gang. „Ich hole meinen Helm!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 5**

**I'll Be Home for Christmas**

* * *

><p>„Okay, denk daran, ich bin genau hinter dir."<p>

„Ich weiß, Daddy."

„Hab keine Angst."

„Hab ich nicht."

„Okay, stoß dich ab und fahr los, Kumpel."

Masen stöhnte, als er ins Pedal trat. Sein Fahrrad wackelte, und er fuhr langsam den Gehsteig entlang. „Daddy!"

„Ist schon gut", ermutigte Edward ihn. Seine Hände waren zu beiden Seiten des Sattels. Er berührte ihn nicht, aber hatte seine Hände in der Nähe, um zuzupacken, wenn er umfallen sollte. „Du machst das großartig, tritt einfach weiter."

Masen trat schneller in die Pedale und wackelte schon etwas weniger. „Ich kann's!"

„Fahr weiter!"

Masen rauschte den Gehsteig entlang und Edward begann zu laufen, um mit ihm mitzuhalten. „Das machst du toll!"

„Daddy!", rief er besorgt, kurz bevor das Rad ins Wanken geriet und Masen auf den harten Beton fiel.

„Masen!" Edward lief zu ihm, sank auf die Knie und hob das Fahrrad von dem kleinen Jungen hoch. Sein Bauch verkrampfte sich vor Angst. „Bist du okay?"

Zu seiner Überraschung sprang Masen auf die Beine. „Hast du's gesehen? Ich hab's geschafft! Ich war so schnell!" Er sprang auf und ab. „Ich will nochmal."

Edward lachte und drehte das Fahrrad um. „Okay. Aber das nächste Mal denkst du daran, die Füße auf den Boden zu stellen, bevor du stehen bleibst."

Er fuhr wieder voll Zuversicht los, das Fahrrad bewegte sich gerade den Gehsteig entlang und Edward lief neben ihm her. Diesmal trat er in die Bremsen, als er ihren Vorgarten erreichte, und stellte seinen Fuß auf den Boden. Er hatte ein riesiges Grinsen im Gesicht.

Edward war von diesem Moment gefangen, sodass er den kleinen Jungen in seine Arme nahm und ihn herumwirbelte. Das Fahrrad lag vergessen am Gehsteig herum. Masen kreischte und Edward konnte sein Lachen nicht zurückhalten.

„Daddy, mir wird schwindlig", kreischte Masen.

Edward stellte seinen Sohn wieder sanft auf die Beine, ließ ihn aber noch nicht los, damit er sein Gleichgewicht wieder finden konnte. Über Masens Schulter bemerkte er eine Bewegung hinter dem Wohnzimmerfenster. Bella stand dort, hatte Makenna auf ihre Hüfte gesetzt und trug ein sanftes Lächeln im Gesicht, während sie ihnen zusah. Das Lächeln verschwand ein wenig, als sie Edwards Blick erwiderte.

In diesem Moment traf Edward eine Entscheidung. Egal, ob es nun ein Traum war oder nicht, er wollte mit Bella wieder alles gerade biegen.

Denn egal, ob es nun ein Traum war oder nicht, er war noch immer in sie verliebt.

* * *

><p>Der Rest des Tages verging zwar friedvoll, war aber nicht angenehm. Bella mied ihn, sie wollte nicht mal im selben Zimmer mit ihm sein, hatte ihn aber noch nicht gebeten, das Haus zu verlassen.<p>

Edward nahm das als ein gutes Zeichen auf.

Weil Masen darauf bestand, öffnete Edward seine Weihnachtsgeschenke. Er bekam noch mehr Flanell-Sachen von Bella – welch große Überraschung. Edward fragte sich, wann er auf den Holzhacker-Style umgestiegen war. Er lächelte aber und dankte ihr und war natürlich sehr beeindruckt von der kleinen Werkzeugkiste aus Holz, die Masen mit blauer und gelber Farbe für ihn bemalt hatte.

Sobald alle Geschenke geöffnet waren, legte Bella Makenna für ein Schläfchen hin und schickte Masen los, seine neuen Spielsachen in sein Zimmer zu räumen. Edward saß einen Augenblick lang unbehaglich da, dann stand er auf und begann, das zerrissene Geschenkpapier und die Schleifen vom Boden einzusammeln. Er knüllte alles in eine große Kugel zusammen und fragte sich, was er damit tun sollte, als Bella mit einem riesigen Müllsack auftauchte.

„Hier." Sie streckte ihn ihm entgegen und er schmiss sein Bündel hinein und nahm ihr den Sack ab.

Sie arbeiteten eine Weile in Stille und räumten das Chaos nach Hurricane Masen auf, als Edward hörte, wie Bella tief seufzte. Edward beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie sah müde und ausgezehrt aus und – Gott möge ihm helfen – so unglaublich schön.

„Das macht es nicht wieder gut", sagte sie schließlich leise. „Ich will Masen sein Weihnachten nicht ruinieren, also gehen wir heute zum Abendessen zu Jasper und Alice und verbringen Zeit mit unseren Familien, aber morgen müssen wir über ein paar Dinge reden."

„Okay."

„Ich meine es ernst, Edward", sagte sie streng. „Ich werde diesmal nicht einfach nachgeben. Es muss sich etwas ändern, sonst ..."

Edward musste schlucken. „Sonst ...?", hakte er zögerlich nach.

„Sonst ist es aus." Ihre Worte waren leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber sie trafen Edward tief im Herzen.

„Ich werde tun, was auch immer nötig ist", sagte er ihr.

„Das habe ich schon mal gehört."

„Aber diesmal meine ich es ernst."

Bella lachte humorlos. „Das hab ich auch schon gehört."

Edward warf das letzte Papier in den Müllsack, band ihn fest zusammen und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Bella. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

_Nicht, bevor ich dich überhaupt hatte, _fügte er im Stillen hinzu.

„Edward, du hast mich nicht ... wir haben _uns _schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehabt", sagte sie traurig. Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, loszulassen."

„Das will ich nicht."

Bella beäugte ihn. „Es geht nicht nur um dich, Edward."

„Mommy?" Masen erschien in der Tür und rieb sich schläfrig die Augen. „Ich hab Hunger."

Ohne Edward anzusehen, ging Bella zu ihrem Sohn. „Wie wär's mit einem Sandwich?", schlug sie vor. „Dann ist es Zeit, uns auszuruhen, bevor wir zu Tante Alice fahren."

„Aber ich bin gar nicht müde!"

„Masen." Bellas warnender Tonfall brachte Edward zum Lächeln, als die zwei in die Küche gingen. Ihre Stimmen waren im leisen Haus zu hören.

„Okay", stimmte Masen verstimmt zu, „aber ich will Erdnussbutter und Gelee."

„In Ordnung."

* * *

><p>Der Nachmittag war weiterhin angespannt, allerdings hielt Bella ihr Wort und brachte ihre Probleme nicht wieder vor. Stattdessen setzte sie ein Lächeln auf. Während Masen und Makenna ein Schläfchen hielten, räumte sie die Küche auf, obwohl es Edward so vorkam, als würde sie dies nur tun, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn die Küche war makellos.<p>

Edward nützte die Gelegenheit und stöberte im Haus herum. Er blätterte durch Fotoalben und sah in diverse Schubladen. Er wusste, dass dies technisch gesehen sein Haus war, aber es kam ihm so vor, als würde er unerlaubterweise herumstöbern. Das, was er fand, erweckte allerdings noch mehr Fragen, als dass es ihm Antworten gab. Er fand sein College-Diplom und das von Bella ... aber es gab keinen Hinweis auf das Master-Diplom, von dem er wusste, dass sie das entsprechende Studium begonnen hatte. Und als er an ein Regal in einem Zimmer kam, das sie offenbar gemeinsam als Büro nutzten, sah er einige Tassen mit der Aufschrift „Beste Lehrerin der Welt" und kleine Trophäen. Er schloss daher, dass Bella eine Lehrerin geworden war und keine Autorin.

Er fragte sich, was zu diesem Entschluss geführt hatte.

Er fragte sich ebenfalls, wie er bei der _Forks Weekly _gelandet war, einer Zeitung, von der er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Er fand einen Stapel Zeitungen und auch ein paar Visitenkarten in einer Schreibtischschublade. Offenbar war er der Chefredakteur.

„Wir müssen in einer Stunde bei Alice sein", sagte Bella von der Türe aus. Edward zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen, aber unterdrückte seine Panik, als er merkte, dass Bella überhaupt nicht überrascht oder irritiert wegen seiner Anwesenheit in diesem Zimmer war. Schließlich war es auch sein Büro.

„Okay."

„Ich wecke die Kids auf und mache sie fertig, und du unterhältst sie ein wenig, während ich dusche?", fragte sie vorsichtig, als ob sie es gewöhnt wäre, dass er bei solch einer Bitte protestierte.

Edward zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sicher. Kein Problem."

„Ich hab dir dein blaues Hemd gebügelt. Es liegt auf dem Bett, wenn du dich umziehen willst."

Edward zwinkerte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass man so etwas für ihn tat. „Danke", sagte er schließlich. „Das weiß ich zu schätzen."

Bella nickte nur ein wenig als Bestätigung und ging.

Edward machte sich auf den Weg in das Schlafzimmer und zog sich schnell um, bevor er den Gang entlang zu Masens Zimmer ging. Er kämpfte gegen ein Glucksen an, als er sah, was sich hier abspielte. Ein offenbar sehr aufgeregter Masen sprang auf dem Bett herum, während Bella versuchte, ihm einen gestreiften Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Daddy!", schrie er, als er Edward in der Türe stehen sah. „Wir fahren zu Tante Alice!"

Edward grinste. „Ich weiß, Kumpel. Aber wir können nicht fahren, wenn du Mommy nicht dabei hilfst, dir den Pullover anzuziehen."

„Aber ich freu mich so! Mein Körper hört nicht auf herumzuspringen!", meinte er und betonte jedes Wort mit einem weiteren Hüpfer auf der quietschenden Matratze.

Edward kam in das Zimmer, schnappte sich den lachenden Jungen und setzte sich mit ihm am Schoß auf das Bett. „Versuch's nur eine Minute lang", sagte Edward. „Wir zählen bis fünf und ich wette, bis dahin ist Mommy fertig. Eins ..."

Masen lächelte wegen dieses Spiels. „Zwei ..."

Bella zog Masen den Pullover über den Kopf. „Drei ..."

Ein Arm durchgesteckt, dann der nächste ... „Vier ..."

Bella steckte Masen schnell die Schuhe an die Füße und band ihm rasch die Schnürsenkel zu. „Viereinhalb ...", sagte Edward und zog das Wort in die Länge.

Bella war fertig mit den Schuhbändern und drückte Masen einen lauten Schmatz auf die Wange. „Fünf!"

„Fertig!" Masen rutschte von Edwards Schoß und rannte aus dem Zimmer. „Fahren wir!"

Bella setzte sich zurück auf die Fersen und schob sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Danke", sagte sie. „Könntest du Makenna holen? Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer und schon fertig angezogen. Ich werde nur schnell unter die Dusche springen."

Edward war ein wenig besorgt, als er daran dachte, sich um Makenna kümmern zu müssen. Er hatte generell sehr wenig Erfahrung mit Kindern, und noch weniger mit kleinen Mädchen. Aber er versteckte seine Angst und lächelte stattdessen. „Sicher. Kein Problem."

„Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten fertig", sagte Bella, blickte abrupt weg und ging den Gang entlang zum Elternschlafzimmer.

Edward näherte sich langsam Makennas Zimmer und versuchte, nicht in Panik auszubrechen, als er sich in dem ungewohnt mädchenhaften Zimmer mit rosa und gelben Streifen an den Wänden wiederfand. Das kleine Mädchen saß mitten am Fußboden, hatte eine Babypuppe im Arm und wiegte sie leise hin und her. Edward nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, sie zu betrachten. Im Schatten von Masens Enthusiasmus hatte er bislang noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sie anzusehen.

Ihr Haar war das reinste Chaos auf ihrem Kopf, es schimmerte in roten und bronzefarbenen Tönen in dem gedimmten Licht der Lampe. Edward lächelte reuevoll, da er wusste, dass sie die Haarwirbel wohl ihr ganzes Leben lang verfluchen würde, und hoffte, dass sie ihrem Vater nicht allzu böse für die Gene war, die ihr noch solch ein Unbehagen bereiten würden. Er lächelte sanft, als sie der Puppe vorsang. Es war eine klanglose Melodie mit Worten, die er nicht verstand. Schließlich merkte sie, dass sie beobachtet wurde, und hob ihren Blick, um Edward anzusehen.

„Hi Daddy", flüsterte sie leise. Offenbar wollte sie ihre Baby-Puppe nicht aufwecken.

Edward brauchte einen Moment, um antworten zu können, denn als er ihre großen Augen sah, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Es war, als würde er in einen Spiegel sehen. Die leuchtend grünen Augen mit goldenen Funken darin starrten ihn an, als wären es seine eigenen Augen. Das war verstörend ... überwältigend ... und zugleich erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz und einem Beschützerinstinkt, der ihn beinah umwarf.

Sein Kind. Seine Tochter.

War es möglich, sich so schnell in jemanden zu verlieben?

Zögerlich ging er zu ihr und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Teppich nieder. „Hi Makenna." Er konnte nicht widerstehen und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. „Was tust du da?"

„Ich kümmere mich um Baby. Sie ist müde", flüsterte sie.

„Kommt sie mit uns mit zu Tante Alice?"

Makenna nickte ernst. „Klar. Sie kommt immer mit mir mit."

Edward lächelte. „Tja, können wir nach unten gehen? Sobald Mommy fertig ist, müssen wir losfahren."

„Okay, Daddy." Sie reichte ihm kurzerhand die Puppe, als sie aufstand. Edward hielt sie einfach an einem Arm fest.

„Daddy!", tadelte sie. „Du musst sie sanft halten!" Sie streckte ihre Hände aus und legte seine um die Plastikpuppe.

„Ist es so richtig?", fragte Edward und war ein wenig erstaunt über das hübsche Kind. Er korrigierte seinen Griff. „Ist es so besser?"

Makenna nickte, schnappte sich Edwards Hosenbein und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. „Glaubst du, hat Tante Alice Kekse?"

„Ähmmm ... vielleicht."

„Erdnussbutterkekse? Das sind meine Lieblings."

„Meine auch!"

Makenna sah ihn komisch an. „Das weiß ich doch, Daddy."

Edward grinste. „Natürlich weißt du das."

Sie gingen nach unten und fanden Masen vor, der wild von einem Zimmer ins nächste rannte. Er hatte seine Arme weit ausgestreckt und machte Flugzeuggeräusche.

„Ich fliege zu Tante Alice!", schrie er aus der Küche.

„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber das Auto nehmen", schlug Edward vor.

„Nö. Fliegen geht schneller."

„Du kannst nicht fliegen, Masen", sagte Makenna. Ihr Tonfall klang viel älter als ihr kleiner Körper, und sie stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüften. „Du hast keine Flügel."

Masen blieb vor ihr stehen. „Kann ich doch."

„Kannst du nicht."

„Doch!"

„Nicht!", schrie sie.

„Whoa! Wartet eine Sekunde", versuchte Edward dazwischen zu gehen. Er suchte verzweifelt nach einem Weg, diese Situation zu entschärfen. Zwei Augenpaare wandten sich ihm zu und warteten offenbar darauf, dass er einen Gewinner dieser Streitigkeit auserwählte.

Edward hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

Zum Glück blieb ihm dies erspart, da Bella gerade die Stufen herunter kam und einen langen Mantel anzog, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Zeit zu fahren!", sagte sie fröhlich und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Kinder erfolgreich auf sich. „Zieht euch an, wenn ihr mit zu Tante Alice kommen wollt."

Masen und Makenna jubelten, schlüpften in ihre Mäntel und warteten geduldig, dass Bella sie ihnen zuknöpfte. Edward beobachtete die Situation mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Einerseits war er überwältigt ... eine Frau ... zwei Kinder ... sie alle waren abhängig von ihm – und von dem, was er bislang erfahren hatte, hatte er bei ihnen völlig versagt.

Andererseits erfüllte ihn diese heimelige Szene mit einem Gefühl des Friedens und der Sehnsucht. Das war etwas, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es gern hätte, nicht einmal in den Zeiten, als er über Bellas Verlust in seinem Leben mit mehr Leidenschaft getrauert hatte als gedacht.

Aber doch ... er wollte das alles.

Er folgte Bella hinaus zum Minivan und sah ihr zu, wie sie Makenna in den Kindersitz setzte und anschnallte. Masen sang, so laut er konnte, Jingle Bells. Der Motor stotterte ein wenig, bevor er ansprang, und dann fuhren sie langsam rückwärts aus der Einfahrt.

Er spähte kurz zu Bella ... seiner Frau ... die neben ihm saß.

Er wollte dieses Leben. Auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er nie einen Fuß in ein fremdes Land setzen und nie in den nationalen Nachrichten erscheinen würde. Er wollte dieses Leben.

Aber sein Herz sank, als er etwas anderes bemerkte.

Er wollte dieses Leben zwar leben, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Bella das noch wollte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 6**

**Home for the Holidays**

* * *

><p>Sie hielten vor dem Haus von Jasper und Alice an und Edward half Bella, die Kinder aus dem Van zu heben. Er hielt Makennas Hand, als sie zur Eingangstür gingen. Ihm fielen einige Autos in der Auffahrt auf und er fragte sich, wer noch beim Abendessen anwesend sein würde.<p>

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", rief Alice, als sie die Haustüre aufwarf und auf die Knie fiel, um Makenna und Masen in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen. „Wie geht es meiner liebsten Lieblingsnichte und meinem liebsten Lieblingsneffen auf der ganzen, weiten Welt?", fragte sie und küsste ihre Wangen.

Masen gluckste. „Tante Alice, wir sind doch deine einzigen Nichten und Neffen", wies er sie darauf hin.

„Tja, aber ihr seid trotzdem meine Lieblinge", sagte sie und drückte die beiden noch einmal. Sie lehnte sich zu Makenna und flüsterte eher laut: „Geh in die Küche. Dort könnten vielleicht ein paar Erdnussbutterkekse auf dich warten."

Die Kinder jubelten und liefen los in Richtung Küche. Bella rief ihnen nach: „Nur einen vor dem Abendessen!" Sie drehte sich zu Alice. „Du verwöhnst sie zu sehr, weißt du", sagte sie und umarmte ihre Schwägerin.

„Das Vorrecht der Lieblingstante", gab Alice zurück und drehte sich zu Edward. „Du siehst besser aus."

Edward lächelte ein wenig. „Fühle mich auch besser."

Alice trat einen Schritt von der Tür zurück. „Tja, kommt mal rein. Mom und Dad sind schon da ... und Charlie hat bereits die Fernbedienung unter Beschlag genommen", fügte sie mit einem Lachen hinzu.

Bella verdrehte die Augen. „Typisch."

„Oh, lass dem Mann die kleine Freude, Bella", antwortete Alice und die beiden verschränkten ihre Ellenbogen miteinander. „Es sind doch die Weihnachtsfeiertage. Lass ihm seinen Spaß."

Edward schlenderte hinter ihnen her, schloss leise die Tür und zog sich den Mantel aus. Er folgte Bellas Beispiel und hing ihn in einen Kleiderschrank vor dem Wohnzimmer, bevor sie in die Küche weitergingen. Jasper rührte etwas am Herd um und hatte eine zerknitterte Schürze um die Hüften gebunden. Edward bemerkte nun erstmals, dass sein Freund einen Ehering trug, genauso wie Alice. Er fragte sich, wie lang sie schon verheiratet waren.

„Hier riecht es traumhaft", sagte Bella, ging zu Jasper und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Jasper wedelte sie beiseite. „Nein, alles unter Kontrolle. Geh und sag hallo zu Mom und Dad. Rosalie ist auch da", sagte er und schenkte Edward einen warnenden Blick. „Du solltest besser einen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihr einhalten."

Edward zog eine Grimasse. „Ja, sie ist nicht allzu glücklich mit mir." Er sah zu, wie Alice und Bella ins Wohnzimmer gingen. „Sie hat mich heut Morgen fast nicht ins Haus gelassen."

„Tja, du kannst ihr kaum die Schuld dafür geben", meinte Jasper. „Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, Edward."

Edward seufzte schwer bei der Erinnerung daran, dass er Bella wohl häufig enttäuscht hatte. „Diesmal war es das letzte Mal", sagte er leise.

Jasper musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang. „Anscheinend hast du dich verändert", sagte er. „Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, aber ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und regulierte die Temperatur der Herdplatte.

„Egal, Rose hat ihren neuen Freund mitgebracht, also wird sie sich anständig benehmen", sagte Jasper, zog den Kartoffelstampfer aus einer Schublade und machte sich über einen Kochtopf voll Kartoffeln her.

„Ihr neuer Freund?", wiederholte Edward. „Wer ist der Glückliche?"

„Emmett McCarty."

Edward verschluckte sich beinah. „Du machst wohl Witze!"

Jasper grinste. „Nö."

„Aber ... sie wird ihn bei lebendigem Leib verspeisen!"

Jasper lachte. „Das dachte ich auch, aber der Kerl kann schon für sich selbst einstehen. Und Rose mag ihn wirklich sehr. Es ist wirklich krank ... sie ist wie Wachs in seinen Händen."

„Wirklich? Rose?", spöttelte Edward.

Jasper fügte etwas Butter zu den Kartoffeln hinzu. „Du musst es mit eigenen Augen sehen." Er gab das Püree in eine Schüssel und stellte sie in den Herd, um alles warm zu halten. Edward beäugte ihn sorgsam.

„Jasper, kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Sicher", sagte er abgelenkt.

„Es wird sich ziemlich seltsam anhören", warnte Edward ihn.

Um Jaspers Augen bildeten sich kleine Fältchen, als er lächelte. Er wischte sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab und drehte sich um, um seinen Freund anzusehen. „Schieß los."

Edward holte tief Luft. „Warum hat Bella ihr Studium nicht abgeschlossen?"

Jasper sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was?"

„Sag's einfach, okay?", sagte Edward rasch. „Warum hat sie es nicht fertig gemacht?"

Jasper antwortete langsam. „Tja, du weißt, nachdem du bei der _Times _entlassen wurdest ..."

„Ich wurde entlassen?"

„Was ist los mit dir, Edward?", fragte Jasper vorsichtig.

„Bitte, Jasper, sag es mir einfach."

Jasper starrte Edward einen Moment lang komisch an. „Du warst Reporter für die _Seattle Times. _Bella hatte noch ungefähr ein Jahr, bis sie ihren Master bekommen hätte, aber du wurdest gefeuert ... Budgetkürzungen."

„Ich bin nie nach New York gegangen", murmelte Edward halb zu sich selbst.

„Nein", antwortete Jasper langsam. Er war noch immer wegen dieser Unterhaltung verwirrt. „Du hast das Praktikum abgelehnt, bevor du Bella geheiratet hast."

Er machte eine Pause, aber Edward nickte nur und deutete ihm fortzufahren.

„Du hast beschlossen, hierher zurückzukommen, um deine eigene Wochenzeitung zu gründen. Bella hatte schon ihr pädagogisches Diplom, weil sie als Vertretungslehrerin gearbeitet hatte, damit sich finanziell alles ausging. Sie bekam einen Job in der Grundschule hier in Forks und du hast mit der _Weekly _begonnen."

„Also hat sie das Schreiben aufgegeben?", fragte Edward.

„Edward, du weißt doch all das."

„Bitte, Jasper ... bitte", bettelte er.

Jasper seufzte, er war offenbar besorgt, dass sein Freund vielleicht den Verstand verloren hatte. „Sie hat ein paar Kurzgeschichten und Artikel für Zeitschriften veröffentlicht, aber dann wurde sie schwanger mit Masen, also musste sie das aufgeben", sagte er ihm. „Dann kam Makenna nach und du musstest so viel Zeit bei der Zeitung verbringen ... sie hatte keine Zeit, um wieder damit anzufangen."

Edwards Augen richteten sich auf die Türe, als er Bellas Gelächter aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte. „Hasst sie mich deswegen?"

Jasper lachte. „Bella hasst dich wegen gar nichts, Edward."

„Du hättest mich zum Narren halten können."

„Bella liebt dich", sagte Jasper mitfühlend und riss Edwards Aufmerksamkeit wieder an sich. „Aber es war zu viel, als sie hätte ertragen können."

„Was habe ich gemacht?", fragte er. Zuerst dachte Jasper, er sprach mit sich selbst, aber Edward richtete seine fragenden Augen wieder auf ihn. „Sag es mir, Jasper. Was habe ich ihr angetan? Hab ich ... hab ich sie betrogen?" Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er so etwas gemacht haben könnte, aber wenn er sich Bellas Reaktionen ansah, musste er diese Frage einfach stellen.

Jasper starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Nein! Zumindest nicht mit einer Frau."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Man kann einen Menschen auf viele Arten betrügen, Edward", meinte er. „Jedes Mal, wenn du deinen Job vor deine Familie gestellt hast ... jedes Mal, wenn du deinen Unmut wegen New York gezeigt hast ... jedes Mal, wenn du ihr hast spüren lassen, dass dein Leben nicht so verläuft wie geplant ..."

Edward hielt seine Hand hoch. „Ich hab verstanden."

Jasper schaltete den Herd ab und sie standen einen Moment lang in Stille da. „Verrätst du mir, was das alles sollte?", fragte er.

Edward rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher", gab er zu. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich alles wieder gerade biegen muss. Ich ... ich brauche sie, Jasper."

„Da hast du wohl Recht", gluckste er.

„Also was soll ich tun? Wie kann ich das wieder hinbiegen?"

Jasper lächelte seinen Freund traurig an. „Ich habe keine großen Worte der Weisheit für dich, Mann", sagte er. „Ich fürchte, das musst du allein rausfinden."

Edward nickte. Langsam begann er das auch zu glauben.

„Hier, nimm das", sagte Jasper und reichte Edward einen Korb voll Gebäck. „Es ist Essenszeit."

Edward half Jasper, das Essen auf den Esstisch zu tragen, aber er wurde von einer vertrauten Person im Nebenzimmer abgelenkt. Er stellte den Korb hin und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Edward!" Seine Mutter Esme kam auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Zu seiner Überraschung musste Edward einen Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterschlucken. Wie lang war es her, dass er das letzte Mal seine Mutter umarmt hatte? Ein Jahr? Das war, bevor er diesen Auftrag in Afghanistan bekommen hatte. Gott, das war fast zwei Jahre her.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Mom", brachte er schließlich hervor, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Vater umarmte. Er lächelte wegen dem vertrauten Geruch nach Pfeifenrauch und dem Aftershave seines Vaters. „Gut, dich zu sehen, Dad."

„Gleichfalls, Sohn." Carlisle Cullen zog sich zurück und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wie läuft's bei der Zeitung?"

„Ähm ... gut ... gut, glaube ich", stotterte Edward.

„Ich habe die Denkschrift über das Altersheim gelesen", sagte er mit einem stolzen Lächeln. „Das war ein tolles Stück Arbeit."

Edward lächelte. Er konnte immer darauf zählen, dass seine Eltern stolz auf ihn waren, egal was er getan hatte. „Danke. Äh ... Jasper sagte, es ist Essenszeit", kündigte er an und versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm wegzulenken. Er war sich vollauf bewusst, dass Bella ihn von der anderen Seite des Zimmers aus beobachtete, wo sie neben Rosalie und einem riesigen Mann, Emmett McCarty, stand. Edward erinnerte sich an ihn als den Star des Football-Teams der Forks High, und er dachte, er hätte ein Stipendium für die UCLA bekommen.

„Hey, Emmett", sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus. „Schön, dich wieder mal zu sehen."

Emmett schüttelte seine Hand mit einem bellenden Lachen und schlug ihm herzhaft auf den Rücken. „Du sagst das, als würden wir uns nicht alle paar Tage mal sehen, Mann!"

„Oh." Edward lachte nervös und versuchte, seinen Fehltritt zu kaschieren. „Tja, trotzdem ist es schön, dich zu sehen ... weißt du ... als ... irgendwie als Teil der Familie." Er blickte bezeichnenderweise zu Rosalie und Emmett lachte wieder. Zu seiner Überraschung schaute Rosalie ihn nicht böse an. Eigentlich bemerkte sie ihn anscheinend gar nicht. Ihr ziemlich verträumter Blick war einzig und allein auf Emmett gerichtet.

„Tja, danke, Mann", antwortete Emmett mit einem Grinsen. „Also, nun lasst uns kräftig reinhaun. Ich bin am Verhungern!" Er zog Rosalie in seinen Arm und drückte ihr einen beiläufigen Kuss auf den Kopf, während die ganze Gruppe sich ins Speisezimmer begab. Rosalie glühte förmlich unter Emmetts Aufmerksamkeiten und Edward musste kämpfen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Anscheinend war die Tigerdame endlich gebändigt worden.

Das Abendessen war eine laute Angelegenheit. Edward beobachtete zum größten Teil nur. Er hörte aufmerksam zu und erfuhr eine Menge. Zum Beispiel, dass Emmett Mechaniker war und eine eigene Werkstatt besaß, die nur wenige Straßen von Edwards Arbeitsplatz entfernt lag. Sein Vater arbeitete immer noch im Krankenhaus – er war der Chefarzt – und unterrichtete auch ein wenig. Seine Mutter arbeitete auf freiwilliger Basis für die Altenbetreuung und die Betreuung der Waisenkinder in der Stadt. Charlie Swan war stoisch wie immer und sprach nur ab und an, um jemanden um die Kartoffeln zu bitten. Seine Augen wurden aber weicher, wenn er seine Enkelkinder betrachtete, und Edward konnte sagen, dass sie ebenfalls verrückt nach ihm waren. Edward war sich noch immer nicht komplett im Klaren, was Jasper und Alice machten. Anscheinend betrieben sie irgendein Online-Geschäft mit Kunstgegenständen, aber es lief augenscheinlich ganz gut.

Edward nahm die Energie, die am Tisch herrschte, in sich auf, aß in Stille und sagte nur etwas, wenn er direkt gefragt wurde. Er lachte mit den anderen allerdings mit und freute sich an den Interaktionen dieser Menschen, die nun seine Familie waren.

Es war fast perfekt.

Außer die Tatsache, dass er die Anspannung spüren konnte, die neben ihm von Bella ausging ... Sie zuckte immer leicht zusammen, wenn ihr Arm versehentlich seinen streifte. Ihr Schmerz und ihre Verletztheit waren beinahe greifbar, und er fragte sich, warum niemand sonst im Zimmer es spüren konnte.

Oder vielleicht konnten sie es ja doch spüren. Vielleicht kaschierten sie es genauso wie er und versuchten, aus dieser unangenehmen Situation das Beste zu machen ... und seinen Kinder ein schönes Weihnachtsfest zu bieten.

Alice schnitt schließlich den Kürbiskuchen an und Edward blickte sich am Tisch um. Er lächelte Alice und Jasper an, die sich spaßhalber darum stritten, wie viel Schlagsahne auf jedes Stück Kuchen kommen sollte ... Rosalie und Emmett, die die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und leise miteinander sprachen, während sie seinen Arm drückte ... Charlie, der sich erhitzt mit Masen darüber unterhielt, wer der beste Superheld war, Batman oder Superman. Am anderen Ende des Tisches lächelten seine Eltern Makenna an, während Esme ein wenig Kartoffelpüree vom Kinn seiner Tochter wischte. Und dann war da natürlich noch Bella.

Immer Bella.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu der schwierigen Beziehung mit dieser Frau zurück, die nun seine Ehefrau war. Sein Lächeln verschwand.

Was sollte er nur tun?

Er sah hoch zu Alice, die ihm ein Stück Kuchen anbot, und reichte es Bella weiter. Seine Hand zitterte ein wenig, als sie ihm den Teller abnahm, aber sie kostete nichts.

Wie konnte er das wieder hinbiegen?

Jasper hatte ihm erzählt, dass er andere Sachen – _alles, _so wie es sich anhörte – vor Bella stellte. Er nahm an, er musste sich Stück für Stück aus dem Chaos, in das er sich gebracht hatte, wieder befreien. Er blickte sie aus dem Augenwinkel an, während sie in ihrem Kuchen herumstocherte.

Er musste ihr zeigen, dass sie ihm wichtig war ... dass sie ihm das Wichtigste auf der Welt war.

Er musste ihr Herz für sich gewinnen ... romantisch sein ... sie verführen. Bei diesem Gedanken spürte er, wie es in seiner Hose eng wurde, und er zog wegen dieser unangebrachten Reaktion eine Grimasse.

Offenbar musste _das_ noch warten. Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er Bella begehrte. Er wollte sie so sehr. Ihr so nahe zu sein, war eine absolute Qual ... der Geruch ihres Haares ... die Wärme ihres Körpers.

Aber er durfte das jetzt auf keinen Fall vergeigen.

Er hatte sie bereits verloren, und er musste erst den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen mildern, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, ihren Körper für sich zu haben.

Er betete nur, dass es nicht bereits zu spät war.


	7. Chapter 7

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 7**

**Put One Foot in Front of The Other**

* * *

><p>Er schlief auf dem Sofa.<p>

Als sie nach dem Abendessen nach Hause kamen, half er Bella, die Kids zu baden und sie ins Bett zu bringen. Es gefiel ihm besser, als er gedacht hätte. Als die kleine Makenna ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihre Nase an seine drückte, schmolz sein Herz dahin.

„Nacht, Daddy", sagte sie.

„Nacht, Makenna."

„Du musst es sagen, Daddy", sagte sie schläfrig.

„Was sagen?"

„Gute Nacht und ...", begann sie.

„... träum was Schönes", fuhr Edward fort. Er erinnerte sich, dass seine Mutter dies immer gesagt hatte, als es Zeit zum Schlafengehen war.

„Das stimmt", sagte sie und gähnte. „Nacht, Daddy."

Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Nacht", flüsterte er.

Er machte das Licht aus, verließ das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu Masen. Bella saß neben ihm am Bett und strich ihm mit den Fingern durch sein Haar.

„Kann ich morgen mit dem Fahrrad fahren?", fragte er.

„Wenn es nicht regnet."

„Ich kann auch im Regen fahren."

„Mal sehen."

Masen runzelte die Stirn. „Das heißt ‚nein'."

Bella lachte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Das bedeutet ‚ mal sehen'. Jetzt geh schlafen."

„Okay."

Edward ging an ihr vorbei und sie verließ das Zimmer. Er lehnte sich zu dem kleinen Jungen. „Wir sehen uns morgen früh, Kumpel."

„Okay."

„Gute Nacht und ..."

„... träum was Schönes", sagte Masen. Seine Augen schlossen sich bereits. Edward zog ihm die Decke bis unter das Kinn und gab dem kleinen Jungen einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

Er ging hinaus auf den Gang, um zu sehen, wie Bella mit verschränkten Armen vor der Schlafzimmertüre stand. Edward blieb stehen, sein Blick sank auf den Boden.

„Ich ... äh ... ich werde dann unten schlafen."

„Ich glaube, das wäre am besten so", antwortete Bella leise.

„Können wir uns morgen unterhalten?"

„Musst du nicht arbeiten?"

Musste er das? Edward hatte absolut keine Ahnung.

„Ich bin um fünf zu Hause", sagte er. Ein Plan formte sich in seinen Gedanken. „Ich will dich für ein besonderes Abendessen ausführen. Ich frage Alice oder meine Eltern, ob sie auf die Kids aufpassen." Hoffnungsvoll blickte er Bella an. Sie starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie zaghaft. „Sonst sagt du immer, das wäre eine Geldverschwendung."

So etwas sagte er? Was für ein Idiot war er bloß?

„Es ist für einen besonderen Anlass", antwortete er. „Wir müssen uns unterhalten, Bella. Ich ... ich will dich nicht verlieren, und ich würde alles tun, das nötig ist, damit zwischen uns alles funktioniert." Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber er hielt eine Hand hoch, um sie aufzuhalten. „Ich weiß, das habe ich schon mal gesagt, und ich weiß, dass Taten mehr sagen als Worte", fuhr er fort, „also lass mich das machen ... lass es mich dir zeigen, bitte?"

Bella holte tief Luft und einen Augenblick lang dachte er, sie könnte ihn zurückweisen. Stattdessen sagte sie mit dünner Stimme nur ein Wort. Ein Wort, das die Hoffnung in ihm erweckte und eine Welle der Erleichterung durch seinen Körper sandte.

„Okay."

Er lächelte und drehte sich um, um die Stufen hinunter zu hüpfen. Eine kleine Blume der Zuversicht begann zu sprießen. Er würde Bella die beste Zeit ihres Lebens bereiten. Es war schon eine Weile her, aber er wusste immer noch, wie man das Herz einer Frau gewinnen konnte.

Sie würde nicht mehr wissen, wo oben und unten war.

* * *

><p>Er erwachte mit einem Brummen, da er spürte, wie Masen sich auf seinem Bauch fallen ließ.<p>

„Morgen, Daddy", sagte er und sprang ein wenig herum. „Bist du wieder beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen?"

Edward zuckte zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er wahrscheinlich schon mehr als nur ein paar Nächte auf dem Sofa verbracht hatte. „Äh ... ja, ich schätze, das stimmt."

„Mommy sagt, es ist Zeit aufzustehen!", rief Masen und glitt zurück auf den Boden. „Sie macht Pfannkuchen!"

Edwards Magen knurrte, als er den Geruch von gebratenem Speck roch. „Hört sich gut an", krächzte er, setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Haar. „Sag ihr, ich bin in einer Minute da, okay? Ich muss schnell duschen."

„Okay!", sagte Masen freudig und rannte in die Küche.

Edward stand auf, streckte seine schmerzenden Muskeln und gähnte herzhaft. In der letzten Nacht hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht, hatte das große Date geplant und konnte erst spät nach Mitternacht einschlafen. Er hatte sich ständig herumgewälzt, teilweise wegen der unbequemen Couch, auf der er schlafen musste ... teilweise, da war er sich sicher, wegen seiner Nervosität, ob der Plan funktionieren würde.

Er duschte und zog sich rasch an. Er wollte nicht, dass Bella dachte, es würde ihm nichts bedeuten, wenn sie Frühstück machte. Er schaute seinen Schrank voll Jeansstoff und Flanell böse an und wunderte sich, warum keine Anzüge und Krawatten da waren. Er sah einen dunkelgrauen Anzug, der an den Ellenbogen und Knien schon ein wenig abgewetzt war, und Edward beschloss, dass er während des Tages ein wenig Zeit finden musste, um sich etwas zum Anziehen für sein Date besorgen zu können. Er konnte Bella nicht in einem karierten Hemd zum Abendessen ins Canlis ausführen.

Wie er so kurzfristig einen Tisch im Canlis reservieren könnte ... tja, darum musste er sich wohl kümmern, sobald er auf der Arbeit war. Man kam zu bestimmten Vergünstigungen, wenn man in der Medienbranche arbeitete. Er hoffte, dies traf auch auf kleine Wochenzeitungen dieser Gegend Washingtons zu.

Er zog sich seine abgetragenen Stiefel an und ging nach unten in die Küche. Er konnte sein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, als er die zwei Kinder an der Frühstücksbar sitzen sah. Masen rollte den Speck mitsamt seinem Pfannkuchen zusammen und tauchte die Rolle in Sirup ein, bevor er davon abbiss. Makenna mochte offenbar keinen Sirup und aß ihre Pfannkuchen lieber ohne. Bella sah auf und reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee.

„Hungrig?", fragte sie leise.

„Am Verhungern."

„Setz dich."

Edward setzte sich neben Makenna. Er wurde wie gestern wieder ein wenig zögerlich. „Morgen", sagte er leise.

Makenna wandte ihm kurz ihre smaragdgrünen Augen zu. „Morgen, Daddy", sagte sie und aß weiter an ihrem Pfannkuchen.

„Äh ... wie hast du geschlafen?"

Makennas Augenbrauen zogen sich vor Verwirrung zusammen. „In meinem Bett."

Edward kicherte. „Ich meine, hast du schöne Träume gehabt?"

„Oh." Makenna zuckte die Schultern und schaufelte einen weiteren Bissen in ihren Mund. „Kann mich nicht erinnern."

„Ich hab geträumt, ich bin Superman!", rief Masen und tauchte seine Pfannkuchenrolle in noch mehr Sirup. „Ich bin geflogen und hab gegen die Bösen gekämpft!" Er schwang zur Untermauerung seiner Geschichte die Faust und warf versehentlich seine Milch dabei um.

„Masen", schimpfte Bella, riss ein Handtuch vom Ofengriff und wischte damit die Milch auf. „Du musst vorsichtiger sein."

„Entschuldigung, Mommy", antwortete Masen. „Du wirst nicht weinen, oder?"

Bella wischte die Milch fertig auf und warf das Tuch in die Spüle. „Warum sollte ich weinen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Masen mit einem Achselzucken, „aber Grandma Esme sagt immer, was hin ist, ist hin, und darüber sollst du nicht weinen."

Bella lachte und Edward spürte, wie es in seinem Herzen warm wurde. Er lachte mit. Bella sah ihn an und zum ersten Mal, seit er am Tag zuvor angekommen war, erleuchtete ein echtes Lächeln ihre Augen. Sie drehte sich zurück zu Masen und tippte ihm an die Nase.

„Ich werde nicht weinen", versicherte sie ihm und schenkte ihm frische Milch ein. „Versuch einfach, dein Glas nicht wieder umzuwerfen, okay?"

Masen stimmte zu und nahm das Glas vorsichtig, um einen großen Schluck zu nehmen. Bella stellte einen Teller voll Pfannkuchen und Speck vor Edward ab.

„Danke", sagte er leise. Bella nickte bloß und ging zur Spüle, um Geschirr abzuwaschen.

Edward aß sein Frühstück und nach einem ziemlich umständlichen Verabschiedungsritual mit den Kindern stand er vor seiner Frau.

„Also, ich bin um fünf wieder da", versprach er.

„Ich werde bereit sein", sagte sie. „Wohin gehen wir?"

„Das ist eine Überraschung", sagte er ihr und überlegte kurz, um etwas Mut zu fassen, sich nach vorne zu beugen und ihre Wange zu küssen. Er war dankbar, dass sie nicht vor ihm zurückschreckte.

„Zieh dich einfach hübsch an", sagte er. „Ich kümmere mich um alles."

Edward stieg in seinen Wagen und hielt seine Visitenkarte in seiner Hand umklammert, als er den kleinen Sedan startete. Er fuhr direkt zur Adresse der _Forks Weekly _und runzelte die Stirn, als er das kleine Logo im Erdgeschoßfenster eines kleinen Gebäudes sah.

„Tja, ist zwar kein Nachrichtensender, dafür gehört das alles mir", sagte er leise, als er den Wagen abstellte und zur Eingangstüre lief. Eine Glocke ertönte, als er hereinkam, und hinter einem überladenen Schreibtisch blickte eine ältere Frau hoch. Edward brauchte einen Augenblick, um das vertraute Gesicht der ehemaligen Sekretärin der Forks High wiederzuerkennen.

„Mrs. Cope?"

Die Frau lachte schallend. „Mrs. Cope?", wiederholte sie. „Seit wann sind wir wieder zu diesem Punkt zurückgekommen? Ich bin schon seit Jahren nicht mehr Mrs. Cope für dich, Edward ... besonders nicht, seit du mein Boss bist."

Edward zwang sich zu einem Lachen. „Oh, ich schätze, ich hatte gerade ein Flashback ..." Verstohlen blickte er auf das Namensschild auf ihrem Tisch. „... Shelly."

Sie kicherte. „Oh, bevor ich es vergesse, Jessica wollte, dass ich dir sage, dass sie ins Reservat musste, zu einem Treffen des Schulgremiums. Sie sagte, sie kommt vorbei und beschafft ein paar Bilder und Interviews für die Story über das neue Pflegeheim, wenn sie schon dort ist."

Edward nickte. Seine Augen fielen auf eine riesige, weiße Tafel an der Wand hinter Mrs. Copes – _Shellys, _korrigierte er – Schreibtisch. Darauf war eine Liste mit Schlagzeilen für die nächsten Ausgaben, gemeinsam mit den zugeordneten Reportern für jede Story. Von dem, was er sah, konnte er sagen, dass sie mit minimaler Besetzung arbeiteten. Kein Wunder, dass er so viel arbeiten musste.

„Hast du noch immer vor, für diese Feuerwehr-Story nach Port Angeles zu fahren?", fragte sie.

„Feuerwehr-Story?", wiederholte er.

Shelly verdrehte freundlich die Augen. Offenbar war es nicht unüblich für Edward, so abwesend zu sein. „Die Akte liegt auf deinem Schreibtisch", erinnerte sie ihn, „genauso wie die über den Supermarkt für sozial Schwache. Das hast du dir für 13 Uhr eingeteilt."

Edward begann, in Panik auszubrechen. Er musste nach Port Angeles fahren, die Interviews für seine Feuerwehr-Story führen – worum auch immer es da ging – genauso wie für die Story über diesen Supermarkt. Er musste einen Anzug auftreiben, im Restaurant und im Hotel reservieren, Blumen und eine Limousine bestellen, und eine anständige Flasche Champagner auftreiben, und das in einer Stadt, die eigentlich für Bier bekannt war ... Die Liste wurde von Minute zu Minute länger.

Langsam wurde ihm schwindlig und er fragte sich, ob er irgendetwas von der Liste streichen konnte.

„Edward, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Shelly. Ein besorgter Ausdruck wischte ihr das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht.

Edward rieb sich die Schläfe und spürte, dass er langsam Kopfschmerzen bekam. „Es ist nur ... ich hatte gehofft, einen besonderen Abend für Bella zu planen ..."

Shellys Augen wurden weicher. „Wie süß ist das denn ... Kann ich helfen?"

Edwards Augen weiteten sich angesichts dieses Angebots. „Würdest du? Das würde mir sehr viel bedeuten."

Sie wedelte mit der Hand. „Das ist kein Problem. Also, willst du einen besonders guten Tisch im The Lodge?" Sie nahm den Telefonhörer.

Edward runzelte die Stirn, als er an das einzige anständige Restaurant in Forks dachte. Es war nicht annähernd gut genug für Bella. „Nein, ich hätte an etwas noch Besseres gedacht." Und damit erklärte er Shelly Cope seinen Plan.

Shelly starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an, als er geendet hatte. „Du willst das alles _heute _Nacht machen?", fragte sich.

„Ja. Wirst du das schaffen?"

Shelly seufzte auf. „Es wird ziemlich mühsam, aber ja, ich denke, ich schaffe das. Du weißt, dass das ein Vermögen kosten wird, richtig?"

Edward lächelte. „Es ist für einen besonderen Anlass." Er griff in seiner Tasche nach seiner Geldbörse und zog eine Kreditkarte heraus, dann dachte er nochmal darüber nach und reichte ihr vorsichtshalber gleich alle drei, die er besaß. „Lass es einfach von diesen hier abrechnen", sagte er.

Er fühlte sich, als ob ein riesiges Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen worden war, und somit ging er in ein Zimmer im hinteren Teil des Büros, an dessen Glastüre sich ein Messingschild mit der Aufschrift Chefredakteur befand. Er fand die Akten, die Shelly erwähnt hatte, ganz oben auf einem Papierstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch und überflog sie schnell. Offenbar ging es in der Feuerwehr-Story um die Auswirkungen der Budgetkürzungen für die Feuerwehr in diesem Distrikt. In der Story über den Armen-Supermarkt ging es darum, über die fehlenden Spendengelder zu berichten – typisch für diese Zeit im Jahr. Dies alles sah ziemlich schablonenhaft aus und er meinte, dass er leicht beide Storys in der vorgegebenen Zeit abarbeiten konnte.

Bis er erst mal nach Port Angeles kam.

Während der Fahrt klingelte nonstop sein Telefon und er hing ständig an seiner Freisprecheinrichtung, denn in der Druckerei gab es einen kleinen Brand und die anderen Reporter im Dienst fragten ihn ständig etwas. Bis er sich in einer Parklücke neben der Feuerwehrzentrale einparkte, war er erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Schließlich musste er sein Handy abschalten, als er sich hinsetzte, um das Interview mit dem Polizeichef und ein paar Feuerwehrleuten zu führen, deren Stunden aufgrund der Budgeteinsparung gekürzt wurden. Er machte ein paar Fotos mit seiner Digitalkamera und eilte zum einzigen Kaufhaus in der Stadt. Er schaltete sein Handy wieder an und hatte sieben neue Sprachnachrichten.

Er hörte sie sich schnell an und war erleichtert, dass nichts davon so dringend war, dass er sich nicht später darum kümmern konnte, wenn er einen anständigen Anzug gefunden hatte ... was sich als leichter gesagt als getan herausstellte. Er überflog die Kleiderstangen und nahm schließlich einen dunkelgrauen Anzug, der ihm relativ gut passte (er hatte keine Zeit, um ihn umändern zu lassen), sowie ein Paar schwarzer Schuhe, die ein wenig quietschten, aber ziemlich gut aussahen. Er schnappte sich ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkelgrüne Krawatte, da die Auswahl beschränkt war, und bezahlte das alles mit der letzten Kreditkarte, die er Mrs. Cope vorenthalten hatte.

Edward hielt einen Moment die Luft an, als er der Kassierin die Karte reichte, und fragte sich, ob noch genug Geld auf der Karte verfügbar war, um die Summe von fast eintausend Dollar zu decken. Erleichtert atmete er wieder aus, als die junge Frau ihm den Zettel reichte, den er unterschreiben musste, und ihm für den Einkauf dankte. Er wählte Shellys Nummer, als er zurück zu seinem Wagen ging.

„Wie läuft es?", fragte er, nachdem sie abgehoben hatte.

„So weit, so gut", sagte sie. „Ich habe Waylon Forge erwischt, und er wird um 17:30 Uhr am Flughafen auf dich warten. Der Sender schuldet uns noch etwas und jetzt hast du das Okay, auf dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz einer ABC Tochterfirma zu landen. Die Limousine wird dich dort abholen und ins Restaurant Canlis bringen. Die Suite im Hotel Sorrento ist auf deinen Namen reserviert und Waylon wird um 9 Uhr früh zurück sein und euch abholen."

„Danke, Shelly. Du vollbringst wahre Wunder."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie geschmeichelt. „Oh, und eines noch?"

„Ja?"

„Im Canlis", begann sie zögerlich. „Sie könnten vielleicht den Eindruck erwecken, als würden sie dich für einen Restaurantkritiker der New York Times halten."

„Was?"

„Hey", antwortete Shelly. Ihre Stimme nahm einen verteidigenden Tonfall an. „Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, wie ich dir so schnell eine Reservierung beschaffen konnte. Außerdem wirst du wahrscheinlich ein paar Extras bekommen", wies sie ihn hin.

„Okay." Edward rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel und fragte sich, wie er wohl so tun könnte, als wäre er Restaurantkritiker.

„Und das Sorrento könnte glauben, dass du einen Artikel für _Condé Nast _(Ü/N: Herausgeber von hoch angesehenen Mode-, Technologie- und Reisezeitschriften. Die berühmtesten: Vogue und The New Yorker) schreibst", fügte sie hinzu.

„Großer Gott", murmelte Edward.

„Du hast um ein Wunder gebeten, also musst du den Preis dafür zahlen", meinte sie.

„Ist ... schon gut, Shelly. Das ist toll. Ich bin dir für deine Hilfe sehr dankbar.

„Kein Problem", sagte sie. „Macht euch einfach eine schöne Zeit."

Edward legte auf und schaute auf die Uhr. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluchen merkte er, dass er bereits fünfzehn Minuten zu spät für seinen Termin in dem Supermarkt für die sozial Schwachen war. Er stieg in seinen Wagen und drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss.

Und nichts passierte.

„Komm schon", ermutigte er das kleine Auto, als er nochmals den Schlüssel umdrehte.

Nichts.

„Scheiße!", schrie er, öffnete die Motorhaube und stieg aus dem Wagen, um den Motor anzustarren. Dies war ziemlich sicher sinnlos, da er eigentlich nichts über Motoren wusste.

„Probleme mit dem Auto?" Ein älterer Mann blieb am Bürgersteig stehen und betrachtete den Motor.

Edward biss sich eine sarkastische Bemerkung zurück. „Ja. Er springt nicht an. Und ich bin sowieso schon zu spät zu meinem Termin dran."

Der Mann lehnte sich näher, untersuchte den Motor genau und ruckelte an ein paar Kabeln herum. „Versuchen Sie es jetzt", schlug er vor.

Edward stieg wieder in den Wagen und drehte den Schlüssel um. Er hoffte, das Wackeln an den Kabeln hatte das Problem gelöst.

Leider nein.

„Sieht aus, als wäre die Batterie leer", sagte er Mann, zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jackentasche und wischte sich damit die Hände ab. „Ich habe Kabel in meinem Truck. Ich kann Ihnen gern Starthilfe geben."

„Wirklich?" Edward war geschockt, weil der Fremde ihm so freundlich helfen wollte. Das passierte nicht gerade häufig in New York. „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar."

„Sicher, kein Problem", sagte der Mann und wedelte mit der Hand herum. „Ich hole meinen Truck."

Edward wartete und rief in der Zwischenzeit bei seinem Termin an, um bekanntzugeben, dass er sich verspätete. Danach scrollte er durch die Telefonnummern und atmete erleichtert aus, als er eine Nummer mit dem Titel „Mom" fand. Er rief somit rasch seine Mutter an, die mehr als glücklich war, die Kinder eine Nacht lang bei sich zu haben, und Edward war dankbar, dass wenigstens diese Hürde geschafft war.

Er wartete darauf, dass der Mann wieder kam, und schaute alle paar Minuten auf die Uhr. Fünfundvierzig Minuten später tauchte endlich ein klappriger alter Ford Pickup mit laut ratterndem Motor vor ihm auf. Edward unterdrückte seine Verwirrung und pflasterte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Haben Sie sich verfahren?", fragte er scherzhalber.

Der Mann zwinkerte verwirrt. „Nein", sagte er, bevor er die Starterkabel aus seinem Truck nahm. Er schloss sie schnell an Edwards Batterie an und Edward dankte ihm übermäßig, bevor er sich schließlich auf den Weg zum Supermarkt machte. Sein Fuß trat das Gaspedal durch und er kontrollierte vorsichtshalber die Seiten der Straße und den Rückspiegel, damit er möglichst keinen Strafzettel wegen bekam.

Er parkte seinen Wagen mit über einer Stunde Verspätung vor dem Supermarkt für sozial Schwache. Er machte sich keine großen Sorgen wegen des Interviews, denn der Direktor war froh, dass Edwards Zeitung die Story überhaupt aufgriff. Aber da Edwards Auto gestreikt hatte, hatte er nicht mehr viel Zeit, ehe er nach Hause musste, um Bella abzuholen. Er würde das Interview rasch abwickeln, ein paar Fotos knipsen und so schnell wie möglich die Stadt wieder verlassen.

Unglücklicherweise ging es bei diesem Spezialsupermarkt nicht ganz so flott. Er fand den Direktor, Jason Matthews, der gerade dabei half, einen LKW voll Lebensmittel am Hintereingang auszuladen, und Edward wartete ziemlich ungeduldig, bis er fertig war.

„Ich kann Sie auch gleich hier interviewen", bot Edward an, schaute auf die Uhr und verzog das Gesicht, weil die Zeit so schnell verging.

„Nein, in meinem Büro haben wir es doch viel bequemer", sagte Jason. „Das dauert nur noch eine Minute lang."

Als Jason mit dem Truck fertig war und Edward in sein Büro führte, war es fast drei Uhr und Edward zappelte schon nervös herum. Jason zu interviewen war nervtötend, er sprach sehr langsam und Edward kam sich vor, als müsste er ihm jedes Wort erst aus dem Mund saugen. Als er schließlich mit ihm und den beiden Kunden des Supermarktes, die Jason ebenfalls interviewt haben wollte, fertig war, war Edward schon fast außer sich. Er machte ein paar Fotos von leeren Regalen und fotografierte das Gebäude von außen, bevor er quasi zu seinem Wagen rannte. Es war schon nach vier Uhr. Er hatte kaum noch Zeit, um nach Hause zu kommen und sich umzuziehen, bevor sie bei Waylon am Flughafen sein mussten.

Und natürlich sprang der Wagen nicht an.

„Fuck!", schrie Edward und schlug vor Frustration auf das Lenkrad ein. Er musste am Heimweg noch Blumen besorgen, und jetzt war die dumme Batterie wieder leer. „Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

„Haben Sie Schwierigkeiten, Edward?" Jasons Gesicht erschien im Beifahrerfenster, seine Stimme drang nur gedämpft in das Innere des Wagens.

Edward rollte das Fenster hinab, kämpfte darum, seinen Frust unter Kontrolle zu halten, und lächelte den Mann hoffnungsvoll an.

„Haben Sie zufällig Starterkabel?", fragte er.


	8. Chapter 8

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 8**

**All I Want for Christmas Is You**

* * *

><p>Bis Jason und Edward es endlich geschafft hatten, Edwards Wagen zu starten, war Edward schon beinahe panisch. Er rief Bella an, kam auf ihre Mobilbox, und versicherte ihr dort, dass er bereits unterwegs war und so bald wie möglich bei ihr sein würde. Er ließ den Wagen laufen, als er schnell in einen kleinen Blumenladen lief und einen Strauß roter Rosen kaufte. Er wusste, das sah klischeehaft aus, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.<p>

Endlich ... _endlich _raste er den Highway 101 entlang. Seine Augen blickten ständig auf die Uhr am Armaturenbrett. Egal, wie oft er hinsah, er erfuhr immer wieder das selbe.

Er war spät dran.

Er rief Shelly an und bat sie, Waylon zu kontaktieren und ihm zu sagen, was los war. Es lief nicht alles wie geplant, aber Edward war fest entschlossen, dass die Ereignisse des Tages nicht alles ruinieren durften.

Edwards neuer Anzug rutschte von der Lehne des Beifahrersitzes und er griff hinüber, um ihn schnell wieder gerade zu richten. Er hatte keine Zeit für eine Dusche, so viel war klar. Er schnüffelte an sich selbst. Nicht zu schlimm. Ein schneller Spritzer Kölnischwasser sollte reichen.

Er blickte zurück zu seinem Anzug. Eigentlich wollte er ihn schon tragen, wenn er Bella abholte – und nicht in wahnsinniger Eile, sich umzuziehen, durch die Eingangstür zu laufen.

Denn das würde die Romantik irgendwie ruinieren.

Er beäugte den Anzug grüblerisch, dann blickte er auf die leere Straße.

Er konnte anhalten und sich umziehen, aber es würde viel schneller gehen, wenn er sich während des Fahrens umzog. Seine Augen verengten sich und er betrachtete den in Plastik gehüllten Anzug neben sich. Das Hemd und die Krawatte wäre sicher kein Problem. Die Socken konnte er anbehalten, und die Schuhe zu wechseln würde einfach sein.

Aber die Hose. Die Hose konnte schwierig werden.

„Scheiß drauf", murmelte er, griff hinüber und begann mit einer Hand, das neue Hemd aufzuknöpfen und vom Kleiderbügel zu nehmen. Natürlich rutschte das Jackett mit vom Bügel und Edward fluchte leise, während er das Hemd wieder frei schüttelte und dann das Jackett über die Lehne des Beifahrersitzes hing. Er knöpfte nur die obersten zwei Knöpfe des Hemdes auf, welches er gerade trug, und zog es sich rasch über den Kopf. Dabei geriet der Wagen ein wenig ins Schlingern. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und warf das Flanellhemd über seine Schulter, bevor er einen Arm in das frische, weiße Hemd steckte. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, streckte den linken Arm nach hinten und versuchte, den zweiten Ärmel zu finden, während der Sicherheitsgurt am Hals ihm die Luft raubte. Bis er es endlich geschafft und den Ärmel gefunden hatte, war er durchgeschwitzt. Er versuchte, das Hemd über seine Schultern hochzuziehen.

Aber es funktionierte ... einfach ... nicht.

„Fuck!", schrie er frustriert. Nach einigen weiteren Versuchen und einem schwungvollen Ruck, bei dem er fast fürchtete, dass die Nähte gerissen sein könnte, merkte er, dass er das Hemd an seinem Rücken total verdreht hatte. Er war nun in einer seltsamen, weißen Zwangsjacke gefangen.

Edward sah, dass er sich langsam der Stadtgrenze von Forks näherte, und beschloss, das Ganze sein zu lassen, solange er die Stadt noch nicht erreicht hatte, und fuhr an der nächsten Gelegenheit rechts ran. Er erblickte eine geeignete Möglichkeit am Bankett und blieb dort erleichtert stehen. Es wäre ihm zwar lieber gewesen, wenn man ihn von der Straße aus nicht so leicht gesehen hätte, aber es war nicht viel Verkehr und er hatte keine besseren Optionen zur Verfügung.

Edward schnallte sich rasch ab und schaffte es, sich mit einem siegreichen Brummen aus seinem Baumwollgefängnis zu befreien. Er zog das Hemd richtig an und ruckelte sich die Jeans von den Beinen. Er griff nach der neuen Hose und sah gleichzeitig auf die Uhr. Wenn sie sich beeilten, konnten sie die Reservierung im Canlis noch einhalten.

Edward warf die Jeans auf die Rückbank und sah in den Rückspiegel, worin sich plötzlich rote und blaue Lichter spiegeln.

Ein rotes und blaues Schimmern.

So wie ... das Blaulicht eines Polizeiwagens.

Mit einem Stöhnen steckte Edward umständlich seine Beine in die Anzughose und zog sie gerade über seine Oberschenkel, als ein Officer mit seiner Taschenlampe an die Scheibe klopfte.

Edward setzte sein verlegenes Grinsen auf, blickte hoch ... und fand sich Aug' in Aug' mit der Person, der er nie im Leben mit heruntergelassenen Hosen begegnen wollte.

Denn hier stand Chief Charlie Swan.

Edward dachte sofort an die Wörter „Wild" und „Scheinwerferlicht" und ein paar farbenfrohe Schimpfwörter.

Er kurbelte das Fenster hinunter. „Hi, Chief", sagte er und beschloss, so zu tun, als wäre das witzig. Schließlich war das sein Schwiegervater.

„Edward", antwortete der Chief. Sein Blick nahm Edwards zerzauste Erscheinung in sich auf. „Führerschein und Zulassung."

Häh. Bellas Vater hatte ihn noch nie gemocht. Er nahm an, das würde sich nie ändern, nicht einmal in einer alternativen Wirklichkeit. Natürlich, schließlich war er ja halb nackt am Straßenrand.

Edward suchte seine Hose ab und merkte, dass seine Geldbörse sich in der Jeans befand, die er gerade nach hinten geworfen hatte. Er schluckte schwer, dann drehte er sich um und beugte sich über den Sitz, während er sich gleichzeitig mit dieser Bewegung seine neue Hose über den Arsch zog. Er holte die Geldbörse hervor und reichte dem Chief seinen Führerschein und die Zulassungspapiere.

Charlie Swan untersuchte die Papiere ohne jegliche Emotion im Gesicht, dann beäugte er Edward verdächtigend. „Willst du mir erzählen, was du hier machst, Edward?"

Edward zwang sich zu einem Lachen. „Witzige Geschichte", begann er, aber aufgrund der todernsten Miene des Chiefs entschied er sich für eine andere Taktik.

„Ich wollte bloß Bella überraschen", sagte er stattdessen. „Ich führe sie heute zu einem schönen Abendessen aus und ich bin spät dran. Ich dachte, es wäre einfacher, wenn ich mich gleich im Auto umziehe."

Edward konnte schwören, dass er sah, wie sich die Lippen des Chiefs leicht nach oben bogen. Natürlich konnte er sich das auch nur einbilden.

„Und wie läuft's?", fragte er.

„Äh ... nicht so gut", antwortete Edward, knöpfte sich das Hemd zu und steckte es rasch in seine Hose, bevor er nach seiner Krawatte griff. „Kann ich vielleicht bloß mit einer Verwarnung davonkommen? Ich will wirklich dringend zu Bella."

Chief Swans Gesicht nahm einen düsteren Ausdruck an. „Sie hat wirklich einen netten Abend verdient. Besonders nach dem, was an Heiligabend passiert ist."

Edwards Herz sank nach unten. Wusste wirklich jeder Bescheid? Die Gerüchte, die in einer typischen Kleinstadt kursierten, hatte er überhaupt nicht vermisst.

„Tja ... äh ... ich wollte wirklich gern versuchen, es wieder gut zu machen."

„Das solltest du auch."

Der Chief stand einen Moment lang still da und Edward fragte sich, ob er ihn wohl gehen lassen würde, oder ob er ihn wegen einer Befragung mit auf die Polizeistation nehmen würde.

Oder ob er ihn dort quälen würde.

Der Chief tippte mit seiner Taschenlampe in seine offene Handfläche. Seine Augen waren beteiligungslos und Edward musste schlucken.

Zum Glück hatte Chief Swan Gnade mit seinem Schwiegersohn, und mit ein paar gebrummten Worten und der Warnung, nicht wieder einfach am Straßenrand anzuhalten, gab er ihm die Zulassung und den Führerschein zurück und drehte sich um, um zu seinem Streifenwagen zurückzugehen.

Edward atmete erleichtert aus und richtete seine Krawatte. Er untersuchte sie im Rückspiegel. Er sah, dass Charlie ihn beobachtete, und griff schnell nach dem Schlüssel.

In einer perfekten Welt wäre Edwards Wagen nun angesprungen und Edward hätte es rechtzeitig nach Hause geschafft, um Bella zu einem traumhaften Abendessen in ein vier-Sterne-Restaurant auszuführen.

In _Edwards _Welt sprang der Wagen allerdings nicht an. Er musste seinen Schwiegervater – der ihn offenbar hasste – bitten, ihm Starthilfe zu geben, und als er schließlich zu Hause ankam, war er in solcher Eile, dass er die Rosenköpfe in der Autotüre einklemmte.

Dennoch lächelte Bella ihr hübsches Lächeln, als er ihr die etwas zerdrückten Blumen überreichte. Er läutete an der Türe und war sprachlos, als Bella sie öffnete. Sie trug ein seidiges grünes Kleid, das ihre schlanke Figur betonte und hypnotisierend mitschwang, wenn sie sich bewegte. Edward war zu nichts mehr fähig und drückte ihr die Rosen in die Hand, wie ein Teenager an seinem ersten Date.

„Ich ... äh ... hatte ein paar Schwierigkeiten mit den Blumen ... und der Wagentür", erklärte er lahm, als ein paar Blüten zu Boden fielen.

Bella lachte. „Aber sie sind wunderschön. Danke."

Edward folgte ihr in die Küche, wo sie die Rosen in eine Vase steckte. Er versuchte, nicht zu auffällig auf die Uhr zu schauen. Zum Glück hatte seine Mutter die Kinder bereits abgeholt, die für die Nacht bei ihr und Carlisle bleiben würden. Dennoch wusste Edward, dass sie sich langsam auf den Weg machen mussten.

„Bist du fertig?", fragte er Bella, als sie Wasser einfüllte und die weniger beschädigten Blumen hübsch in der Vase arrangierte.

„Hmm?"

Edward räusperte sich. „Bist du bereit zu gehen? Wir haben eine Reservierung."

Eilig steckte sie auch die restlichen Blumen in die Vase, richtete sie ein wenig und runzelte die Stirn. „Okay", sagte sie und wischte sich die Hände ab, „ich hole nur schnell meinen Mantel."

Sie schafften es aus dem Haus und in den Minivan. Edward vertraute seiner unzuverlässigen Batterie heute Nacht nicht mehr. Er fuhr los und sie ließen die Stadt hinter sich.

„Wohin fahren wir?", fragte Bella. „Ich dachte, wir gehen ins Lodge."

Edward lächelte rätselhaft. „Es ist eine Überraschung." Er war froh, dass es Bella zu gefallen schien und sie ein wenig lächelte. Er beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel, als sie sich dem Flugplatz näherten.

„Edward?" Sie sah ihn fragend an, als er den Van parkte und um ihn herum ging, um ihr die Türe zu öffnen und ihr herauszuhelfen.

„Komm einfach mit", sagte er leise und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Das Gefühl ihrer weichen Haut an seiner sorgte dafür, dass er sich ganz warm und ein wenig schwindelig fühlte. Er führte sie über die Rollbahn, wo Waylon seinen Helikopter vor dem Start durchcheckte.

Bella blieb abrupt stehen. „Wir fliegen doch nicht mit dem da", meinte sie und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Edward zog an ihrem Arm. „Das macht Spaß. Komm schon."

„Spaß?", wiederholte sie und drehte sich mit panischen Augen zu ihm. „Aber Edward, diese Dinger sind gefährlich ... und Waylon Forge?" Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „Du weißt, dass dieser Kerl ein Spinner ist!"

„Entspann dich, Bella. Ich bin schon tausend Mal mit diesen Dingern geflogen", versicherte er ihr.

„Ja? Wann?", fragte Bella verwirrt.

Edward zögerte. _In einem anderen Leben. In einer anderen Welt._

„Okay, du hast mich ertappt", gab er nach einem Augenblick zu. „Vielleicht noch keine tausend Mal, aber glaub mir, das ist sehr sicher."

„Also ich weiß nicht", sagte sie zögerlich.

„Komm schon, Bella ... bitte." Er wandte sich mit einem bittenden Blick zu ihr und hoffte, dass sie immer noch empfänglich dafür war. „Ich habe einen unglaublichen Abend geplant ... aber damit er stattfindet, müssen wir in diesen Helikopter steigen."

Bella biss sich auf die Lippe und beäugte den Hubschrauber zweifelnd. Als sie ihre Lippe losließ, wusste Edward, dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Okay. Gehen wir."

Sie liefen auf den Helikopter zu und Waylon half den beiden hinein. Er reichte ihnen Headsets, bevor er den Rotor startete.

„Entspannt euch einfach", sagte Waylon mit einem Grinsen. Seine Stimme klang über die Kopfhörer recht dünn. „Ihr seid in null Komma nichts in Seattle."

„Wie lang fliegen Sie schon, Waylon?", fragte Bella. Ihre Stimme schwankte vor Nervosität.

Waylon lachte, sprach kurz mit dem Tower, dann betätigte er den Steuerknüppel und hob den Helikopter in die Luft. „Schon länger, als es dich gibt, Puppe", sagte er. „Früher hab ich die Kameraden im Vietnam mit Vorräten versorgt, bevor mein Knie von einem Bombensplitter verletzt wurde." Er rieb kurz sein Bein. „Ein paar Touristen herumzufliegen ist nicht das selbe, wie Mörserbomben auszuweichen, aber ..." Seine Stimme schweifte beinah sehnsüchtig ab, als er an seine Kriegsjahre dachte, und Bella tauschte einen bedeutungsschweren Blick mit Edward aus.

_Siehst du?, _sagte sie mit ihren Augen, _ein Spinner!_

Edward unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Sie landeten in Seattle und Bella war sehr erstaunt, dass eine glänzende, schwarze Limousine auf sie wartete. Edward fand eine Flasche gekühlten Champagner im Inneren und dankte im Geiste Shelly für ihre Voraussicht. Er schenkte ihnen jeweils ein Glas ein.

Bella nippte an der prickelnden Flüssigkeit. „Ich hatte seit der Hochzeit von Alice und Jasper keinen Champagner mehr", sagte sie. „Und das nahm damals ja kein so gutes Ende."

Edward lachte nur, als ob er wüsste, wovon sie sprach.

„Hoffentlich musste du diesmal nicht meine Haare hoch halten", fuhr sie fort und weihte ihn damit ein wenig ein, was auf der Hochzeit seiner Schwester passiert war.

Edward lächelte warm. „Das würde ich dennoch tun, weißt du", sagte er ernst. „Ich würde alles für dich tun, Bella."

Er machte sich Sorgen, ob sie diese Aussage wohl zu abgedroschen finden würde, aber sie lächelte – ein echtes Lächeln – und Edwards Herz machte einen Sprung. Es funktionierte. Sie würde ihm vergeben und dann würden sie miteinander glücklich sein.

Endlich.


	9. Chapter 9

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 9**

**Stille Nacht**

* * *

><p>Sie blieben vor dem Restaurant stehen und der Fahrer lief schnell um die Limousine herum, um ihnen die Tür des Wagens mit einer Verbeugung zu öffnen. Diesmal war es Bella, die ihre Hand in die von Edward legte, als sie sich der Glastüre des Gebäudes aus Holz- und Steinelementen näherten. Edward hielt die Türe auf, als Bella eintrat, und legte seine Hand dann leicht an ihren Rücken, als sie das flackernde Licht, das von einem der steinernen, offenen Kamine kam, und den umwerfenden Ausblick aus dem Speisesaal bewunderten.<p>

„Das ist unglaublich, Edward", flüsterte Bella, sobald die Kellnerin ihnen Eiswasser und einen Brotkorb gebracht hatte. Sie drehte sich um, um aus dem Fenster zu blicken, das vom Boden bis an die Decke reichte. Die glitzernden Lichter Seattles wiederspiegelten sich in der Oberfläche des Lake Union, der sich unter ihnen befand.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch", fuhr sie fort, „es gefällt mir – sehr sogar – aber wie können wir uns all das leisten?"

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen", antwortete Edward geringschätzig und begann, eine Scheibe Brot mit Butter zu bestreichen. Er merkte nicht, wie Bella bei seiner Antwort die Stirn runzelte, und die Kellnerin beendete ihre Unterhaltung für den Augenblick.

Das Essen war exquisit und ausgiebig. Edward hatte nur eine Portion Garnelen als Vorspeise für sie beide bestellt und als Hauptgang Lammkotelett Colorado mit Couscous, während Bella sich für den Kohlenfisch mit Matsutake-Pilzen und Senfkohl entschied. Die Kellnerin brachte ihnen trotzdem auch andere Speisen zum Probieren. Als Edward protestierte, dass er das nicht bestellt hätte, lächelte die Kellnerin bloß und meinte, das ginge aufs Haus. Gänseleberpastete, gelbe Thunfischflosse, Steak Tartare, Gnocchi mit schwarzem Trüffel ... die Liste ging weiter und weiter und Edward wusste bald nicht mehr, was er alles gegessen hatte. Er verstand zwar, dass dies alles nur wegen der Geschichte war, die Shelly erfunden hatte, dass er ein Restaurantkritiker wäre, aber Bella lachte nur und staunte über ihr unglaubliches Glück. Sogar der Besitzer des Restaurants kam zu ihnen und fragte, ob mit dem Essen alles in Ordnung wäre. Er überreichte ihnen auch eine gratis Flasche Champagner, als sie ihre Nachspeisenvariation bestehend aus Crème Brulée, Grand Marnier Soufflé und einer Art von Donut mit Passionsfrucht-Vanille-Creme, Kokosnuss und Makadamianüssen verzehrten.

Edward überlegte kurz, seinen Beruf zu wechseln. Wie schwer konnte es schon sein, als Restaurantkritiker zu arbeiten?

Sie verließen das Restaurant mit vollen Bäuchen, waren ein wenig angetrunken und lachten über die lächerlichsten Dinge. Die Limousine wartete auf sie, und als sie sich in die Sitze sinken ließen, verlor Edward das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf Bella. Er lag komplett über ihr, sein linkes Knie befand sich zwischen ihren Beinen und ihre Gesichter waren einander so nah, dass er ihren warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte.

Er erstarrte und fragte sich, ob sie wohl protestieren würde. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, ehe er das nicht herausgefunden hatte. Sie sagte nichts, ihre Augen betrachteten seine Lippen, bevor sie sich langsam über ihre eigenen leckte und ihren Blick wieder hob, um seinen zu erwidern. Er lehnte sich näher, fast nah genug, um ihren Mund zu schmecken ... und wartete, ob sie ihn wohl aufhalten würde.

Das tat sie aber nicht.

Edward jubelte innerlich. Der Mann, der sich seit zehn Jahren nach Bella Swan sehnte, atmete endlich erleichtert aus, als ihre Lippen sich zart berührten.

„Bella", murmelte er in ihren Mund, als sie ihn seufzend öffnete. Er fasste dies als Einladung auf und tastete sich mit seiner Zunge vor. Er zitterte, als seine Zunge sinnlich die ihre erreichte. Sie schmeckte nach Kokosnuss, Vanille und Champagner, und Edward musste mit sich kämpfen, nicht über sie herzufallen, da er Angst hatte, er würde sie sonst verschrecken und aufhören müssen, sie weiter zu küssen.

Er wollte nie wieder aufhören, sie zu küssen.

Bella ging es anscheinend gleich. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Ihre Hände strichen seine Arme hinauf und legten sich in seinen Nacken, wo sie ihn sanft massierte. Das brachte ihn zum Stöhnen und seine Arme fanden den Weg unter Bella, um sie fester und näher an sich zu ziehen. Seine Belohnung war, als Bella ihre Hüften kreisen ließ und sie sich enger an seine bereits schmerzhafte Erektion drückte. Er fuhr mit einer Hand unter ihr zartes Kleid und streichelte die weiche Haut ihres Oberschenkels, und schließlich griff er höher, unter ihr Höschen, um ihren fantastischen Hintern zu drücken.

Er wollte noch stundenlang so weitermachen.

Sie knutschten herum wie Teenager, mit Zähnen und Zungen und Stöhnen und Fummeln ... sie drückten sich aneinander vor lauter Lust und – dem Champagner sei dank – ohne Hemmungen.

„Gott, Edward ..." Bella zog ihm das Hemd aus der Hose und strich mit ihren Händen darunter. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln seinen Rücken auf und ab. Edward warf seinen Kopf zurück und genoss das Gefühl. Er zog Bellas Hüften noch fester an seine. Er senkte seinen Kopf, zog ihren Träger und das Körbchen ihres BHs zur Seite und nahm ihren Nippel in seinen Mund. Er sog stark daran.

Und sie kam.

Edward spürte, wie sie sich an seinem Körper versteifte und jeder Muskel vor Erwartung aufzuckte. Dann beobachtete er voll Ehrfurcht ihr Gesicht, das von einem glückseligen Lächeln geziert war. Ein hohes Wimmern entkam ihren Lippen und ihr Körper erzitterte vor köstlicher Erleichterung. Er hielt sie fest und beobachtete ihren Höhepunkt ... eine heiße Welle der Zuneigung überflutete seinen Körper. Dies hatte nichts zu tun mit Lust, dies hatte ganz allein mit Liebe zu tun.

Gott, er liebte sie.

Die Limousine blieb stehen und Edward merkte, dass sie vor dem Hotel angekommen waren. Er stand schnell auf und bewahrte Bella vor neugierigen Blicken von der Tür. Er strich ihr Kleid glatt und ignorierte seinen eigenen zerzausten Zustand. Ihre Augen öffneten sich halb, und ein schläfriges Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.

„Wir sind da", sagte er leise.

Bella zwinkerte und setzte sich auf, als der Fahrer die Tür öffnete. Edward nahm mit einem breiten Lächeln ihre Hand und führte sie durch die riesigen, eisernen Tore und durch den Vorgarten des Sorrento Hotels, und dann weiter unter das grüne Vordach und in die geräumige Halle.

„Was tun wir hier?", fragte Bella. Ihr Gesicht sah immer noch ein wenig benommen aus, als ob sie gerade erst bemerkt hätte, wo sie waren.

Edward lehnte sich einfach zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Warte hier kurz", sagte er, bevor er sich der Rezeption näherte. Er blickte zurück zu Bella und sah, dass sie nervös auf ihrer Lippe herumbiss und die vertäfelten Wände, die dicken Teppiche und die Sitzmöbel aus Leder und aus luxuriösen dunklen Stoffen betrachtete. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, lächelte schwach und Edward fragte sich, ob sie nervös war ... ob er sich zu viel angemaßt hatte, indem er sie in ein Hotel brachte.

Natürlich wusste er, dass sie verheiratet waren und schon viele Male miteinander geschlafen hatten. Aber seit er angekommen war, hatte die Spannung zwischen ihnen deutlich gezeigt, dass dies in letzter Zeit immer seltener und mit immer größeren Abständen passiert war. Und jetzt gerade in der Limousine war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er Bella wirklich auf diese Art und Weise kosten konnte.

Er wollte mehr, als nur zu kosten. Er wollte das ganze verdammte Festmahl.

Er schluckte, drehte sich zurück zu der Rezeptionistin und unterdrückte die animalistischen Bedürfnisse, die an seiner Selbstkontrolle zerrten. Heute ging es darum, Bella zurückzugewinnen ... und nicht darum, sie bloß ins Bett zu kriegen.

Dennoch wäre es gelogen, zu sagen, dass er nicht stark hoffte, dass dies ebenfalls einen Teil des Gesamtpakets ausmachen würde.

Er nahm den Schlüssel für ihr Zimmer entgegen, ging zurück zu Bella, legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und drehte sich in Richtung der Fahrstühle.

„Edward, das ist wirklich nicht notwendig", flüsterte sie. „Unser Bett zu Hause ist genauso gut."

Edward lachte, als sie die Aufzugskabine betraten, und drückte die Taste für den dritten Stock. Bella wechselte nervös vom einen Bein auf das andere, ihr Gesicht rötete sich ein wenig.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Edward ...", begann sie, aber die sich öffnenden Fahrstuhltüren unterbrachen sie. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie den Korridor entlang in Richtung ihrer Eck-Suite. Er öffnete mit einer Verbeugung die Tür und beobachtete Bellas Gesicht, als sie das Zimmer sah. Ihr Atem stockte.

Vor einem riesigen Erkerfenster befand sich eine Sitzgruppe, von der aus man die Lichter der Stadt sehen konnte. Palmwedel schwangen ein wenig in der warmen Luft der Heizkörper und verliehen dem Zimmer ein glamouröses Hollywood-Feeling. Ein Feuer brannte im offenen Kamin an einer Wand, daneben stand ein glänzender Holztisch mit einer neuen eisgekühlten Flasche Champagner. Durch eine Doppeltüre an der anderen Seite der Sitzgruppe sah man ein riesiges Bett mit weißen Bezügen, Bergen an Kissen und einer kuscheligen Decke.

Edward war besonders davon sehr angetan.

Bella machte ein paar Schritte in das Zimmer hinein, drehte sich langsam im Kreis und nahm alles in sich auf.

„Edward. Das ist zu viel", sagte sie schließlich.

„Nein", antwortete er, ging zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. „Nichts ist zu viel für dich."

„Das ist wirklich süß ... aber all das ... nur für ein paar Stunden ..."

Er konnte nicht widerstehen, also lehnte er sich vor, um ihren Hals zu küssen. Er wühlte in ihrem Haar und nahm ihren Geruch in sich auf. „Wir haben die ganze Nacht ... kein Grund zur Eile."

„Was?"

Seine Lippen wanderten den Rand ihres Kleides entlang. „Wir haben die ganze Nacht lang ... morgen früh kommt das Zimmerservice ... und ich dachte, wir könnten den Tag damit verbringen, die Stadt zu erkunden." Er knabberte an ihrem Schlüsselbein. „Oder wir könnten hier bleiben, wenn du möchtest. Wir müssen das Zimmer nicht verlassen."

Plötzlich schob sie ihn von sich weg. „Wir können nicht die ganze Nacht lang hier bleiben."

„Warum nicht?", fragte er und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. „Meine Mom passt gerne auf die Kids auf. Du weißt das."

„Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht, oder?" Bellas Gesicht war gerötet, ihre Augen blitzten. Edward merkte plötzlich, dass das, war er für Nervosität gehalten hatte, in Wirklichkeit Wut war.

Sie war _stocksauer._

Und er hatte absolut keine Ahnung warum.

„Was stimmt denn nicht?", fragte er. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl im Bauch. „Mich an was erinnern?"

Bella schob sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie resigniert ihre Arme fallen ließ. „Das Schreibseminar, Edward? Ich habe ja nur monatelang schon davon gesprochen."

Edward öffnete den Mund, aber es kam kein Wort heraus. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Gott, Edward. Es ist nur ein Tag ... _ein Tag _... alles, worum ich dich bitte, ist, einen Tag lang auf die Kinder aufzupassen, damit ich dieses Seminar besuchen kann. Du weißt, wie wichtig das für mich ist!"

„Tja", stotterte Edward. „Du kannst immer noch gehen. Wir fahren gleich morgen früh heim."

„Es findet in _Portland _statt, Edward!", hielt sie dagegen. „Ich werde um fünf Uhr früh aufstehen müssen, um dorthin zu fahren. Ich hätte von hier aus fahren können, wenn wir mit dem Auto hier wären, aber darum geht es jetzt ja gar nicht."

„Tja, um was geht es denn dann?", antwortete er und spürte, wie er selbst wütend wurde. Er hatte bloß versucht, einen romantischen Abend zu gestalten, und alles, was sie ihm geben konnte, war diese Scheiße.

„Es geht darum, Edward", sagte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne, „dass du dich nicht einmal daran _erinnerst. _Du hast all diese Pläne gemacht und jetzt bin ich das Miststück, das alles ruiniert."

„Du bist kein Miststück."

„Tja, aber ich komme mir vor wie eins", sagte sie zornig. „Ich komme mir vor, als sollte ich das Seminar am besten vergessen und dir sagen, dass es mir nichts ausmacht. Und wieder ist das, was ich will ... was ich _brauche, _hinten angestellt. Das, was mir wichtig ist, zählt für dich gar nichts!"

„Das ist nicht wahr." Edward streckte sein Kinn dickköpfig nach vorne.

„Nein?", gab Bella zurück. „Was ist mit der University of Washington, Edward?"

„Was?"

Bella verdrehte die Augen. „Mir fehlten nur mehr zehn Leistungspunkte und die These für meinen Master ... nur _zehn Punkte, _Edward."

„Also? Ist das meine Schuld?", gab er zurück. Ihr Verhalten frustrierte ihn, und außerdem wusste er ja gar nicht, wovon sie sprach.

„Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte sie voll Sarkasmus. „Aber du hast es mir nicht gerade leicht gemacht, zurückzugehen und mein Studium abzuschließen."

„Du hättest es tun können, wenn du es wirklich gewollt hättest." Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Recht hatte, war aber zu mitgerissen in dieser Streiterei, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Wie, Edward?", antwortete sie. In ihren Augen standen Tränen. „Mit zwei Kindern? Mit einer Hypothek und einem geleasten Wagen? Mit dir, wo du doch nur deinen Traum einer eigenen Zeitung verfolgst?"

„Mein Traum?", antwortete Edward mit einem erstickten Lachen. „Du glaubst, eine verdammte Wochenzeitung in Forks ist mein Traum? Yeah, richtig, Bella, weil über die Wal-mart Eröffnung und die Weihnachtsaufführung der Grundschule zu schreiben, ist der absolute Höhepunkt des freien Journalismus!"

„Oh, also läuft alles wieder darauf hinaus."

„Worauf?"

„Worauf? Auf New York! Du hast mir nie verziehen, dass du dieses Praktikum nicht angetreten bist."

„Ich ... was?" Edward drückte vor lauter Frust seine Nasenwurzel. Wie sollte er über diesen Punkt streiten, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, ob es stimmte? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er es Bella übel nahm, dieses Praktikum nicht begonnen zu haben. Natürlich verstand er primär gar nicht, warum er es nicht angetreten hatte."

„Ich hätte gehen sollen", sagte er leise.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gesagt hast."

„Wenn ich gegangen wäre, hätte ich einen besseren Job. Ich könnte besser für dich und die Kids sorgen. Du hättest deinen Master fertig machen können."

„Kids? Es hätte keine Kinder gegeben, Edward. Du wärst in New York gewesen und ich wäre hier geblieben. Wir haben _gemeinsam _beschlossen, dass du hier bleibst und den Job bei der _Seattle Times _annimmst. Du hast gesagt, du wolltest bei mir sein."

„Ich will ja auch bei dir sein."

„Warum wirfst du mir dann immer wieder diese Entscheidung vor?"

„Warum bringst du immer deinen Master vor?"

Bella hielt inne, atmete einen Moment lang heftig durch und ließ sich dann auf das großzügige Sofa fallen. Sie legte den Kopf in ihre Hände. „Ich kann das nicht mehr."

Edward rieb sich den Nacken und versuchte, die Anspannung dort etwas zu lindern. Er näherte sich Bella, jegliche Wut war verraucht, und er fiel vor ihr auf die Knie.

„Es tut mir Leid, Bella."

„Es tut dir immer Leid, Edward. Mir tut es auch Leid." Sie setzte sich zurück und sah ihn ruhig an. „Wie sind wir an diesen Punkt gelangt? Wir werfen uns gegenseitig alles vor ... und ignorieren uns."

Edward griff zögerlich nach ihrer Hand und streichelte sanft darüber. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir können nochmal zurück ... oder? Können wir es nicht wenigstens versuchen?"

Bella lächelte ihn traurig an, sagte aber nichts.

* * *

><p>Sie mieteten einen Wagen und fuhren schweigend nach Hause. Sie schafften es rechtzeitig zum Hafen, um die letzte Fähre an diesem Tag zu erwischen. Ermattet rollte sich Bella an der Rückenlehne zusammen und schlief ein. Edward beobachtete sie, während das riesige Boot über die Wasseroberfläche des Puget Sound glitt und ein wenig mit den Wellen mitschwankte.<p>

Sein romantischer Abend war zu einer Katastrophe geworden ... und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das wieder gutmachen sollte. Die zehn Jahre, die sie zusammen gewesen waren ... die zehn Jahre, die er verpasst hatte ... hatten irgendwie alles zerstört, das sie je gehabt hatten.

Und dennoch ... war es noch nicht vorbei.

Edward wusste, dass er Bella noch immer liebte ... daran zweifelte er nicht. Und tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Bella ihn ebenfalls noch liebte.

Sie war verletzt, wütend und frustriert, aber sie liebte ihn noch.

Er würde einen Weg finden, um alles wieder gut zu machen. Einen Weg, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie noch eine Chance hatten.

Er hatte nur überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie er das schaffen sollte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 10**

**My True Love Gave to Me**

* * *

><p>„Ich dachte, ich wüsste, was ich tue, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung", erzählte Edward Jasper, sobald er den Mietwagen in Port Angeles zurückgegeben hatte. Bella hatte das Haus frühmorgens verlassen, um zu ihrem Schreibseminar nach Portland zu fahren. Edward blieb mit den Kids und einem Volvo, der zu Mittag zurück beim Autovermieter sein musste, zurück. Jasper war einverstanden, mit Edwards Wagen zu fahren, damit er anschließend wieder nach Hause kam. Sie blieben an Emmetts Garage stehen, bevor sie Forks verließen, und er hatte Edward eine günstige neue Batterie eingebaut, sodass er hoffentlich für eine Weile nicht mehr an Starterkabel denken musste.<p>

Später hatten die Kids das berühmte goldene M entdeckt und verlangt, bei McDonald's stehen zu bleiben, damit sie auf den Rutschen, in den Röhren und im Ballgehege spielen und dazwischen ihre Chicken McNuggets und Pommes essen konnten.

„Es lief so gut", fuhr Edward fort und beobachtete Masen, der gerade ein Nugget in sein Ketchup tauchte. „Dann bin ich wieder mal auf der Couch gelandet."

„Autsch", kommentierte Jasper. „Also hast du alles schön eingefädelt und nicht einmal die ...", er beobachtete die Kinder, „... äh ... _Kissen _gekriegt?", sagte er andeutungsweise. Er wollte offensichtlich ein Codewort benutzen, damit keine unangenehmen Fragen aufkamen.

Edward lachte humorlos und knabberte an einem Pommes. „Nö. Keine _Kissen _für mich. Nicht einmal ein kleines."

„Wie lange ist es her, dass du ... ein _Kissen _bekommen hast?", fragte Jasper.

„Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern", sagte Edward ehrlich.

Masen lächelte breit. „Du kannst mein Kissen nehmen, Daddy. Ich hab zwei!"

Edward lächelte und verwuschelte seinem Sohn das Haar. „Danke, Kumpel."

„Ich hab genug", sagte Masen. „Kann ich wieder spielen gehen?"

Edward nickte. „Pass auf Makenna auf, okay?"

„Mach ich", sagte er, nahm die Hand seiner kleinen Schwester und führte sie zum Ballgehege. Edwards Augen beobachteten sie ständig, ein unbekannter väterlicher Beschützerinstinkt war in ihm erwacht. Er sprach mit Jasper, aber sah nicht eine Sekunde von seinen Kindern weg.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was sie will", gestand er seinem Schwager. „Ich dachte, wenn ich sie einmal in die Stadt ausführe ... und ihr zeige, wie wichtig sie mir ist, wäre das genug, aber ..."

„Das ist hart, Mann", sagte Jasper mit dem Mund voll Essen. Er schluckte und nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola. „Was wirst du jetzt machen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete Edward, brach ein Stück Brötchen von seinem Burger ab und lächelte ein halbes Lächeln, als er sah, dass Masen Makenna leicht einen roten Ball zuwarf. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihr etwas Hübsches kaufen. Frauen mögen doch Schmuck, oder?"

Jasper lachte. „Wenn alle Frauen so sind wie Alice, würde ich sagen, ja, Frauen mögen Schmuck." Er wurde wieder ein wenig ernster. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob die Situation dafür angebracht ist, Edward. Bella steht ja nicht wirklich auf teure, schicke Sachen."

„Aber das sollte sie", konterte Edward. „Sie sollte alles erdenklich Schöne besitzen ... und ich sollte derjenige sein, der es ihr schenkt."

„Tja, ich schätze, es ist wohl einen Versuch wert", sagte Jasper zweifelnd. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich die Lösung ist, so viel Geld auszugeben."

„Es geht nicht darum, dass Geld ausgegeben wird", antwortete Edward dickköpfig. „Es geht darum, Bella zu zeigen, wie besonders sie für mich ist."

Jasper zuckte bloß die Schultern und wünschte seinem Freund viel Glück.

* * *

><p>Sie setzen Jasper vor seinem Elternhaus im nördlichen Teil der Stadt ab. Er sagte, Alice würde später zu ihnen kommen und er würde mit ihr gemeinsam nach Hause fahren. Edward und die Kids fuhren los, um ein Schmuckgeschäft zu suchen, das mehr zu bieten hatte als bloß ein paar Steinketten und Freundschaftsarmbänder. Sie fanden schließlich einen kleinen, vielversprechend aussehenden Laden eingequetscht zwischen einem Büchergeschäft und einem Tee-Laden.<p>

Mit einer strengen Ermahnung, nichts anzufassen, betrat Edward das Geschäft. Er hielt je eine Hand seiner Kinder fest in seinen eigenen beiden Händen.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", ertönte es von einer älteren Frau, die einen Pulli mit einem aufgenähten Schneemann trug und hinter dem Tresen saß. Sie lächelte Masen und Makenna an. „Oh, so liebreizende Kinder!", rief sie. „Möchtet ihr eine Zuckerstange haben?"

Die Kinder blickten hoch zu Edward und baten um Erlaubnis, bevor er langsam nickte. Die Frau beugte sich hinunter, um den beiden zwei Zuckerstangen zu reichen, und berührte sanft ihre Wangen. „Sie sehen meinen eigenen Enkelkindern so ähnlich", meinte sie. „Aber ich sehe sie nicht mehr sehr oft, seit mein Sohn mit seiner Familie nach Phoenix gezogen ist." Sie seufzte schwer, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Genug von mir", sagte sie und stand schnell auf. „Womit kann ich Ihnen heute helfen?"

Edward zuckte ein wenig zusammen. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich hätte gerne etwas für meine Frau."

Die Dame kicherte. „In Ungnade gefallen, was?"

„So ähnlich."

Masen zog am Ärmel seines Vaters und nahm die Zuckerstange aus dem Mund, um zu flüstern: „Daddy, was ist Ungnade?"

Die Verkäuferin brach in Gelächter aus. „Oh, er ist ein ganz Süßer", sagte sie und berührte wieder seine Wange. „Sag, wie heißt du denn?"

„Masen."

„Und deine Schwester?"

„Makenna."

„Tja, Masen, wenn es für deinen Daddy in Ordnung ist, ich habe dort hinter dem Tresen ein paar Spielzeuge." Sie deutete an die Stelle, an der sie gestanden war, als sie hereingekommen waren. „Du kannst mit Makenna dort drüben spielen, während ich deinem Daddy helfe, ein Geschenk für deine Mom zu finden."

Wieder blickte Masen zu Edward hoch und bat somit um Erlaubnis. Edward verstand das warme Gefühl nicht, das sich bei dem hoffnungsvollen Blick des kleinen Jungen in ihm ausbreitete."

„Ist in Ordnung. Geht los", sagte Edward. Masen nahm seine Schwester an der Hand und ging mit ihr hinter den Tresen. Er konnte sehen, wie sie ein paar kleine Autos aus einem Korb voller Spielsachen nahmen und begannen, damit am Fußboden herumzufahren.

„Danke", sagte Edward, „Mrs. ..."

Die Frau wedelte mit der Hand. „Oh, nennen Sie mich einfach Claire", sagte sie.

„Ich bin Edward."

„Schön ... schön, Edward", sagte Claire erfreut. „Also, Sie wollen etwas für Ihre liebreizende Frau. Vielleicht eine Halskette ... oder ein schönes Armband?"

Edward betrachtete die glitzernden Teile, die auf schwarzem Samt unter einer Glasoberfläche lagen. „Ich glaube ... etwas Simples?", sagte er mehr als Frage, denn als Aussage.

Claire nickte und tippte mit ihren Fingern an ihre Lippe, als sie nachdachte. Sie ging um die Ecke, sperrte eine Glasvitrine auf und nahm ein mit Samt ausgelegtes Tablett heraus. Sie hob ein silbernes Armband mit zierlichen Gliedern hoch. Ein herzförmiger Anhänger hing daran und funkelte im Lichtschein.

„Wir können ihren Namen auf den Anhänger gravieren, wenn Sie warten möchten", sagte Claire ihm. „Wir können auch für die Kinder je einen Geburtsstein einsetzen, wenn Sie wollen ... dann wird es noch besonderer. Das würde allerdings ein paar Stunden lang dauern."

„Wirklich?", fragte Edward und streckte die Hand aus, um den kleinen, silbernen Anhänger zu berühren. „Wie viel kostet es?"

Claire sagte es ihm, und nach einem kurzen Zögern nickte Edward. Er griff nach seiner Geldbörse und seiner nun häufig benutzten Kreditkarte. Er fragte sich, wie hoch sein Limit war, und hielt den Atem an. Er atmete erst wieder aus, als sie ihm die Quittung zum Unterschreiben reichte.

„Also", sagte sie und gab ihm sein Exemplar der Rechnung. „Welche Geburtssteine brauchen Sie?"

Edward erblasste. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung. „Ich ... äh ... weiß nicht."

Claire lachte. „Oh, das wissen die meisten Männer nicht", sagte sie. „Sagen Sie mir einfach ihre Geburtstage und ich finde es für Sie raus."

Scheiße. Wie konnte er dieser Frau erklären, dass er nicht einmal die Geburtstage seiner eigenen Kinder kannte? Yeah. Das würde ihn sicher zum Vater des Jahres machen.

In diesem Moment kam Masen auf ihn zu und griff nach der Hand seines Vaters. Edward beugte sich nach unten, um ihn hochzunehmen, und nützte die Chance, um erlöst zu werden, oder zumindest um seine Ignoranz zu kaschieren.

„Masen", sagte er, „kannst du der netten Lady deinen Geburtstag sagen?"

Masen lächelte. „Ich werde sieben!"

„Das ist fein", antwortete Claire und streckte die Hand aus, um ihm das Haar zu zerzausen. „Wann ist dein Geburtstag?"

„Am achten Februar", sagte er stolz, stolperte aber ein wenig über die Aussprache des Wortes „Februar".

„Februar", antwortete Claire. „Das wäre dann der Amethyst. Und wann hat deine Schwester?"

Masen runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht."

Edwards wurde schlecht. Er griff schnell in seine Hosentasche. „Mein Handy", sagte er entschuldigend, klappte es auf und hoffte, dass die Frau ihm glaubte, dass es vibriert hatte. „Es dauert nur eine Sekunde."

Claire nickte und Edward stellte Masen auf den Boden neben seiner Schwester. Der kleine Junge spielte wieder weiter mit den Autos. Edward sagte „Hallo", als ob er gerade abgehoben hätte, und als Clair wegsah, wählte er schnell Jaspers Nummer.

„Hallo?"

„Jasper", flüsterte Edward und ging ans andere Ende des Ladens. „Wann hat Makenna Geburtstag?"

„Edward?"

Edward verdrehte die Augen. „Ja ... ja, hier ist Edward. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Was ist denn los?"

„Ich muss wissen, wann Makenna Geburtstag hat."

„Du erinnerst dich nicht an ihren Geburtstag?", fragte Jasper. Seine Stimme klang komplett verwirrt.

Edward seufzte frustriert, zwickte sich in die Nasenwurzel und kämpfte um Beherrschung, weiterhin leise zu sprechen. „Bitte, Jasper ... spiel einfach mit, okay?"

„Edward, was ist denn nur _los _mit dir?"

„Jasper!", rief Edward ins Handy und Claire schreckte überrascht auf. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und senkte die Stimme. „Hilf mir hier bitte."

„Okay ... okay", antwortete Jasper. „Am vierzehnten April. Edward, bist du dir sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist?"

Edward atmete erleichtert aus. „Ich weiß nicht, Mann."

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Das hast du schon", sagte er. „Ehrlich. Mir geht's gut. Ich ruf dich später an, okay?"

„Sicher", sagte Jasper und schnaubte ein wenig. „Solltest du je beschließen, mir zu sagen, was los ist, werde ich da sein."

„Ich weiß, Jasper", antwortete Edward leise. „Ich hab nur ... ich muss mich nur um etwas kümmern. Wirklich, mir geht's gut."

„Okay", sagte Jasper langsam. Es war offensichtlich, dass er es ihm nicht abkaufte.

„Ciao, Jasper ... und danke."

„Kein Problem."

Edward legte auf und ging wieder zurück, damit Bellas Armband noch einen zweiten kleinen Edelstein bekam.

xxx

„Ich habe etwas für dich", sagte Edward enthusiastisch, als Bella zur Tür herein kam. Es war spät und die Kids waren im Bett, aber er war so aufgeregt wegen seines Geschenks, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. Er wartete im Wohnzimmer und lauschte den Geräuschen des Minivans, der in der Einfahrt abgestellt wurde. Als sie die Autotür zuschlug, vibrierte er beinah vor Aufregung. Er war zuversichtlich, dass sein aufmerksames Geschenk seinen Stellenwert in Bellas Augen wieder heben würde.

Bella gähnte im Vorzimmer und strich sich müde den Mantel von den Schultern. „Etwas für mich?"

Edward sprang auf, um ihr mit dem Mantel zu helfen. „Du siehst todmüde aus", sagte er. „Wie war das Seminar?"

Bella lächelte, aber das Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht ganz. Offenbar hatte sie ihren Streit von letzter Nacht noch nicht vergessen. „Es war toll", sagte sie leise. „James McKay ist ein unglaublicher Autor, und ich habe viel von ihm gelernt. Eigentlich wird er in Port Angeles in ein paar Wochen mit seinem Schreibkurs beginnen. Er hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich es besuchen sollte." Sie beobachtete Edward genau, um seine Reaktion abzuschätzen.

Edward lächelte sie an. „Das ist fantastisch. Ich denke, du solltest es machen."

„Wirklich?"

Edward kam sich verwirrt vor und schämte sich ein wenig, als er den Schock in ihrer Stimme bemerkte. Hätte sie wirklich gedacht, er würde deshalb mit ihr streiten wollen? Offenbar hätte er das in der Vergangenheit getan. Langsam irritierte ihn sein zweites Ich immer mehr.

_Was für ein Arsch._

„Du hast nicht einmal gefragt, wie viel es kosten würde", sagte sie.

„Das schaffen wir schon." Edward zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre Geld kein großes Thema.

„Das wäre ein Monat lang zwei Abende die Woche", fügte sie hinzu. „Ich fahre direkt nach der Arbeit hin und du müsstest dich um die Kids kümmern ... Abendessen ... baden ... ins Bett bringen ... all das."

„Das kann ich machen."

„Wow", sagte Bella. Ein Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. „Wer bist du, und was hast du mit Edward gemacht?"

Edward lachte und zog sie zur Couch. „Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich in allem, was du tust, unterstütze", sagte er ernst. „Ich liebe dich, Bella ... und es tut mir Leid wegen letzter Nacht ... wegen allem."

Bellas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Mir tut es auch Leid."

Edward hob die in Geschenkpapier gehüllte Schachtel vom Beistelltischchen hoch. „Ich habe dir dies heute besorgt", sagte er. „Ich will, dass du weißt, wie wichtig du mir bist, Bella. Ich weiß, ich habe dir das in der letzten Zeit nicht oft gezeigt, aber es hat sich alles verändert ... _ich _habe mich verändert. Ich will ... ich will unbedingt, dass du verstehst, dass sich von nun an alles ändern wird."

Er reichte ihr die kleine Schachtel und sie nahm sie langsam. Sie strich mit dem Finger über das goldene Band. „Es ist so hübsch", sagte sie leise.

„Öffne es."

Ihr Blick zuckte kurz hoch zu seinem, bevor sie wieder die Schachtel betrachtete. Sie zog an dem Band, strich es zur Seite, und dann fuhr sie mit dem Finger unter das Papier, um es zu öffnen. Sie zögerte ein wenig, bevor sie die Schachtel aufklappte.

„Oh, Edward", hauchte sie. Sie hob das Armband hoch und betrachtete den kleinen, herzförmigen Anhänger, auf dem nun in eleganter Schrift _Bella _stand und in den zwei kleine Edelsteine eingelassen waren.

„Das sind die Geburtssteine der Kids", sagte er.

Bella nickte. „Das sehe ich. Es ist ... es ist wunderschön, Edward ... aber ... das ist zu viel. Wie können wir uns das leisten?" Sie hob ihren Blick zögerlich und sah ihn an.

Edward wedelte ihre Sorgen beiseite. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken."

Bellas Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Aber Edward ... nach der letzten Nacht ... der Helikopterflug und das Abendessen ... und das Hotelzimmer, und nun das. Das muss doch ein Vermögen kosten."

Er lehnte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen nachsichtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich habe gesagt, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken", wiederholte er.

Bellas Gesichtsausdruck versteifte sich. „Aber woher stammt das viele Geld?"

Edward unterdrückte das gereizte Gefühl. „Bella, kannst du dich nicht einfach über das Geschenk freuen? Warum machst du so eine große Sache daraus? Ich hab mich um alles gekümmert. Kannst du mir nicht einfach vertrauen?"

Bella runzelte kurz die Stirn und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir", sagte sie schließlich. Die Sorgen standen ihr immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Es ist ein wunderschönes Armband, Edward. Danke."

„Gern geschehen."

Sie legte den Schmuck zurück in die Schachtel. Sie sagte nichts mehr über das Thema Geld, aber Edward konnte spüren, dass das Thema hiermit noch nicht beendet war.

„Ich bin echt müde", sagte sie, stand langsam auf, sah ihn aber nicht an. „Die Kids werden morgen früh wach sein. Ich gehe ins Bett."

Edward wartete darauf, dass sie ihm die Erlaubnis gab, mit ihm mitzukommen, aber das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich zu ihm, um ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Nochmals danke", sagte sie höflich. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht", antwortete Edward und versuchte, seine Enttäuschung nicht zu zeigen. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass das Armband ihm helfen würde und er mit Bella wieder über den Berg kam, aber er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass er es damit vielleicht noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Er zog sich die Schuhe aus, streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus, nur um sich dann noch einmal aufzusetzen, damit er die Schlüssel und seine Geldbörse von der Hosentasche auf den Tisch legen konnte. Als er die kleine, silberne Glocke sah, wie sie in seiner Handfläche lag, überlegte er sorgfältig.

Michael hatte ihm gesagt, er sollte sie nur für Notfälle benutzen. Er fragte sich, ob es wohl als Notfall durchgehen würde, wenn er nicht wusste, was seiner Frau durch den Kopf ging.

Oder ob sexuelle Frustration ein Notfall war.

Oder ob es ein Notfall war, wenn er auf einem alten Sofa schlafen musste und kein richtiges Bett hatte.

Er betrachtete die Glocke für eine lange Zeit und wog die Vor- und Nachteile ab, die es mit sich bringen würde, wenn er mit ihr klingeln würde. Vielleicht bekam er ein paar Antworten, die ihm auf seinem weiteren Weg helfen konnten. Aber er konnte das Gefühl nicht bekämpfen, dass er sich vielleicht zurückhalten sollte ... dass er Michael ein anderes Mal eher brauchen könnte als jetzt und er sich somit die letzten zwei Versuche, die Glocke zu läuten, für eine verzweifeltere Situation aufsparen sollte.

Sein Herz sank, als er daran dachte, dass die Dinge sich vielleicht verschlechtern könnten.

Schließlich öffnete er die Schublade des Beistelltischchens, legte seine Geldbörse, die Schlüssel und die Glocke hinein und schloss sie wieder.

Er würde es vorerst lassen und versuchen, sich selbst wieder aus dieser Situation hinauszumanövrieren.

Die Glocke war immer noch da, wenn er sie brauchen sollte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 11**

**There's Always Tomorrow**

* * *

><p>Die Sonne ging gerade auf, als Edward erwachte. Er lag in dem stillen Haus auf der Couch und lauschte dem Geräusch, durch das er aufgewacht war. Er war sich sicher, dass er etwas gehört hatte, allerdings war er noch zu schläfrig, um genau zu sagen, was es war.<p>

Dann hörte er es wieder. Ein unterdrücktes Weinen ... oder Schluchzen. Das vom Gang ertönte.

Er dachte, dass vielleicht eines der Kinder einen Alptraum gehabt hatte, also stand er von der Couch auf und folgte dem Geräusch. Als er das Wohnzimmer verließ, fiel ihm ein gedämpftes Licht auf, das aus dem Büro kam, und er merkte, dass die Geräusche aus dieser Richtung kamen.

Er erstarrte. Jemand weinte tatsächlich.

Mit seinen Socken machte er keine Geräusche auf dem Boden, als er sich der angelehnten Tür näherte. Er hörte genau hin und spähte durch den schmalen Spalt, nur um zu sehen, dass Bella am Schreibtisch saß und in Richtung des Bildschirms sah. Sie war von ihm abgewandt, sodass er ihr Gesicht nur von der Seite aus sehen konnte, aber als sie schniefte und mit der Hand über ihre Wange wischte, wusste er, dass sie es war, die weinte.

„Bella?" Er zog die Türe auf und machte ein paar Schritte in das Zimmer hinein. „Was stimmt denn nicht?"

Bella wirbelte überrascht herum und sprang auf die Beine. „Ich habe dich gar nicht gehört."

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sagte Edward. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, blieb aber stehen, als er den traurigen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sah. „Was ist los?"

Bellas Gesicht versteifte sich ein wenig, aber die Tränen rollten weiterhin ihre Tränen hinab. Edward versuchte, um sie herum auf den Computer zu sehen, damit er wusste, was sie tat, aber er konnte es nicht gut erkennen.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", sagte sie mit kratziger Stimme. „Ich dachte, ich komme hier herunter, um ein bisschen Arbeit zu erledigen. Ich habe eine Mail von deiner Autoversicherung gefunden. Du weißt, wir haben die Abbuchung von deiner Kreditkarte aus geregelt, und dann wird jedes Monat mit meinem Konto verrechnet?"

Edward spürte, wie sein Bauch sich verkrampfte. Ihm gefiel nicht, welche Richtung das Gespräch einschlug.

„Tja, offenbar wurde die Zahlung dieses Monat rückgebucht", fuhr Bella fort. Ihre Stimme klang nicht anklagend, aber irgendwie leer. „Ich dachte, denen müsste ein Fehler unterlaufen sein, also habe ich mich auf unserem Visa-Konto eingeloggt. Das Limit der Karte ist erreicht, Edward."

Edward musste schwer schlucken. „Das ist doch wirklich keine große Sache ..."

Bella fuhr fort, als ob er nichts gesagt hätte. Ihre Augen waren immer noch voll Tränen. „Also habe ich schnell bei unseren anderen Karten nachgesehen. Rate mal, was ich gefunden habe."

„Bella ..."

„Ein wenig mehr als dreitausend Dollar, Edward", sagte sie. „Dreitausend Dollar in weniger als einer Woche."

Edward räusperte sich. „Tja, ich musste Waylon den Treibstoff zahlen ... und dann noch den Mietwagen ..."

„Wir arbeiten so hart, um alles abzubezahlen, Edward", fuhr Bella fort und schüttelte den Kopf, als ob sie dann klarer sehen könnte. „Nachdem wir das Dach erneuern mussten. Weißt du noch? Wir haben all die Zinsen gezahlt, und sobald wir keine Schulden mehr hatten, haben wir _gemeinsam _beschlossen, das Limit unserer Konten niedrig zu halten und jeden Monat alles abzubezahlen ... und dass wir _gemeinsam _entscheiden, bevor wir irgendwelche größeren Käufe tätigen."

„Bella, ich kümmere mich darum."

„Wie, Edward?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang langsam wütend. „Wir verdienen kaum genug, um die Hypothek und unsere üblichen Rechnungen zu zahlen. Wo sollen wir zusätzliche dreitausend Dollar auftreiben?"

Edward fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Ich finde einen Weg. Du musst dir deswegen keine Sorgen machen."

„Sag mir nicht, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen!", rief Bella, bevor sie Luft holte, um sich zu beruhigen. „Das betrifft uns _beide, _Edward. Diese Karten gehören _uns. _Die Schulden gehören _uns. _Du kannst mir nicht einfach sagen, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen."

Edward spürte, wie sich seine Augen verengten. „Und _ich _sage _dir, _dass ich mich darum kümmern werde. Ich hab das Problem verursacht, und ich werde es wieder hinbekommen."

Bella ließ sich zurück in den Sessel fallen. „Du verstehst es einfach nicht, oder?" Wegen seines ausdruckslosen Gesichts fuhr sie fort. „Wir waren früher immer ein Team. Wir waren Partner. Wir sollten uns solchen Dingen gemeinsam stellen. Ich habe es dir immer und immer wieder gesagt, aber du hörst mir nie zu."

Edward ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Ich wollte nur, dass du eine besondere Nacht erlebst ... dass du hübsche Dinge bekommst."

„Gott, Edward." Bella rieb sich die Augen. „Ich brauche keine _hübschen Dinge. _Ich brauche nur _dich. _Ich brauche _uns." _Sie wandte sich dem Bildschirm zu, schloss alle Fenster und drehte alles ab. „Ich muss zur Bank, sobald sie öffnet", sagte sie. „Ich werde fragen, was ich wegen der Versicherungsprämie machen soll."

„Ich kann helfen", bot Edward an.

„Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn du hier bleibst", fuhr Bella fort. „Die Kids werden bald wach sein." Sie zögerte und sah ihm nicht in die Augen. „Und ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn du für eine Weile zu Jasper ziehst."

„Bella, nein", murmelte Edward. Eine Welle der Panik erfasste ihn.

„Ich brauche nur ein wenig Zeit", sagte sie leise. „Wir beide brauchen ein wenig Zeit, glaube ich, um uns abzukühlen und wieder klar denken zu können."

„Bella, tu das nicht."

„Ich tue gar nichts, Edward", sagte sie streng, aber ihre verletzten, braunen Augen trafen seinen Blick. „Ich bitte dich nur um etwas Zeit. Bitte."

Edward starrte sie kurz an, bevor er langsam nickte. „Okay."

Bella nahm ein paar Dokumente an sich und verließ das Büro. Ein paar Minuten später hörte Edward, wie sich die Eingangstüre schloss, gefolgt vom Motorengeräusch des Minivans, als Bella aus der Einfahrt fuhr. Er ging hinüber und setzte sich hin, seinen Kopf hatte er in seine Hände gelegt.

Wie war das alles passiert? Er hatte so tolle Pläne gehabt und nur die allerbesten Absichten, aber – wie ein riesen Idiot – hatte er es nicht ordentlich durchdacht. Er hatte nie überlegt, dass diese Ausgaben vielleicht den finanziellen Rahmen seiner Familie sprengen könnten. Die letzten paar Jahre lang war Geld nie ein Thema für ihn gewesen, aber nun hatte er es vergeigt, weil er nicht an die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen gedacht hatte.

Er besaß eine kleine, junge Zeitung in einer kleinen Stadt. Seine Frau war Lehrerin. Er hatte zwei Kinder. Und es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es vielleicht nicht die beste aller Ideen war, tausend Dollar für einen neuen Anzug auszugeben?

_So ein Idiot._

Edward zog an seinen Haaren. Er konnte Bella nicht verübeln, dass sie böse auf ihn war und traurig, aber langsam fühlte er sich mehr als nur ein wenig frustriert. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging – obwohl er mit jeder Minute, die verging, eine bessere Vermutung bekam – und langsam war er es leid, für Fehler zu bezahlen, die jemand anders verursacht hatte – der _andere _Edward. Derjenige, von dem er langsam dachte, dass er Bella gar nicht verdient hatte ... oder dieses Leben.

Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich schuldig. Weil es eine Tatsache war, dass _er _auch gleichzeitig der _andere _Edward war. Das _Ich, _zu dem er geworden wäre, wenn er die Entscheidungen _dieses _Edwards getroffen hätte. Sicher, er konnte diesen Edward von seinem Standpunkt aus als Außenseiter beurteilen, aber in Wirklichkeit wusste er, dass er nur über sich selbst urteilte. Er verstand langsam, zu welchem Menschen er geworden wäre, wenn er in der Vergangenheit andere Entscheidungen getroffen hätte, und um komplett ehrlich zu sein, war er nicht gerade glücklich mit dem, was er sah.

Er hatte aber keine Ahnung, was er jetzt deswegen machen sollte, und langsam dachte er, war es an der Zeit, um Hilfe zu bitten.

Edward stand abrupt auf und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Die Sonne schien bereits und er konnte hören, dass die Kinder oben schon wach waren. Er ging zum Beistelltisch und zog die Schublade auf. Er nahm seine Geldbörse heraus und seine Schlüssel und schob ein paar Papiere herum. Er suchte nach der kleinen, silbernen Glocke.

Sie war verschwunden.

„Oh nein", murmelte er, nahm alles aus der Schublade und legte die Sachen auf den Boden. Er nahm sogar die Lade heraus, drehte sie um und schüttelte sie. Dann ließ er sich auf die Knie nieder und suchte unter dem Tisch und dem Sofa.

Wo war sie?

„Nein ... nein ... nein ...", sang er. Er saß am Boden, hatte den Rücken an das Sofa gelehnt, die Knie angewinkelt und seinen Kopf in seinen Armen verborgen. „Was zur Hölle soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Daddy?" Eine dünne Stimme zog ihn aus seinen quälenden Gedanken. Er blickte hoch und sah, dass Masen vor ihm stand. Sein kleines Gesicht war rot und ihm kullerten die Tränen über die Wangen.

Die Glocke war sofort vergessen und Edward streckte seine Hand nach seinem Sohn aus. „Masen? Was ist denn los, Kumpel?"

Die Lippe des kleinen Jungen zitterte. „Es tut mir Leid, Daddy. Ich hab etwas Schlimmes gemacht."

Edward fuhr mit der Hand durch das verschwitzte Haar des Jungen. „Es kann nicht so schlimm sein, Masen. Warum erzählst du mir nicht einfach, was passiert ist?"

Masens Kopf sank nach unten. „Ich ... äh ... ich hab deine Glocke genommen."

„Du hast sie?"

„Ich hab nach meinem Hot Wheels Feuerwehrauto gesucht und sie in der Lade gefunden", plapperte Masen eilig drauf los. „Es tut mir Leid, Daddy."

Edward war sofort erleichtert. „Tja, dann gib sie einfach zurück, Kumpel. Ist schon okay." Er streckte seine Hand aus und Masen hob seine kleine Faust hoch, damit er die Glocke in Edwards geöffnete Hand legen konnte. Edward kam ein neugieriger Gedanke. „Masen, woher wusstest du, dass das meine war?"

Masen biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor er flüsterte: „Der Engel hat's mir gesagt."

Edward wurde kalt „Der Engel? Meinst du damit ...? Hast du ...? Masen, hast du die Glocke geläutet?"

Masen nickte bloß.

„Und du hast ... Michael gesehen?"

Masen nickte wieder.

„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

Masen lächelte ein kleines Lächeln. „Er sagte, ich hätte die Glocke nicht nehmen sollen, aber er sagte, du würdest mir verzeihen, wenn ich sage, dass es mir Leid tut."

„Was hat er noch gesagt? Hat er dir etwas anderes über mich erzählt?"

Masen biss sich auf die Lippe und dachte nach. „Er hat gesagt, ich soll dir sagen: ‚Das ist Nummer zwei.'"

_Das ist Nummer zwei. _Edward hatte also eine Gelegenheit verloren, Michael um Hilfe zu bitten. Er war ein wenig frustriert, dass man es ihm zurechnete, wenn doch Masen die Glocke geläutet hatte, aber genauso schnell dachte er daran, dass es ja seine eigene Schuld gewesen war, wenn er die Glocke nicht bei sich behalten hatte. Er merkte, dass sein Sohn ihn vorsichtig beobachtete. Wahrscheinlich fragte er sich immer noch, ob er jetzt in Schwierigkeiten war. Edward lächelte und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß.

„Masen, warum hast du gesagt, Michael wäre ein Engel?"

Masen kuschelte sich an die Brust seines Vaters. „Wegen den Flügeln."

„Er hatte Flügel?"

„Ja", hauchte Masen. „Große, weiße." Er deutete mit seinen Händen einen großen Bogen an, um seine Worte zu untermauern. „Er sagte, die meisten Leute können sie nicht sehen, aber Kinder sehen manchmal besser als Erwachsene."

Edward kicherte. „Ich glaube, das ist wahr. Hat er noch etwas gesagt?"

Masen nickte an Edwards Brust. „Ich hab es aber nicht verstanden."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

Masen setzte sich auf, starrte Edward an und verzog vor lauter Konzentration die Augenbrauen. „Er sagte: ‚Sag deinem Daddy, er soll gut zuhören, aber nicht nur mit seinen Ohren ... er muss mit seinem Herzen hören.' Das macht keinen Sinn, oder, Daddy? Wie kann man mit dem Herzen hören?"

Edward zog seinen Sohn an sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Darüber muss ich nachdenken, Kumpel", sagte er.

Und das tat er auch. Als die Kids sich anzogen und sich für den Tag fertig machten ... als er ihnen das Frühstück gab ... als er eine Tasche packte, um zu Jasper zu fahren ... und als er Bellas traurige Augen sah, als sie heim kam und er gerade zur Tür hinaus ging. Sie sagte ihm, dass die Versicherung für diesen Monat bezahlt war, aber dass sie sich in den nächsten paar Tagen um das Problem mit den Kreditkarten kümmern müssten.

Edward nickte nur und sagte ihr noch einmal, dass es ihm Leid tat.

Er wusste aber, dass es nicht so einfach war.

Langsam merkte er aber auch, dass es vielleicht nicht gar so kompliziert war, wie er gedacht hätte. Michael hatte ihm gesagt, er solle zuhören. Das hatte er wirklich nicht oft getan, seit er in diesem eher seltsamen Leben gelandet war. Er dachte, er wüsste, was Bella wollte ... was sie brauchte ... aber er hörte nie wirklich zu, wenn sie es ihm selbst sagte.

_Was mir wichtig ist, zählt für dich gar nichts._

_Wir waren früher immer ein Team. Wir waren Partner._

_Wir sollten uns solchen Dingen gemeinsam stellen. _

_Ich habe es dir immer und immer wieder gesagt, aber du hörst mir nie zu._

_Ich brauche keine hübschen Dinge. Ich brauche nur dich. Ich brauche uns._

Könnte es sein, dass alles, was Bella wollte, nur war, dass er bei ihr war? Dass er ihr zuhörte? Sie unterstützte und ermutigte? Könnte es wirklich so einfach sein?

Edward war so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, Bella zu zeigen, dass sie ihm wichtig war, indem er ihr Sachen schenkte, sodass er nicht einmal daran dachte, ihr einfach _sich selbst_ zu schenken.

Aber er konnte es schaffen.

Als er zu Jaspers Haus fuhr, machte er sich selbst ein Versprechen. Für den _anderen _Edward mochten seine Frau und seine Familie selbstverständlich gewesen sein, für _ihn _aber nicht. Er würde alles machen, das nötig war, damit Bella merkte, dass er sie sehr wohl respektierte und hinter ihr stand. Sie würde ohne den kleinsten Zweifel wissen, dass er sie und die Kids liebte ... und dass sie ihm wichtiger waren als jeder Job und jede verpasste Möglichkeit im Leben.

Er würde einen Weg finden, wie er das Problem mit den Kreditkarten lösen konnte – er kam sich vor, als wäre er das Bella schuldig. Er würde sicher gehen, dass sie den Schreibkurs besuchen konnte, denn er war ihr sehr wichtig ... und er würde kleine Möglichkeiten finden – _keine teuren_ Möglichkeiten – um ihr zu zeigen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.

Er hatte es vermasselt, aber Edward Cullen war ein Mann, der aus seinen Fehlern lernte.

Und auf keinen Fall würde er zulassen, Bella noch einmal zu verlieren.


	12. Chapter 12

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 12**

**Auld Lang Syne**

* * *

><p>Edward verbrachte den Silvesterabend auf Jaspers Couch. Er aß übriggebliebenes Essen vom Chinesen und sah im Fernsehen dem bunten Treiben am Times Square zu. Jasper und Alice hatten versucht, ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich der Feier im Lodge anzuschließen, aber er hatte abgesagt. Nachdem er den Tag mit Bella und den Kindern verbracht hatte, war er allein zu Jaspers Haus zurückgekehrt.<p>

Er seufzte ein wenig auf, als die Menge am Times Square den Countdown mitzählte, aber er weigerte sich, sich der Verzweiflung hinzugeben.

Er machte Fortschritte. Es ging nur langsam voran. Aber es ging voran.

Es begann an dem Tag, an dem er ausgezogen war. Nachdem er den Arbeitstag mit Shelly besprochen hatte, fuhr er zur Bank und versuchte, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, wie er das Kreditkartenproblem lösen konnte, für das er verantwortlich war. Es war keine große Überraschung – obwohl er wünschte, er hätte es schon früher gemerkt – dass er und Bella nicht gerade in Geld baden konnten. Gemeinsam schafften die beiden es, ihre Rechnungen zu bezahlen, und sie hatten wirklich sehr wenige Schulden außer dem Wagen und der Kreditkarten ... die Kreditkarten, deren Negativsalden Edward aufgrund seines zweitägigen Shoppingtrips beinah verdoppelt hatte.

Edward schwor sich in diesem Moment, seinen Fehlern nicht hinterher zu trauern. Stattdessen fuhr er zurück zum Haus und tat so, als hätte er etwas vergessen. In Wahrheit suchte er in den Schubladen seines Schrankes nach ein paar Dingen, von denen er wusste, dass er sie haben würde – egal, in welchem Leben er sich gerade befand.

Seine Hand ergriff unter den aufgerollten Socken eine mit Samt umhüllte Schachtel. Edward atmete erleichtert aus, denn er erkannte sie sofort wieder. Bevor seine Großmutter gestorben war, hatte sie ihm diese Schachtel gegeben und gesagt, er solle deren Inhalt nutzen, wenn immer es notwendig war. Er hatte sie immer behalten. Sogar in seinem anderen Leben hatte er die Schachtel immer ganz unten in seinem Kleidersack aufbewahrt. Er öffnete sie und betrachtete die Dinge darin kurz. Er schloss sie wieder und steckte sie in seine Jackentasche. Er würde später überlegen, was er behalten und was verkaufen wollte.

Edward verließ das Haus und fuhr direkt ins Büro. Die Zeitung würde am nächsten Tag in Druck gehen, also musste er das Layout überarbeiten und zusehen, dass alles rechtzeitig fertig wurde. Der Vormittag verging mit vielen e-Mails und Telefonaten, genauso wie mit einigen hastigen Klopfattacken an seiner Bürotüre seitens seines stellvertretenden Redakteurs, Ben Cheney. Es war schon eine Weile her gewesen, seit er für die Printmedien gearbeitet hatte, also war er dem jungen Mann für sein Wissen und seinen Enthusiasmus dankbar.

Als die Arbeit kurzzeitig weniger wurde, zog Edward die Schachtel aus seiner Jacke und betrachtete die Gegenstände, die nebeneinander auf dem schwarzen Samt lagen. Zwei Paar goldene Manschettenknöpfe funkelten ihm entgegen. Ein Paar war oval und hatte einen Lapislazuli in dem Gold eingesetzt, und ein dünner, goldener Streifen zog sich über den blauen Stein. Die anderen waren mit einem Jadestein besetzt, etwas kleiner als die ersten und hatten eine gewundene, goldene Einfassung. Beide datierten schon zurück ins frühe zwanzigste Jahrhundert und Edward wusste, dass sie einen immensen Sammlerwert hatten. Über die Jahre hatte er sie einmal schätzen lassen, und es gab einen Antiquitätenhändler in Seattle, der ihn alle paar Jahre anrief und fragte, ob er sie nicht verkaufen wolle.

Und jetzt war er dafür bereit.

Die Taschenuhr war noch älter – sie stammte aus der Zeit des Bürgerkriegs. (Ü/N: Der Bürgerkrieg dauerte von 1861 bis 1865.) Sie hatte seinem Ururgroßvater gehört und Edward hatte wirklich gehofft, dass es nicht notwendig sein würde, sie ebenfalls zu verkaufen. Von all den Dingen in der Schachtel hatte die Uhr den größten Liebhaberwert für ihn. Eine seiner frühesten Erinnerungen war es, am Schoß seines Großvaters zu sitzen und ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er die alte Taschenuhr vorsichtig aufzog.

„Zeit ist das Einzige, wovon man nie genug bekommen kann", hatte er dem kleinen Edward erzählt. „Also sollte man am besten weise mit ihr umgehen."

Dies war eine Lektion, die Edward noch lernen musste.

Edward suchte im Internet nach diesem Antiquitätenhändler, mit dem er in seinem anderen Leben bereits Kontakt gehabt hatte. Natürlich hatte der Mann keine Ahnung, wer Edward war, aber als er ihm die Schätze in seinem Besitz beschrieb und ihm anschließend eine e-Mail mit Fotos schickte, zeigte der Händler natürlich sofort großes Interesse.

Am nächsten Tag, als die Zeitung in Druck war, arbeitete Edward bereits an den nächsten Storys mit Shelly, danach brach er auf und fuhr die dreistündige Strecke nach Seattle. Er verbrachte die Zeit im Wagen damit, nachzudenken, was er bislang über Bella erfahren hatte.

Sie war Lehrerin geworden, aber das Schreibseminar bewies ihm, dass sie ihren Traum vom Schreiben noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Offenbar brodelte das Schreiben schon eine Weile in ihrem Hinterkopf – schon seit einer ziemlich langen Weile. Von dem, was Jasper ihm gesagt und er von Bella selbst erfahren hatte, hatte Edward nicht gerade viel getan, um sie zu ermutigen, ihren Traum zu verwirklichen.

Edward hatte vor, das zu ändern. Er kannte Bellas Talent aus erster Hand und verstand, dass sie das Zeug zu einer wunderbaren Autorin hatte. Sie musste es nur selbst erst glauben, musste wissen, dass auch _er _es glaubte, und sie musste die Gelegenheit bekommen, ihr Ziel zu verfolgen.

Er wusste auch, dass sein anderes Ich all den verpassten Möglichkeiten nachgetrauert hatte, die er aufgrund des nicht angetretenen Praktikums in New York nicht erreichen konnte. Edward wusste nun aber, dass das, was er aufgegeben hatte, nichts im Vergleich dazu war, was er in diesem alternativen Leben bekommen hatte.

Jetzt waren Edward nicht nur die Augen geöffnet worden – nein, er sah es noch klarer, wie durch ein Vergrößerungsglas oder wie mit einem Super-Röntgenblick.

Sicher, seine Karriere war bis zu einem gewissen Ausmaß lohnend gewesen, aber immer in Kriegs- und Hungergebieten herumzureisen, hatte ihn mitgenommen ... ihn auch härter gemacht. Und nicht einmal eine bequeme Stelle bei den Network Nachrichten hielt einem Vergleich mit seiner neuen Familie stand.

Er würde sofort wieder Bella wählen.

Er musste sie nur davon überzeugen, ein Jahrzehnt voll Groll und Bedauern wieder gutmachen und ihr zeigen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete und dass er das Leben liebte, das er jetzt hatte.

Dies stellte ihn vor die größte Herausforderung, nämlich sich daran zu erinnern, dass er und Bella Partner waren. Edward hatte so lange allein gelebt, dass es schwer für ihn war, sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass er und Bella Entscheidungen gemeinsam treffen mussten. Es war schwer für ihn, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war. Alles gemeinsam zu entscheiden fühlte sich doch ein wenig so an, als müsste er um Erlaubnis fragen.

Aber indem er seine eigenen Eltern beobachtet hatte, wusste es, dass dies wichtig war, damit eine Ehe funktionieren konnte. Das war nur etwas, an das er sich erst noch gewöhnen musste. Und er wusste, er könnte es schaffen. Er würde alles tun, was notwendig wäre.

Als die Skyline von Seattle am Horizont auftauchte, spürte Edward, wie eine Welle der Hoffnung durch seinen Körper strömte. Er wusste vielleicht nicht alle Details, die Bella und den _anderen _Edward an diesen Punkt gebracht hatten, aber es war egal.

Es ging jetzt darum, sich nach vorne zu bewegen. Und Edward hatte einen Plan.

Er traf sich mit dem Antiquitätenhändler und nach einigen hitzigen Verhandlungen verabschiedete er sich von den Manschettenknöpfen seines Großvaters und begrüßte es, nun genug Geld zu haben, um die Kreditkartenschulden abzubehalten. Ihm blieb sogar noch ein kleiner Rest übrig. Edward fuhr mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und einem netten Scheck in seiner Tasche nach Hause.

Er konnte die Taschenuhr behalten, allerdings hätte er sie ebenfalls ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern hergegeben, wenn es notwendig gewesen wäre. Er lernte schnell, dass er eigentlich alles tun würde, wenn es notwendig wäre ... alles, das hilfreich sein könnte, um sich mit Bella zu versöhnen und ihn zurück zu seiner Familie zu bringen.

Was waren ein paar Manschettenknöpfe im Vergleich dazu?

Edward kam erst zurück nach Forks, als es schon dunkel war, und er wusste, er würde bis am nächsten Tag warten müssen, um Bella zu sehen. Er aß gemeinsam mit Jasper und Alice ein spätes Abendessen und schlief zum ersten Mal, seit er wieder in Forks war, gut, und das, obwohl er immer noch auf einer Couch schlafen musste.

„Hast du eine Minute Zeit?" Edward stand am nächsten Morgen auf der Veranda und beobachtete Bella, die ihn zögerlich ansah. „Ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen."

Bella nickte und trat von der Tür zurück. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Das war etwas, das man einen Gast fragte. Edward fühlte sich hier nicht wie ein Gast. Er wollte, dass dies sein Zuhause war.

„Nein, danke", sagte er höflich und versteckte seine Reaktion vor Bella. „Vielleicht können wir uns hinsetzen?"

Er folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf das Sofa und versuchte, nicht die Stirn zu runzeln, als sie sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel setzte statt neben ihn.

„Wo sind die Kinder?", fragte er.

„Deine Mom ist mit ihnen zum Indoor-Spielplatz gegangen", antwortete sie. „Du weißt doch, wie sehr sie es liebt, die Kleinen zu verwöhnen."

Sie tauschten ein kleines Lächeln aus und die Luft wurde vor Spannung dicker.

„Also", begann Edward und brach die Stille. „Ich weiß, dass wir finanzielle Entscheidungen eigentlich gemeinsam treffen sollten, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, ich musste mich allein um die Sache mit den Kreditkarten kümmern, da ich das alles ja auch allein verursacht hatte."

Bella zwinkerte überrascht. Offenbar hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass er so etwas sagen würde. Edward reichte ihr mit einem Lächeln ein Blatt Papier.

Bella sah sich den Kontoauszug der Bank genauer an. „Ich ... ich verstehe das nicht. Es ist alles abbezahlt?"

Edward nickte, lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte seine Arme auf seinen Knien ab. „Alles ist abbezahlt. Außer das Haus und der Minivan, aber ansonsten sind jetzt wir schuldenfrei."

„Aber ... aber wie?"

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe die Manschettenknöpfe meines Großvaters verkauft."

Bella schnappte nach Luft. „Edward, nein! Du liebst sie doch!"

Edward legte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte sanft. „Ich liebe dich aber mehr."

„Aber ..." Ihr Gesicht wurde rot und sie schaute noch einmal hinunter auf den Kontoauszug. „Oh Edward ... wir hätten uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen können."

„Es gab aber keine andere Möglichkeit, Bella. Du weißt das."

„Ich hasse es einfach, dass du das tun musstest."

„Ich nicht." Bei ihrem überraschten Blick fügte Edward hinzu: „Das sind doch nur _Dinge, _Bella. Ich brauche keine hübschen Sachen. Ich brauche _dich. _Ich brauche _uns." _Er lächelte über die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen, als sie merkte, dass er ihre eigenen Worte wiederholte. Er ging zu ihr hinüber, ließ sich auf die Knie hinab und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„Bella, ich weiß, dass es zwischen uns schon länger nicht mehr so gut läuft", sagte er ernst. „Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, verstehe ich nicht genau, warum das so ist."

Bella wollte sprechen, aber Edward hielt eine Hand hoch, und sie blieb still. „Bitte, lass mich das nur kurz sagen." Sie nickte und er fuhr fort. „Eigentlich ist es mir wirklich egal. Ich will die Vergangenheit nicht nochmals aufwärmen. Ich will, dass wir von vorne beginnen, und zwar jetzt. Ich will, dass wir uns wieder kennenlernen ... und wir uns wieder in einander verlieben. Ich bitte dich nur um die Chance, ein neues Leben mit dir aufzubauen, Bella ... mit dir und den Kindern. Das ist alles, das jetzt noch für mich zählt. Ich weiß, wie es ist, ohne dich zu leben", sagte er. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er sah, wie die ersten Tränen in Bellas Augen schimmerten. „So ein Leben will ich nicht."

Bella musste schlucken. „Ich auch nicht."

Edward spürte ein wenig Hoffnung. „Okay, dann ... gib uns eine Chance", sagte er schnell. „Ich spreche nicht davon, wieder nach Hause zu kommen ... nicht sofort. Ich spreche davon, dass wir Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ich bitte dich, uns noch eine Chance zu geben ... mir noch eine Chance zu geben. Gib uns noch nicht auf, Bella. Kannst du das tun? Gib ... gib uns einfach etwas Zeit."

Sie streckte die Hand aus, um sein Haar zu berühren. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab. „Ja."

Ein erfreutes Lächeln breitete sich über Edwards Gesicht aus und er lehnte sich vor, um sie sanft, aber keusch auf die Lippen zu küssen. „Okay", sagte er und nahm seine Daumen, um ihr damit die Tränen vom Gesicht zu streichen. „Ich ... äh ... ich sollte gehen, aber vielleicht könnte ich morgen vorbeikommen? Wir könnten mit den Kids an den Strand fahren, sofern das Wetter nicht allzu schlecht ist."

Bellas Gesicht erstrahlte erfreut. „Das wäre wirklich toll." Sie zögerte, bevor sie fragte: „Triffst du dich morgen Abend zur Neujahrsfeier mit den Jungs?"

„Die Jungs?"

„Von der Arbeit?"

„Warum sollte ich den Silvesterabend mit ihnen verbringen?"

Bellas Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen. „Du hast jeden Silvesterabend immer mit ihnen verbracht."

„Wirklich?"

„Edward, geht's dir gut?", fragte Bella schließlich. „Ich meine, nicht dass ich mich beschwere, aber du benimmst dich irgendwie ... komisch."

Edward entging diese Frage, da es endlich Klick machte. „Bella, war ich auch am Heiligabend mit den Jungs unterwegs?"

Bellas Gesicht erblasste. „Ich dachte, wir wollten nicht mehr über die Vergangenheit reden."

„Ich war mit ihnen unterwegs, oder?", sagte er halb zu sich selbst. „Wie viel Zeit verbringe ich beim Trinken mit den Jungs?"

Bella zuckte die Schultern. „Du brauchst die Zeit weg von daheim, um dich zu entspannen", antwortete sie. Das hatte sie anscheinend schon sehr oft von ihm gehört.

„Gott, ich bin so ein Arsch", murmelte Edward.

„Edward?" Bella sah ihn mit Besorgnis in ihrem Blick an. „Was ist los mit dir?"

„Gute Frage", grummelte er. Sein Kopf sank kurz nach unten, bevor er wieder zu ihr hoch blickte. „Schau, Bella. Das liegt jetzt alles hinter mir. Ich brauche keine Zeit mehr weg von daheim, um mich zu entspannen." Er machte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft, um diesem Satz zusätzlich Aussage zu verleihen. „Ich bin für dich da und für die Kinder. Das gesamte Paket. Morgen hängen wir zusammen herum und wenn du willst, können wir am Silvesterabend ausgehen. Ich führe dich aus."

Bella runzelte die Stirn. „Danach ist mir nicht wirklich, um ehrlich zu sein."

Edward grinste. „Tja, mir auch nicht ... um ehrlich zu sein. Also machen wir uns einen schönen Tag und gehen früh schlafen. Wie hört sich das an?"

Bella lächelte. „Das klingt wunderbar. Du bist dann zum Football hier, richtig?"

Edward wollte unbedingt dabei sein. Seine Familie hatte den Neujahrstag immer vor dem Fernseher verbracht und dabei ein Spiel nach dem anderen gesehen. Das hatte er sehr vermisst, seit er Forks verlassen hatte.

„Natürlich. Um welche Uhrzeit?"

„Oh, egal. Ich bin schon zeitig auf und werde kochen", antwortete Bella.

„Ich komme vorbei und helfe dir."

„Wirklich?", gluckste sie. „Du willst mir beim Kochen helfen?"

Edward grinste. „Naja, vielleicht nicht beim _Kochen, _aber ich kann Sachen kleinschnippeln und umrühren wie ein Profi."

Bella starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich kann es nicht genau sagen", meinte sie, „aber irgendwas an dir ist ... anders ... oder?"

Edward stand auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Ja. Das stimmt."

„Was ist passiert?"

Edward griff nach Bella, um sie auf die Beine zu ziehen, dann umschloss er sie in einer warmen Umarmung. „Ich habe eine zweite Chance bekommen", sagte er leise in ihr Haar, „und ich werde das Beste daraus machen."


	13. Chapter 13

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 13**

**Do You Know What I Know?**

* * *

><p>Am Neujahrstag war Edward schon früh aufgestanden. Er war so aufgeregt, weil am vergangenen Tag mit Bella alles so wunderbar gelaufen war, dass er nicht länger im Bett bleiben konnte.<p>

Oder ... auf der Couch, das traf es wohl besser.

Also stand er früh auf, faltete in Stille seine Decke zusammen und machte Kaffee für Jasper und Alice. Seine Schwester taumelte kurz nach sieben in die Küche, ihre Augen waren geschwollen und ihre Hände griffen verzweifelt nach der Kaffeekanne. Edward gluckste ein wenig und reichte ihr eine Tasse. Alice konnte noch nie lang schlafen. Nicht einmal mit einem Kater blieb sie länger als bis acht Uhr im Bett.

„Jasper schläft noch?", fragte Edward, nippte an seinem Kaffee und schob eine Tüte voll Bagels in Alices Richtung. Sie runzelte die Stirn und schob sie zurück, bevor sie sich umdrehte und im Küchenschrank nach einem Aspirin suchte.

„Ja", sagte sie gähnend, drückte ein Aspirin aus dem Blister und schluckte es mit ihrem Kaffee runter. „Du hättest gestern Nacht mit uns kommen sollen. Wir haben es total krachen lassen. Emmett und Rosalie waren da, und du erinnerst dich sicher noch an diesen Kerl namens Tyler Crowley aus der High School?" Edward nickte und sie fuhr fort. „Er ist zurück in der Stadt, auf Besuch, und Emmett hat ihn dabei erwischt, wie er im Abstellraum von einem der Kellner einen geblasen bekommen hat."

Edward lachte. „Ist nicht wahr."

„Doch", bestätigte Alice und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Ich glaube, der Kellner wurde gefeuert, aber da er mit Tyler heim ging, schätze ich, ist alles gut."

„Hört sich nach einer tollen Zeit an", sagte Edward mit einem Grinsen.

Alice beäugte ihn genau. „Du bist letzte Nacht wirklich zu Hause geblieben?"

Edward nickte. „Ja. Ich war ziemlich geschafft, nachdem ich mit den Kids den ganzen Tag lang am Strand auf und ab gelaufen bin." Alice prüfte ihn eingehend und er fragte: „Was?"

Sie schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. „Nichts ... es ist nur ... normalerweise würdest du keine Party verpassen."

Edward zog eine Grimasse. „Ja, das hab ich auch erfasst."

„Was soll das heißen?" Alice schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Nichts. Ich habe nur beschlossen, mich zu ändern, das ist alles."

Alice starrte ihn für eine lange Zeit an. Edward rutschte unangenehm berührt hin und her und schwenkte den Kaffee in seiner Tasse. Seine Schwester hatte immer eine Art sechsten Sinn gehabt, was Menschen betrifft – einen Einblick, der manchmal ziemlich gruselig war. Es kam ihm vor, als würde sie in diesem Moment in seine Seele blicken.

„Was ist mit dir passiert, Edward?", fragte sie leise.

Edward lachte. „Du würdest es mir nicht glauben, wenn ich es dir erzähle."

Alice stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Fäuste. Ihr Blick schwankte nicht. „Versuch es."

Edwards Lächeln verblasste, als er über Alices Worte nachdachte. Was hatte er wirklich zu verlieren?

„Ich bin nicht der Edward, den du kennst", sagte er schließlich.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Edward holte tief Luft. „Ich meine, dies ..." Er breitete die Hände aus, um zu zeigen, dass er die ganze Umgebung meinte. „... all das ... diese Welt. Das ist nicht meine. Ich komme aus einer anderen Welt ... einer anderen Wirklichkeit."

Er fuhr fort und erzählte Alice alles über die Ereignisse, die dazu geführt hatten, dass er am Weihnachtsmorgen auf ihrer Couch gelandet war. Zu seiner Überraschung sagte sie nichts, während er sprach. Weder unterbrach sie ihn, noch warf sie Bemerkungen ein. Sie hörte einfach nur zu.

Als er fertig war, sah er ihr in die Augen und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

„Also", sagte sie und zog an ihrem Ohrläppchen, wie sie es öfter tat, wenn sie intensiv über etwas nachdachte, „du sagst somit, dass du Bella in deiner Welt nie gebeten hast, dich zu heiraten."

„Nö."

„Und ihr zwei habt Schluss gemacht. Ihr habt euch nie wieder gesehen?"

„Nicht bis an Heiligabend, als ich sie bei dieser Feier traf."

Alice nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und runzelte abwesend die Stirn, da ihr Getränk mittlerweile kalt und bitter geworden war. „Also bist du deshalb so anders. Und deshalb bist du auch so entschlossen, das mit Bella wieder hinzukriegen."

Edward nickte nur. „Es hört sich verrückt an, ich weiß."

Alice kicherte. „Ja. Milde ausgedrückt. Das ist wie eine Folge von _Twilight Zone."_

Edwards Blick fing den seiner Schwester ein. „Aber du glaubst mir."

Alice zuckte die Schultern. „Etwas ist definitiv mit dir passiert ... und du hast mich noch nie angelogen. Seltsame Dinge passieren ständig auf der Welt – und wer bin ich schon, um zu sagen, was möglich ist und was nicht?"

Edward war plötzlich von den Gefühlen überwältigt, schoss auf und umarmte Alice fest. „Danke."

Sie legte ihre kleinen Arme um ihren Bruder. „Kein Problem", antwortete sie, „aber Edward?"

„Ja?"

„Ich würde das sonst niemandem erzählen", schlug sie vor. „Es wäre mir gar nicht recht, dich nur noch während der Besuchszeiten in der Psychiatrie zu sehen."

Edward lachte ohne Humor. „Ja. Daran hab ich auch schon gedacht."

„Was wirst du jetzt also machen?", fragte sie.

„Bella zurückgewinnen."

„Das hört sich so einfach an, wie du das sagst", meinte sie.

Edward ließ sie los und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. „Tja, jetzt hab ich ja ein wenig Hilfe, richtig?"

Alice grinste. „Du weißt, ich tue alles für dich, was ich kann."

* * *

><p>Edward erschien kurz nach zehn Uhr vor Bellas Haustüre. Er hatte einen Strauß Margeriten in der einen und eine Kiste Bier vom Supermarkt an der Ecke in der anderen Hand. Bella errötete wegen der Blumen, aber anscheinend gefielen ihr diese noch mehr als die Rosen, die er ihr zuvor schon geschenkt hatte.<p>

Sie führte ihn schnell in die Küche, wo Edward das Gemüse für einen dicken Rindereintopf zu schneiden bekam. Er genoss die stille Kameradschaft, während sie arbeiteten und die Kinder an der Frühstückstheke Bilder malten. Masen war außergewöhnlich leise, und Edward beobachtete den Jungen immer wieder besorgt.

„Masen", fragte er schließlich, „fühlst du dich nicht gut, Kumpel?"

Sein Sohn zuckte mit den Schultern. Bella lehnte sich zu ihm und drückte ihre Wange an seine Stirn.

„Du hast kein Fieber", murmelte sie. „Tut dir der Bauch weh?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog seinen Buntstift quer über das Blatt. Nun waren nur noch dicke, schwarze Linien zu sehen.

„Was stimmt denn nicht, Masen?", fragte Edward. Angst und Besorgnis formten sich in seinem Bauch zu einem festen Knoten.

Der kleine Junge sah von seinem Bild hoch. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Lasst ihr euch scheiden?", fragte er.

„Was ist scheiden?", fragte Makenna.

Edward drehte sich mit vor Panik geweiteten Augen zu Bella, die zu Makenna ging und sie in ihre Arme nahm. „Hey, sehen wir mal, ob wir in der Garage den Servierteller für das Footballspiel finden. Kannst du mitkommen und Mommy helfen?"

Makenna war somit abgelenkt. Sie nickte, ruckelte sich aus Bellas Griff und lief voraus in die Garage.

Somit blieb nur Edward übrig, um Masens Frage zu beantworten.

„Wie kommst du auf diese Frage, Kumpel?" Edward setzte sich neben Masen und streckte die Hand aus, um ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen.

„Weil du nicht mehr hier schläfst", sagte er weinend und durch einen Schluckauf hindurch. „Tanners Daddy hat auch nicht mehr in seinem Haus geschlafen und jetzt sind seine Mommy und sein Daddy geschieden und Tanner sieht seinen Daddy nur mehr am Wochenende. Und nicht einmal an _jedem _Wochenende ... nur _manchmal."_

Edward holte tief Luft und zog den weinenden kleinen Jungen in seinen Schoß. „Schhhh ...", murmelte er und rieb Masen sanft über den Rücken. Als das schlimmste Schluchzen vorbei war, drehte Edward seinen Sohn etwas herum, sodass er ihm in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Lass mich dir eine Frage stellen, Masen", sagte er. „Habe ich dich je angelogen?" Er hielt seinen Atem an, als er auf die Antwort wartete, und hoffte, dass er diese Frage nicht bereuen würde.

Masen rieb sich mit der Faust unter der Nase. „Nein."

Edward lächelte. „Tja, dann weißt du, dass du mir glauben kannst, wenn ich dir sage, dass es egal ist, wo ich schlafe. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Du und Makenna und Mommy, ihr seid die wichtigsten Menschen auf der ganzen Welt für mich."

Masen zwinkerte unschuldig zu ihm hoch. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich", sagte er ernst. „Wir haben gestern den ganzen Tag gemeinsam am Strand verbracht, richtig?"

Masen grinste. „Das war toll. Ich hab dich so nass gespritzt!"

Edward zerzauste seinem Sohn das Haar. „Ja, das ist wahr ... und heute werde ich auch den ganzen Tag lang hier sein. Und wenn du mich jemals brauchst und ich nicht in der Nähe bin, dann nimm einfach das Telefon und ruf mich an."

„Auch in der Arbeit?", fragte Masen zweifelnd.

„Jederzeit", sagte Edward.

Masen war einen Moment lang still. „Also lasst ihr euch nicht scheiden?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Edward zögerte. Er wollte die Ängste seines Sohnes zerstreuen, aber konnte er ihm das versprechen? Klar, momentan lief es mit Bella wieder besser, und wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde sich die Frage einer Scheidung gar nicht stellen.

Aber es ging hier nicht nur um ihn allein.

„Nein." Bellas Stimme ertönte leise von der Türe. Sie durchquerte den Raum, stellte ein paar Teller auf die Theke und setzte sich dann zu Edward und Masen. Ihre Augen betrachteten Edward, als sie einfach sagte: „Keine Scheidung."

„Wirklich?", sagten Masen und Edward gleichzeitig.

Bella nickte und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Sohn. „Mommy und Daddy haben nur eine Auszeit", erklärte sie und berührte seine Wange. „Wir haben uns in letzter Zeit nicht sehr nett behandelt, aber wir wollen uns bessern."

Masen sah kurz zwischen seinen Eltern hin und er. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Erwachsene auch 'ne Auszeit kriegen", sagte er.

„Wir brauchen sie manchmal", gab Bella zu.

„Du solltest nett sein", tadelte er und drehte sich zu seinem Vater.

Bella und Edward lächelten sich an. „Du hast Recht", antwortete Edward, „und wir arbeiten daran, aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, Masen. Wir werden beide immer in deiner Nähe sein, wenn du uns brauchst."

Masen nahm dies still in sich auf, dann sprang er schnell von Edwards Schoß. „Okay", sagte er gut gelaunt. „Kann ich jetzt Spongebob gucken?"

Edward war ein wenig irritiert aufgrund seines schnellen Stimmungswechsels, aber Bella regelte das für ihn. „Makenna sieht sich gerade Dora an", sagte sie ihm. „Aber wenn das vorbei ist, kannst du Spongebob einlegen, okay?"

Masen stimmte lächelnd zu und lief aus der Küche.

Der Rest des Tages verlief entspannt und war angenehm und Edward gefiel das Gefühl, von seiner Familie umgeben zu sein. Seine Eltern waren da, genauso wie Charlie, der in einem der Lehnstühle Platz genommen hatte und nur aufstand, um sich zwischen den Spielen etwas zu essen zu holen oder um die Toilette zu benutzen. Alice und Jasper und Emmett und Rosalie kamen zusammen an und das Haus war mit Jubel und Buh-Schreien und den Geräuschen der spielenden Kinder erfüllt.

Edward liebte jede Minute davon.

Nachdem alle gegangen waren, blieb Edward noch da, um Bella beim Saubermachen zu helfen. Sobald das übrig gebliebene Essen weggepackt und das Geschirr gewaschen war, half er, die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen. Dann schnappte er sich den Mantel und lief zur Türe.

„Edward", begann Bella nervös, als er nach der Türschnalle griff. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie würde ihm anbieten zu bleiben, aber nach einem Augenblick sagte sie stattdessen: „Danke ... für all deine Hilfe heute."

Edward lächelte und lehnte sich nach vor, um sie leicht auf die Wange zu küssen. Er war entschlossen, Bella nicht zu bedrängen. Er würde es langsam angehen lassen ... ihr Zeit lassen, um ihm wieder zu vertrauen ... er würde um sie werben. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er immer noch Frauen umgarnen konnte wie ein Profi.

„Kein Problem", sagte er. „Hab ich gern getan. Gute Nacht, Bella."

„Nacht."

Edward ging mit federndem Schritt zu seinem Wagen, und als er es sich auf Jaspers Sofa bequem machte, verging das Lächeln nicht, das auf seinem Gesicht lag.

* * *

><p>Alice hielt ihr Wort und war Edward in den nächsten Wochen wohlgesonnen zur Hilfe geeilt. Sie begleitete ihn oft hinüber in ihr eigenes Haus und bot an, auf die Kinder aufzupassen, damit Edward und Bella spazieren gehen oder ungestört eine Tasse Kaffee trinken konnten.<p>

Zwei Mal pro Woche verließ Edward seinen Arbeitsplatz früher, damit er die Kids abholen und Bella zu ihrem Schreibkurs nach Port Angeles fahren konnte. Er musste seinen Zeitplan etwas umkrempeln, aber mit Shellys Hilfe gelang ihm dies und er konnte Versäumtes aufholen, sobald die Kinder schlafen gegangen waren. Edward war ein wenig überrascht, wie sehr er die Zeit allein mit den Kindern genoss. Er lernte sie immer besser kennen und schloss sie richtig ins Herz. Er wäre sehr gerne wieder zu Hause eingezogen, aber er war auch entschlossen, dass dies Bellas Entscheidung sein würde, wann das passieren sollte.

Er suchte weiter nach kleinen Möglichkeiten, wie er Bella zeigen konnte, dass sie etwas Besonderes war – entweder er brachte ihr Blumen oder eine dieser Zimtrollen vom Lodge, die sie so sehr liebte. Ein paar Tage die Woche kam er vor der Arbeit zu Hause vorbei, um die Kinder in die Schule und in den Kindergarten zu bringen. Dies gab Bella ein wenig Zeit, sich zu entspannen, bevor sie zur Arbeit musste, und anscheinend war sie ihm sehr dankbar für diese Geste.

Eines Tages holte er eine Pizza und überraschte Bella in der Schule damit. Es wärmte sein Herz, wie sie lächelte, als er in der Tür zu ihrem Klassenzimmer auftauchte. Obwohl Bella nur eine halbe Stunde Mittagspause hatte, verbrachten sie diese in seinem Wagen mit Pizza essen und lachen.

„Wie läuft's im Schreibkurs?", fragte Edward mit seinem Mund voll Käse.

Bella errötete und streckte die Hand aus, um Edward etwas Soße von der Wange zu wischen. „Es läuft gut", sagte sie. „James sagt, ich habe echtes Talent."

„Er hat Recht."

Bella knabberte an ihrer Pizza herum. „Das glaubst du wirklich?"

Edward lächelte sie an. „Ich weiß es. Du bist eine unglaubliche Autorin."

Bella blickte weg. Offenbar war ihr das Lob peinlich. „Es gibt eine ... äh ... Lesung von Gedichten in der letzten Stunde", sagte sie zögerlich. Ihr Gesicht rötete sich. „Es ist nichts Großes. Wir werden nur etwas von dem vorlesen, was wir alle geschrieben haben."

„Wann?", fragte Edward.

„Am siebenundzwanzigsten", antwortete sie. „Das findet in Port Angeles statt, also wenn es sich bei dir nicht ausgeht, verstehe ich das vollkommen."

„Ich werde da sein."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Edward legte seine Pizza auf den Karton, wischte sich die Hände ab und schob ihr dann das Haar hinter die Ohren. „Auf keinen Fall möchte ich das verpassen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Mom oder Alice auf die Kinder aufpassen würden."

„Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel, Edward. Danke."

„Tja, eigentlich ist es ziemlich egoistisch von mir", antwortete er und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Egoistisch?"

Edward nickte. „Natürlich. Weil wenn du erst mal eine reiche und berühmte Schriftstellerin bist, kann ich dir dann am Rockzipfel hängen.

Bella lachte, und bevor sie durch den Nieselregen zurück zur Schule lief, dankte sie ihm und lehnte sich zu ihm, um dabei ihre Finger in seinem Haar zu verweben und ihn sanft zu küssen.

Edward dachte, dass dies wahrscheinlich das beste Essen war, das er je genossen hatte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 14**

**Deck the Halls**

* * *

><p>Alles lief gut.<p>

So _richtig _gut.

Als Edward anlässlich Bellas Gedichtelesung nach Port Angeles fuhr, hatte er große Hoffnung, dass sich nach diesem Abend alles noch ein Stück weiter verbessern würde.

Er hatte wieder einmal die Kinder von der Schule und vom Kindergarten abgeholt und für sie und Alice, die kommen und auf sie aufpassen würde, ein frühes Abendessen zubereitet. Bella war direkt nach der Schule nach Port Angeles gefahren, und obwohl die letzte Stunde eigentlich nur eine Art Feier war, musste für die Lesung noch einiges vorbereitet werden.

„Bist du okay, Edward?", fragte Alice, als sie sah, wie er mit seiner Krawatte herumfummelte.

Ein verlegenes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich schätze, ich bin ein bisschen nervös."

Alice kam zu ihm herüber, richtete seine Krawatte und strich die Schultern seines Jacketts glatt. „Entspann dich. Es wird alles großartig laufen. Ich weiß, es bedeutet Bella sehr viel, dass du kommen wirst. Und ich habe da so eine Vermutung, dass du nicht länger auf unserer Couch schlafen musst", fügte sie hinzu.

Edward lächelte. „Glaubst du?"

Alice tätschelte ihm leicht die Wange. „Die letzten paar Wochen sind gut gelaufen, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Edward einfach. „Wir hatten eine tolle Zeit."

Und das war wahr. Er und Bella hatten immer mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht, sowohl mit, als auch ohne die Kinder. Nachdem Bella sich so über die Pizza in der Mittagspause gefreut hatte, begann er, ihr regelmäßig ein paar Mal die Woche etwas zum Mittagessen zu bringen. Er tat weiterhin alles, um zu Hause auszuhelfen, und obwohl er immer noch bei Alice und Jasper übernachtete, gab es immer mehr Abende, an denen er mit Bella vor dem Kamin kuschelte. Sie hatten noch nicht wieder Sex gehabt, aber zwischen ihnen wurde es definitiv immer heißer – und langsam bekam er das Gefühl, dass er derjenige war, der sich zurückhalten musste, nicht Bella.

Edward merkte, dass Sex für sie wohl keine große Sache war. Sie waren schließlich seit zehn Jahren verheiratet. Aber für Edward war es zehn Jahre her, seit er das letzte Mal mit Bella geschlafen hatte.

Das erzeugte natürlich jede Menge Druck.

Langsam bemerkte er aber auch Veränderungen bei Bella. Sie lächelte mehr und manchmal ertappte er sie dabei, wie sie leise vor sich hin summte, wenn sie in der Küche arbeitete oder Wäsche wegräumte. Anscheinend gefiel es ihr, auch für ihn kleine Dinge zu tun – zum Beispiel den Stuffed French Toast zuzubereiten, den er so liebte oder einen losen Knopf an seinem Lieblingshemd wieder anzunähen. Er hatte nämlich herausgefunden, dass er den Flanellstoff doch liebte. Er war einfach verdammt angenehm zu tragen.

Er bemerkte auch andere Veränderungen. Manchmal drehte er sich um und sah, dass Bella ihn gerade mit einem heißen Blick anstarrte. Sie errötete dann immer und drehte sich weg, aber Edward konnte die sehnsüchtige Liebkosung ihres Blickes regelrecht spüren. Er hatte sie natürlich auch selbst angestarrt. Bellas Körper rief nach ihm wie nichts anderes auf der Welt ... das war schon immer so gewesen. Und mit jedem Tag, der verging, spürte er die lodernde, heiße Anspannung, und er wusste, dass es bald so weit sein würde.

Heute Nacht.

Er glaubte ... Gott allein wusste, wie sehr er hoffte und betete, dass es heute Nacht so weit sein würde.

Ein Mann konnte auch nicht ewig warten.

„Edward?" Alices Stimme riss ihn aus seinen lasziven Gedanken. „Bist du noch da?" Sie lachte und wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinen verträumten Augen hin und her.

Edward grinste und lehnte sich zu der Wange seiner Schwester hinab. „Nicht mehr lange", sagte er gut gelaunt. „Ich muss gehen. Ich will nicht zu spät kommen."

xxx

Er kam etwa eine halbe Stunde zu früh in dem kleinen Restaurant an und musste lächeln, als er den Minivan entdeckte, der in der Nähe des Hintereingangs geparkt war. Er machte sich auf den Weg nach drinnen und suchte nach Bellas vertrautem Gesicht in der Masse. Er war ein wenig überrascht, dass so viele Leute zu dieser Lesung gekommen waren, aber er freute sich auch für Bella. Dies würde dafür sorgen, dass diese Veranstaltung noch großartiger für sie werden würde.

Er entdeckte sie schließlich vorne bei der Bühne mit ein paar Leuten, die vermutlich ihre Klassenkameraden waren. Er winkte ihr, als sie ihn endlich sah, und deutete auf einen Tisch, an den er sich setzen wollte. Er wollte sie nicht unterbrechen oder sie nervös machen, aber Bella lächelte, winkte aufgeregt und hüpfte quasi zu ihm, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Du hast es geschafft", sagte sie atemlos.

Edward streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr das Haar spielerisch nach hinten zu schieben. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen."

Bella zögerte kurz, bevor sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals warf. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist." Edward legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, zog sie an sich und küsste ihren Hals.

„Gott, ich liebe dich", murmelte er leise.

Bella zog sich zurück, und ihre Augen funkelten. „Ich liebe dich auch." Sie biss sich schüchtern auf die Lippe. „Schau, ich wollte dich das eigentlich erst später fragen, aber warum nicht jetzt gleich?"

Edward griff nach oben und streichelte ihr die Wange. „Was ist denn?"

Bella sah nervös zur Seite. „Ich habe gedacht, vielleicht wäre es für dich an der Zeit, wieder nach Hause zu kommen", sagte sie mit gerötetem Gesicht. „Ich meine ... wenn du das willst."

Ihre Augen starrten den Boden an und Edwards Herz schmolz dahin. „An keinem anderen Ort dieser Welt würde ich lieber sein", antwortete er ihr ehrlich.

Bellas Kopf schoss hoch und ein sonniges Lächeln erstrahlte auf ihrem Gesicht. „Gut", sagte sie, „gut ... das ... das ist ..."

„Gut", sagte Edward mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Bella lachte. „Ja." Sie sah über die Schulter. „Ich muss mich vorne zu meinen Kollegen setzen, aber anschließend könnten wir etwas essen? Ein bisschen feiern?"

„Das wäre toll", sagte Edward, bevor er sich zu ihr lehnte und sie sanft küsste. Er hätte beabsichtigt, sie sanft und keusch zu küssen, aber Bella hatte anscheinend andere Vorstellungen. Sie strich mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar und zog ihn näher, als sie den Kuss vertiefte. Edwards Hände schlangen sich um ihre Hüfte, während ihre Zunge seinen Mund erkundete und sich sein Stöhnen mit ihrem eigenen mischte. Als sie ihn schließlich los ließ, waren sie beide außer Atem und erhitzt.

„Ich muss gehen", keuchte sie, bevor sie sich nochmals für einen Kuss zu ihm lehnte.

„Okay", brachte Edward hervor, bevor er sie wieder an sich zog.

„Guten Abend, Ladies und Gentlemen." Der Mann, der auf der Bühne vorne sprach, schaffte es endlich, die beiden auseinanderzureißen. Edward grinste, da Bella errötete. Sie drückte seine Hand, bevor sie zu ihrem Platz bei der Bühne zurückkehrte.

„Es ist eine ganz besondere Nacht hier in Rileys Restaurant", fuhr der Mann fort. „Heuer findet zum ersten Mal eine Lesung von Gedichten statt, und von der regen Besucherzahl kann ich sagen, dass dies auch nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein wird."

Die Leute kicherten ein wenig, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich würde Ihnen gerne den Mann vorstellen, der all das hier möglich gemacht hat, aber ich weiß, er braucht eigentlich nicht wirklich eine Vorstellung. Bitte heißen Sie mit mir den Bestseller-Autor der New York Times Willkommen, James McKay!"

Lauter Applaus ertönte, als ein großer, dünner Mann mit blondem, zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haar zum Mikrofon schritt. Er nickte in die Menge, offenbar war er die Schmeicheleien gewöhnt. Edward hatte keines seiner Bücher gelesen, aber er wusste, dass McKay ein erfolgreicher Autor war. Natürlich war Bella in Edwards Welt nochmal ein Stück erfolgreicher gewesen.

_Nimm das, James McKay, _dachte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

„Danke", sagte McKay endlich. „Danke für das herzliche Willkommen, und danke für euer Kommen, um diese aufstrebenden Autoren zu unterstützen." Er wedelte mit einer Hand in die Richtung, wo Bella saß, und der Applaus begann erneut.

Der Abend war zum größten Teil unterhaltsam. McKay sagte zu jedem der Schüler etwas, bevor sie auf die Bühne kamen und ihre Arbeit vorlasen. Einiges davon war sehr beeindruckend. Der Rest nicht so sehr.

Edward musste sein Lachen unterdrücken, als ein Mann mittleren Alters namens Tony ein ziemlich bildliches Gedicht vorlas, in dem es um die Vorzüge ging, wenn man eine dicke Frau liebte. Als er dann noch voll Sehnsucht erwähnte, dass sie „wie ein weiches Kissen" wäre und „mehr Spaß von hinten" bieten würde, musste Edward husten, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Er blickte sich im Raum um und sah, dass es mehreren Leuten so ging wie ihm.

Schließlich war Bella dran.

„Isabella Swan ist ein Rohdiamant", sagte McKay mit einem übertriebenen Blick in Bellas Richtung.

Dieser Blick war beinah ... liebevoll.

Edward versteifte sich, seine Augen verengten sich.

„Sie kam vor einem Monat zu einem Seminar von mir nach Portland, und ich wusste sofort, dass sie eine Gabe besitzt, die man fördern muss, damit sie wie eine Blume erblüht." McKay lächelte Bella an, die unter dem Lob errötete. Edward verkrampfte instinktiv seine Muskeln. Es war wie ein urzeitlicher Instinkt, das zu beschützen, was ihm gehörte.

Er wusste sofort, dass James McKay seine Frau wollte. Er verspürte eine Wut in sich aufsteigen wie noch nie zuvor, und er biss seine Zähne fest zusammen, da er befürchtete, dass ihm sonst noch ein echtes Knurren über die Lippen kommen könnte.

Er wandte seinen Blick von McKay ab und hörte seinem Gerede nicht länger zu. Er sah, dass Bella ihn mit Besorgnis in den Augen beobachtete.

Edward holte tief Luft. Dies war ein wichtiger Moment für Bella, und er würde ihn ihr nicht zerstören. Er zwang sich zu einem ermutigenden Lächeln und begann zu applaudieren, als McKay sie zum Mikrofon bat. Edward kämpfte darum, ruhig zu bleiben, als McKay Bella schnell umarmte, bevor er die Bühne verließ.

Er würde sich später um diesen Typen kümmern.

„Danke, James", sagte Bella leise und räusperte sich nervös. „Und danke euch allen, dass ihr gekommen seid. Dieses Gedicht heißt _Das Licht _und ich ... ich habe es für Edward geschrieben."

Edward zwinkerte überrascht und setzte sich auf seinem Stuhl gerader hin. Alle Gedanken an McKay waren vergessen, als Bella ihren Zettel aufklappte und zu lesen begann.

_Unsere Liebe begann vor langer Zeit ... Sonnenstrahlen verwoben sich Schicht für Schicht_

_Alles war hell und neu und voll warmem, rosigen Licht_

_Wir lachten in der Hitze unserer Leidenschaft und unseres Lächelns_

_Zwei wurden eins ..._

_Zusammen gelebt ..._

_Zusammen geliebt._

Ihre Augen blickten kurz hoch, um seinen Blick einzufangen, und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Edward lächelte zurück, er war ganz fasziniert von ihr.

_Aber allzu bald verdunkelte sich das Licht ... wir waren nur mehr unserer Schatten gewahr_

_Aus Dunkelheit erbaute sich eine Wand zwischen uns, vor Gleichgültigkeit und Nachlässigkeit starr_

_Und wir waren verloren._

_Zwei wurden wieder zwei ..._

_Lebten getrennt ..._

_Und liebten?_

_Nein ... sie liebten nicht._

_Waren nur getrennt._

Edward spürte einen Kloß im Hals, und er hörte, dass Bellas Stimme auch ein wenig zitterte, obwohl sie ihren Blick weiterhin starr auf ihren Zettel gerichtet hatte. Ihre Finger umklammerten den Zettel förmlich und sie musste tief Luft holen, bevor sie weiterlesen konnte.

_Und doch ..._

_Die Wand, die Dunkelheit, war nicht undurchdringlich._

_Ein Lichtstrahl schimmerte hindurch ... warm und glühend und rosig._

_Das Licht zertrümmerte die Steine, zermahlte sie zu Staub._

_Bis es nur noch die Intensität der hellen, heißen Strahlen blieb,_

_die auf meiner Haut glitzerten ... und in meinen Augen funkelten._

Sie blickte hoch, Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und sie sah Edward in die Augen. Er war überrascht, als er merkte, dass seine Wangen ebenfalls nass waren. Sie lächelte triumphierend, als sie die letzte Zeile vorlas.

_Und dieses Licht warst du._

* * *

><p>Bella trat von der Bühne und wurde neben dem tosenden Applaus von ihren Klassenkameraden umarmt. Edward klatschte ebenfalls, als er sich ihr näherte. Er ignorierte die Menge, sein Blick war nur auf Bella gerichtet. Er blieb vor ihr stehen, streckte zögernd die Hand aus, dann zog er sie an sich.<p>

„Mein Gott, Bella, das war unglaublich", murmelte er voll Ehrfurcht.

„Es hat dir wirklich gefallen?", fragte sie.

Edward ließ sie los, sodass er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte. „Es war wunderschön", sagte er aufrichtig. „Wirklich, Bella, es hat mir sehr gut gefallen."

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt", sagte James McKay mit einem breiten Grinsen und legte seinen Arm um Bellas schultern. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern herum, da sein Arm für sie unangenehm war, bis sein Arm wieder nach unten fiel. McKay hatte dies anscheinend nicht bemerkt und steckte seine Hand stattdessen in seine Hosentasche. „Du hast echtes Talent, Bella", sagte er. „Wenn du ein Manuskript hast, werde ich für dich ein Treffen mit meinem Verleger arrangieren."

„Wirklich?" Bellas Augen weiteten sich.

„Absolut", sagte er und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, womit er Edward offensichtlich ausgrenzte. Edward stand dicht an ihrer Seite und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Ich glaube an dich, Bella", sagte McKay und drückte leicht ihre Schultern. Edwards Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er die Bewegungen der Finger dieses Typen sah. Er wollte Bella diesen Augenblick wirklich nicht zerstören, aber er Kerl hatte soeben die Grenze überschritten.

„Danke, James", sagte Bella leise, bevor sie sich neben Edward stellte und ihren Arm um seine Hüfte legte. McKays Arme fielen wieder einmal nach unten und Edward musste ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Das ist mein Mann, Edward", sagte Bella. „Edward, darf ich dir James McKay vorstellen?"

„Ah, der berühmte Edward", sagte McKay mit einem wissenden Grinsen. „Hast sie beinah losgelassen, nicht wahr?", kicherte er, aber Edward erkannte das Blitzen in seinen Augen. Das Blitzen der Herausforderung. Das Blitzen als Warnung.

„_Beinah _ist hier wohl das Schlüsselwort", sagte Edward spitz, während er dem Mann die Hand schüttelte. Er hatte seinen eigenen, warnenden Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Tja, ich muss mich unter die Menge mischen", sagte McKay und ignorierte die Herausforderung. „Bella, wirst du noch für ein paar Drinks hierbleiben?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Edward und ich werden etwas essen und dann nach Hause fahren. Wir müssen morgen früh los."

McKay nickte. „Nun gut. Wir bleiben in Kontakt", sagte er und drehte sich um, um zur Bar zu gehen.

„Dieser Kerl ist ein Arschloch", murmelte Edward, ohne nachzudenken.

„Edward." Bella verdrehte die Augen. „Er hat mir sehr geholfen."

„Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Edward holte tief Luft. Er wollte dies jetzt wirklich nicht näher erörtern. „Nichts. Bestellen wir uns einfach etwas zu essen."

„Nein, tu das nicht, Edward", meinte Bella und zog ihn zu einem abgeschiedenen Tisch. „Wenn dich etwas stört, müssen wir darüber reden."

Edward beäugte sie sorgfältig. „Ich will nur nicht hier streiten."

„Wir müssen nicht streiten", meinte sie. „Wir können uns einfach darüber unterhalten."

Edward gluckste humorlos. „Da bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher."

Bella lächelte. „Versuchen wir es."

Edward überlegte es sich einen Moment lang, dann sagte er langsam: „Es geht um McKay. Der Typ denkt an mehr als nur an dein Schreibtalent."

Bella zwinkerte überrascht. „Das meinst du nicht ernst."

„Ich habe gesehen, wie er dich anstarrte, Bella. Er ist definitiv interessiert."

Bella errötete und ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. „Das ist ziemlich beleidigend, Edward."

„Beleidigend?" Das war definitiv nicht die Antwort, die Edward erwartet hätte. „Wie kann das beleidigend sein?"

Bella schaute ihn böse an. „Dass du denkst, James McKay könnte nur Interesse für meinen Körper haben. Dass er auf keinen Fall wirklich glaubt, ich wäre eine talentierte Schriftstellerin."

„Das habe ich doch nicht gesagt." Edward kämpfte um Beherrschung, damit er mit seiner Stimme leise blieb. „Du _bist _eine talentierte Schriftstellerin. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum er dich ständig anfassen will."

„Um Himmels Willen, Edward", stöhnte Bella. „Er ist doch nur freundlich."

„So nennt man es heutzutage?"

„Edward!"

„Nein, spiel das nicht runter, Bella", sagte Edward durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Ich ziehe das nicht ins Lächerliche. Der Typ will dich und er hat deutlich gezeigt, dass er sich um dich bemühen wird."

„Wem hat er es deutlich gezeigt?", fragte Bella verwirrt.

„Mir."

Sie starrte Edward an, als ob ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. „Wovon in aller Welt sprichst du bitte?"

„Du hast doch auch diese hast-sie-beinah-losgelassen-Metapher gehört", meinte er.

„Wirklich, Edward? Darum geht es also?", sagte Bella und schnappte nach Luft. „Glaubst du nicht, dass du vielleicht ein klitzekleines bisschen überreagierst?"

„Du brauchst mich nicht zu verspotten, Bella." Edward stand abrupt auf. „Schau, ich denke nicht, dass das hier der richtige Ort für diese Unterhaltung ist. Lass uns einfach gehen. Wir können auch zu Hause darüber sprechen."

Bella versteifte sich ein wenig. „Was, wenn ich noch nicht gehen will?"

Edward Schultern sackten nach unten. „Tja, so viel dazu, dass wir das ohne zu streiten klären könnten", murmelte er.

Bella stieß daraufhin schwer die Luft aus. „Es tut mir Leid. Es ist meine Schuld. Du wolltest nicht darüber reden und ich hab dich quasi dazu gezwungen."

„Ich habe dir aber auch nicht wirklich entgegengesprochen", gab Edward zu. „Der Kerl geht mir gewaltig wo hin."

Bella lachte ein wenig. „Schau, ich glaube noch immer, dass du überreagierst ..." Sie hielt ihre Hand hoch, als Edward den Mund öffnete, um ihr zu widersprechen, „... _aber _ich bin bereit, dir zuzuhören. Aber du hast Recht, das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich noch ein bisschen hier bleibe, mich von meinen Klassenkameraden verabschiede und etwas zum Essen mitbringe. Du kannst nach Hause fahren und Alice ablösen, und wenn ich nach Hause komme, können wir essen und uns wirklich _unterhalten." _Sie betonte dieses Wort und brachte Edward zum Lächeln.

„Hört sich gut an", sagte Edward, bevor er sich zu ihr beugte und sie küsste ... zuerst ganz sanft, aber als er sah, dass McKay in ihre Richtung blickte, konnte er nicht widerstehen und intensivierte den Kuss ein wenig. Er ließ Bella erstaunt und atemlos zurück und ging mit Schwung in seinem Schritt zurück zu seinem Wagen.

Er war schon fast in Forks, als sein Handy läutete.

Er erkannte die Nummer und hob schnell ab. „Bella?"

„Edward ... äh ... etwas ist passiert."

„Was ist denn? Geht's dir gut?" Er stellte den Wagen schnell am Straßenrand ab. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit deinem Wagen?"

„Nein, mit dem Wagen ist alles in Ordnung", antwortete sie. „Mir geht's gut ... es ist nur ..."

„Bella, was ist denn los?"

„Merk dir das, mir geht es gut", sagte sie wieder ernst. „Und Edward, bitte sag nicht ‚ich hab's dir ja gesagt'", fügte sie hinzu.

„Bella, was zur Hölle geht hier vor sich? Du machst mir Angst", sagte er außer sich.

„Ich bin in der Notaufnahme", sagte sie mit einem schweren Seufzen. „Mir geht es gut, aber ich glaube, ich habe mir die Hand gebrochen."

Edward wendete schnell seinen Wagen und trat das Gaspedal auf dem Highway durch, bevor er fragte: „Wie in aller Welt hast du dir die Hand gebrochen?"

Bella zögerte kurz, bevor sie wieder seufzte und antwortete: „Ich hab James McKay mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen."


	15. Chapter 15

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 15**

**Where the Love Light Gleams**

* * *

><p>Edward lief durch die Türen der Notaufnahme und wartete ungeduldig am Empfangstresen, wo eine Frau mit einem weinenden Baby vor ihm gerade ihre Selbstbehaltszahlung leistete. Als sich die Mutter schließlich umdrehte, um einen Platz in dem überfüllten Wartezimmer zu bekommen, lehnte Edward sich angespannt gegen den Tresen.<p>

„Meine Frau ist hier", sagte er der Empfangsdame. „Bella Sw... Bella _Cullen", _korrigierte er sich schnell. „Können Sie mir sagen, wo sie ist?"

Die Schwester tippte etwas in ihren Computer ein. „Ah, ja, Mr. Cullen", sagte sie nach einem Augenblick. „Der Arzt ist mit Ihrer Frau gleich fertig. Sie können gerne Platz nehmen, oder wenn Sie lieber zu ihr ..."

Edward ließ sie nicht aussprechen. „Ich möchte gerne zu ihr ... bitte", meinte er, als die Dame ihre Augenbraue hob.

Die Schwester lächelte ein wenig. „Durch die Doppeltüre, es ist das zweite Zimmer auf der rechten Seite", sagte sie und deutete zu den Schwingtüren.

„Danke", antwortete Edward, bevor er der Wegbeschreibung dieser Frau folgte. Er fand Bella, die gerade auf einem Krankenbett saß, mit einer kleinen rothaarigen Frau im Arzt-Outfit, die sich gerade über ihren Arm beugte und eine Schiene anpasste. Bella blickte hoch, als er näher kam.

„Edward!", rief sie erfreut. „Du bist da!"

„Bella, bist du in Ordnung?" Er streckte seine Hand aus, um sie zu berühren, zog sie aber schnell wieder zurück, da er ihr womöglich weh tun könnte.

„Mir geht's gut!" Sie wedelte mit ihrem unverletzten Arm, war dann anscheinend von dieser Bewegung abgelenkt und beobachtete genau, wie ihr Arm vor und zurück schwang.

„Frau Doktor?" Edward drehte sich zu der rothaarigen Frau. „Was stimmt denn nicht mit ihr? Hat sie sich den Kopf gestoßen?"

Die Ärztin lächelte ihn an. „Ich nehme an, Sie sind Mr. Cullen?"

„Edward", korrigierte er.

„Tja, Edward, Bella hier geht es gut. Sie hat sich eine Boxerfraktur zugezogen", erklärte die Ärztin. „Es steht nicht allzu schlimm. Wir brauchen keinen Gips. Sie wird nur für ein paar Wochen diese Schiene tragen müssen, damit der Bruch ausreichend Zeit zum Heilen hat."

„Ich hab James geboxt, Edward", unterbrach Bella. „Ich hab ihn ordentlich geschlagen." Sie schwang ihre unverletzte Faust, sodass sie fast vom Krankenbett fiel.

„Ja", lachte die Ärztin. „Sie hatte ziemliche Schmerzen, als sie hierher gekommen ist, also habe ich ihr etwas gegeben."

Bella hielt ihren Daumen und Zeigefinger etwa einen Zentimeter auseinander und musterte Edward durch diesen Spalt. Sie flüsterte: „Sie hat mir etwas gegeben."

Edwards Mund verzog sich zu einem halben Grinsen. „Fühlst du dich gut, Bella?"

„Ich fühl mich toll!", meinte sie und zwinkerte ein paar Mal. „Und du?"

„Mir geht's gut", antwortete er und drehte sich wieder zu der Ärztin. „Wann kann ich sie nach Hause bringen?"

Die Ärztin unterschrieb gerade ein Rezept und reichte es dann Edward. „Wir sind hier fertig. Sie sollten aber lieber das hier besorgen, bevor Sie nach Hause fahren. Wenn das Schmerzmittel nachlässt, wird sie das wahrscheinlich brauchen."

Edward nickte, steckte das Rezept ein und dankte der Ärztin. Er griff nach Bellas Arm. „Bist du bereit, nach Hause zu fahren?"

„Jepp", sagte sie fröhlich und hüpfte auf den Boden. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie stürzte auf Edward. Er fing sie mühelos auf.

„Upps", kicherte Bella.

„Ich hab dich, Baby", murmelte Edward und half ihr aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du mich Baby nennst", flüsterte sie zurück.

Edward hatte seinen Arm fest um Bellas Hüfte geschlungen, als sie das Krankenhaus verließen. Die Schwester am Empfangstresen hatte ihm versichert, dass es kein Problem wäre, wenn sie den Minivan über Nacht hier stehen ließen, solange sie ihn am nächsten Tag wieder abholten.

„Ich kann selbst nach Hause fahren, Edward", protestierte Bella.

„Bella, du hast dir die Hand gebrochen, weißt du noch?"

„Oh, yeah."

Er half Bella in den Wagen und griff um sie herum, um sie anzuschnallen. Er erschrak ein wenig, als er ihren Mund an seinem Hals spürte.

„Du riechst so gut", sagte sie dicht an seiner Haut.

„Danke", meinte er.

„Wirklich, Edward", sagte sie ernst. Du riechst _unglaublich _gut. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag lang an dir riechen."

Edward kicherte. „Tja, du darfst jederzeit an mir schnuppern."

Er stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein, verließ den Parkplatz und fuhr nach Hause. Er sah hinüber zu Bella, die ihn genau beobachtete. Ihre Augen waren ein wenig glasig.

„Du bist so heiß", sagte sie.

Edward grinste. „Und du bist so high."

„Ich meine", fuhr Bella fort, ohne seinen Kommentar gehört zu haben, „du warst schon heiß, als ich dich das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Ich meine, du warst so groß und grüblerisch und stark und hast so gut ausgesehen. Aber jetzt ... jetzt bist du noch heißer. Du bist so heiß wie ein _Inferno."_

Bella plapperte Weiter, ihre Worte wurden langsam undeutlicher. „Manchmal sehe ich dich und will einfach nur auf dich drauf ..."

Ihre Sätze schweiften ab und Edward sah zu ihr hinüber. Bellas Augen waren geschlossen und sie schnarchte ein wenig.

„Schlaf gut, kleine Schlägerin", flüsterte er, bevor er sich wieder auf den Highway konzentrierte.

* * *

><p>Bella erwachte abrupt, als Edward vor dem Haus stehen blieb. Er war an einer 24-Stunden-Apotheke stehen geblieben, um Bellas Medikament zu besorgen, und hatte die Tüte in seine Tasche gesteckt, bevor er um den Wagen gelaufen war, um Bella beim Aussteigen zu helfen.<p>

„Edward?", murmelte sie. „Meine Hand tut weh."

„Ich weiß, Baby. Komm schon, gehen wir hinein." Er führte sie vorsichtig hoch zur Eingangstüre, sperrte auf und öffnete sie, bevor er ihr hinein half. Er hatte Alice vom Krankenhaus aus angerufen und wusste daher, dass sie auf der Couch übernachten würde. Bella war nicht mehr so benebelt, aber er stützte sie dennoch, als sie sich auf den Weg nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer machten.

„Du hattest Recht wegen James. Er ist ein Arschloch", sagte Bella. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie sich auf das Bett setzte und an die Kissen lehnte.

Edward versteifte sich, aber versuchte zumindest, ein ruhiges Gesicht zu bewahren. „Was hat er getan?"

„Er hat versucht, mich zu küssen."

„Und du hast ihn geschlagen?" Edward konnte nicht anders, ein stolzes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Bella zuckte die Schultern. „Er hat mein nein als Antwort nicht akzeptiert."

Edward setzte sich an die Bettkante. „Sie sind eine ganz beachtliche Frau, Mrs. Cullen", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Bist du böse?", fragte sie.

„Auf dich? Nein. Auf ihn? Es gibt keine Worte, die meine immense Wut auf ihn beschreiben könnten."

Bella grinste. „Du bist auch ganz schön beachtlich."

„Vergiss das nicht." Er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihr Haar zu berühren. „Es tut mir so Leid, dass du verletzt bist."

„Danke."

Edward stand auf. „Komm, lass mich dir helfen, damit wir dich fürs Bett bereit machen, und dann fahre ich los." Er beugte sich nach unten, um ihre Schnürsenkel zu öffnen.

„Oder du könntest auch hier bleiben", bot Bella ihm zögernd an. „Es ist schon spät, und du musst nicht den ganzen Weg rüber zu Jasper fahren."

„Ich möchte dir nicht weh tun", sagte er und deutete auf ihren Arm.

„Mir geht's gut", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln. „Du schläfst sowieso auf der linken Seite."

Edward kümmerte sich wieder um Bellas Schuhe. „Also gut. Wenn du dir sicher bist."

„Ich bin mir sicher."

Er zog ihr vorsichtig die Jacke und die Jeans aus und deckte sie gut zu, nachdem er ihr noch eine Schmerztablette gegeben hatte. Er zog sich selbst aus, kletterte auf der anderen Seite ins Bett und drehte das Licht ab.

„Wie geht's deinem Arm?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Ist nicht so schlimm ... er fühlt sich taub an. Das tut aber nicht am meisten weh."

Edward drehte sich zu ihr. Er konnte kaum ihr Profil ausnehmen in dem dumpfen Licht, das durch das Fenster herein schien. „Was meinst du?"

Er vernahm, wie sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich komme mir nur vor wie ein Idiot, das ist alles. Ich meine, wenn ein Autor wie James McKay zu mir sagt, ich hätte Talent ... das hat mein Ego richtig angespornt, das werde ich nicht bestreiten. Aber herauszufinden, dass das alles war, was er wollte ... Tja, das ist ein richtiger Tiefschlag, weißt du?"

Edward streckte seine Hand aus und nahm Bellas unverletzte in seine. „Gib wegen ihm nicht auf, Bella."

„Ich weiß nicht ..."

„Ich schon", sagte er vehement. „Bella, du hast tatsächlich eine Begabung. Du bist eine unglaubliche und talentierte Autorin, und du hast das Zeug, noch größer zu werden, als James McKay es je war."

„Das ist wirklich süß von dir, dass du das sagst."

„Nein, das ist nicht süß", sagte Edward beharrlich. „Ich sage dir die Wahrheit, Bella. Ich glaube an dich. Du kannst es schaffen. Lass dir deinen Traum nicht von diesem Arschloch nehmen."

Bella drehte sich auf die Seite und legte ihren verletzten Arm vorsichtig auf ihrer Hüfte ab. Edward konnte sehen, wie ihre Augen ein wenig schimmerten. „Das glaubst du wirklich, nicht wahr."

„Ja."

„Danke, Edward." Er merkte, wie sie ihn kurz beobachtete, bevor sie weitersprach. „Könntest du etwas für mich tun?"

„Alles."

„Könntest du hier rüber kommen und mich festhalten? Es ist schon so lange her."

„Viel zu lang", stimmte Edward zu, rutschte näher zu ihr und schob seinen Arm vorsichtig unter ihre Schultern. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, legte ihr Bein über seines und ihre verletzte Hand an sein Herz. Er strich langsam mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Ich habe das vermisst", murmelte sie.

„Ich auch."

„Gute Nacht, Edward."

„Gute Nacht, Bella."

xxx

Edward zog wieder zu Hause und in seinem Schlafzimmer ein. Bella litt immer noch, und da ihre Hand in einer Schiene steckte, brauchte sie ein bisschen zusätzliche Hilfe im Haushalt. Sie war ein paar Tage lang in Krankenstand, aber als die Schmerzen sich auf ein dumpfes Pochen reduziert hatten und kein scharfes Stechen mehr da war, wusste sie, dass es an der Zeit war, wieder arbeiten zu gehen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du wieder bereit bist?", fragte Edward in der Nacht, bevor sie den ersten Tag wieder in die Schule musste. Sie lagen im Bett, Bellas Rücken war an Edwards nackte Brust gekuschelt. Sein Arm war um ihre Hüfte geschlungen, da sie seine Hand an ihrem Bauch festhielt. „Diese Viertklässler können erbarmungslos sein", fügte er hinzu.

Bella lachte. „Mir geht es gut. Ich habe eine Aushilfe bei mir, die mich unterstützen wird, und meine Schüler sind wundervoll", sagte sie spitz.

„Wie geht's deiner Hand? Brauchst du eine Schmerztablette?"

Er spürte, wie Bella unter seinem Kinn den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich hab ein Ibuprofen genommen, mir geht's wirklich gut", antwortete sie. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen."

„Ich will mich nur gut um dich kümmern", sagte er leise. „Ich hätte dich beinah verloren und will nicht, dass so etwas je wieder passiert."

„Edward, es ist nur eine kleine Fraktur."

„Davon habe ich nicht gesprochen."

Bella war einen Augenblick lang still. „Ich weiß." Sie bewegte sich und drehte sich herum, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Der Vollmond schien durch das Fenster und Edward konnte gerade ihre Gesichtszüge erkennen, da ihr Kopf auf dem Kissen direkt neben seinem lag.

„Du warst es nicht allein, Edward", sagte sie. Im Mondlicht sah er, dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen. „Es wir nicht allein deine Schuld."

„Aber ich ..."

„Wir waren beide da, Edward. Wir _beide _haben unseren Teil dazu beigetragen, einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und streichelte ihm sanft über das Haar. „Ich hab dir die Schuld gegeben."

„Wofür?"

Sie lachte. „Für alles. Weil wir jung geheiratet hatten ... weil wir Kinder bekommen haben ... weil wir in Forks leben und ich meinen Master nicht bekommen habe ... weil ich das Schreiben aufgegeben habe."

„Ich habe es dir auch nicht gerade leichter gemacht", meinte er daraufhin.

„Aber es war _meine _Entscheidung", konterte sie gefühlvoll. „Es war nur einfacher, dir die Schuld zu geben, als selbst die Verantwortung für meine Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren. Und statt mit dir darüber zu reden, habe ich es für mich behalten ... der Groll hat sich immer weiter aufgebaut und ich wurde regelrecht zu einer eisigen Zicke. Ich kann dir kaum die Schuld dafür geben, dass du ausgehen wolltest."

„Das macht es nicht wieder gut."

Er sah Bellas Zähne aufblitzen, als sie leicht lächelte. „Nein. Das stimmt. Aber ich verstehe es jetzt. Ich habe dich weggeschoben. Ich habe mich an meine Frustration geklammert und es an dir ausgelassen."

„Bella ..."

„Nein ... nein, bitte, lass mich das sagen", unterbrach sie ihn. „Es tut mir Leid, Edward. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir die Schuld gegeben und dich ausgeschlossen habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich immer kritisiert habe, wenn du mir im Haushalt helfen wolltest. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich von dir abgewandt habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ..."

Ihr Redeschwall brach ab, als Edward sich endlich zu ihr lehnte und sie küsste. Nach einem Augenblick zog er sich zurück. „Mir tut es auch Leid", sagte er. „Aber ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir aufhören, uns ständig zu entschuldigen."

Bella lächelte wieder. „Ja. Das glaube ich auch."

Sie starrten sich in der Dunkelheit an, das einzige Geräusch war das Ticken des Weckers und ihr leises Atmen.

„Weißt du, ich habe nachgedacht", flüsterte Bella.

„Worüber?"

„Über eine zweite Chance."

Edward nahm ihre gebrochene Hand vorsichtig hoch und küsste ihre Finger. „Was ist mit ihr?"

Bella zuckte die Schultern. „Nur dass es sie vielleicht nicht gibt, um Fehler wieder gut zu machen, sondern um daraus zu lernen."

Edward lächelte. „Ich glaube, du könntest Recht haben."

„Edward?"

„Ja."

„Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst."

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Baby."

Bella rutschte näher zu ihm und legte ihre Schiene auf seiner Hüfte ab. „Ich liebe es so sehr, wenn du mich Baby nennst", flüsterte sie.

„Ja, das hast du schon mal erwähnt", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Plötzlich änderte sich die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen ... die Luft verdichtete sich ... und Edward konnte es nicht genau sagen, aber sie war irgendwie aufgeladen. Bella hob ihr Kinn und strich mit ihren Lippen sanft über seine, bevor sie seine Unterlippe in ihren Mund sog und sie mit einem leisen Geräusch wieder losließ.

„Bella", söhnte er, „was ist mit deinem Arm?"

„Meinem Arm geht's gut", antwortete sie und strich mit ihrer unverletzten Hand zwischen ihnen nach unten, um ihn durch seine Pyjamahose aus Flanell hindurch zu streicheln.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er. Er konnte nicht anders, er stieß mit seinen Hüften leicht gegen ihre Hand.

„Edward ... bitte ..." Sie griff etwas fester zu. „Du lässt mich doch nicht etwa betteln, oder?"

„Gott bewahre", murmelte Edward und stöhnte. Er machte mit, gab nach ... gab auf ... und überließ sich den Gefühlen, die er so lange unterdrückt hatte. Er rollte sich vorsichtig herum, damit er nicht auf Bellas Schiene traf. Nach einem sehr kurzen Zögern – mehr, um sich den Augenblick gut einzuprägen, und weniger, um das Kommende in Frage zu stellen – küsste er sie leidenschaftlich und drückte sie ins Kissen, während seine Zunge in ihren warmen Mund glitt.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüsterte er zwischen ihren Lippen. „Ich wollte das schon seit langer Zeit."

„Ich auch." Sie klammerte sich mit ihrer gesunden Hand an ihn und zog ihn näher. „Gott, Edward, ich liebe dich auch."

Er küsste sie wieder, zuerst sanft, dann leidenschaftlicher, und er war fest entschlossen, dass es dauern würde ... er wollte eine schöne, neue Erinnerung für sie beide schaffen. Sanft bewegte er ihre geschiente Hand, damit sie auf dem Kissen neben ihrem Kopf lag, dann fuhr er mit seiner Hand langsam ihre Seite hinab nach unten und machte mit seinem Daumen weiche, kreisende Bewegungen.

Das hatte ihr immer gefallen.

Als sie leise wimmerte, musste er lächeln, denn anscheinend gefiel ihr das immer noch.

Er zog ihr Schlafshirt nach oben und rutschte zur Seite, damit er es ihr leichter über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Er sah ihre nackten Brüste und musste kurz nach Luft schnappen. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und lehnte sich nach unten, um eine in seinen Mund zu nehmen. Bella griff in sein Haar und setzte sich mit einem Stöhnen beinah auf, und Edward saugte fester, bevor er mit seiner Zunge um ihren festen Nippel kreiste.

„Ich hab die beiden vermisst", krächzte er, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit ihrer zweiten Brust widmete. Er hörte Bella kichern, aber das Geräusch verwandelte sich schnell in ein neues Stöhnen, als er leicht mit seinen Zähnen über ihre Brustwarze kratzte.

„Edward!"

„Hmmm ...", antwortete er und fuhr mit einer Hand nach unten, um sie durch ihr weißes Baumwollhöschen hindurch zu streicheln. Sie krümmte sich gegen seine Hand, dann streckte sie die Hand verzweifelt aus und steckte sie selbst in seine Hose. Edward biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte.

„Bella", stöhnte er, „wenn du nicht aufhörst, wird das hier viel zu schnell vorbei sein."

„Ich brauche dich", antwortete sie verzweifelt.

„Ich brauche dich auch." Er ließ seine Hüften kreisen, während sie an seiner Erektion zerrte. Er kämpfte, um die Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren. „Lass mich einfach ... _ooohhh ... _dafür sorgen, dass du dich gut fühlst ... bitte? Es ist schon so lang her ... ich will es nicht ... _oh Gott _... übereilen."

Bella kicherte ein wenig. „Okay, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass es das ist, was du willst", sagte sie neckend und drückte ihn noch einmal, bevor sie ihre Hand aus seiner Hose zog.

Edwards Augen verengten sich, auch wenn Bella das in dem düsteren Licht nicht sehen konnte. „Du genießt es förmlich, mich wahnsinnig zu machen, nicht wahr?", beschuldigte er sie.

Bella kicherte wieder. Dieses Geräusch brachte Edward dazu, dass er am liebsten laut vor Freude aufgeschrien hätte.

„Vielleicht", antwortete sie keck.

„Tja, das Spiel kann auch von zweien gespielt werden", warnte er sie und bewegte sich, um sich zwischen ihre Beine zu knien. Er zog ihr Höschen nach unten, ließ es einfach auf den Boden fallen und betrachtete das gelobte Land. Er streichelte sich mit seinen Händen ihre Oberschenkel hinauf und drückte sie sanft auseinander, bevor er begann, nasse Küsse auf ihrer Hüfte zu verteilen. Seine Zunge malte langsame, nasse Kreise auf ihre Haut.

„Edward, was tust du da?"

Sein Blick schoss hoch zu ihrem. Im schummrigen Licht konnte er sehen, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Er nahm eine Hand, um ihre geschwollenen Lippen zu teilen, bevor er einmal quälend langsam über sie leckte.

Sie stöhnte.

„Gefällt dir das nicht?", fragte er unschuldig und streckte seine Zunge nochmals heraus.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte sie, „es ist nur ... du hast das schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht."

Edward war wieder einmal höchst frustriert wegen seines anderen Ichs, aber er sagte nur: „Ich schätze, ich muss die verlorene Zeit wieder gutmachen."

Und das tat er auch. Mit seiner Zunge und seinen Fingern brachte Edward Bella immer und immer wieder zum Höhepunkt. Er ließ nur locker, um die Vorfreude weiter zu steigern. Es war zehn Jahre her, seit er sie das letzte Mal so wie jetzt berühren konnte, aber wie man so schön sagte, es war wie Fahrradfahren.

Außer dass es hierbei Orgasmen gab.

Wunderschöne Orgasmen voll erleichterter Schreie und Ekstase. Edward beobachtete Bella von seiner Position zwischen ihren Beinen aus bei ihrem Höhepunkt, während sein Mund auf ihr lag und er seine Finger tief in ihr vergraben hatte. Sie bog sich durch und krümmte sich, jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper verkrampfte sich und ließ wieder locker. Die geschiente Hand lag neben ihrem Kopf, die andere hatte sie in seinem Haar verschlungen. Er staunte wegen dieses Gefühls, wie ihr Orgasmus seine Finger bearbeitete, und er wartete, bis es wieder vorbei war und Bella sich am Bett entspannte. Er zog seine Finger langsam aus ihr und drückte ihr noch einen Kuss an die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels. Er kletterte über sie und auf dem Weg nach oben verteilte er tausend heiße Küsse auf ihrer feuchten Haut.

„Das habe ich _wirklich _vermisst", sagte er, als er schließlich an ihren Lippen angekommen war. Er lehnte sich nach unten, um sie leicht zu küssen. Sie griff in seinen Nacken, zog ihn näher und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften.

„Welchen Teil genau?", fragte sie scherzhalber.

„Alles", antwortete er und strich mit seinem Mund über ihren Hals. „Aber insbesondere dich zu sehen, wie du in meinen Armen komplett zerfällst."

„Mmmm ...", murmelte sie und hob den Kopf, als er gerade an ihrem Schlüsselbein knabberte. „Willst du es nochmal sehen?", fragte sie und stieß ihm in einer anregenden Bewegung ihre Hüften entgegen.

Edward grinste an ihrem Hals. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen."

Und als er schließlich in sie glitt und er von ihrer Wärme umschlossen wurde, schloss er seine Augen. Edward wusste, dass er nun wieder zu Hause angekommen war.

Er bewegte sich – zuerst langsam, dann schneller und tiefer. Er spürte, wie Bella ihm entgegen kam, ihn näher zu sich zog. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er im Paradies.

Er beobachtete sie – so wie sie ihn beobachtete. Ihre Blicke waren ineinander verschmolzen und sie spürten genau, dass es nur einen schmalen Grat gab zwischen Vergnügen und Schmerz ... zwischen Liebe und Verlust ... und er schwor sich, dass er sie nie wieder verlassen würde.

Er ließ sich neben sie fallen, zog sie in seine Arme und streichelte ihren Rücken, bis sie gemeinsam einschliefen. Er sprach ein stilles Gebet aus und dankte Gott dafür, dass es eine zweite Chance im Leben gab.


	16. Chapter 16

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 16**

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen schien die Sonne, die Vögel sangen und das fröhliche Lachen der Kinder lag in der Luft.<p>

Okay, nicht wirklich.

Wir waren schließlich in Forks. Es war bewölkt und es regnete. Die Vögel waren eindeutig abwesend, wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich unter den Büschen versteckt, damit sie trocken blieben. Und was die Kinder betraf, diese stritten gerade darüber, ob Spongebob in ihrer Badewanne überleben könnte oder nicht.

Und Edward? Ja, seine Welt bestand nur aus Sonnenschein und Regenbogen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, als er in die Küche kam, schnappte Bella und beugte sie nach hinten, bevor er ihr einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen gab.

„Iiiiiiihhhhhh eklig!", beschwerte Masen sich. Alle Gedanken an Spongebob waren vergessen und er bedeckte seine Augen.

Edward konnte aber sehen, dass er lächelte, also küsste er Bella noch einmal als Zugabe, bevor er sie wieder auf die eigenen Beine stellte. Sie streichelte ihm über die Wange, bevor sie sich wieder zu dem Speck in der Pfanne drehte. Er legte seine Hände leicht an seine Lippen und stützte sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ab.

„Hunger?", fragte sie.

„Ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger", brummte er und knabberte an ihrer Wange, bis sie kicherte. Edward gluckste und drückte sie noch einmal an sich, bevor er sie losließ und um die Frühstücksbar herum ging, um sich zu den Kindern zu setzen. Masen hatte immer noch seine Augen mit seinen Händen bedeckt, also zog Edward sie ihm spielerisch weg.

„Alles erledigt", versicherte er seinem Sohn.

„Gut", antwortete Masen und verdrehte dramatisch seine Augen. Edward zerstrubbelte ihm das Haar und lehnte sich zu seiner Tochter, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Wie geht es dir heute Morgen, meine Hübsche?", fragte er.

Makenna lächelte lieb. „Gut, Daddy."

„Hey, ich hab eine Idee", sagte er, streckte seine Arme aus und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Er schob ihren Teller voll Rührei und Toast zu ihr, sodass sie weiteressen konnte. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich heute Abend eine Pizza mitbringe und wir spielen den ganzen Abend lang einen Candy Land Companionship Marathon!"

„Ja!" Masen warf seine Faust in die Luft und Makenna hüpfte aufgeregt auf dem Schoß ihres Vaters herum. „Ich werde gewinnen!", rief der kleine Junge.

„Das glaube ich nicht", warnte Edward ihn. „Ich bin _sehr _gut im Candy Land."

„Daddy?" Makenna legte ihre Hände an Edwards Wangen und drehte das Gesicht ihres Vaters zu sich. „Kann ich rosa sein?"

„Rosa?"

„Der rosane Spieler", erklärte sie.

Edward nickte zwischen ihren Händen. „Sicher, Süße."

Masen wirbelte auf seinem Barhocker herum. „Es gibt keinen rosanen Spieler im Candy Land."

„Oh doch", sagte seine Schwester dickköpfig.

„Nö", sagte er und zog seine Beine hoch, damit er sich schneller drehen konnte. „Nur rot, blau, grün und gelb!"

„Daddy?" Makenna richtete ihre bittenden Augen auf ihn. Er sah hilfesuchend zu Bella, aber sie zuckte einfach die Schultern und rührte die Eier um.

„Äh ..." Edward suchte nach Worten, aber dann kam ihm eine Idee. „Ich bleibe beim Baumarkt stehen und hole ein bisschen Farbe, und dann _machen _wir einfach eine rosa Spielfigur", sagte er. Seine Brust schwoll an, da seine Tochter ihn voll Ehrfurcht ansah. Sie streckte Masen ihre Zunge raus, aber er bemerkte es gar nicht, weil er immer noch am Barhocker herumwirbelte.

Alles war gut.

* * *

><p>„Ich muss wirklich gehen", sagte Edward. Seine Taten straften seine Worte Lügen, denn er presste Bella gegen die Haustür und hatte seine Lippen an ihren Hals gepresst. Er konnte hören, wie die Kids oben herumliefen und nach ihren Schuhen und Mänteln suchten, und er nützte die Chance, um sich ordentlich von seiner Frau zu verabschieden.<p>

Sich wiederholt zu verabschieden.

„Ja, du solltest definitiv gehen", antwortete Bella atemlos. Ihre Finger glitten in sein Haar und sie zog seinen Kopf wieder hinab zu ihrem.

„Frühes Meeting", flüsterte er ihr in den Mund.

„Uh-huh." Bella vertiefte den Kuss. Ihre Hände fielen hinab zu seinen Hüften und zogen ihn an sie.

„_Oh Gott ... _vielleicht sollte ich mich krank melden?", meinte Edward und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Brust. Sogar durch ihren dicken Pullover konnte er spüren, wie sie auf ihn reagierte.

„Mmmm ..."

„Wir könnten den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen."

„Mommy, Masen sagt, Mädchen sind blöd!" Makennas wütendes Kreischen von der obersten Stufe aus ruinierte die Stimmung effektiv. Dennoch musste Edward angesichts dieser Unterbrechung lächeln. Er zog sich nach einem weiteren schnellen Kuss von Bella zurück, und die zwei Kinder kamen die Treppe herunter.

„Hab ich nicht!", erklärte Masen an seinen Vater gewandt. Offensichtlich hoffte er, dass ein weiterer Mann seine Sichtweise verstehen würde. „Ich sagte, Mädchen machen blöde _Sachen", _verdeutlichte er.

„Tja, Masen, war das nett von dir, so etwas zu sagen?", fragte Edward.

Masen verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Er fühlte sich mangels männlicher Unterstützung von seinem Vater hintergangen. „Nein", murmelte er.

„Und es stimmt nicht wirklich, oder? Ich meine, manche Mädchen machen manchmal dumme Sachen, aber Jungs doch auch, oder?"

Masen schnaubte vor Verzweiflung. „Ja."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass so eine Meldung vielleicht die Gefühle deiner Schwester verletzen könnten ... oder sogar Mommys Gefühle?", meinte Edward.

Masen blickte schuldbewusst hoch zu seiner Mutter. „Das wollte ich nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht wolltest." Edward strich seinem Sohn über den Kopf. „Aber vielleicht solltest du es wieder gutmachen?"

Masen musste schlucken. „Tut mir Leid." Er ging zu seiner Schwester und umarmte sie schnell, dann ging er zu seiner Mutter. Bella fiel auf die Knie, um die Wangen des kleinen Jungen zu küssen.

„Alles verziehen", sagte sie fröhlich. „Also, bist du bereit für die Schule?"

Die Familie verließ zusammen das Haus. Edward konnte von Bella noch einen Kuss ergattern, bevor er in seinen Wagen stieg. Er sah zu, wie Bella und die Kids im Minivan vor ihm fuhren, bis sie links zu Makennas Kindergarten abbogen und er weiter geradeaus zu seiner Zeitung fuhr.

Er fühlte sich in jeder Hinsicht ziemlich gut. Es war zwar alles neu, was es betraf, Ehemann und Vater zu sein, aber anscheinend holte er all das Versäumte schnell auf. Edward pfiff fröhlich durch die Zähne, als er sich vor seinem Büro einparkte, und winkte Shelly auf dem Weg in den kleinen Konferenzraum neben seinem Büro zu, wo er sich jeden Morgen mit seinen Mitarbeitern traf. Nach einem Brainstorming, in dem Ideen für die nächste Ausgabe gesammelt wurden, machten Edward und Ben die grobe Einteilung der Themen und reichten sie Shelly weiter, damit sie diese auf der Tafel niederschreiben konnte.

In seiner Mittagspause saß er verträumt an seinem Schreibtisch und suchte im Internet nach Ideen für den Valentinstag. Nichts zu aufwendiges – das hatte er bereits verinnerlicht – aber er wollte definitiv, dass dies ein besonderer Valentinstag für Bella wird. Er hatte noch ein paar Wochen Zeit, aber Edward war aufgeregt und wollte dies nicht bis zur letzten Minute aufschieben.

Sie könnten vielleicht in The Lodge zu Abend essen. Das Essen dort war wirklich ziemlich gut ... und dann vielleicht die Küste entlang fahren und den Wellen zusehen, wie sie auf den Strand trafen.

Oder vielleicht ein Picknick? Sie könnten zur First Beach fahren – oder vielleicht auf diese Lichtung, auf der sie als Teenager immer gewesen waren. Edward lächelte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er Bella das erste Mal geküsst hatte. Sie waren mit einigen Freunden aus der Schule abgehauen, tranken gemeinsam auf der Lichtung eine Flasche Apfelwein und kuschelten sich unter schweren Decken an einander. Er hatte sich zu ihr gedreht und ihr mit einem Arm seine Hälfte der Decke angeboten. Als sie es sich neben ihm gemütlich gemacht hatte, konnte er nicht widerstehen, lehne sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft.

Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch und in dem Moment wusste er, dass sein Herz ihr gehörte.

Die Lichtung war definitiv eine gute Idee. Aber diesmal kein Apfelwein. Er konnte sich eine halbwegs anständige Flasche Schampus leisten – und vielleicht auch ein Zelt und einen Heizstrahler, damit sie es warm hatten? Er musste sich das noch genauer überlegen.

Leider hatte er am restlichen Nachmittag viel zu tun, sodass er keine Zeit hatte, sich nähere Details zu überlegen. Er erinnerte sich daran, eine Pizza zu bestellen, bevor er das Büro verließ. Bella traf sich nach der Schule noch zu einer Besprechung mit einigen Eltern, und bis sie die Kinder geholt und nach Hause gebracht hatte, wollte er schon den Tisch gedeckt und das Spiel vorbereitet haben.

Er wollte gerade zur Tür hinaus gehen, als Shelly einen kreischender Anruf entgegen nahm. Sie drehte die Lautstärke zurück, hörte aufmerksam zu und machte ein paar Notizen.

„Hört sich an, als wäre in der Divison Street ein schwerer Unfall passiert", sagte sie. „Ich kann Alex anrufen, damit er rüber fährt."

Edward schüttelte den Kopf. Autounfälle standen normalerweise nicht in der _Weekly, _einfach weil es keine Neuigkeiten mehr wären, bis die Zeitung in Druck ging. Trotzdem konnte er das nicht ignorieren. „Nicht notwendig", antwortete er. „Ich muss auf dem Heimweg sowieso dort vorbei. Ich seh' mal nach, was los ist."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, ist kein Problem", versicherte Edward ihr. „Ich spreche mit den Cops und mache ein paar Fotos. Wenn es etwas Großes ist, rufe ich Alex selbst an."

Er kontrollierte seine Tasche zwei Mal, um sicher zu gehen, dass er das Tonbandgerät und die Kamera dabei hatte, dann stieg er in seinen Wagen und fuhr zum Unfallort. Der Verkehr wurde kurz vorher aufgehalten. Er sah die flackernden Lichter der Polizeiautos, aber sonst nichts in dem düsteren Licht. Edward parkte seinen Wagen an der Bordsteinkante und näherte sich dem uniformierten Deputy, der an der Straßensperre stand. Als er ihn gerade grüßen wollte, klingelte sein Handy.

Er kannte die Nummer des Anrufers nicht, öffnete aber sein Handy. „Entschuldigung", sagte er zu dem Deputy, bevor er ranging.

„Hallo?"

„Edward, hier ist Charlie."

Edward war überrascht, dass sein Schwiegervater anrief, und zögerte kurz, bevor er ihm antwortete. „Hi, Charlie. Wie geht es dir?"

„Edward, es ist nicht leicht, das zu sagen ... es gab ... es gab einen Unfall." Charlies Stimme zitterte ein wenig und verwirrte Edward nur noch mehr.

„Ja ... ich weiß. Ich bin schon da, um einen Artikel für die Zeitung zu schreiben."

Er hörte, wie Charlie sich räusperte, bevor er fortfuhr. „Nein. Du verstehst nicht, Junge. Es ist Bella."

Edward kamen Charlies Worte wie ein Schlag in den Magen vor. _Es ist Bella. _Er meinte doch wohl nicht ...

„Was?", fragte er. Das Wort war kaum laut genug, um es zu verstehen.

Charlie schniefte und Edward merkte, dass der Mann weinte. „Es ist Bella, Edward. Sie wurde verletzt."

„Oh Gott ... nein ...", murmelte Edward. Panik begann sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten. „Ist sie in Ordnung? Wo sind die Kinder?" Er begann, an der Straßensperre vorbei zu laufen und ignorierte den Deputy, der ihn aufhalten wollte. „Charlie, ist sie in Ordnung?" Er begann, auf das Blaulicht zuzulaufen. Als er den verbeulten Haufen Metall sah, der einmal sein Minivan gewesen war, entwich ein gequälter Schrei seiner Kehle.

„Edward ... Edward!" Er hörte, dass Charlie nach ihm rief, und drückte das Handy fest an sein Ohr. „Den Kindern geht es gut, aber Bella ..." Seine Stimme brach. „Ich bin jetzt hier bei ihr im Krankenhaus. Du musst herkommen, Edward."

Er drehte sich um, um zu seinem Wagen zurückzulaufen, aber eine starke Hand ergriff ihn am Ellenbogen. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Emmett McCarty voll Mitgefühl in den Augen auf ihn hinab blickte.

„Ich bin gerade vorbeigefahren und habe gesehen, was passiert ist", erklärte er. „Ich bringe dich ins Krankenhaus, Edward. Du solltest jetzt nicht fahren."

Edward konnte nicht antworten. Er nickte nur ungeschickt und folgte Emmett zu seinem Truck. Es war nicht weit bis zum Krankenhaus und Emmett schaffte es in Rekordzeit. Er blieb vor dem Eingang zur Notaufnahme stehen und Edward sprang hinaus, noch bevor der Wagen komplett stehen geblieben war. Er lief durch die Tür und sah Charlie sofort, der neben dem Empfangstresen stand.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er panisch.

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Die Ärzte sind jetzt bei ihr."

„Was ist mit den Kindern?"

„Ihnen geht es gut", antwortete er. „Ich war gerade bei ihnen. Sie sind ziemlich aufgewühlt, aber es wird ihnen bald wieder gut gehen. Nur ein paar Schnitte und Kratzer. Komm schon, ich bringe dich zu ihnen."

Er führte Edward durch eine Tür hindurch in den Untersuchungsbereich, und Edward atmete vor Erleichterung seufzend aus, sobald er Masen und Makenna erblickte, die auf Sesseln saßen und an ihren Lollipops lutschten. Masen hatte einen Verband an der Stirn und Makennas rechte Hand war in Gaze gewickelt, aber sonst sahen sie unverletzt aus. Er lief zu ihnen und zog sie beide in eine feste Umarmung.

„Geht es euch beiden gut?", fragte er, strich mit seinen Händen über ihre Köpfe und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an.

„Wir hatten einen Unfall, Daddy", antwortete Masen matt.

Edward zog sich zurück, ließ aber seine Arme um seine Kinder geschlungen. Er war nicht fähig, sie loszulassen. „Ich weiß, Kumpel. Es tut mir so Leid, dass das passiert ist."

„Wo ist Mommy?", fragte Makenna leise.

Edward musste schlucken. „Die Ärzte kümmern sich jetzt gerade um sie. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir sie bald wieder sehen."

„Sie ist nicht aufgewacht", flüsterte Masen. Er drehte sein Gesicht weg, damit seine Schwester ihn nicht weinen sah. „Ich hab versucht, sie aufzuwecken, aber sie wollte nicht aufwachen."

„Ist schon gut. Du hast das toll gemacht", antwortete er. „Ich bin so froh, dass es euch beiden gut geht." Er umarmte seine Kinder noch einmal.

„Ich habe Esme und Carlisle angerufen", sagte Charlie leise. „Sie sollten jede Minute hier sein. Ich kann mit den Kindern hinaus ins Wartezimmer, dann kannst du zu Bella."

Edward nickte und dankte ihm. Er umarmte noch einmal seine Kinder, bevor Charlie sie hinaus brachte. Er blieb an der Türe stehen, um mit einer Schwester zu sprechen, und diese nickte und ging rasch hinüber zu Edward.

„Mr. Cullen? Ich kann Sie jetzt zu Ihrer Frau bringen."

Edward nickte wieder. Er war zu sehr erstarrt, um zu sprechen. Sie sollten jetzt gerade ihre Pizza essen. Sie sollten Candy Land spielen. Er sollte für Makenna eine rosa Spielfigur machen.

Stattdessen ging er einen sterilen Gang entlang, der nach Desinfektionsmittel roch, und konnte weder denken, noch sprechen.

Alles, was er tun konnte, war zu beten.

„Nimm sie nicht mit", flüsterte er leise immer und immer wieder. „Bitte, nimm sie nicht mit."

„Sie ist hier drinnen", sagte die Schwester leise und voll Mitleid in den Augen. „Sie haben nicht viel Zeit, bevor sie für die Operation vorbereitet wird."

Edward lief durch die Tür. Ein paar Ärzte und Schwestern standen um seine Frau herum, die blass auf einem Krankenbett lag und so klein aussah. Feine Schnitte waren auf ihrer rechten Gesichtshälfte zu sehen, und auf ihrem rechten Arm konnte er oberhalb der Schiene ebenfalls ähnliche Schnitte erkennen.

„Bella?", krächzte Edward und zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden im Zimmer auf sich. Aller Anwesenden, außer Bella, deren Augen geschlossen blieben. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich ein wenig, wenn sie atmete.

„Mr. Cullen? Ich bin Dr. Matthews." Ein großer Afroamerikaner im Arztkittel kam um das Bett herum auf ihn zu.

„Wie geht es Bella?", fragte Edward.

Dr. Matthews runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „Sie hat ein paar gebrochene Knochen – ihr Bein und ein paar Rippen ... aber ich befürchte, sie hat sich auch innere Verletzungen zugezogen. Wir müssen sie so bald wie möglich operieren, damit wir uns darum kümmern können."

„Operieren?" Edward konnte seine Augen von Bellas ruhigem Gesicht nicht abwenden.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, das ist sehr viel auf einmal", fuhr Dr. Matthews fort, „aber uns bleibt wirklich nicht viel Zeit. Wir brauchen Ihr Einverständnis für die Operation, Sir." Er reichte Edward ein Klemmbrett, der stumpf auf den Zettel starrte, bevor er den Kugelschreiber entgegen nahm und unterschrieb.

„Kann ich zu ihr sprechen?", fragte er.

„Sie hat das Bewusstsein noch nicht wieder erlangt, aber Sie können es versuchen", antwortete der Arzt. „Wir geben Ihnen eine Minute, dann fürchte ich, müssen wir sie in den OP bringen." Er deutete seinen Kollegen, dass sie alle das Zimmer verlassen sollten, und sie alle gingen hinaus. Edward blieb am Fußende des Bettes zurück und er blickte seine Frau durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch an. Langsam näherte er sich von der rechten Seite und nahm ihre unverletzte Hand in seine. Er streichelte über die zarte Haut, küsste sie sanft und legte sie an seine Wange.

„Bella?", flüsterte er. „Bella, verlass mich nicht."

Er beobachtete sie genau. „Bitte verlass mich nicht."

Bellas Lider flatterten und ihre Hand zuckte in seiner. Er sah voll Staunen, dass sich ihre Augen langsam öffneten und unfokussiert herumsahen, bevor sie zwinkerte und ihn ansah.

„Edward?"

Edward lächelte und lehnte sich vor, um sanft ihre Stirn zu küssen. „Hey Baby."

Sie begann zu lächeln, zuckte aber vor Schmerz zusammen. „Ich liebe es, wenn du mich Baby nennst."

Edward gluckste. „Ich weiß."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Es gab einen Unfall. Gott, Bella, ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren."

„Unfall?" Bellas Augen wurden groß. „Die Kinder?"

„Ihnen geht es gut", versicherte er ihnen. „Sie können es kaum erwarten, dich wieder zu sehen."

Bella entspannte sich in den Kissen und schloss erleichtert ihre Augen. „Gott sei Dank."

Edward küsste wieder ihre Hand. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Bella."

„Ich liebe di..." Bellas Stimme verklang und ein lautes, kreischendes Geräusch ertönte plötzlich von einer der Maschinen.

„Bella?"

Sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht mehr. Die Ärzte und Schwestern liefen wieder herein und schoben ihn kurzerhand aus dem Weg.

„Wir können nicht länger warten", sagte Dr. Matthews eilig. „Wir bringen sie jetzt in den OP!"

„Was passiert hier? Bella?" Edward beobachtete die hektischen Bewegungen des medizinischen Personals. Panik und Furcht drehten sich in seinem Bauch wieder zu einem Knoten zusammen.

„Eins ... zwei ... drei ...", zählte Dr. Matthews, um Bellas zarten Körper auf eine fahrbare Krankentrage zu legen. Ihren Infusionsbeutel legten sie ihr auf die Brust. Sie fuhren mit ihr auf den Korridor hinaus.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Cullen, wir müssen jetzt los", sagte der Arzt und lief an ihm vorbei den Gang hinab. „Ich versuche, Sie über ihren Zustand so bald wie möglich auf dem Laufenden zu halten." Sie schoben Bella durch eine Doppeltür und eine Schwester, die in seiner Nähe stand, schnappte seinen Arm.

„Bella! Ich liebe dich!", rief er ihr nach. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und sein Atem schien stehen zu bleiben. Der Gedanke daran, dass Bella hinter dieser Tür verschwinden und niemals wiederkommen könnte ... der Gedanke daran, sie für immer zu verlieren ... dies hielt seine Brust umklammert wie ein Schraubstock. Er drehte sich zu der Schwester, die neben ihm stand. Er merkte nicht, dass ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sie können nicht mit hinein", sagte sie mitfühlend. „Sie müssen wieder ins Wartezimmer gehen." Bei seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht drehte sie ihn herum und führte ihn zurück in den Wartebereich. Er zwinkerte, bekam aber von seiner Umgebung nichts mit. Esme und Carlisle spielten mit den Kindern an einem niedrigen Tisch in der Ecke. Jasper und Alice und Rosalie und Emmett unterhielten sich leise am anderen Ende des Raumes und tranken den grässlichen Automatenkaffee.

Charlie saß stoisch und still bei der Tür. Sein Rücken war steif, aber seine Kiefer arbeiteten in einer malmenden Bewegung. Er kämpfte um seine Selbstbeherrschung. Sie alle sahen hoffnungsvoll auf, als er in den Warteraum kam.

„Sie haben sie in den OP gebracht", sagte er kurzerhand. Er ging hinüber zu seinen Kindern und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Er hielt sie fest und vergrub seine Nase in Makennas Haar.

„Daddy?" Masen sah zu ihm hoch. „Wird Mommy wieder gesund?"

Edward starrte einen Moment lang auf seinen Sohn hinab. Der Nebel, der seine Gedanken eingehüllt hatte, verschwand endlich wieder.

_Scheiße! Worauf wartete er noch?_

Er stellte seine Kinder sanft auf die Beine, bevor er abrupt aufstand. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück", sagte er, eilte hinaus auf den Gang und durchsuchte seine Hosentaschen. Er musste einen abgeschiedenen Ort finden.

Man konnte schließlich nicht überall dafür sorgen, dass ein Engel auftauchte.

Er öffnete ein paar geschlossene Türen und stieß schließlich auf ein freies Krankenzimmer. Er nahm die silberne Glocke heraus, bimmelte wild damit herum und wartete.

„Hallo Edward."

Er wirbelte herum und sah, dass Michael direkt hinter ihm stand.

„Du musst sie retten", sagte Edward ohne Einleitung.

Michael sah ihn trübsinnig an. „Es tut mir Leid. Das liegt nicht in meiner Macht."

„Was meinst du?", fauchte Edward ihn zornig an. „Du sagtest, die Glocke wäre für Notfälle da. Und das hier ist ein verdammter Notfall! Rette meine Frau."

„Das kann ich nicht, Edward."

„Du willst es nur nicht.

„Ich _kann _nicht", wiederholte Michael traurig. „Glaub mir, wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es tun."

Ernüchtert ließ sich Edward auf das Bett fallen. „Wird sie sterben?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Michael sagte nichts, aber Edward konnte die Antwort seinen Augen ablesen.

„Wann?", fragte er. „Heute?"

Michael schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht heute ... nicht morgen ... aber bald. Ich kann dir den genauen Zeitpunkt nicht nennen. Das darf ich nicht."

„Also all das ... war es für nichts? Ich habe Bella gefunden, nur um sie wieder zu verlieren?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Edward."

„Es tut dir Leid", murrte er sarkastisch. „Was für ein Engel bist du überhaupt?"

Michael lächelte traurig. „Ich kann aber etwas anderes für dich tun."

„Was?"

„Ich kann dich zurückschicken."

„Zurück?", wiederholte Edward. „Zurück nach New York?"

Michael nickte. „Du kannst in diese Welt zurück. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du vergisst, dass das hier je passiert ist. Keine Schmerzen mehr ... keine Trauer. Du könntest dein altes Leben wieder zurückerlangen."

Edward starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was wird aus meinen Kindern?"

Michael zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Du wirst dich nicht mehr an sie erinnern. Ich meine, du glaubst ja nicht einmal, dass sie real sind, oder?"

_Tat er das?_

Er dachte daran, wie er Masen beigebracht hatte, auf dem Fahrrad zu fahren, und wie er gelernt hatte, Makennas Baby-Puppe richtig zu halten. Er dachte daran zurück, wie sie zusammen Pfannkuchen gegessen hatten und am Strand herumgelaufen waren.

Er dachte an die Umarmungen und Küsse und Gute-Nacht-Rituale.

_Gute Nacht und träum was Schönes._

Und er dachte an Bella ... wie es war, mit ihr zu leben, sie zu lieben, mit ihr zu streiten und sich wieder zu versöhnen. Er dachte daran, wie sie zusammen Pizza gegessen und gelacht hatten ... wie sie Liebe gemacht und ein gemeinsames Leben aufgebaut hatten.

Ja, es war real.

Er glaubte das mit seinem ganzen Herzen.

„Du musst dich jetzt entscheiden, Edward", sagte Michael. „Es tut mir Leid, aber es muss jetzt sein."

Edward überlegte kein zweites Mal, bevor er einfach „Nein" sagte.

„Nein?"

„Nein." Edward stand auf und straffte seine Schultern. „Wenn Bella aus dem OP kommt, wird sie mich brauchen. Sollte sie ..." Er räusperte sich und schluckte schwer. „Wenn ihre Zeit gekommen ist, will ich nicht, dass sie Angst hat. Ich will bei ihr sein. Die Kinder ... die Kinder werden mich brauchen, um dies zu überwinden. Ich muss für sie da sein."

Michael neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und beäugte ihn vorsichtig. „Es wird nicht leicht sein, Edward."

Edward nickte. „Das weiß ich. Aber ich kann sie nicht aufgeben. Sie brauchen mich und diesmal werde ich nicht davonlaufen."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Michaels Gesicht aus. „Exzellent, Edward. Gut gemacht."

Plötzlich wurden die Lampen an der Decke heller, bis der ganze Raum von einem blendenden Licht ausgefüllt wurde.

„Was passiert hier?", fragte Edward. Dann wusste er es plötzlich.

„Nein!", rief er.

„Du hast das wirklich gut gemacht, Edward ... besser, als ich es erwartet hätte, um ehrlich zu sein", sagte Michael stolz. Seine Gesichtszüge waren immer schwerer in dem hellen Licht auszumachen. Edward kniff die Augen zusammen und schirmte sie mit einer Hand ab.

„Nein!", sagte er wieder. „Das kannst du nicht machen."

„Vergiss nicht, was du alles gelernt hast, Edward", ermahnte Michael ihn, bevor das Licht in Edwards Augen explodierte und er momentan überhaupt nichts mehr sah.

Er musste ein paar Mal fest zwinkern und versuchte, die Tür zu erkennen, die auf den Gang führte. Er musste zurück zu seiner Familie.

„Bella!", schrie er laut.

Im nächsten Augenblick saß er plötzlich voll bekleidet im Bett seines Hotelzimmers.

„Nein!", rief er und sah sich ungläubig im Zimmer um. „Michael, du Mistkerl, schick mich wieder zurück!", schrie er und suchte in seinen Hosentaschen nach der Glocke. Er fand sie nicht, also riss er die Laken hoch, schüttelte sie kräftig aus und warf sie dann zur Seite. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und suchte den Boden unter dem Bett mit seiner Hand ab.

„Schick mich wieder zurück, Michael!", rief er.

Die Glocke war fort. Michael war fort. Seine Familie war fort. Edward ließ sich schwer atmend auf die nackte Matratze fallen. Nach einem Augenblick kamen Stimmen aus dem anderen Zimmer und ergatterten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er verließ das Schlafzimmer und betrat das kleine Wohnzimmer, wo er merkte, dass der Fernseher an war und wieder _Ist das Leben nicht schön? _gespielt wurde.

„Wunderbar", murmelte er, setzte sich mit dem Rücken an das Sofa gelehnt auf den Boden und hielt den Kopf in seinen Händen. „Bella", stöhnte er. „Gott, warum?"

Die Menschen im Fernsehen begannen, Auld Lang Syne zu singen, und George Bailey hielt die kleine Zuzu mit einem riesen Lächeln im Gesicht in seinen Armen. Ein Glöckchen bimmelte am Weihnachtsbaum und Zuzu deutete fröhlich in diese Richtung.

„_Sieh, Daddy", sagte das kleine Mädchen, „die Lehrerin sagt, jedes Mal, wenn ein Glöckchen klingelt, bekommt ein Engel seine Flügel."_

„Ja, toll, die Lehrerin hat vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Engel Scheiße sind!", rief Edward gen Himmel und hoffte, dass Michael ihn hörte. Er sah wieder auf den Fernseher und kämpfte gegen seine Tränen an, da das Mädchen ihn so sehr an seine eigene Tochter erinnerte.

Ohne auf die Welt um ihn herum zu achten, rollte Edward sich auf dem Boden zusammen und betrauerte das Leben, das er verloren hatte.

Er betrauerte das Leben, das er offenbar nie gehabt hatte.

* * *

><p>Edward suhlte sich ziemlich genau dreiundzwanzig Komma vier Sekunden lang in seinem Elend.<p>

Dann ertönte ein lautes und sehr beharrliches Klopfen an der Türe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Do Over**

**Kapitel 17**

**If You Just Believe**

* * *

><p>Edward versuchte, die Person zu ignorieren, die an seine Tür klopfte, aber es war vergebens. Das leichte Klopfen wurde immer heftiger und verwandelte sich schließlich in ein kräftiges Hämmern.<p>

„Geh doch weg", murmelte er leise von seiner Position am Fußboden aus. Er wiederholte dies einen Moment später ein wenig lauter.

Es klopfte aber weiterhin.

Schließlich zog Edward sich mit einem verärgerten Stöhnen auf die Beine, starrte den Abspannt von _Ist das Leben nicht schön? _im Fernseher böse an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Er riss sie auf und war überrascht, als er die Person erblickte, die da vor ihm stand.

„Tanya?"

„Morgen, Edward", sagte die Blondine mit einem breiten Lächeln und betrat sein Zimmer. „Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

„Was?" Er rieb sich mit seinen Händen über das Gesicht und dann durch seine Haare. „Was tust du hier?"

„Ich bin natürlich hier, um dich aufzuwecken", sagte sie und verdrehte dabei die Augen. „Du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit. Gott, hast du in diesen Sachen geschlafen?" Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und verzog die Nase. „Yeah. Eine Dusche wäre definitiv angebracht, aber du musst dich beeilen."

„Wovon sprichst du? Woher wusstest du, wo du mich finden kannst? Was tust du hier?", wiederholte Edward. In seinem Kopf war noch immer alles ein wenig verschwommen.

Tanya stemmte ihre Fäusten in die Hüften und beantwortete seine zweite Frage zuerst. „Dein Freund Michael hat mir gesagt, wo du untergekommen bist. Ich habe ihn gestern Nacht auf dieser Feier getroffen."

„Feier?"

„Im Four Seasons ...?", half sie ihm. „Isabella Swan ...? Du bist wie ein verängstigtes, kleines Mädchen zur Tür hinausgerannt ...? Klingelt da was bei dir?"

Bei der Erwähnung von Geklingle zog Edward die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Du sagtest, Michael hätte dich hierher geschickt?"

„Ja", sagte sie, schnappte sich seinen Arm und zog ihn in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. „Ich habe ihn auf der Feier getroffen und er hat erwähnt, dass er dich kennen gelernt hatte. Als ich das mit dem Kerl herausfand, den du bei Bella gesehen hattest, wusste ich, dass ich sofort zu dir kommen musste."

„Ein Kerl? Wovon zur Hölle sprichst du?" Edward stemmte seine Beine in den flauschigen Teppich. „Was geht hier vor sich?"

„Er ist schwul, Edward."

„Schwul? Wer? Michael?" Edwards Gedanken schwirrten im Kreis herum.

„Nein, nicht Michael." Sie lachte. „Jacob."

Edward rieb sich die Schläfen und versuchte, die Kopfschmerzen einzudämmen, die sich gerade anbahnten. „Wer zur Hölle ist Jacob?"

Tanya wedelte genervt mit den Händen. „Der Kerl, den du gestern Nacht neben Bella gesehen hast. Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ich hör dir ja zu. Es ist nur ein wenig schwer, mit dir mitzuhalten."

„Yeah. Das sagt man mir öfter", sagte sie mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. „Egal, ich habe sie gestern ein wenig kennengelernt. Sie ist wirklich bezaubernd und so nett! Sie sagte, ich solle sie Bella nennen, ist das nicht süß? Sie hat mir mein Buch signiert – naja, eigentlich ist es dein Buch." Tanya zog den Roman aus ihrer Schultertasche und reichte ihn Edward. Er streckte langsam die Hand aus und nahm ihn entgegen. „Ich habe ihr alles über dich erzählt."

„Du hast was?"

„Sie war _wirklich _interessiert, Edward", fuhr Tanya mit einer sehr verlockenden Stimme fort. „Sie hat mir immer wieder Fragen über dich gestellt."

„Okay, es reicht", sagte Edward verstimmt. „Sag mir, was hier los ist. Sofort", befahl er ihr. Er sah Tanyas geweitete Augen und fügte freundlicherweise noch ein „Bitte", hinzu.

Tanya grummelte ein wenig. „Es ist ganz einfach, Edward. Bella ist nicht mit diesem Kerl namens Jacob zusammen. Er ist bloß ein Freund, der sie zu solchen Events begleitet, damit sie nicht allein hingehen muss. Sie ist einsam, Edward. Sie vermisst dich."

„Das hat sie gesagt?"

„Gott, Männer sind solche Trottel!", rief Tanya und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Natürlich hat sie das nicht wirklich _gesagt, _aber es war ziemlich eindeutig. Ich konnte es in ihrem Gesicht sehen, wann auch immer ich deinen Namen erwähnt hatte."

Edward ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und griff nach oben, um seine Hände in sein Haar zu krallen. „Was soll ich machen?", fragte er schließlich. In seinem Kopf drehte sich noch immer alles.

_Sie hatte Michael getroffen, und das bedeutete, dass es ihn wirklich gab._

_Und das bedeutete auch, dass es sein anderes Leben wirklich gab. Oder?_

_Oder vielleicht ... vielleicht war das eine Lektion ... eine Warnung._

„Sie hat im Four Seasons übernachtet, aber sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie heute Vormittag ihren Flieger erwischen muss", erzählte Tanya ihm. „Sie fliegt nach Hause, um Weihnachten mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen. Jetzt ist deine Chance gekommen, sie zu erwischen, bevor sie wegfliegt."

_Bella war hier ... im hier und jetzt._

_Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät._

Bei Edwards verwirrtem Blick verengte Tanya ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Es ist zehn Jahre her. Hast du denn _gar nichts _gelernt, Edward?", fragte sie leise.

Bei diesen Worten versteifte sich Edward. Es war noch nicht alles verloren. In diesem Leben hatte er noch immer eine Chance ... aber er musste sie auch nutzen. Er konnte sie nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

„Du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit", fügte sie hinzu. „Wofür entscheidest du dich, Edward?"

_Dieses Mal werde ich nicht weglaufen._

Edward sprang auf die Beine. „Habe ich noch Zeit für eine Dusche?"

Tanya lächelte fröhlich. „Ja, aber beeil dich. Zum Rasieren bleibt keine Zeit mehr. Der Drei-Tage-Bart sieht aber sowieso sexy aus." Sie schob ihn ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. „Und mach, dass deine Haare zerwühlt aussehen", rief sie durch die Tür. „Die Frauen lieben das."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", rief er zurück und trat unter den heißen Wasserstrahl.

Edward glaubte, er hätte gehört, wie sie auf der anderen Seite der Tür etwas Abschätziges über Männer murmelte, aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher. Er beeilte sich unter der Dusche, trat heraus, wischte mit seinem Handtuch den beschlagenen Spiegel frei und rubbelte sich danach mit seinem Handtuch das Haar trocken. Er runzelte wegen dem feuchten, verwuschelten Haar die Stirn und fuhr sich schnell mit der Hand hindurch.

Zerwühltes Haar? Er strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen nach hinten, aber sie sprangen sofort wieder in ihre vorige Position zurück, wild und unkontrollierbar.

„Edward, beeil dich!", rief Tanya ungeduldig. Edward betrachtete sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel, zuckte mit den Achseln und lief mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen in das Schlafzimmer.

Tanya war in der Zwischenzeit, als er unter der Dusche gestanden war, offenbar seine Garderobe durchgegangen. Ein komplettes Outfit lag auf dem Bett – Unterwäsche, Socken, Jeans und ein weißes Baumwollhemd.

„Wie ich sehe, fühlst du dich hier ganz wie zu Hause", rief er in das andere Zimmer und zog rasch das Hemd an.

„Zieh dich einfach nur an, Edward. Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit", warf sie ihm zurück.

Edward warf sich in die Klamotten, zog sich rasch seine abgetragenen Lieblingsstiefel an und schnappte sich seinen dicken Mantel aus dem Schrank.

„Du bist heute viel aufdringlicher als das, woran ich mich von gestern Nacht noch erinnern kann", kommentierte er, während er den Mantel überzog und nach seiner alten Ledertasche griff, in die er Bellas Buch steckte.

Tanya zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist einfach Teil meines Zaubers. Nun komm schon, lass uns endlich gehen", befahl sie ihm.

Sie eilten zum Fahrstuhl und Tanya drückte den Knopf für die Tiefgarage. „Ich bin mit meinem Wagen hier", erklärte sie ihm. „Ich wollte nicht auf ein Taxi warten." Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Wir sollten es gerade noch schaffen."

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten sich und sie liefen durch die Parkgarage. Edward blieb einen Schritt hinter Tanya, die sich zwischen den parkenden Autos hindurch schlängelte. Er musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, da sie neben einem riesigen, knallrosa Lincoln stehen blieb.

„Hey", sagte sie verteidigend, „verarsch den Wagen nicht. Er ist ein Klassiker."

„Ich habe kein Wort gesagt", antwortete Edward und hielt die Hände vor sich hoch. „Kannst du dieses Ding in New York überhaupt fahren?"

Tanya streichelte das Dach das Wagens liebevoll, bevor sie die Tür entsperrte.

„Wenn die Leute dieses Baby kommen sehen, gehen sie automatisch aus dem Weg", meinte sie.

„Das wette ich."

Tanya lenkte den monströsen Wagen kinderleicht. Sie fuhr mühelos aus der Garage und reihte sich in den Verkehr ein. Edward war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie Recht hatte. Die Leute machten ihr tatsächlich Platz.

„Warum machst du das?", fragte er leise, als sie ein Taxi überholte, sich vorne wieder schnell einreihte und das genervte Hupen hinter sich ignorierte.

„Er war mir zu langsam", antwortete sie abwesend.

„Nein", sagte Edward mit einem Lachen. „Ich meine, warum hilfst du mir? Wir kennen uns doch kaum."

„Oh, das." Tanya lächelte breit. „Ich schätze, ich steh einfach auf die wahre Liebe."

Sie bog um die Ecke und stellte den Wagen an der Bordsteinkante vor dem Four Seasons ab.

„Okay, du bist dran", sagte sie fröhlich, wohingegen Edwards Bauch gerade Purzelbäume schlug. „Geh und schnapp dir dein Mädchen, Edward."

Er griff nach dem Türgriff und trat hinaus auf den Gehsteig. Er guckte nochmals nach drinnen, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss.

„Egal, was passiert, danke, Tanya", sagte er.

Sie wedelte mit der Hand. „Lass sie bloß nicht wieder gehen, okay?"

Edward nickte und schloss die Tür. Er drehte sich um und ging raschen Schrittes auf den Eingang des Hotels zu. Er hörte, wie Tanya den Motor des Lincolns aufheulen ließ, und dann war sie weg.

Er war auf sich allein gestellt. Wo sollte er anfangen? Seine Gedanken wirbelte im Kreis herum. Er kämpfte sich durch ein paar Menschen hindurch, die gerade durch die Eingangstür kamen. Würde ihm der Herr am Empfang überhaupt sagen, in welchem Zimmer Bella sich befand? Edward würde hartnäckig sein müssen. Verdammt, er würde sogar so lang in der Lobby warten, bis sie herunter kam, wenn es denn sein musste.

Er würde schon einen Weg finden.

Er straffte seine Schultern, öffnete die Glastüre und hielt sie einer Menschengruppe auf, die gerade herauskam. Die Höflichkeit gewann doch über die Ungeduld.

Und dann sah er sie.

Sie lief nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt an ihm vorbei, zog einen Koffer hinter sich nach und hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit voll auf ihr Telefonat gerichtet.

„Nein, ich verlasse das Hotel gerade", sagte sie und der Duft ihres Parfums drang in seine Nase. Es roch anders, als er es in Erinnerung hatte, aber doch irgendwie einzigartig nach Bella.

War es erst wenige Stunden her gewesen, seit sie zusammen im Bett gelegen und in die Dunkelheit hinein geflüstert hatten? Und noch weniger, seit er ihre Hand gehalten und ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte?

Edward konnte kaum atmen. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich in seiner Brust, als ob es nicht weiterhin das Blut durch seinen Körper pumpen wollte. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie da vor ihm war – gesund und lebendig – und beinah nah genug, um sie zu berühren, wenn er nur die Hand ausstrecken würde.

„Ja, ich werde mich darum kümmern müssen, wenn ich in Forks bin", sagte sie, während sie sich einem schwarzen Wagen näherte, der an der Bordsteinkante parkte. Sie nahm Edward hinter sich nicht wahr. „Ja ... ja, ich rufe dich an, wenn ich gelandet bin ... okay ... _okay! _Gott, gönn mir doch eine Pause, Jessica, es ist Weihnachten!" Bella reichte dem Fahrer ihren Koffer und drehte sich wieder zurück zum Hotel.

„Ja, ja, ich verspreche dir ..." Ihre Worte endeten abrupt und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie endlich Edward bemerkte, der nur wenige Meter entfernt stand.

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Bella."

Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich ein paar Mal, aber kein Wort entkam ihren Lippen. Schließlich zwinkerte sie und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. Edward konnte hören, wie die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung schnell vor sich hin plapperte.

„Jess, ich ruf dich zurück", sagte Bella leise und legte auf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Sie standen einen Augenblick lang da und starrten einander bloß an. Bella räusperte sich schließlich. „Edward. Es ... schon lang nicht mehr gesehen."

Edward leckte sich über die Lippen und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. „Viel zu lang."

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie und tat ganz unbekümmert, aber Edward erkannte den zarten Rotton ihrer Wangen und dass sie sich auf die Lippe biss wieder. Sie war nervös.

„Ehrlich? Nicht gut, Bella. Es geht mir schon sehr lange nicht gut", gab er zu.

„Es tut mir Leid, das zu hören", sagte sie und ihre Stimme brach ein wenig. „Edward, was tust du hier?"

„Ich war auf der Suche nach dir."

„Nach mir? Warum?" Ihr Kopf hob sich ein wenig und Edward sah in ihren Augen die Wut aufblitzen. „Es ist zehn Jahre her, Edward. Warum suchst du mich jetzt?"

Edward holte tief Luft.

Und los.

Jetzt oder nie.

„Ich vermisse dich", sagte er ihr und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich liebe dich."

Sie starrte ihn geschockt an und er machte sich ihre Sprachlosigkeit zunutze. „Ich weiß, ich habe eine Zeitlang gebraucht, um mir über alles klar zu werden", fuhr er schnell fort. Nun stand er ihr nah genug, um sie zu berühren. Er tat es aber nicht. Er wollte ihr keine Angst einjagen. Stattdessen musterte er ihr Gesicht, betrachtete die vertraute Kurve ihrer Wange ... den leichten Rosa-Ton ihrer Haut in der kalten Luft ... wie ihr Haar in der eisigen Brise wehte.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lang gebraucht habe", fuhr er fort, „aber wenn du mir noch eine Chance gibst, dann schwöre ich dir, werde ich es wieder gut machen, Bella."

Sie sah weg. Der Wind blies ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Edward starrte sie an, er konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. Er fürchtete fast, dass wenn er den Blick abwandte, sie plötzlich verschwinden würde.

„Du hast mich echt verletzt", sagte sie dumpf.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er sanft. „Ich weiß, das habe ich, und es tut mir so Leid. Das war der größte Fehler meines Lebens. Aber jemand hat mir vor kurzem gesagt, dass es bei einer zweiten Chance nicht darum geht, Fehler wieder gut zu machen, sondern daraus zu lernen.  
>Und ich habe daraus gelernt, Bella. Ich habe gelernt, was es heißt, jemanden wirklich zu lieben." Sie drehte sich zu ihm zurück und er betete inständig, dass der Inhalt bei ihr ankam. „Ich habe gelernt, dass es nicht nur um romantische Gesten und große Worte geht", sagte er bedeutungsvoll. „Es geht darum ... die Wäsche zu machen ... die Rechnungen zu bezahlen. Es geht darum, eine Familie zu gründen und da zu sein, wenn du deine Kinder abends ins Bett bringen musst. Es geht tagein tagaus darum, zusammen zu leben ... in den guten und in den schlechten Zeiten.<br>Eine lange Zeit über habe ich bereut, was zwischen uns passiert ist. Aber ich war so erstarrt von all dem, das _damals _geschehen ist, dass ich die Möglichkeiten im hier und jetzt nicht mehr gesehen habe. Ich war so sehr damit beschäftigt, an das zu denken, was hätte sein können, dass ich nicht mehr gesehen habe, was noch werden kann."

„Edward, es ist zehn Jahre her", sagte Bella wieder und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Sicher, ich war damals sehr verletzt ... ich war eigentlich sehr lange verletzt, aber ich bin darüber hinweg gekommen. Ich habe mich weiterentwickelt."

„Hast du das?", fragte er und lehnte sich zu ihr. Seine Augen suchten in den ihren nach der Wahrheit. „Weil wenn dem wirklich so ist, werde ich gehen. Wenn du mir sagen kannst, dass es wirklich vorbei ist ... dass du keinerlei Gefühle mehr für mich hast ... dass es keine Chance mehr für uns gibt, dann gehe ich, Bella, und ich werde dich nie mehr belästigen. Aber wenn es eine Chance gibt", sagte er sanft, „wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass wir hier etwas Neues aufbauen könnten ... jetzt ... dann wende dich bitte nicht ab. Ich werde für uns kämpfen, Bella. Ich werde tun, was auch immer nötig ist, nur damit du mir noch eine Chance gibst ... damit du _uns _eine Chance gibst. Wir könnten ein unglaubliches Leben führen, Bella. Ich habe es _gesehen. _Ich habe gesehen, was wir zusammen sein könnten, wenn wir wirklich versuchen, dass es klappt, und das ist wundervoll. Du würdest es nicht glauben ... wie wundervoll das ist." Er streckte seine Hand aus und nahm ihre eiskalten Finger in die seinen. „Nur einen Anfang ... das ist alles, worum ich dich bitte. Wir könnten gemeinsam frühstücken ... oder eine Tasse Kaffee trinken ... was auch immer du möchtest."

Bella öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu antworten, wurde allerdings von ihrem Fahrer unterbrochen, der auf der anderen Seite des Wagens stand. „Entschuldigung, Miss Swan", sagte er leise und erntete einen bösen Blick von Edward, den er ignorierte. „Es tut mir Leid, Sie zu unterbrechen, aber wir müssen jetzt los, wenn Sie rechtzeitig zum Flughafen wollen."

Bella nickte und drehte sich zurück zu Edward. „Es tut mir Leid, ich muss los", sagte sie leise. „Ich fliege nach Hause, um Weihnachten zu feiern."

Edward hielt ihre Hand ein wenig fester. „Okay ... ja, ich verstehe", sagte er und fügte hoffnungsvoll hinzu: „Wann kommst du zurück? Kann ich dich dann sehen?"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Edwards Herz sackte tiefer. „Nein, ich meine, ich komme nicht nach New York zurück ... zumindest nicht in der näheren Zukunft", meinte sie. „Ich bleibe bis Neujahr in Forks und dann beginne ich meine Buchtour."

„Oh." Edward konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen.

„Außer ...", begann sie zögerlich, „ich meine ... ich nehme an, wenn du das willst ... könntest du ... mitkommen?"

Eine neue Hoffnung wuchs in Edwards Herzen. „Nach Forks?"

„Ja." Bella zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, wahrscheinlich bist du hier beschäftigt ..."

„Nein ... nein, ich bin nicht beschäftigt", sagte Edward schnell. „Ich beginne erst im neuen Jahr meinem neuen Job."

„Aber du hast kein Gepäck. Ich nehme an, du könntest mit einem späteren Flug nachkommen", schlug sie vor.

„Nein", sagte Edward streng. Bei ihrem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck musste er sanft lächeln. „Jetzt, da ich dich gefunden habe, lasse ich dich nicht mehr aus den Augen. Ich kann mir in Forks neue Kleidung kaufen. Die haben dort tolle Flanell-Sachen."

Bella lachte. „Flanell? Das passt ja gar nicht zu deinem Stil."

„Du wärst überrascht", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Bella blickte zu ihm hoch und der Fahrer öffnete die Tür des Wagens. „Was ist mit dir passiert, Edward?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte er ihr und seufzte tief auf.

„Sir?" Der Fahrer streckte Edward seine Hand entgegen. „Ich glaube, das haben Sie fallen lassen."

Edward streckte seine Hand aus und der Mann reichte ihm einen kleinen, metallenen Gegenstand. Edward starrte diesen Gegenstand einen Moment lang geschockt an.

Es war eine silberne Glocke.

„Woher haben Sie die?", fragte er.

„Der Fahrer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist Ihnen aus der Tasche gefallen."

Edward nahm das Glöckchen zwischen seine Finger und klingelte es leicht. Sie bimmelte ein wenig und Edward hielt den Atem an. Er suchte mit seinem Blick die Umgebung ab.

Nichts passierte.

„Edward? Kommst du nun?", fragte Bella, die bereits im Inneren des Wagens war. Edward blickte auf sie hinab und er musste lächeln, da er endlich merkte, welches Geschenk er hier bekommen hatte. Eine zweite Chance ... ein Neuanfang. Er steckte die Glocke in die Hosentasche seiner Jeans und glitt auf den Platz neben ihr.

Als der Fahrer sich in den Verkehr einreihte, drehte Bella sich zu ihm. „Also, diese lange Geschichte ...", begann sie.

Edward grinste. „Oh, die ist ziemlich unglaublich", sagte er. „Es geht um Engel und Wunder ... und um ganz ehrlich zu sein", sagte er verschwörerisch, „könnte sie sich gut als Buch machen."

Bella machte es sich auf ihrem Platz bequemer. „Tja, hört sich ganz so an, als sollte ich mir diese Geschichte besser genau anhören."

Also erzählte er sie ihr.

Sie kamen am Flughafen an und warteten im VIP-Bereich, und Bella hörte Edward aufmerksam zu, während er ihr seine Geschichte erzählte ... Er machte nur eine Pause, als sie das Gepäck einchecken oder sie ihre Tickets vorweisen mussten, als es Zeit war, an Bord der Maschine zu gehen. Edward hatte es geschafft, mit einem älteren Mann Platz zu tauschen, sodass er neben Bella sitzen konnte, und sobald die Maschine gestartete war, fragte sie ihn ungeduldig: „Und was ist dann passiert?"

Er erzählte ihr die Geschichte, ohne auch nur ein einziges der verrückten Details wegzulassen. Bella unterbrach ihn manchmal, um eine kurze Frage zu stellen.

„Wie alt war Makenna?"

„Alice und Jasper waren _verheiratet?"_

„Wirklich? Rosalie und Emmett McCarty?"

Edward beantwortete geduldig all ihre Fragen, und irgendwo über Salt Lake City beendete er sein bemerkenswertes Märchen. Er erzählte Bella alles bis zu dem Moment, in dem er in seinem Hotelzimmer erwacht war.

„Du hast Recht", sagte sie mit einem Seufzen und lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. „Was für eine Geschichte." Sie sah ihn gedankenverloren an. „Also war das alles ein Traum?"

Edward schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber irgendwie war das alles echt ... zumindest für mich."

„Also ... was ist mit allen passiert?", fragte sie. „Sind sie immer noch irgendwo ... da draußen?"

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit", antwortete er. „Ich glaube, vielleicht waren sie alle Teil einer ... _Möglichlichkeit. _Was wäre gewesen ... was hätte sein _können ... _wenn die Dinge damals zwischen uns anders gelaufen wären."

„Das ist irgendwie traurig", überlegte sie. „Es ist, als hätten sie geopfert werden müssen, nur damit wir diese Chance bekommen."

„Ist das nicht bei jeder Entscheidung der Fall?", fragte Edward.

„Ich glaube schon."

„Du nimmst das anscheinend unheimlich gut auf", sagte er verwundert. „Glaubst du nicht, ich wäre verrückt?"

Bella lachte. „Verrückt? Definitiv."

Edward grinste. „Tja, du bist diejenige, die diesen verrückten Typen eingeladen hat", stellte er fest.

„Das ist wahr", gab sie zu, „aber zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, das war, bevor du mir erzählt hast, was passiert ist."

Edward wurde wieder ernst. „Also ... was denkst du wirklich?"

Bella lächelte ihn sanft an. „Ich glaube, etwas ist gestern Nacht wirklich mit dir passiert", sagte sie. „Ob es nun ein Traum war oder ein magischer Ausflug in ein alternatives Leben ... wer weiß das schon mit Sicherheit? ‚Es gibt mehr Dinge im Himmel und auf der Erde ...'"

„ ‚... als eure Schulweisheit sich träumt'", beendete Edward das Zitat aus Hamlet.

„Ja", grinste Bella. „Es gibt so viele Rätsel dort draußen, Edward. Und das macht das Leben erst aufregend, nicht wahr?"

Edward lächelte, nahm ihre Hand hoch und hob sie an seine Lippen. „Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mich nicht für verrückt hältst."

„Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du da bist", sagte Bella leise.

„Ich auch."

Sie saßen eine Weile lang still da. Beide sahen aus dem Fenster auf die vorüberziehenden Wolken und waren in ihren Gedanken verloren.

„Es _muss _einfach echt gewesen sein", sagte Edward nach einem Augenblick. Als er Bellas fragenden Blick sah, fuhr er fort. „Tanya sagte, sie hätte Michael getroffen ... also konnte ich ihn mir nicht bloß eingebildet haben, oder?"

„Wer ist Tanya?"

„Du hast sie gestern auf der Feier getroffen", sagte Edward. „Du hast dich mit ihr über mich unterhalten."

Bellas Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen. „Ich habe gestern Nacht mit niemandem über dich gesprochen."

„Na klar hast du das." Edward dachte, dass Bella das vielleicht vergessen hatte, da sie so viele Leute auf der Feier getroffen hatte. „Ein großes Mädchen? Blond? Ein riesen Fan von dir?"

Bella zuckte die Schultern und Edward griff unter seinen Sitz und suchte nach seiner Tasche. „Du hast das Buch für sie signiert", sagte er, nahm es heraus und öffnete es. Er blätterte ein paar Mal auf der Suche nach dem Autogramm um. „Ich verstehe das nicht", murmelte er, während er das Buch durchsuchte. Er klappte es mit einem Knall zusammen, nachdem seine Suche nichts ergeben hatte. „Sie sagte, sie hätte mit dir gesprochen. Sie hat mich überzeugt, nach dir zu suchen. Sie wusste alles über diesen Kerl namens Jacob, und sie sagte, dass du mich vermissen würdest."

„Ich habe dich ja auch vermisst", sagte Bella mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Edward drückte ihre Hand. „Aber woher wusste sie das, wenn sie nie mit dir gesprochen hatte?"

Sie starrten einander einen Augenblick lang an.

„Du glaubst nicht etwa ...", begann Bella. „Vielleicht hat Michael nicht allein gearbeitet?"

„Vielleicht", antwortete Edward. „Oder vielleicht habe ich sie mir beide bloß eingebildet."

„Das glaubst du nicht wirklich."

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts, außer das, was passiert war ... was auch immer das war, hatte mich zu diesem Moment hin geführt ... ich schulde den beiden etwas."

Bella lächelte ihn an. „Ich schätze, dann schulde ich ihnen auch etwas."

Edward legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie dicht an sich. „Ich weiß, wir können nicht einfach dort weitermachen, wo wir damals aufgehört haben, Bella", sagte er leise. „Wir müssen einiges aufholen ... und einiges über uns lernen."

„Wir haben jede Menge Zeit", antwortete sie. Sie hob seine andere Hand hoch und spielte ein wenig mit seinen Fingern. „Ich frage mich, wie sie ausging", murmelte Bella nach einer Weile.

„Was?"

„Die Geschichte", sagte sie und drehte sich wieder mit einem Lächeln zu ihm um. Ihre Augen funkelten. „Das würde sich _wirklich _gut als Buch machen, aber das Ende fehlt noch."

„Tja, ich würde sagen, das liegt an dir", antwortete Edward.

Bella tippte sich gedankenverloren an die Lippe. „Es kann nicht enden, wenn sie beide hoch in der Luft sind", überlegte sie. „Ich meine, das lässt noch so viele Enden offen."

Edward grinste. „Du hast Recht." Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr und betrachtete ihre Lippen. „Vielleicht lehnt er sich zu ihr, verspricht, sie für immer zu lieben, und küsst sie dann leidenschaftlich."

Bella kämpfte gegen ihr Grinsen an und verzog die Nase. „Das ist doch irgendwie klischeehaft, glaubst du nicht auch?" Allerdings errötete sie. Der sanfte Rotton enttarnte sie.

Er streckte eine Hand aus, legte sie an ihr Gesicht und genoss das Gefühl ihrer warmen Haut. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange. „Klischees sind nicht ohne Grund Klischees", meinte er. Seine Lippen waren nur noch wenige Millimeter von ihren entfernt. „Ich würde das aber lieber als Klassiker bezeichnen ... um die Mengen zufrieden zu stellen."

„Meinst du?", fragte Bella atemlos. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und lehnte sich ein wenig in seine Hand.

„Oh ja ... definitiv", murmelte Edward. Er konnte sie beinahe schon schmecken. „Jedem gefällt ein Happy End."

Und dann küsste er sie.

Und Bella kam es überhaupt nicht wie ein Klischee vor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Do Over**

**Epilog 1**

**Joy to the World**

* * *

><p><em>Zwei Jahre später an Heiligabend<em>

"Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen gut", murmelte Bella in Edwards Richtung und blickte aus dem Fenster ihrer New Yorker Wohnung hinab auf die schneebedeckten Straßen. "Vielleicht hätten wir zum Flughafen fahren sollen, um sie abzuholen."

Edward schlang seine Arme um Bellas Hüften - was sich als ziemlich schwierig herausstellte, da sie sich schon im fortgeschrittenen Stadium ihrer Schwangerschaft befand. Er rieb ihr über ihren Bauch und lächelte, da er einen Tritt unter seiner Handfläche spüren konnte.

"Ich habe es ihnen angeboten, aber wir hätten sowieso nicht alle in den Wagen gepasst", antwortete Edward. "Es wird ihnen schon gut gehen. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen."

Aber Bella machte sich dennoch Sorgen. Angesichts Bellas Schwangerschaft konnten sie und Edward über die Feiertage nicht zurück nach Forks fliegen, und sie war deswegen so enttäuscht gewesen, da sie ihre Familien nicht sehen konnten. Daraufhin hatte Edward die Möglichkeit genutzt, um seine unverbrauchten Flugmeilen aufzubrauchen, und hatte damit für sie alle Tickets gekauft, damit sie stattdessen nach New York kommen konnten. Bella hatte geweint, als er ihr das erzählt hatte. Natürlich weinte Bella in der letzten Zeit sehr häufig, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie überwältigt und dankbar war für das, was Edward getan hatte.

Ein Schneesturm verursachte allerdings Probleme. Der Anschlussflug konnte nicht starten und die müde Reisegruppe war gezwungen gewesen, über Nacht in Chicago zu bleiben. Sobald die Rollbahnen wieder frei waren, waren sie wieder in der Luft, aber Bella wusste, dass sie sich nicht beruhigen würde, ehe sie alle sicher gelandet und zusammen waren.

Sie suchte wieder die Straßen ab und Edward drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Entspann dich. Ich habe gerade nachgesehen, das Flugzeug ist sicher gelandet. Der Mietwagen hat einen Allradantrieb. Sie werden gleich da sein."

Das Telefon klingelte und Edward drückte Bella nochmal sanft, bevor er sie losließ und das Zimmer durchquerte, um abzuheben. Bella beobachtete ihn ängstlich, während er sprach, und Edward lächelte und nickte ihr beruhigend zu.  
>"Sie sind auf dem Weg", sagte er, sobald er aufgelegt hatte. "Sie haben nur ihr Gepäck ins Hotel gebracht und sollten dann in ein paar Minuten da sein."<p>

Bella nickte dankbar. "Hast du die frischen Handtücher schon ins Gästebad gebracht?", fragte sie nervös.

"Ja. Alles ist fertig", antwortete Edward geduldig. Obwohl es ihnen gefallen hätte, wenn die ganze Familie bei ihnen in der Wohnung geblieben wäre, ging es nicht, da einfach nicht genug Platz war. Zum Glück befand sich nur wenige Blocks weiter ein Hotel, damit sie zumindest ganz in der Nähe wohnen konnten.

Bella streckte sich und drückte mit einem kleinen Stöhnen ihre Hände ins Kreuz.

"Müde?", fragte Edward und stellte sich hinter sie, damit er ihre schmerzenden Muskeln massieren konnte.

"Ein wenig", gab sie zu. "Mein Rücken bringt mich heute beinah um."

"Hmmm ...", murmelte Edward und rieb mit seinen beiden Daumen Kreise auf ihren Rücken. "Vielleicht kannst du ein schönes Bad nehmen, sobald wir alle versorgt haben."

Sie lehnte sich an ihn. "Das hört sich wundervoll an." Das Geräusch der Türklingel unterbrach ihren stillen Moment und Bella streckte sich. "Sie sind da!", rief sie und lief hinüber zur Gegensprechanlage.

"Hallo?"

"Fröhliche Weihnachten!" Ein Stimmengewirr war über den Lautsprecher zu hören. Dann setzte Charlies Stimme noch nach: "Lass uns rein. Es ist schweinekalt hier draußen!"

Bella lachte und öffnete ihnen die Haustüre. Sie öffnete auch die Wohnungseingangstür, damit sie sehen konnte, wie sie den Gang entlang kamen. Edward stellte sich neben sie und legte seinen Arm über ihre Schultern. "Aufgeregt?", fragte er. Sie sah mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihm hoch und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, damit sie ihm einen schmatzenden Kuss verpassen konnte.

"Das ist das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk aller Zeiten!", sagte sie ihm und drehte sich wieder zum Gang, sobald sie hörte, wie sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten.

Dann waren sie da ... und man konnte im ganzen Gang Gelächter hören und "Ich habe euch vermisst", und "Fröhliche Weihnachten", bis sie endlich alle ins Innere kamen.

"Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle Hunger", meinte Bella, sobald sie sich alle gesetzt hatten.

"Wir sind am Verhungern", sagte Carlisle und Charlie gleichzeitig, was neuerliches Gelächter hervorrief.

Edward und Bella hatten ein Buffet mit Snacks und weihnachtlichen Gebäcken aufgebaut, und die Gäste befüllten ihre Teller und nahmen im Wohnzimmer vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und dem hell erleuchteten Weihnachtsbaum Platz.

Edward fiel es schwer zu essen. Stattdessen blickte er sich im Zimmer um und dachte darüber nach, wie sehr sich sein Leben in den vergangenen zwei Jahren verändert hatte.

Zu allererst gab es da Bella. Sein Blick verweilte auf seiner Frau, die mit den Kerzen des Weihnachtsbaumes um die Wette strahlte. Das erinnerte ihn an den Augenblick, an dem er sie zum ersten Mal in New York gesehen hatte, auf dieser Feier im Four Seasons ... Das war, bevor sein Leben solch eine ungewöhnliche Wendung genommen hatte.

Aber sie sah jetzt ebenfalls anders aus. Natürlich war sie immer noch wunderschön, aber als sie Edwards Blick erwiderte, erschien ein ehrliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und ihm stockte der Atem. Ihm stockte oft der Atem, wenn er sie lächeln sah.

Sie war sein. Und sie war glücklich. Das war alles, das er sich je gewünscht hatte. Seine Augen wanderten hinab zu ihrem Bauch. Tja, das war fast alles, was er sich je gewünscht hatte.

Sie hatten eine Reise wie ein Wirbelwind hinter sich gebracht. Nachdem sie zusammen die Woche in Forks verbracht hatten, wussten sie beide, dass sie keine Zeit mehr verlieren wollten. Er musste wegen seines neuen Jobs nach New York zurückkehren und Bella begann mit ihrer Buchtour, aber sie unterhielten sich jede Nacht, entweder über das Telefon oder über das Internet. Edward musste angesichts dieser interessanten Dates im Web lächeln.

Gott sei Dank gab es Skype.

Am Valentinstag war sie nach New York zurückgekommen und Edward wusste, dass er nicht länger warten konnte. Vor dem Four Seasons sank er auf sein Knie hinab, machte ihr einen Heiratsantrag und schenkte ihr sein Herz und einen funkelnden Diamantring. Sie hatte geweint und gelächelt und ja gesagt. Sechs Monate später fand zur großen Freude ihrer Familien die Hochzeit statt. Tja, jedenfalls zur großen Freude von Edwards Familie. Chief Swan war zurückgehalten gewesen wie immer, obwohl Edward meinte, er würde sich langsam mit seinem Schwiegersohn anfreunden.

Chief Swan erwiderte Edwards nachdenklichen Blick und verengte die Augen.

Okay. Vielleicht freundete er sich doch nicht mit ihm an.

Sogar Bellas reiselustige Mutter Renée hatte es geschafft, die Hochzeit zu besuchen. Sie hatte dafür extra eine kleine Pause von ihrem Lehrauftrag in Korea eingelegt. Sie hatte es zwar nicht geschafft, an Weihnachten zu kommen, aber versprochen, sie im Frühling zu besuchen, wenn das Baby da war.

Frühling. Im Frühling würden sie den Kaufvertrag für ihr neues Haus abschließen. Ja, Edward verließ Manhatten, um in die Vorstadt zu ziehen.

Er hatte sogar schon ein paar Flanellhemden gekauft.

Bella und er würden die Stadt vermissen, aber sie waren beide überein gekommen, dass es so besser für die Kinder sein würde. Tja, besser für das _Kind, _vorläufig, aber Edward hatte Hoffnung, dass es bald mehr werden würde. Sie beide hatten diese Hoffnung.

Bella konnte natürlich überall schreiben und sie hatte beschlossen, die Reisen und Buchtouren einzustellen, sobald das Baby da war. Das war ein Vorteil ihres Erfolgs - sie musste nicht länger Werbung für sich machen. Ihre Bücher verkauften sich ganz von allein.

Besonders ihr allerneuestes Buch. Es hieß _Second Chances _und war sofort in die New York Times Bestsellerliste eingestiegen und dort zwölf Wochen lang geblieben.

Edward hatte Recht gehabt ... die Leute liebten es, wenn es ein Happy End gab.

Was seinen Job betraf, so genoss Edward es, näher zu seinem Zuhause zu sein Sobald sie umgezogen waren, müsste er zwar in die Stadt pendeln und immer noch zeitweise reisen müssen, aber er wusste, dass alles so funktionieren würde.

Erst vor kurzem hatte er begriffen, dass er und Bella jetzt besser mit den Herausforderungen des gemeinsamen Zusammenlebens klar kamen als vor all diesen Jahren. Sie hatten im letzten Jahrzehnt, in dem sie von einander getrennt waren, beide die Möglichkeit gehabt, zu reifen - sowohl beruflich als auch die Persönlichkeit betreffend.

Stattdessen schätzten sie einander nun mehr denn je zuvor, da sie sich endlich wieder gefunden hatten.

Edwards Blick zog weiter zu seiner Schwester, die neben Jasper Hale saß. Der Anblick der beiden zusammen brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Edward und Bella hatten bei ihrer Hochzeit dafür gesorgt, dass die beiden neben einander saßen. Sie hatten sehr wenig Unterstützung dabei gebraucht, herauszufinden, dass sie für einander bestimmt waren.

Sie hatten vor, im kommenden Sommer zu heiraten.

Was Rosalie betraf, so war es schon ein wenig schwieriger gewesen, sie zu überzeugen, Emmett McCarty eine Chance zu geben. Aber davon war heute keine Spur mehr zu erkennen. Edward lächelte, weil sie so verträumt zu Emmett hoch blickte, der gerade eine Geschichte über das Hotel erzählte, in dem sie in Chicago übernachtet hatten. Er und Rose wohnten nun schon seit vier Monaten zusammen und waren anscheinend unglaublich glücklich.

Edwards Blick landete als nächstes auf seinen Eltern, und er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, mit denen er beschreiben konnte, wie sehr sie sich darüber freuten, bald Großeltern zu werden. _Aufgeregt _war zu ruhig. _Ekstatisch _kam dem schon näher, aber reichte immer noch nicht ganz aus. Er und Bella hatten beschlossen, so rasch wie möglich mit der Gründung einer Familie zu beginnen, und seine Eltern waren die ersten Menschen gewesen, denen sie es erzählt hatten, dass sie schwanger war. Er wusste, dass sie oft zu Besuch kommen würden, sobald das Baby einmal da war, obwohl sie auf der anderen Seite des Landes lebten.

Im Augenwinkel sah er, dass Bella zusammenzuckte. Er rutschte am Sofa näher zu ihr und streckte die Hand aus, um ihr den Rücken zu reiben.

"Alles okay, Baby?", fragte er und lehnte sich näher zu ihr, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Bella nickte. "Ja. Nur müde. Ich schätze, das war zu viel Aufregung", antwortete sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Ich lasse dir ein Bad ein und dann bringe ich dich ins Bett", sagte er leise. "Die Familie wird das verstehen."

Bella nickte wieder, stellte ihren Teller auf den Kaffeetisch und ließ sich von Edward hoch helfen.

"Alles okay?", fragte Carlisle besorgt.

Edward lächelte und fuhr fort, Bellas schmerzenden Rücken zu reiben. "Ja. Das Baby sagt Bella bloß, dass sie sich etwas ausruhen soll."

"Edward?" Bellas zittrige Stimme erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Ja, Baby?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich ausruhen muss", sagte sie zögerlich.

"Aber du hast gesagt, du wärst müde."

"Äh ... ja ..."

"Bella, was stimmt denn nicht?"

"Ähm ... ich glaube, es ist so weit."

"Was ist so weit?"

"Es _ist _so weit."

Edward starrte sie einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an. "Scheiße", sagte er schließlich. Sein Herz begann, laut in seiner Brust zu klopfen. "Bist du dir sicher? Ist es nicht noch zu früh?"

"Äh", sagte Bella nervös. Sie klammerte sich an seinen Arm und ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz. "Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich glaube, dass meine Fruchtblase gerade geplatzt ist ... Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher."

"Scheiße!", rief Edward wieder. "Scheiße!"

"Das hast du schon mal gesagt", meinte Bella mit einem leichten Grinsen, das sich schnell wieder zu einer Grimasse verzog.

In diesem Moment brach das Chaos aus.

"Was sollen wir tun?"

"Bella, vielleicht solltest du dich hinsetzen."

"Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus."

"Scheiße!"

"Okay, jetzt ist mal jeder ruhig!" In Esmes leiser Stimme lag ein autoritärer Unterton und plötzlich war jeder still. Sie drehte sich zu Edward. "Hat Bella eine Tasche gepackt?"

Edward nickte verwirrt.

"Okay, geh los und hol sie." Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Mann. "Du. Hol Edwards Wagen. Emmett, du holst den Mietwagen. Alice, hilf Bella in ein paar trockene Sachen, aber beeil dich."

Alice griff vesorgt nach Bellas Arm und führte sie ins Schlafzimmer. Bella rief über ihre Schulter: "Die Nummer des Arztes ist im Handy eingespeichert, könnte ihn bitte jemand anrufen?"

Rose bekam diese Aufgabe zugeteilt, und innerhalb weniger Minuten waren Edward, Bella, Alice und Esme in Edwards Wagen Richtung Krankenhaus unterwegs. Der Rest der Gruppe folgte ihnen im Mietwagen.

"Oh Gott, Edward, das tut weh!", stöhnte Bella am Rücksitz, wo Esme ihr die Hand hielt und ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht zurückstrich.

"Ich weiß, Baby", sagte Edward und kämpfte darum, die Panik aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er raste die vereisten Straßen entlang. "Konzentriere dich auf deine Atmung ... so wie im Unterricht, erinnerst du dich noch?" Er atmete mit Bella mit und betete, dass sie alle heil im Krankenhaus ankommen würden.

Er blieb vor der Notaufnahme stehen und Edward bekam einen kleinen, verstörenden Flashback. Er erinnerte sich, wie es gewesen war, als er das letzte Mal in eine Notaufnahme gekommen war. Aber ein Blick in Bellas Gesicht sorgte dafür, dass er diese Erinnerung wieder verdrängte.

Sie brauchte ihn. Er würde sie nicht im Stich lassen. Er nahm ihre Hand und eine Schwester half Bella in einen Rollstuhl. "Es wird alles gut, Baby", murmelte er, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm ihre Hand. Du schaffst das. Ich werde die ganze Zeit über bei dir sein."

Bella nickte und atmete tief ein. Edward wandte sich an die Krankenschwester. "Wir sind schon vorgemerkt", sagte er ihr. "Dr. Jenkins ist auf dem Weg."

Die nächsten paar Minuten waren gespickt von Krankenschwestern und Maschinen und Atmen und Stöhnen. Als der Arzt hereinkam und Bella rasch untersucht hatte, kündigte er an, dass es an der Zeit war, sich in den Kreissaal zu begeben. Edwards Herz setzte kurz aus, bevor es wie verrückt weiter schlug.

"Es ist so weit, Bella", flüsterte Edward, während sie den Gang entlang geschoben wurde. "Er wird bald kommen."

"Edward, ich habe Angst."

"Ich weiß, Baby. Ich habe auch Angst", gab er zu. "Halte meine Hand. Du schaffst das. Es ist bald vorbei."

Edward sah in Bellas Augen und der Arzt sagte: "Jetzt, Bella. Pressen!"

Er hielt ihre Hand und sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie schrie immer und immer wieder auf und kämpfte darum, ein neues Leben zur Welt zu bringen.

"Und jetzt aufhören, Bella. Pressen Sie mal eine Minute lang nicht", sagte der Arzt. Bellas wandte ihren schmerzverzerrten Blick Edward zu.

"Du hast es fast geschafft, Baby", ermutigte er sie und küsste ihre Hand. "Ich liebe dich so sehr."

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagte sie schwach.

Die strenge Stimme des Arztes unterbrach die beiden wieder. "Okay, Bella. Einmal noch, dann sollten wir es geschafft haben. Stark bei der nächsten Wehe pressen, damit wir diesen kleinen Kerl hier begrüßen können, okay?"

Edward hielt ihre Hand und sie presste. Er konnte sie aber nicht länger ansehen. Stattdessen wanderte sein Blick in Richtung des Arztes ... zu seinen Händen, die sich zwischen den Beinen seiner Frau befanden ... und zu dem Wunder, das er gerade mit eigenen Augen mitansehen durfte.

In der einen Sekunde waren die Hände des Arztes leer. Und in der nächsten Sekunde lag dort eine kleine Gestalt, die seine Arme und Beine bewegte.

"Oh mein Gott", hauchte Edward. "Er ist da."

"Es ist ein Junge", kündigte Dr. Jenkins an.

"Geht es ihm gut?", fragte Bella und stütze sich auf ihren Ellbogen ab, damit sie ihren Sohn sehen konnte.

"Er ist perfekt", versicherte ihr der Arzt.

Eine Schwester reinigte den kleinen Jungen ein wenig, bevor sie ihn schnell in ein Tuch wickelte und ihn seiner Mutter reichte.

"Oh!", rief Bella. "Er ist so hübsch!"

Edward gluckste. "Jungs sind nicht hübsch, Bella", korrigierte er sie. Allerdings musste er seine eigenen Tränen zurückblinzeln, während er auf das schlafende Kind hinab blickte.

"Tja, er ist aber hübsch", sagte Bella dickköpfig. Ihr liefen selbst die Tränen über die Wangen. "Er ist wunderschön."

Edward lehnte sich hinab, um sie zu küssen. "Ja, das stimmt", sagte er.

Sie starrten beide ihren neugeborenen Sohn an und bemerkten nicht einmal die Schwestern, die im Kreissaal arbeiteten, oder dass sie danach endlich gingen und ihnen ein wenig Privatsphäre gewährten.

"Danke", sagte Edward leise zu Bella. "Ich kann gar nicht ..."

Edward kam nie dazu, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, denn in diesem Moment öffnete sein Sohn seine Augen. Wie die Augen aller Neugeborenen waren sie irgendwie grau, aber Edward wusste augenblicklich, dass sie einmal braun sein würden.

Dunkelbraun, so wie die Augen seiner Mutter.

"Was ist los?", fragte Bella.

"Er ... er ist es." Edwards Stimme war voll Erstaunen. Sein Sohn sah zu ihm hoch und Edward konnte es nicht erklären, aber er _kannte _ihn. Er _erkannte _ihn wieder.

"Er?", wiederholte Bella. "Du meinst nicht etwa ... das kann nicht sein ..."

Edward drehte sich zu ihr, in seinen Augen sammelten sich wieder die Tränen. "Ja. Ich weiß nicht, wie das möglich sein kann, aber er ist es."

Bella blickte auf ihren Sohn hinab und drehte ihn ein wenig in ihren Armen, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte.

"Hallo Masen", sagte sie. Ihre eigene Stimme brach vor lauter Emotion. "Es ist so schön, dich endlich kennenzulernen. Ich habe so viel von dir gehört, mein Süßer."

"Masen", hauchte Edward. Sein Herz konnte es noch gar nicht begreifen, dass der Sohn, von dem er dachte, er hätte ihn zurückgelassen ... dass der Sohn, an dem er langsam gezweifelt hatte, ob es ihn jemals gegeben hatte, hier direkt vor ihm lag. "Ich habe dich vermisst, Kumpel." Er berührte die Hand des kleinen Jungen, und Masen griff mit seiner kleine Faust um Edwards Finger. Edward grinste durch seine Tränen hindurch und war sich plötzlich sicher, dass er sich in einigen Jahren in einem ähnlichen Zimmer wie diesem befinden würde, um ein kleines Mädchen mit wirrem, roten Haar und genauso grünen Augen wie den seinen zu begrüßen.

"Mrs. Cullen?" Eine Krankenschwester betrat zögerlich das Zimmer. "Ihre Familie fragt an, ob sie das Baby sehen dürfen. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich sie herein bitte?"

Bella lächelte erfreut. "Ja natürlich. Er muss seine Familie kennenlernen."

Sie kamen mit lachenden und tränenüberströmten Gesichtern herein und reichten den kleinen Masen von Tante zu Onkel zu Großvater und schließlich zu einer sehr besitzergreifenden Großmutter. Sie begrüßten ihn auf dieser Welt mit Blumen und Ballons und einem riesen Teddybären aus dem Geschenkeladen hier im Krankenhaus. Und bevor sie in den frühen Morgenstunden gingen, um versuchen, ein wenig wohl verdiensten Schlaf zu bekommen, verabschiedeten sie sich alle mit einer sanften Berührung oder einem Küsschen auf die Wange des kleinen Masen.

Alle würden diesen Jungen lieben.

Als es wieder stiller im Zimmer wurde, schlief Bella ein wenig ein und Edward nahm seinen Sohn hoch. Er ging mit ihm zum Fenster, von wo aus er die Stadt überblicken konnte.

"Wir werden solch einen Spaß haben", versprach Edward ihm. "Ich schwöre dir, dass du auf mich zählen kannst. Ich werde dich nie im Stich lassen."

Edward war vielen Dingen dankbar, aber eines davon war, dass er in diesem Leben noch die Manschettenknöpfe seines Großvaters besaß. Er hatte nicht großartig an die Erbstücke gedacht, als er vor zwei Jahren impulsiv mit Bella ins Flugzeug gestiegen war. Nicht, dass er es nicht wieder tun würde, aber er war froh, dass er sich an die Wertgegenstände erinnerte, sobald sie gelandet waren. Er hatte schnell im Hotel angerufen und sein Besitz wurde sichergestellt, bis er nach New York zurückkehrte - inklusive der kleinen Schachtel, die er immer ganz unten in seinem Kleidersack aufbewahrte. Eines Tages würde er die Manschettenknöpfe Masen weiterreichen, gemeinsam mit der alten Taschenuhr ... und einem ganz bestimmten, silbernen Glöckchen.

Masen bewegte sich und spitzte seinen Mund, und Edward drehte sich um, damit er Bella aufwecken konnte.

Sie öffnete ihre verschlafenen Augen und streckte ihre Arme aus, damit sie das Baby nehmen konnte, und legte es an ihre Brust.

Edward stand mit den Händen in seinen Taschen vergraben da und sah zu, wie seine Frau seinen neugeborenen Sohn stillte. Er griff nach der kleinen silbernen Glocke, die er an seinem Schlüsselbund befestigt hatte und die ihn täglich daran erinnerte, welch Wendung sich in seinem Leben zugetragen hatte ... und dass die Liebe es wert ist, für sie zu kämpfen ...

Und dass an jedem Tag Wunder passieren konnten.

* * *

><p>Außerhalb des Zimmers Nummer 665 im Lenox Hill Hospital standen ein blonder Mann und eine blonde Frau gemeinsam am Gang und beobachteten mit einem Lächeln in den Gesichtern durch die Glasscheibe, was sich im Inneren des kleinen Krankenzimmers abspielte. Die Leute, die vorbei gingen, wichen ihnen von einer unsichtbaren Macht getrieben aus, obwohl sie die beiden nicht wirklich <em>sehen <em>konnten.

Sie hätten sie sehr wohl sehen können, wenn sie nur genau geschaut hätten. Aber die Leute sahen so selten wirklich hin.

"Masen?", fragte Tanya und drehte sich zu dem Mann um, der neben ihr stand. "Hast du das getan?"

Michael zuckte die Schultern. "Das ist nicht Teil meines Job-Profils", sagte er einfach.

Tanya lächelte und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Zimmer zu, aus dem ein Lachen ertönte. Edward hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt, spielte mit den Fingern seines Sohnes und lächelte Bella an.

"Ich bin froh, dass wir zurückgekehrt sind", murmelte sie leise. "Es ist so schön zu sehen, dass alles gut ausgegangen ist."

"Ja", antwortete Michael. "An diesen beiden ist etwas ganz besonderes, nicht wahr?" Er beobachtete sie kurz, bevor er mit dem Kopf in Richtung Ausgang deutete. "Komm schon. Es ist Zeit zu gehen."

Tanya drehte sich um und begann, den Gang entlang zu laufen, aber nicht, ohne noch einen letzten Blick auf die glückliche Familie zu werfen.

"Das hast du gut gemacht", meinte Michael auf dem Weg zum Treppenhaus.

Tanyas Blick zuckte zu ihm. "Danke", sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln und streckte ihren Arm aus, um sich bei seinem Ellenbogen unterzuhaken. "Bedeutet das, dass ich bald meinen eigenen Auftrag bekomme?"

Michael verdrehte die Augen. "Hast du es schon satt, mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten?"

"Nein, darum geht es nicht", sagte sie spielerisch und umarmte seinen Arm, während sie auf die Straßen New Yorks hinaustraten. "Es ist nur ... nach all dem Training, das ich schon absolviert habe, wäre es schön zu wissen, dass jemand Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten hat ... dass ich eine Chance bekomme, um meine Flügel auszubreiten, sozusagen."

Michael lachte und atmete in der knisternden Winterluft tief ein. "Als ob ich das noch nie zuvor gehört hätte", sagte er. "Du weißt, es ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du deine Chance bekommen wirst, wenn es an der Zeit ist. Hab noch ein wenig Geduld."

"Als ob ich _das _noch nie zuvor gehört hätte", murmelte Tanya.

"Schau", sagte Michael leise und lenkte Tanyas Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. Sie wandte sich dem Horizont zu, wo das erste Licht des Morgengrauens über der Skyline zu sehen war. "Egal, wie oft ich das sehe, es raubt mir jedes Mal den Atem", fügte er hinzu.

Sie standen still inmitten der belebten Straßen der Stadt und ignorierten die Menschen und die Autos. Ihre Augen waren auf den Himmel gerichtet. Sie beobachteten, wie sich die Farben änderten und vermischten - rosa und orange und gelb - und wie schließlich der Himmel blassblau wurde und den neuen Tag ankündigte.

Sie dachten an die kleine Familie, die sie im Krankenhaus zurückgelassen hatten, und daran, wie sie ein neues gemeinsames Leben begannen.

Michael holte tief Luft. "Perfekt", sagte er, beugte sich hinab und drückte Tanya einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Tanya."

Sie lächelte sonnig hoch zu ihm.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Daddy."


	19. Chapter 19

**Do Over**

**Epilog 2**

**Visions of Sugar Plums**

* * *

><p><em>Neun Jahre später ...<em>

Zuerst ein Flüstern.

_"Daddy?"_

Dann ein bisschen lauter.

_"Daddy?"_

Edward rutschte ein wenig unter der warmen Decke hin und her. Mit dem Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt murmelte er etwas Unverständliches. Er war erst spät von der Arbeit heim gekommen und der Samstagmorgen war schließlich da, damit man ausschlafen konnte. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, den Wecker einzustellen.

Offenbar hatte aber jemand etwas Anderes vor. Eine kleine Hand rüttelte ihn ein Mal ... zwei Mal an der Schulter. Dann stieß sein morgendlicher Besucher ein schweres Seufzen aus und überlegte sich anscheinend etwas Neues. Edward war gerade dabei, wieder tiefer in den Schlaf abzutauchen, aber plötzlich spürte er ein paar kleine Finger an seinem Auge. Sein Lid wurde sanft hoch gezwungen und die verschwommenen weißen und roten Formen vor ihm nahmen langsam Gestalt an. Große, grüne Augen starrten in sein offenes und waren ihm so nah, dass er kleine goldene und dunkelgrüne Funken in den strahlenden Iriden sehen konnte.

"Es ist Zeit, aufzuwachen, Daddy", flüsterte sie und zwinkerte eulenhaft.

Edward starrte sie mit seinem offenen Auge an. "Makenna, was tust du da? Was stimmt denn nicht?", murmelte er ins Kissen.

"Nix!", sagte sie. "Es ist Zeit, aufzustehen!" Endlich ließ sie Edwards Lid wieder los und trat zurück, um sich rasch im Kreis zu drehen. "Es ist Zeit, um Santa zu besuchen!", kreischte sie, warf ihre Hände in die Luft und sprang auf ihren Zehenspitzen herum.

Edward bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Er blickte zu dem Wecker, der am Nachttisch stand. "Baby, es ist erst fünf Uhr morgens. Die Mall öffnet erst in ein paar Stunden."

Makenna runzelte die Stirn. "Aber du musst dich fertig machen."

"Ich brauche keine fünf Stunden, um mich fertig zu machen."

"Du hast gesagt, du machst Pfannkuchen", erinnerte sie mit ihrer Sing-Sang-Stimme.

"Makenna", stöhnte Edward. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und legte seinen Arm über seine Augen. "Es ist noch zu früh."

Seine Tochter trat an die Seite des Bettes, legte ihre kleinen Hände an seine Wangen und drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. "Aber ich muss meinen Brief an den Weihnachtsmann schreiben", sagte sie leise. "Du musst mir helfen, Daddy."

Edward blickte in Makennas bittende grünen Augen, die wie ein Spiegelbild seiner eigenen Augen waren, und er wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Seine Tochter hatte ihn um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Er fand es extrem schwierig, ihr irgendetwas zu verwehren, besonders wenn sie ihn um seine Hilfe bat.

"Okay", sagte er schließlich.

"Yay!", rief sie und sprang auf und ab.

"Schhh!", machte Edward und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. "Mommy schläft noch."

Bella stöhnte ein wenig und wälzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. "Du machst wohl Witze", sagte sie verschlafen und schob sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht zurück. Sie setzte sich auf und strich mit einer Hand über ihren wachsenden Bauch. "Es ist satte zwei Stunden her, seit ich pinkeln musste."

Edward grinste und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihren Bauch zu berühren. Dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste ihn. Bella war im sechsten Monat schwanger mit ihrem dritten Kind – eine Überraschung, die Edward nicht vorausgeahnt hatte. Nach Masens Geburt vor fast neun Jahren hatten sie freudig auf Makennas Ankunft gewartet. Vier Jahre später wurde sie geboren und sie hatten angenommen, dass ihre Familie damit vollzählig wäre. Aber diesen Sommer musste Bella sich an drei Tagen hintereinander übergeben. Zuerst hatte sie es als Lebensmittelvergiftung abgetan, aber als die morgendliche Übelkeit weiterging, wurde ihnen rasch klar, dass ein drittes Kind auf dem Weg war. Sobald sie den Schock verdaut hatten, waren sie beide aufgeregt und genossen es, nicht zu wissen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen werden würde. Der Arzt hatte sie gefragt, ob sie das Geschlecht des Babys wissen wollten, aber sie hatten beide keine Sekunde lang gezögert und: "Nein", gesagt.

So aufregend es auch war, dass die Kinder aus Edwards seltsamen anderen Leben auch in diesem zu ihnen fanden, kam es ihm und Bella so vor, als wäre dieses Kind irgendwie ein noch größeres Wunder.

Edward musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln. Eigentlich war sein ganzes Leben ein Wunder.

"Daddy!" Makenna hüpfte ein paar Mal auf und ab und erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Okay, okay", murmelte Edward, kletterte aus dem Bett und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Lass mich schnell duschen gehen, meine Hübsche. Dann gehöre ich ganz dir."

"Makenna?" Bella rutschte an die Bettkante und Edward sah, wie sich ihr Blick verengte, als sie ihre Tochter betrachtete. "Was in aller Welt trägst du da?"

Edward griff nach seinem Bademantel und betrachtete Makennas Outfit zum ersten Mal genauer. Er konnte sein ersticktes Lachen nicht ganz zurückhalten, als er vollauf bemerkte, was sie da an hatte. Sie trug das neue, rote Samtkleid, das Bella für die Weihnachtsfotos gekauft hatte, aber offenbar war Makenna der Meinung, dass dies allein noch nicht weihnachtlich genug wäre. Darunter trug sie einen grellgrünen Rock aus Tüll, den sie sonst in ihrer Verkleidungskiste aufbewahrte, und rot-weiß-gestreifte Strumpfhosen und funkelnde, rote Spangenschuhe, die sie zu ihrem Geburtstag bekommen hatte – das Mädchen liebte _den Zauberer von Oz _über alles. Sie hatte auch ein knallgrünes Sweatshirt mit dem vorne aufgestickten Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer übergezogen, genauso wie eine weiße Weste mit pailettenbesetzten Weihnachtsstern-Blüten als Knöpfen.

Makenna hatte versucht, ihr wirres Haar zu zähmen – und das mit jeder roten, weißen oder grünen Spange, die sie besaß. Die eine Hälfte ihrer bronzefarbenen Locken war ungekämmt und verfilzt, während die andere Hälfte büschelweise und wirr an ihren Kopf geklammert war. Darüber hinaus hatte sie noch ihre funkelnde Tiara aufgesteckt, die noch vom letzten Halloween-Prinzessinnen-Kostüm stammte. Das Schmuckstück war nur ein winziges Stück nach links verrutscht. Es rutschte aber noch ein wenig weiter, sobald sie ihren Kopf neigte und ihre Fäuste in die Hüften stemmte.

"Das ist _festlich, _Mommy", sagte sie und verdrehte übertrieben die Augen, was bei Edward schon böse Vorahnungen in Bezug auf ihre Jahre als Teenager hervorrief.

Bella stand auf und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Vielleicht ein wenig _zu _festlich, Süße", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Du weißt, wie es heißt. 'Weniger ist mehr.'"

Makenna legte ihre Stirn in Falten. "Das macht aber keinen Sinn, Mommy."

Bella hielt inne und wickelte eine Locke von Makennas Haar um ihren Finger. "Du musst so denken. Wenn du _zu _festlich gekleidet bist, werden sich all die anderen kleinen Mädchen nicht gut fühlen, weil sie selbst nicht festlich genug angezogen sind."

Makenna dachte kurz darüber nach, dann lächelte sie breit. "Okay, Mommy." Sie lief zur Schlafzimmertür hinaus und Bella warf Edward über die Schulter einen belustigten Blick zu.

"Nicht schlecht", gab er mehr als nur ein wenig beeindruckt zu.

"Deswegen bin ich auch die Mommy", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen und folgte ihrer Tochter in ihr Zimmer.

xxx

Bis Bella es (nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp am WC, denn das Kind hatte es sich gerade auf ihrer Blase gemütlich gemacht) in Makennas Zimmer geschafft hatte, hatte ihre Tochter offenbar einen weiteren Tauchgang in die Verkleidungs-Kiste unternommen. Offenbar stellten ein Superman-Umhang und grüne Fäustlinge aus Fleece mit dem am Handrücken aufgestickten Wort "Ho" noch wichtige Ergänzungen zu ihrem Feiertags-Outfit dar.

Aber bevor Bella etwas diesbezüglich sagen konnte, warf Makenna sich auf ihr Bett und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich.

"Mommy, ich habe ein ernstes Problem", sagte sie. Sie verzog ihre Augenbrauen, sodass ihr die Tiara über ein Auge rutschte und sie sie abwesend wieder hoch schob. Bella setzte sich neben ihre Tochter und fragte sich, was wohl der Grund für solch einen Stimmungswechsel sein könnte.

"Was ist denn los, Baby?"

"Ich bin kein Baby, Mommy."

"Du bist _mein _Baby", meinte Bella. "Und du wirst es immer bleiben."

Makenna schüttelte ein wenig ihren Kopf, aber dann blickte sie zur Tür und sagte im Flüsterton:

"Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass der Weihnachtsmann Masen keine Geschenke bringen könnte", sagte sie.

Bella lächelte. "Aber natürlich wird er das, Süße. Masen war ein sehr braver Junge."

Makennas Augen verengten sich. "Er hat mich letztens an den Haaren gezogen. Und er sagt, Mädchen sind dumm."

"Das meint er nicht wirklich so, Honey. Und er hat sich entschuldigt, nachdem er dich an den Haaren gezogen hatte."

"Aber das ist noch nicht das Schlimmste, Mommy", sagte Makenna mit gesenkter Stimme. Ihre Augen wurden groß. "Ich glaube, Masen glaubt nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann."

Bella zwinkerte überrascht. "Warum glaubst du so etwas?"

"Ich habe gehört, wie er mit Ben gesprochen hat", flüsterte sie. "Ben sagte, nur Babys glauben an Santa, und Masen sagte: 'Ja.'"

"Und du glaubst, dass er jetzt deswegen keine Geschenke bekommt?"

Makenna nickte ernst."

Bella lehnte sich zu ihr. Sie war gerührt davon, wie sehr ihre Tochter sich sorgte, und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Baby. Auch wenn Masen nicht an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt, weiß ich mit Sicherheit, dass der Weihnachtsmann an Masen glaubt."

"Wirklich?"

Bella nickte und streichelte über Makennas zarte Wange. "Er würde nie etwas tun, das deinen Bruder verletzt, Süße. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, okay?"

Makenna dachte kurz nach, dann lächelte sie fröhlich. "Okay, Mommy."

"Also", sagte Bella und stand auf. "Ich glaube, du musst das alles jetzt ausziehen, zumindest bis wir gefrühstückt haben."

Makenna versteifte ihre Schultern und Bella machte sich bereit für eine Diskussion.

Zum Glück erforderte es nur wenig Überzeugungsarbeit, bis Makenna ihre "festlichen" Sachen gegen frühstücksfreundlicheres Gewand gewechselt hatte. Sobald sie ein T-Shirt und Jeans angezogen hatte, gab Bella ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf und schickte sie los in die Küche. Sie sagte ihr, sie würde gleich nachkommen, sobald sie nochmals am WC gewesen war.

"Aber Mommy, du warst doch gerade!", sagte Makenna mit einem bedauernden Kopfschütteln.

"Ich weiß, Baby. Ich weiß", antwortete Bella. "Geh jetzt. Ich bin in einer Sekunde unten."

Bella war so darauf fixiert, ihr Ziel zu erreichen, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass ihre Tochter nicht sofort nach unten ging. Stattdessen beobachtete sie ihre Mutter dabei, wie sie im Badezimmer verschwand, ehe sie auf Zehenspitzen zu Masens Zimmer trippelte. Sie sah sich schnell in alle Richtungen um, um sicher zu gehen, nicht erwischt zu werden, und dann ging sie in sein Zimmer. Sie schloss leise hinter sich die Tür, bevor sie zu seinem unordentlichen Schrank ging. Zum Glück wusste sie, wonach sie suchen musste, und sie brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, bevor sie etwas rasch in ihre Hosentasche steckte und sanft darauf klopfte.

Sie hielt ein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte kurz, bevor sie rasch das Zimmer verließ und nach unten lief. Sie sang mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht "Jingle Bells".

xxx

Edward war sich binnen weniger Minuten geduscht. Er zog sich rasch an und rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch über den Kopf, bevor er mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar fuhr, um es zu zähmen. Er lief den Gang entlang und lächelte, sobald er die hitzige Diskussion in Makennas Zimmer hörte.

"Aber ich muss fertig sein, Mommy!"

"Süße, du kannst noch stundenlang nicht in die Mall, und du willst doch nicht den ganzen Sirup auf dein hübsches Kleid kleckern, oder?"

"Ich werde mich nicht bekleckern", sagte Makenna dickköpfig. "Ich bin kein Baby!"

Edward grinste und lief unbemerkt an Makennas Zimmer vorbei. Er fühlte sich kein bisschen schuldig, diesem Konflikt aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Schließlich war das eine Sache unter Frauen, sagte er sich.

Er machte sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Küche und sammelte rasch die Zutaten für seine weltberühmten Pfannkuchen zusammen.

Okay, eigentlich waren sie eher wie aus Biskuitteig, aber an besonderen Anlässen fügte er auch Schokostückchen hinzu. Das zählte doch auch, oder?

Er hatte gerade das elektrische Pfannkucheneisen auf den Tresen gestellt und rührte gerade den Teig an, als sein Sohn in seinem Pyjama in die Küche geschlurft kam. Er rieb sich die Augen und sein Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab.

"Warum sind alle schon so früh wach?", grummelte er und sah böse zum Fenster hinaus, wo es noch dunkel war. "Es ist doch noch Nacht."

Edward lächelte Masen an, wuschelte ihm durch das Haar und erntete dafür einen weiteren halbherzig-bösen Blick. "Deine Schwester ist ein wenig aufgeregt, weil wir heute den Weihnachtsmann sehen werden."

Masen verdrehte die Augen und nahm an der Frühstücksbar Platz. Edward begann, die Eier aufzuschlagen und Milch hinzuzugießen. "Müssen wir?", fragte Masen.

Sein Vater hielt inne. "Seit wann möchtest du nicht gern den Weihnachtsmann sehen?"

Masen zuckte bloß die Achseln und mied Edwards Blick. Er verkreuzte die Arme auf dem Tresen und legte seinen Kopf darauf ab.

"Masen?" Da der Junge sich nicht bewegte, beugte Edward sich zu ihm und berührte sanft seinen Kopf. "Was stimmt denn nicht, Kumpel?"

Er blickte hoch und verzog die Stirn. "Ben hat mir die Wahrheit gesagt ... über den Weihnachtsmann", sagte er.

Edward zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Er griff nach der Pfannkuchenschüssel und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Rühren. "Was meinst du?", fragte er.

"Er hat mir gesagt, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt."

"Was?" Edward rührte ein wenig kräftiger. "Warum sollte er so etwas sagen?"

"Er ist ins Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern geschlichen und hat in den Kleiderschrank gesehen. Dort hat er all seine Geschenke gefunden", sagte Masen rundheraus. Sein standhafter Blick beobachtete jede Reaktion seines Vaters genau. "Er hat seinen großen Bruder deswegen gefragt und er hat ihm gesagt, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht echt ist."  
>Edward seufzte schwer und verfluchte im Stillen den kleinen Ben Cheney. Er hatte gehofft, noch ein paar Jahre Zeit zu haben, bevor er sich um solch ein Problem kümmern musste. Es war nicht so, als würde es ihm gefallen, seinen Sohn zu belügen, aber die großen Kinderaugen und die Magie von Weihnachten zu erleben, war etwas Besonderes und sehr kurzlebiges, und er freute sich überhaupt nicht darauf, dass Masen dem entwachsen könnte. Er spürte auch, dass sein Sohn darauf wartete, dass er seine Vermutung entweder bestätigte oder abstritt. Offenbar war das Wort seines Vaters mehr wert als das seines Freundes oder dessen großen Bruders.<p>

Aber obwohl er Masen so lang wie möglich seine Kindheit gönnen wollte, würde Edward ihn niemals direkt belügen. Stattdessen leerte er etwas Teig in den Griller und fragte leise: "Und was glaubst _du?"_

Masen war eine Minute lang still. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte er schließlich. "Was glaubst du?"

Edward hätte wissen müssen, dass er nicht so leicht davonkommen würde. Er lächelte seinen Sohn an. "Tja, ich glaube an viele Dinge, an die die meisten Leute nicht glauben", sagte er. "Ich glaube an Magie und Wunder. Und ich würde niemals sagen, dass es den Weihnachtsmann nicht gibt."

Masen dachte darüber nach. Er wusste alles über Edwards seltsamen Ausflug in das alternative Leben und dass er - und auch seine Mutter - daran glaubte, dass das alles Wirklichkeit gewesen ist. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, aber er würde seinem Vater nie seine Zweifel mitteilen.

Er war erst acht - fast neun - aber er kannte sich schon gut genug aus, um zu wissen, dass niemand gerne von seinem Sohn für verrückt gehalten wurde.

Edward wusste anscheinend sowieso, was er dachte, also streckte er den Arm aus und zerwuschelte seinem Sohn ein weiteres Mal das Haar. "Woran du glaubst, entscheidest du allein, Kumpel", sagte er leise. "Du musst für dich selbst entscheiden, woran du glaubst. Es gibt keine Mögllichkeit, wie man sich sicher sein kann, ob man Recht hat oder nicht. Darum wird das Ganze auch Schicksal genannt." Er spannte sich an, sobald er Makenna hörte, wie sie singend die Treppe herunter kam. Er drehte sich um und wendete die Pfannkuchen. "Aber tu mir einen Gefallen, okay?", fügte er hinzu. "Bis du es herausgefunden hast, ruiniere Makenna nicht das Weihnachtsfest. Sie freut sich wirklich schon sehr darauf, den Weihnachtsmann zu sehen."

Masen verdrehte die Augen. Er war noch immer verwirrt und kam sich zu alt für all das vor. Dennoch wollte er seiner kleinen Schwester, die er über alles liebte, den Spaß nicht verderben, obwohl sie ihn manchmal zu Tode nervte. Er lächelte ein wenig. "Okay, Dad."

"Danke, Kumpel", sagte Edward. Er schob einen Teller mit Chocolate Chip Pancakes zu seinem Sohn und drehte sich wieder um, um einen frischen für sein kleines Mädchen zu backen.

xxx

"Wie schreibt man 'Rentier'?", fragte Makenna. Sie hatte vorsichtig einen roten Buntstift zwischen ihren Fingern.

Bella lächelte sie an. "R-E-N ... Masen, spiele bitte nicht mit deiner Milch."

Masen grummelte, aber hörte auf, durch seinen Strohhalm Blasen in die Milch zu pusten.

"R-E-N ...", meinte Makenna.

"Entschuldige, Baby. T-I-E-R."

Edward reichte Bella einen Teller Pfannkuchen und sie setzte sich zwischen den Kindern hin. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du heute nicht mitkommen möchtest?", fragte er.

"Wie schreibt man 'Santa'?"

"S-A-", sagte Bella und nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Frühstück. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte, aber ich musste dieses Interview schon zwei Mal verschieben – N-T-A." Seit _Second Chances _verfilmt worden war, war es zu einem der klassischen Weihnachtsfilme geworden. Und deswegen war Bella an Weihnachten immer sehr gefragt. Der lokale Fernsehsender hatte ein spezielles Weihnachts-Fernsehprogramm zusammengestellt und gefragt, ob Bella mitmachen möchte. Sie war eine der regionalen Berühmtheiten, die sich über ihre liebsten Weihnachtstraditionen unterhalten würden. Edward blieb somit übrig, um mit den Kindern in die Mall zum Weihnachtsmann zu gehen und ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für seine Frau auszusuchen.

Die Mall. Am Samstag vor Weihnachten. Edward hatte Kriege und Naturkatastrophen hautnah miterlebt, aber er musste zugeben, dass ihm vor der weihnachtlichen Mall mehr als nur ein wenig graute.

Aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Dies war das erste Jahr seitdem er die Mitternachtsnachrichten übernommen hatte, in dem er an Weihnachten frei hatte, und er hatte vor, jeden Moment davon zu genießen.

Das war eine Lektion, die er vor Jahren gelernt hatte und die er nach wie vor sehr ernst nahm.

"Wie schreibt man 'Wünsche'?", fragte Makenna.

"Ich weiß nicht, warum du überhaupt einen Brief schreibst", murrte Masen. "Glaubst du wirklich, der Weihnachtsmann hat Zeit, um _alle _Briefe von _allen _Kindern auf der ganzen Welt zu lesen?" Er hob seine Augenbraue hoch und Makennas Unterlippe begann ein wenig zu zittern.

Sie war jedoch kämpferisch und hob ihr Kinn hoch. "Die Elfen helfen ihm", sagte sie kurzum.

Masen schnaubte und Edward warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor er Makenna sagte, wie man 'Wünsche' buchstabierte.

"Daddy, können Claire und Roger mit uns mit zum Weihnachtsmann kommen?", fragte sie und malte noch einige rote und grüne Verzierungen in eine Ecke ihres Briefes.

"Äh ..." Edward spähte dort hin auf den Tresen, wo Makennas Lieblingspuppe neben ihr saß. Die Puppe starrte mit ihren Glasaugen auf den Brief, den sie gerade schrieb. Neben der Puppe lag eine G.I. Joe Actionfigur, die Makenna von ihrem Bruder bekommen hatte. Die Figur trug die typische Hose im Camouflage-Stil und Kampfstiefel, allerdings trug er obenrum eines von Barbies geblümten Trägertops. Makenna liebte die Actionfigur, aber Edward kam sich dabei mehr als nur ein wenig unbehaglich vor. Bella hatte ihn bloß ausgelacht und ihm versichert, dass es ganz normal wäre, wenn seine Tochter einen Soldaten hatte, der Transvestit war und Roger hieß.

Edward war sich aber sicher, dass in irgendeinem Speicher irgendwo in Tribeca ein Ken mit gebrochenem Herzen herumlag, der sich schrecklich allein fühlte.

"Wir lassen sie diesmal besser zu Hause", antwortete Edward und ignorierte Bellas Grinsen. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie verloren gehen."

Makenna nickte abwesend. "Wie schreibt man 'Barbie Reisespaß Wohnmobil'?"

Einen Moment lang starrten sie alle Makenna bloß an. Sie starrte zurück. "Roger geht gerne campen", sagte sie einfach.

Edward rieb sich über die Stirn und Bella lächelte bloß. "Honey, warum malst du nicht einfach ein Bild? Ich wette, dem Weihnachtsmann würde das gefallen."

Makenna grinste. "Gute Idee, Mommy." Sie griff nach einem neuen Buntstift und begann, Rogers künftigen Wohnwagen zu malen.

"So, ich muss los", sagte Bella und sah auf ihre Uhr, während sie ihren Teller zur Spüle brachte. Sie gab Edward einen leichten Kuss. "Viel Glück heute", sagte sie. "Wir sehen uns, wenn ihr wieder zurück seid." Sie drehte sich zu Makenna. "Erinnere dich daran, worüber wir gesprochen haben, Makenna. Das Kleid und die Schuhe ... und lass dir von Daddy die Haare machen, okay?"

"Was ist mit den Strumpfhosen?", fragte sie dickköpfig.

Bella seufzte. "Die Strumpfhosen gehen in Ordnung."

"Und meine hübsche Krone?"

"Keine Krone", sagte Bella streng. Makenna runzelte die Stirn, aber danach sah sie zu ihrem Vater und ein langsames, tückisches Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

"Okay, Mommy", sagte sie gehorsam, aber Edward kannte dieses Lächeln.

Das Mädchen hatte vor, ihm die Tiara abzuschwatzen.

Bella hob ihre Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn an. Offensichtlich dachte sie genau das selbe, aber Edward zuckte bloß die Schultern. "Traue mir auch etwas zu", sagte er. "Ich kann perfekt mit ihr umgehen."

Stunden später stiegen sie schließlich in den Wagen. Masen trug einen hübschen roten Pullover und Jeans und Makenna ihr rotes Kleid und die neuen Schuhe.

Und die Tiara.

Er musste ihr sogar noch versprechen, ihr später eine heiße Schokolade und Kekse zu kaufen, damit sie den Superman-Umhang zu Hause ließ.

Und Edward dachte noch, er wäre gut davon gekommen.

xxx

Schreie ertönten in der Luft. Edwards Schultern zuckten bei den hohen Kreischtönen zusammen.

"Neeeeein!", schrie ein kleines Mädchen. Die blonden Locken blieben an ihren tränenüberströmten Wangen kleben. "Ich will das Pferdchen reiten!"

Ihre Mutter versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. "Wenn du brav bist und hübsch für das Foto lächelst, kannst du danach auf dem Pferd reiten."

Das Mädchen schluchzte zwischen ihren Worten. Der Schluckauf raubte ihr den Atem. "Ich. Will. Pferdchen. Reiten. JETZT!"

Edward schlang seinen Arm um Makenna, die große Augen machte, und Masen blickte zu ihm hoch.

"Wow", sagte der Junge leise. "Da braucht wohl jemand eine Auszeit."

Edward musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen, und ignorierte den bösen Blick der Mutter des kleinen Mädchens. Sie standen schon seit einer halben Stunde in der Schlange an, die zu Santa Claus führte, und sie waren noch keine zehn Meter vorangekommen. Daher konnte er dem kleinen Mädchen den Ausbruch nicht verübeln.

Obwohl er doch froh war, nicht der Elternteil zu sein, dem dieser Ausbruch gegolten hatte.

Dann begann ein verwirrtes Murmeln sich wie eine ansteckende Krankheit auszubreiten.

_"Wie lange dauert es noch?"_

_"Wo ist der Weihnachtsmann?"_

_"Ich bin müde."_

Das Murmeln gewann immer mehr an Lautstärke, bis die Schreie und Schluchzgeräusche förmlich in einem Heul-Armageddon ausarteten.

_"Ich will nicht leise sein!"_

_"Ich hab Hunger!"_

_"Ich will nach HAUSE!"_

Edward hätte schwören können, dass soeben der Titelsong von _Apocalypse Now _erklang.

Er beobachtete geschockt und erstaunt, wie sich die Wutschreie der kleinen Kinder mehrten und immer mehr Eltern nervös wurden und sie zu beruhigen versuchten und ihnen Schnuller in die schreienden Münder zu stecken.

Aber es war zu spät.

Ein Kind nach dem anderen wurde hochgehoben. Die verstimmten Eltern nahmen ihre schreienden Kinder und verließen die Reihen, damit sie sich auf den Weg zu den Restaurants oder dem Spielwarengeschäft machen konnten. Für Santa Claus würden sie ein anderes Mal kämpfen müssen.

Edward hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit den anderen Eltern, konnte aber die Siegessicherheit nicht unterdrücken, als sie sich in der Schlange endlich nach vorne bewegten.

In der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt. Und wenn man auf Santa wartete.

Er hatte eine Hand in seiner Jackentasche vergraben, mit der anderen hielt er leicht Makennas Hand fest. Ihre zu Schlitzen verengten Augen suchten die Menge sorgsam ab. Ihren Brief an den Weihnachtsmann hielt sie fest in ihrer kleinen Faust.

"Was suchst du denn, Makenna?", fragte er.

"Den Weihnachtsmann", flüsterte sie.

"Er ist genau da vorne." Edward ließ ihre Hand loß, um auf den großen roten Thron am Anfang der Schlange zu deuten. "Du kannst ihn in einer Minute sehen."

Makenna sah ihn an, als könnte sie nicht recht glauben, dass er das gesagt hatte. "Das ist nicht der _echte _Weihnachtsmann, Daddy."

Edward war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er darauf antworten sollte, aber Makenna fuhr auch ohne seine Antwort fort. "Das ist der Weihnachtsmann von den _Bildern. _Der echte Weihnachtsmann hat dafür keine Zeit. Darum hat er doch seine Helfer."

Masen schnaubta auf und Edward stieß ihn leicht mit seinem Ellenbogen an.

"Da ist er!", rief Makenna plötzlich und dann war sie weg. Sie lief durch die Lücken in der Menschenmenge und quer durch die Mall. Mit einer Hand hielt sie ihre Tiara fest.

"Makenna!", rief Edward, schnappte sich Masens Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. "Komm hierher zurück!"

Die Panik wuchs in ihm an, aber er behielt seinen kleinen Rotschopf im Blickfeld und atmete erleichtert aus, sobald sie endlich bei einem kleinen Gang zwischen zwei Geschäften stehen geblieben war. Sie sah hoch zum Hausmeister, der einen Wischmopp in der Hand hielt, und sie gestikulierte mit Armen und Beinen. Sie blickte erst zurück zu Edward, als er ihren Arm berührte.

"Makenna, du kannst nicht einfach so davonlaufen", sagte er und kniete sich hin, damit er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte. Seine Sorge wurde nun von Erleichterung abgelöst. Er blickte hoch zum Hausmeister. "Und der nette Mann hier versucht zu arbeiten, Süße. Wir sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen." Er stand wieder auf und nahm ihre Hand. "Das tut mir sehr Leid", sagte er zu dem Mann.

"Daddy, nein", sagte Makenna und entzog sich seiner Hand. "Das _ist _der Weihnachtsmann!" Um das zu verdeutlichen, riss sie ihre Augen weit auf und Edward drehte sich entschuldigend zu dem Mann. Er musste zugeben, dass der Mann wirklich wie der Weihnachtsmann aussah mit seinem zurückgestutzten weißen Bart und dem weißen Haar, das unter seiner Baseball-Kappe zu sehen war. Seine blauen Augen funkelten fröhlich und seine Wangen waren rosa, da er gerade den Gang gewischt hatte. Er war dick, allerdings nicht so kugelrund, wie man sich Santa Claus normalerweise vorstellte, und er trug eine fleckige, graue Weste und ein weißer Lappen hing über seiner Schulter.

"Ist schon gut", sagte der Mann mit einem Zwinkern. "Das passiert mir ständig."

"Makenna, komm schon", sagte Masen leise. "Das ist nicht der Weihnachtsmann. Gehen wir und lassen wir uns fotografieren, damit wir danach unsere heiße Schokolade trinken können."

Makenna starrte ihn böse an. "Masen, das _ist_ Santa. Sieh ihn genau an."

"Er sieht bloß aus wie Santa", antwortete ihr Bruder, aber er erschien nun verwirrt. "Er ist hier der Hausmeister."

"Er ist der Weihnachtsmann!", rief Makenna und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Edward zuckte zusammen, als ein paar Passanten die Köpfe in ihre Richtung drehten. Er befürchtete, dass dies ein kompletter Zusammenbruch werden könnte, und fuhr sich verzweifelt mit der Hand durchs Haar, um einen Weg zu finden, wie er dies verhindern könnte.

Das musste er aber nicht, denn der Hausmeister kniete sich hin und tippte Makenna an die Nase. "Also, Makenna, warst du dieses Jahr ein braves Mädchen?", fragte er.

Makenna nickte, dann zuckte sie zusammen und warf Edward einen Blick zu. "Die meiste Zeit", gab sie zu.

"Sie war sehr brav", unterbrach Edward und war dankbar, dass der Ausbruch abgewehrt war. Er ignorierte Masens genervtes Stöhnen. Offenbar stimmte der Junge dem nicht zu.

"Ah, das ist wunderbar", sagte der Hausmeister mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Und was wünschst du dir zu Weihnachten?", fragte er.

Makenna biss sich auf die Lippe und sah kurz über ihre Schulter zu ihrem Bruder. Sie streckte ihm ihren Brief entgegen. "Da ist alles drin", flüsterte sie.

Der Mann nahm den Brief. "Ah, gute Idee. Alles aufzuschreiben, damit ich nichts verwechsle."

"Ich musste auch ein paar Bilder malen, weil ich noch nicht alle Wörter kann."

"Das ist gut", sagte er, "ich mag Bilder sehr gerne." Er stand auf und nickte Masen zu. "Und was ist mit dir, mein Sohn? Was wünschst du dir zu Weihnachten?"

Masen errötete. Er blickte zu Boden und zuckte mit den Achseln. Edward legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und griff mit seinem anderen nach Makennas Hand.

"Wir sollten uns jetzt wirklich auf den Weg machen", sagte er. "Vielen Dank ... Santa Claus. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir Sie gestört haben."

Er begann wegzugehen, aber Makenna lief noch einmal zurück, warf ihre Arme um den Hals des Hausmeisters und flüsterte ihm rasch etwas ins Ohr.

"Makenna!", stöhnte Edward auf. Das war ihm peinlich und er war verwirrt. Er zog ihre Arme frei und entschuldigte sich nochmals für den Überschwung seiner Tochter.

Der Hausmeister grinste. Er stand auf und stützte sich auf seinem Mopp ab. "Überhaupt kein Problem."

"Vergisst du es auch nicht?", fragte Makenna ernst.

Er lächelte sie an. "Nie im Leben. Ich wünsche euch allen fröhliche Weihnachten."

Sie wünschten ihm ebenfalls ein frohes Fest, bevor Edward mit ihnen zurück zu der Schlange ging, wo die Fotos mit dem Weihnachtsmann gemacht wurden.

Ans Ende der Schlange, um genau zu sein.

Edward seufzte und wechselte von einem Bein auf das andere. Makenna hüpfte aufgeregt herum und plauderte über dieses und jenes. Masen war still und Edward sah, wie er hin und wieder in Richtung des Ganges spähte, obwohl der Hausmeister schon fort war.

"Alles okay, Kumpel?", fragte er. Masen nickte bloß.

Irgendwann hatten sie es bis ganz nach vorne geschafft und Makenna lief nach vorne und setzte sich auf das Knie des Weihnachtsmannes. Masen stellte sich pflichtbewusst neben den lustigen alten Elfen. (Er hatte mit Edward gestritten, dass er zu alt wäre, um sich noch auf das Knie des Weihnachtsmannes zu setzen, und Edward bedrängte ihn nicht.) Der Weihnachtsmann rief: "Ho ho," und ließ Makenna auf seinem Knie herumhüpfen, bevor er fragte, was sie sich zu Weihnachten wünschte.

"Also, ich wünsche mir einen Kinderbackofen und ein Kleid für Claire - das ist meine Puppe - und einen Barbie Reisespaß Wohnwagen für Roger ..."

"Roger?"

"Das ist meine andere Puppe."

"Das ist eine _Action-Figur", _korrigierte Masen sie, "und sein Name ist G.I. Joe."

"Nein, sein Name ist _Roger", _meinte Makenna mit bösem Blick.

Ein Mädchen in einem Elfenkostüm kam mit einem breiten Lächeln zu ihnen, um den beginnenden Streit mit einer Zuckerstange zu verhindern. Der Weihnachtsmann warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu und drehte sich zu Masen.

"Und was wünschst du dir, kleiner Junge?"

Masen sah ihn böse an, als er als "klein" bezeichnet wurde, aber bei Edwards strengem Blick stieß er seinen Atem resigniert wieder aus.

"Einen Hund", sagte er.

Edward zog eine Grimasse. Er schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf, als er sah, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihn ansah. Sie hatten schon zahlreiche Diskussionen über einen Hund geführt, aber er und Bella waren sich einig, dass sie zu volle Terminkalender hatten und es somit dem Hund gegenüber nicht fair wäre.

Masen war natürlich anderer Meinung.

"Ein Hund ist eine große Verantwortung", sagte der Weihnachtsmann ernst. "Vielleicht solltest du warten, bis du ein wenig älter bist."

"Ich bin fast neun."

"Tja, was wünschst du dir sonst? Vielleicht einen Football? Oder ein cooles Videospiel?" Er sah hoch zu Edward, der bei diesen Dingen nickte.

Masen seufzte ergeben auf. "Ja, das wäre cool", gab er zu. "Oder ein Skateboard?"

"Sir?" Eine leise Stimme lenkte Edwards Aufmerksamkeit von seinen Kindern weg. Er war überrascht, den Hausmeister neben sich stehen zu haben, der ihm Makennas Brief überreichte. "Ich dachte, den hätten Sie gerne."

Edward nahm den Umschlag und musste lächeln, als er das rote Strichmännchen vorne sah. "Danke", sagte er und steckte den Umschlag mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf seine Kinder rasch in seine Jackentasche. Die kleine Elfe war wieder zurück und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Kinder auf die Kamera. Sie wedelte mit einer Handvoll Glöckchen herum und zählte bis drei. Sie lächelten breit, die Kamera blitze auf und Edward konnte sein eigenes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Er drehte sich zurück zum Hausmeister, aber er war nicht mehr da. Edward sah, wie er in Richtung der Restaurants verschwand, sein Wägelchen schob und den Menschen zunickte, an denen er vorbeiging.

"Daddy?" Makenna zog an seinem Ärmel, während sie an ihrer Zuckerstange lutschte. "Können wir jetzt gehen und eine heiße Schokolade bestellen?"

Edward nickte und sie gingen los in Richtung Starbucks. Der Hausmeister war verschwunden, wahrscheinlich war er zu den Toiletten gegangen, also nahm Edward einfach die Hände seiner Kinder und ging mit ihnen durch die Menschenmenge.

xxx

"Also, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Edward und ging durch das Schlafzimmer zu Bella, um ihr die Schultern zu massieren. Sie seufzte, entspannte sich unter seiner Berührung und Edward küsste sie auf die Schläfe.

"Gut", sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken. Sie lehnte sich zurück an seine Brust. "Du kennst diese Interviews. Sie sind alle in etwa gleich. Wie lief es in der Mall?"

Edward schlang seine Arme um sie und strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch. "Gut. Toll."

"Irgendwelche Überraschungen?"

"Masen hat wieder versucht, nach einem Hund zu fragen", sagte er und Bella lachte. "Und ich dachte, wir hätten diesen Wunsch im Keim erstickt. Aber er hat auch von einem Skateboard gesprochen."

"Ich habe letzte Woche eines gekauft."

"Und deshalb bist du die Mommy", sagte er und knabberte an ihrem Hals. "Was machen die Kids gerade?"

"Sie spielen in ihren Zimmern", antwortete Bella. "Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass es so ruhig ist."

Edward brummte und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar, um ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz zu geben. "Vielleicht können wir das zu unserem Vorteil nutzen."

Bellas Zittern strafte ihrer Worte Lügen. "Es ist mitten am Tag."

"Und?", sagte er an ihrer Haut. Er streckte die Zunge aus, um sie zu schmecken. "Wir müssen leise sein."

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie, legte ihre Hände über die seinen und verwob ihre Finger in einander. Edward sah, wie sich ein leichter Rotton in ihrem Nacken ausbreitete, und kannte sofort den Grund dafür. Bella war nie besonders selbstbewusst, wenn sie schwanger war, und mitten am Tag Liebe zu machen, machte sie immer nervös, auch nach all diesen Jahren noch.

"Ich bin mir immer sicher", sagte Edward und strich mit seiner Nase ihren Haaransatz entlang. Er knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und rieb mit seinen Händen liebevoll über ihren Bauch. Sie versteifte sich.

"Was ist los, Baby?", fragte er.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich komme mir nur so ... fett vor. Und alt. Weißt du, die Sekretären beim Fotoshooting hat mich heute als 'Ma'am' bezeichnet", sagte sie mit einem unglücklichen Blick über ihre Schulter. "Ma'am, um Himmels Willen."

"Arschloch", murmelte Edward. Ein Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen.

"Halt die Klappe." Sie versuchte, genervt auszusehen, aber Edward erkannte das Lächeln, das sie zu verbergen versuchte.

Edward drückte sie ein wenig fester und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter. "Baby, zuallererst einmal, du bist nicht fett." Bei ihrem ungläubigen Schnauben fügte er hinzu: "Du bist schwanger und trägst mein Kind unter deinem Herzen ..." Er streichelte ihren Bauch, um dies zu betonen. "... und das ist so unglaublich sexy."

Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und er küsste wieder ihren Hals. "Ja?", fragte sie ein wenig außer Atem. Er hatte das alles schon gesagt, aber hier und da musste sie das einfach wieder hören.

"Mmm hmmm ...", murmelte er und verteilte kleine, nasse Küsse in ihrem Nacken. "Und du bist nicht alt. Du wirst mit jedem Tag schöner." Das war klischeehaft und er wusste es, aber es war wahr. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie vor kurzem dreiundvierzig geworden war, war Bellas Haut immer noch weich und makellos, mit Ausnahme einiger kleiner Krähenfüße um ihre Augen herum, wenn sie lächelte. Ihr Haar war immer noch dick und braun, und darüber beschwerte er sich lauthals, als er an seinen Schläfen die ersten grauen Haare entdeckte. Bella hatte nur gelacht und ihm gesagt, es verleihe ihm Charakter, aber ihre Frisörin Miss Clairol bewahrte sie zum Glück vor dem selben Schicksal.

Es war ihm egal. Sie war perfekt. Und er wollte sie immer noch. Jederzeit.

"Du sagst die süßesten Sachen", murmelte Bella. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um und strich mit ihren Händen über seine Brust nach oben. Schließlich schloss sie sie um seinen Nacken.

"Ich bin eben ein süßer Kerl", sagte er mit einem sexy Grinsen, bevor er sich zu ihr beugte, um sie sanft zu küssen. Bella wimmerte, ihre Finger vergruben sich in seinem Haar und sie neigte den Kopf, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Edward, wie in solchen Situationen wie dieser immer so schnell ein heißer Blitz zwischen ihnen beiden entstehen konnte, der immer noch genauso scharf und elektrisch war wie am Anfang.

Er strich mit den Fingern unter den Saum ihres Shirts. Edward schob es hoch und sie bewegten sich in Richtung Bett. Bella stolperte und fiel mit einem kleinen Kreischen zurück auf die Matratze. Edward folgte ihr und stützte sich auf den Armen ab, um nicht auf sie zu fallen.

"Upps", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen und riss ihm nun eifrig sein Shirt über den Kopf. Edward hob ihres ebenfalls hoch und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Bauch, bevor er mit den Fingern leicht über ihre Brüste strich. Bella zuckte ein wenig, da sie aufgrund der Schwangerschaft überaus sensibel war, und Edward nützte die Gelegenheit und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihren Rücken, wo er ihren BH öffnete. Seine Augen weiteten sich, da ihre Brüste größer waren als sonst, und er leckte sich über die Lippen.

Bella kicherte. "Du siehst aus, wie ein Verhungernder, der ein Buffett vor sich sieht."

"Das ist definitiv ein Vorteil dieser ganzen Schwangerschaftssache", murmelte er und beugte sich nach unten, um ihren Nippel mit seiner Zungenspitze zu umkreisen.

"Oh Gott", stöhnte Bella. "Edward!"

"Schhh ...", flüsterte er und saugte sanft. Sie zuckte unter ihm, schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich tief in seinen Rücken. Edwards Hüften kreisten langsam gegen ihre. Sie tastete sich zwischen sie und suchte blind nach dem Knopf seiner Jeans.

"Ich brauche ...", murmelte sie.

"Ja." Er hob seine Hüften und zischte auf, während sie seinen Reißverschluss öffnete. Mit ihren Fingern strich sie leicht über seine Erektion. Er schob ihre Leggings ihre Hüften hinab und nahm ihren Mund in einem weiteren berauschenden Kuss gefangen.

"Mommy?" Eine kleine Faust klopfte an die Tür, und dank jahrelanger Übung schnappte Edward sich reflexartig die Tagesdecke und zog sie über sie beide.

Bellas Kopf senkte sich frustriert zurück auf das Bett. "Was ist denn, Baby?"

"Masen will Roger am Klo runterspülen!"

In einiger Entfernung konnten sie beide Masens wütende Stimme hören. "Sie bleibt nicht aus meinem Zimmer draußen!"

"Ich will doch nur mit dir spielen!"

"Du machst alle meine Sachen kaputt!"

Edward ließ sich mit einem schweren Seufzen neben Bella auf das Bett fallen und zog ihre Leggings wieder hoch. Sie setzte sie auf und er schloss ihren BH hinter ihrem Rücken.

"Ein anderes Mal?", fragte er und küsste ihre Schulter.

Bella lächelte sanft. "Du hast es erfasst."

"Mommy!"

"Ich komme schon!", rief Bella und zog sich ihr Shirt wieder an. Sie war dankbar, dass das kleine Mädchen nicht einfach hereingeplatzt war.

Edward schloss wieder den Reißverschluss seiner Hose, aber er streckte seine Hand aus, um sie aufzuhalten, als sie an ihm vorbeigehen wollte.

Er küsste sie schnell, hart und tief. Als er sich zurückzog, musste Bella zitternd einatmen.

"Ich liebe dich, Baby", sagte er leise.

Sie lächelte und berührte sein Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Hand in Hand verließen sie das Schlafzimmer, um Roger vor seinem nassen Ende zu bewahren.

xxx

Die nächsten paar Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Sie waren einkaufen, Geschenke verpacken und machten diverse andere weihnachtliche Dinge. Es war seltsam, dass sie an den Feiertagen nicht die gesamte Familie hier haben konnten, aber da Alice und Jasper in ein paar Wochen ihr erstes Kind erwarteten, war es Edwards Eltern ein Anliegen, heuer in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben. Nachdem Rosalie und Emmett schon jahrelang zusammen gewohnt hatten, wagten sie sich endlich vor den Traualtar und hatten geheiratet. In Wirklichkeit waren sie eigentlich durchgebrannt und verbrachten ihre Hochzeitsreise auf Hawaii. Charlie hatte heuer für einen Kollegen die Weihnachtsdienste übernommen, da dessen Frau im Krankenhaus war. Obwohl er schon in Altersteilzeit war, war er mit dem Department immer noch vielbeschäftigt und half öfters aus, wo Not am Mann war.

Sie hatten überlegt, ob sie mit den Kindern nach Washington reisen sollten, aber Bellas Arzt hatte dem einen Riegel vorgeschoben, da ihr Blutdruck ein wenig zu hoch war. Es ging ihr gut, aber er sagte, dass das Fliegen momentan nicht die beste Idee wäre.

Also waren sie heuer nur zu viert.

Es war schwerer für Bella als für Edward, aber sie versuchte, die stille Zeit mit ihrer Familie dennoch zu genießen. Und das Wissen, dass sie alle im Sommer das Baby besuchen kommen würden, half ihr.

Um ehrlich zu sein, genoss Edward es, diesmal ruhige Feiertage zu verbringen. Die stille und entspannte Atmosphäre um das Haus herum war etwas, das er zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Er kuschelte immer mit Makenna vor ihrem Schläfchen und las ihr eine Geschichte vor, bis sie ihre Augen nicht mehr offen halten konnte. Oder er spielte mit Masen draußen fangen, obwohl es gerade zu schneien begonnen hatte und ihre Finger langsam trotz der Handschuhe taub wurden. Sie buken und dekorierten Cookies und telefonierten über Skype mit den Großeltern. Und Edward liebte jede einzelne Minute.

Am heiligen Abend versammelten sie sich in alter Familientradition vor dem Fernseher.

"Hast du das Popcorn?", fragte er Bella und schnappte sich einige Saftpakete aus dem Kühlschrank.

Sie leerte den zweiten Sack mit einem Lächeln in die große Schale. "Mit extra Butter", sagte sie und schlug ihm auf die Finger, als Edward eine Handvoll naschen wollte.

Masen rief von seiner Position auf dem Fußboden aus: "Was ist mit den M&Ms?"

Edward holte einen Beutel mit den Süßigkeiten, öffnete ihn und leerte den Inhalt zur Freude seiner Kinder mit einem Grinsen zum Popcorn. Sie vermischten alles miteinander und steckten sich eine Handvoll von dieser warmen, halbgeschmolzenen Kombination in ihre Münder. Bella schaltete den Fernseher ein. Sie kuschelte sich an ihren Mann, während Makenna es sich auf ihren Beinen gemütlich machte. Masen lag mit dem Kinn auf seine Fäuste gestützt auf dem Fußboden.

"Es ist so weit!", sagte Makenna glücklich und klatschte in die Hände, als der Titel _Second Chances _am Bildschirm erschien.

Bella lächelte sanft und Edward griff nach ihrer Hand. Der Hauptcharakter – im Film hieß er Evan – saß in einer Bar, nippte an einem Drink und trauerte, weil er die Liebe seines Lebens verloren hatte.

Auch nach all diesen Jahren war es für Edward seltsam, seine Geschichte im Fernsehen zu sehen mit anderen Menschen als Charaktere. Bella änderte einige Namen und Orte, als sie das Buch geschrieben hatte. Bella hieß Bridget, und sie war auf dem Weg nach Hause nach Portland, nicht nach Forks, als Evan sie am Ende der Geschichte fand. Aber sonst entsprach alles in etwa dem wahren Leben. Er lächelte, als Evan Michael zum ersten Mal außerhalb der Bar traf ... und zuckte zusammen, als Rosalie (im Film hieß sie Rachel) ihn halb mit einem Kleidersack erschlug, nachdem er nach dieser Nacht auf Alices und Jaspers (Amys und Jacobs) Couch geschlafen hatte.

Makenna kreischte erfreut auf, als sie ihre Schauspielerin zum ersten Mal am Bildschirm sah. "Das bin ich!", sagte sie jedes Mal aufgeregt, wenn "Mallory" etwas besonders Süßes sagte oder machte. "Das bist du, Masen", sagte sie, als ihr Fernsehbruder sein neues Fahrrad ausprobierte und zugab, dass er das Glöckchen seines Vaters geklingelt hatte.

Masen war jedoch ungewöhnlich still. Er passte während des Films genau auf, und hier und da konnte Edward spüren, wie er ihn ansah. Aber wenn er sich zu seinem Sohn drehte, sah dieser schnell zurück zum Fernseher. Bella zuckte bloß die Schultern und weitete ihre Augen als stummen Ausdruck der Unsicherheit und Sorge.

Als Bridget in den OP gebracht wurde und Michael, der Engel, erschien, um Evan zurück in seine Welt zu schicken, blickte Makenna mit zitternder Lippe hoch zu Edward.

"Ist Mommy gestorben?", fragte sie leise und Edward zerbrach das Herz. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie die einzelnen Teile der Geschichte richtig kombiniert und es begriffen hatte, dass obwohl Edward im hier und jetzt lebte, eine ziemlich große Wahrscheinlichkeit bestand, dass die _anderen _Edwards und Masens und Makennas ohne ihre Bella weiterleben mussten. Er blickte zu Bella, die sich diskret einige Tränen von den Wangen wischte, bevor sie Makenna dicht zu sich zog und ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf gab.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was passiert ist, als ich gegangen bin", sagte Edward wahrheitsgemäß, "aber ich glaube, als ich hierher zurückkam, dass vielleicht der Edward, der in die andere Welt gehörte, dorthin zurückkehrte. Ich glaube, er war froh, seinen Masen und seine Makenna zurückzubekommen ... und seine Bella." Er streckte seinen Arm aus, um die Hand seiner Frau zu drücken, und sie nickte ermutigend. "Ich glaube, sie sind irgendwie alle zusammen."

Makenna biss sich auf die Lippe und machte große Augen, während sie darüber nachdachte. Dann nickte sie. "Ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe, die andere Makenna hat ihre Mommy und ihren Daddy." Einen Augenblick später kreischte sie auf. Ihre Traurigkeit von eben war vergessen, sobald sie sah, wie ihr Vater ihren neugeborenen Bruder im Fernsehen in die Arme nahm.

"Das bist du, Masen!", sagte sie und klatschte in die Hände.

Masen verdrehte die Augen. "Das sagst du jedes Mal", brummte er, aber Edward konnte ein kleines Lächeln erkennen, als der Fernseh-Edward dem Baby einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

Sie sahen sich den Rest des Films in Stille an und applaudierten beim Abspann.

"Ich liebe diesen Film", sagte Makenna schläfrig mit halb geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich weiß, Süße", sagte Edward und nahm sie hoch. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Ihre Arme und Beine baumelten nach unten.

"Ich bin müde, Daddy."

"Ich weiß. Es ist Zeit fürs Bett."

"Aber ich will wach bleiben und auf Santa Claus warten", sagte sie und musste gähnen.

Edward kicherte und stieg die Stufen hoch. "Du musst schlafen gehen, wenn du willst, dass der Weihnachtsmann kommt. He sees you when you're sleeping, erinnerst du dich?"

"He knows when you're awake", sang sie schläfrig.

"Das stimmt." Er trug sie in ihr Zimmer und brachte sie zu Bett. Sie kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen. Ihre Puppen waren um sie herum arrangiert und halb von ihren Chaos-Locken bedeckt. Edward setzte sich neben sie und strich ihr ihre Locken aus dem Gesicht. Natürlich rutschten sie sofort wieder vor.

"Wir sehen uns morgen früh, meine Schöne", sagte er leise und lehnte sich vor, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

"Vergiss Claire nicht, Daddy."

"Natürlich nicht", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und gab auch der Puppe einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

"Und Roger."

Edward runzelte die Stirn. Roger war anlässlich der Feiertage mit seiner armeegrünen Weste bekleidet, ohne Shirt, und er trug eine kurze, rote Hose und eine Weihnachtsmann-Mütze. Edward zog die Decke hoch genug, um seine kurze Hose zuzudecken, und gab ihm pflichtbewusst einen Kuss auf die Mütze.

"Okay?", fragte er.

"Okay", sagte sie zufrieden und zog Roger ein wenig näher. Ihre Augen schlossen sich.

"Gute Nacht", flüsterte Edward.

Makennas Lippen bewegten sich, aber ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. "Schlaf gut."

"Und träum was Schönes." Edward machte das Licht aus und ließ die Tür einen Spalt offen. Er betrat den Gang und sah Bella, die vor Masens Tür stand.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Sie trat von der Tür zurück und lehnte sich zu ihm, damit nur er hörte, was sie sagte.. "Ich mache mir um ihn Sorgen."

Edward seufzte. "Ich weiß. Dieser Cheney-Junge ist ein kleines A..."

"Edward!"

"Ich weiß, es ist nicht seine Schuld. Ich hatte nur gehofft ..."

"Du hast gehofft, er würde noch etwas länger ein Kind bleiben", meinte sie. "Ich auch. Er kommt mir so ... traurig vor."

"Ja." Er schloss Bella in seine Arme und legte seine Wange an ihren Kopf, während sie ihren an seine Brust legte. "Ich gehe und rede mit ihm."

Bella nickte und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Edward öffnete Masens Tür. Er betrachtete mit einem kleinen Lächeln das Zimmer. Es war ein Chaos, aber auch nicht mehr als Edwards Zimmer in diesem Alter gewesen war. Posters von Sportlern und Lieblingsfilmen (hauptsächlich Science Fiction und Fantasy) waren an die Wände geklebt, genauso wie eigene Zeichnungen. Masen hatte schon in jungen Jahren eine Leidenschaft und ein Talent für Kunst gezeigt, und sein Schreibtisch war mit etlichen halbfertigen Zeichnungen bedeckt. Daneben lagen Notizbücher mit seinen eigenen Entwürfen. Edward lächelte, als er ein Bild von ihm und Bella sah, an dem er gerade arbeitete. Obwohl die Striche noch etwas Kindliches hatten, konnte er sich dank seinem typischen, wilden Haar definitiv selbst erkennen, und Bellas Bauch war etwas gerundet und die Kurven etwas verschmiert, wo Masen wiederholt radiert hatte, um es perfekt hinzubekommen.

Sein Sohn lag auf dem Bauch und hatte das Gesicht von der Tür abgewandt. Er bewegte sich nicht, aber Edward wusste, dass er wach war, also durchquerte er das Zimmer. Er stieg über Spielzeuge und herumliegendes Gewand herum, bevor er sich auf die Bettkante setzte.

"Hey, Kumpel", sagte er leise. "Können wir uns unterhalten?"

Nach einem Moment drehte Masen den Kopf. Er lag immer noch auf dem Bauch, aber sah seinen Vater misstrauisch an. "Bin ich in Schwierigkeiten?"

"Nein!", sagte Edward mit einem Lachen. "Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ..." Er lehnte sich zu ihm und stützte seine Arme auf den Oberschenkeln ab, als er seinen Sohn ansah. "Es sieht so aus, als würde dich etwas beschäftigen. Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Masen zuckte bloß die Schultern.

Edward fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. "Manchmal hilft es, wenn man darüber spricht, weißt du."

"Ich weiß. Es ist nur ..." Er zögerte und erwiderte den Blick seines Vaters nicht.

"Was?"

"Ich will nicht, dass du böse bist."

"Ich werde nicht böse sein", versprach Edward ihm und rieb ihm sanft über den Rücken. "Ich verspreche es. Du kannst mir alles sagen."

Masen war einen Moment lang still, dann rollte er sich auf den Rücken und biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Glaubst du ...", begann er. "Glaubst du _wirklich, _dass dir all das wirklich passiert ist?"

"Was alles?", antwortete Edward. "Oh, meinst du den Film?"

Masen nickte nervös. Offenbar machte er sich Sorgen wegen der Reaktion seines Vaters. Edward merkte, dass Ben Cheneys Kommentare über den Weihnachtsmann über all das, woran Masen glaubte, einen Schatten des Zweifels gelegt hatten, inklusive die außergewöhnliche Geschichte, die sein Vater erlebt hatte. Zur gleichen Zeit war es offensichtlich, dass er nicht daran zweifeln _wollte. _Er war in einem Fegefeuer gefangen zwischen kindlichem Vertrauen und der Realität der Erwachsenen, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er voranschreiten oder mit aller Macht versuchen sollte, da zu bleiben, wo er war.

Edward war sich nicht sicher, wie er ihm sonst helfen konnte, außer ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

"Ja", sagte er. "Wirklich. Ich glaube daran, dass das alles wirklich passiert ist, so wie deine Mom es in ihrem Buch geschrieben hat ... und wie es im Film gespielt wurde."

"Glaubst du nicht vielleicht, dass es nur ein Traum war?"

Edward griff in seine Hosentasche und zog seinen Schlüsselbund heraus. Die kleine silberne Glocke bimmelte ein wenig. "Nö. Ich habe zu viele Beweise", sagte er. "Diese Glocke zum Einen. Dann gibt es da dich und deine Schwester. Ihr seid genauso wie dort – tja, ein bisschen älter jetzt – aber sonst seid ihr genau gleich. Und auf keinen Fall hätte ich von euch träumen können, noch bevor ihr geboren wart, oder?"

"Ja, ich schätze schon", gab Masen zu. "Aber hast du es je jemandem erzählt und er hat es dir nicht geglaubt?"

Edward seufzte und stieß die Glocke einmal an. "Ich werde dich nicht belügen, Kumpel. Ich war sehr vorsichtig, wem ich erzählt habe, was wirklich passiert war. Ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an, und ich weiß, ein paar Leute würden sagen, dass ich mir das ausgedacht hätte oder sogar lügen könnte. Also habe ich die Geschichte nur den Leuten erzählt, denen ich am meisten vertraue: deiner Mom, deinen Großeltern, unserer Familie und unseren Freunden."

"Aber willst du nicht, dass es jeder weiß?", fragte Masen. "Willst du nicht, dass sie dir alle glauben?"

Edward lächelte. "Darum geht es. Ich brauche das nicht. Ich weiß, was wirklich passiert ist. Das ist alles, das zählt." Er zog das Glöckchen von seinem Schlüsselring und hielt es einen Augenblick lang in der Hand, bevor er es auf Masens Nachttisch legte.

"Vielleicht kannst du sie eine Weile behalten", sagte er. "Sie hat mir immer geholfen, mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich nicht alles weiß, was es auf dieser Welt zu wissen gibt. Und das ist okay, weißt du? Es gibt Mysterien und Magie da draußen, die wir nicht verstehen können. Daran glaube ich tief und fest, Masen. Ich hoffe, das kannst du auch. Das macht das Leben wirklich spannend."

Masens Augen waren auf die Glocke gerichtet, aber er sagte nichts.

Edward lehnte sich hinab und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Gute Nacht. Schlaf gut."

"Und träum was Schönes", murmelte Masen aus Gewohnheit, aber es war klar, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Glocke gerichtet war und auf alles, das diese repräsentierte.

Als Edward das Zimmer verließ, hörte er noch das leise Klingen der Glocke, als Masen sie in seine Faust schloss.

xxx

"Daddy, wach auf! Es ist Weihnachten!" Makennas Kreischen riss Edward aus seinem Schlaf und er war schon halb zur Tür hinaus, bevor ihm wirklich klar wurde, dass er nicht mehr im Bett lag. Makenna hatte seine Hand geschnappt und zog ihn den Gang entlang.

"Wie spät ist es?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war noch ganz kratzig.

Bella stolperte hinter ihm her. "Kurz nach sieben."

Edward gähnte. Es war eine kurze Nacht geworden. Es war eine Familientradition geworden, dass sie sich kurz nach Mitternacht mit einer Geburtstagstorte voll mit Kerzen in Masens Zimmer versammelten. Edward und Bella wussten, dass es ein wenig enttäuschend war, wenn man an Weihnachten Geburtstag hatte, also machten sie jedes Jahr an seinem Halb-Geburtstag eine Geburtstagsparty mit all seinen Freunden. Aber an seinem echten Geburtstag – am Christtag – fand immer eine spezielle Familienfeier statt, an der sie sich in den ersten Minuten des Tages an seinem Bett versammelten. Nachdem sie ein schläfriges "Happy Birthday" gesungen hatten, öffnete Masen seine Geschenke, und erst nach ein Uhr waren sie alle wieder zurück ins Bett gegangen. Und die Regel war, dass niemand mit den Weihnachtsgeschenken anfangen durfte, bevor die Sonne am Himmel stand.

"Du hast sieben gesagt, Daddy", erinnerte Makenna ihn und hüpfte fröhlich voran. "Ich musste in meinem Bett bleiben, bis der kleine Zeiger auf der sieben ist. Und jetzt ist er auf der sieben."

"Ja, du hast Recht", gab Edward zu und rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Wo ist dein Bruder?"

"Er ist schon unten. Aber er sagte, er würde warten. Er weiß, dass er warten muss", plauderte Makenna. "Ich habe schon geguckt. Ich habe viele Geschenke bekommen, Daddy. VIELE Geschenke."

Edward lächelte sie an. "Natürlich. Du warst ja auch ein braves Mädchen."

Makenna grinste bloß, bevor sie seine Hand los ließ und die Stufen hinunter rannte. "Sie kommen!", rief sie.

Bella holte auf und lehnte sich an ihn. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Bist du bereit dafür?", fragte sie.

Er atmete tief ein. Der Geruch der automatischen Kaffeemaschine belebte ihn schon ein wenig. "Sobald ich eine Tasse Kaffee habe, kann es losgehen."

"Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst", murmelte Bella. "Kannst du mir eine Tasse entkoffeiniert bringen?"

Edward holte den Kaffee, und bis sie es sich alle vor dem Weihnachtsbaum gemütlich gemacht hatten, kam schon das erste Tageslicht durchs Fenster. Er nippte an seiner Tasse und machte es sich auf der Couch neben Bella bequem, während die Kinder sich auf die Geschenke stürzten. Schleifen und diverse Papierfetzen flogen durch die Luft und bildeten ein zerknülltes Chaos am Boden. Die Kinder lachten und riefen laut herum, sobald sie ein neues Geschenk ausgepackt hatten. Malutensilien, ein Football und ein Skateboard für Masen, und Makenna hatte ihren Kinderbackofen und den Barbie Wohnwagen bekommen. Glücklich setzte sie Roger auf den Fahrersitz, bevor sie den Ofen in einer Ecke aufstellte und sich die Pakete mit Kuchenmischung und Glasur ansah. Masen spielte mit den Rädern seines Skateboards, aber etwas lenkte ihn ab. Er sah noch einmal unter dem Baum nach, bevor er es sich mit seinen neuen Buntstiften auf einem Sessel bequem machte und er ein neues Bild begann.

Nachdem sich alle beruhigt hatten, ließ Makenna ihren neuen Ofen in der Ecke und kletterte auf Edwards Schoß.

"Müde, Baby?", fragte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Bella stand auf und begann, die Geschenke zu ordnen und das Chaos aufzuräumen.

"Nicht wirklich", sagte sie traurig.

"Was stimmt denn nicht?"

Sie sah zu ihrem Bruder und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, als sie flüsterte: "Der Weihnachtsmann hat mir nicht gebracht, was ich mir gewünscht habe." Ihre Lippe zitterte und sie zwinkerte die Tränen zurück. Edwards Herz sackte tiefer.

Was hatten sie bloß vergessen?

"Aber ... aber du hast doch deinen Wohnwagen bekommen und den Ofen und das Kleid für Claire", meinte er. "Das hast du dir doch vom Weihnachtsmann gewünscht. Ich habe gehört, wie du es ihm gesagt hast."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schniefte ein wenig. "Nein", flüsterte sie. "Ich meine den _echten _Weihnachtsmann. Ich dachte, er würde es mir schenken, weil ich so brav war." Ihre Stimme brach.

"Du warst ja auch brav", meinte Edward und Bella sah ihn fragend an. Er zuckte bloß als Antwort und deutete auf Masen. Er wusste aus irgendeinem Grund, dass Makenna nicht wollte, dass er es hörte. Bella begriff und bat ihn, ihr zu helfen, den Müll hinauszubringen. Sobald sie aus dem Zimmer waren, drehte Edward Makenna auf seinem Schoß herum, sodass er ihr in die tränennassen Augen blicken konnte.

"Du warst brav", wiederholte er. "Nur bekommen wir nicht immer alles, was wir uns wünschen."

"Aber – aber ich habe ihm gesagt, das wäre das _Einzigste, _das ich mir wirklich wünsche. Wenn er mir das schenken könnte, dann will ich keine anderen Geschenke."

Edward spürte, wie ihm wegen dem Kummer seiner Tochter selbst Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Baby, was hast du dir gewünscht?", fragte er verzweifelt und dachte, dass wenn es ihr so viel bedeutete, sie vielleicht losgehen und es für sie kaufen könnten. Vielleicht könnten sie es irgendwo verstecken, sodass sie es später finden könnte.

Er war verzweifelt und wollte, dass es ihr besser ging.

"Was war es denn?", fragte er und strich ihr das Haar von den tränennassen Wangen.

Sie schniefte. "Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass Masen an ihn glaubt", sagte sie leise.

Edwards Herz sank tiefer. "Oh, Süße ...", begann er.

"Mommy sagte, selbst wenn er nicht an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt, würde er dennoch Geschenke bekommen", sagte sie. "Aber ... er _muss _daran glauben, Daddy. Ich will, dass er daran glaubt." Sie begann zu schluchzen und Edward hielt sie fest. Er rieb ihr über den Rücken und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Ist schon gut, Honey. Weine nicht", meinte er.

Gerade als Masen und Bella zurück ins Zimmer kamen, klingelte es an der Tür.

"Ich geh schon!", rief Masen und – zu seiner Überraschung – schoss Makenna hoch, wischte sich die Tränen weg und rannte ihm nach.

"Was in aller Welt geht hier vor?", fragte Bella.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Makenna war gerade ..."

Ein lauter Schrei unterbrach Edwars Worte und die beiden eilten zur Vordertür, nur um dort Makenna vorzufinden, die mit großen Augen beobachtete, wie Masen hysterisch kicherte und sich auf dem Boden wälzte ...

... gemeinsam mit einem Hündchen.

Einem großen, schlaksigen Hündchen mit langen Beinen, großen Tatzen und Schlapperohren.

"Wo in aller Welt kommt der Hund her?", fragte Edward verwirrt.

Masen sprang auf die Beine und lief mit strahlendem Gesicht herüber zu seinem Vater. "Er saß bei der Haustüre", antwortete er. "Das ist Riley, Dad. Der Weihnachtsmann hat ihn endlich gebracht. Es gibt ihn wirklich!"

"Was?" Edward sah Bella nervös an. "Masen, woher kommt dieser Hund? Wahrscheinlich gehört er jemandem. Wir müssen nachsehen, ob er eine Hundemarke hat."

"Hab ich schon, Dad", meinte er und sprang auf und ab. Wenn Edward nicht so verwirrt gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich bei der Aufregung seines Jungen gelächelt. "Schau!", sagte er, raufte mit dem Hündchen und fuhr mit seinem Finger über sein rotes Halsband bis zu der glänzenden, silbernen Marke.

Edward und Bella lehnten sich vor. Klar und deutlich stand dort "Riley", aber sonst nichts, keine Telefonnummer und keine Adresse.

Bella wollte Masens Enthusiasmus nicht dämpfen, war aber besorgt, dass jemand aus der Nachbarschaft diesen Hund suchen könnte. Sie sank auf ihre Knie und streichelte dem Hund über den Bauch. "Süßer, das ist ein wirklich niedliches Hündchen, aber wir können ihn nicht behalten", sagte sie. "Wir müssen herausfinden, wem er gehört."

"Nein, du verstehst nicht", sagte er überschwänglich. "Das ist _Riley! _Ich habe ein Bild von ihm gemalt." Er stand abrupt auf. "Ich zeige es euch!", rief er und rannte die Stufen hoch zu seinem Zimmer. Edward merkte, wie Makenna erstarrte und das Hündchen ansah.

"Er hat es wirklich gemacht", hauchte sie. "Er hat es gemacht!"

Masen kam mit einem seiner Notizbücher zurück, ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und blätterte hastig die Seiten durch.

"Ich kann ihn nicht finden", murmelte er. "Er war genau hier." Er warf das Buch zur Seite, streckte die Hand aus und kratzte den Hund hinter den Ohren. "Ist egal."

Masen sah direkt in Edwards Augen. "Du musst mir glauben, Dad. Das ist Riley. Das ist _mein Hund. _Den Weihnachtsmann gibt es _wirklich." _Plötzlich stand er auf, griff in seine Hosentasche und zog Edwards silbernes Glöckchen hervor.

"Das ist wahr, Daddy", meldete sich auch Makenna zu Wort. Sie sprang aufgeregt hin und her. "Das war der Weihnachtsmann! Er hat das gemacht!"

"Es ist ein Wunder, Dad", fügte Masen hinzu und streckte seinem Vater die Glocke hin. "Du bist derjenige, der mir gesagt hat, es wäre echt, erinnerst du dich?"

Edward nahm die Glocke, nickte langsam und brachte kein Wort hervor.

"Aber auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst, ist es in Ordnung", fügte Masen hinzu, "weil ich weiß, dass es wahr ist."

Und bei diesen Worten blickte Edward hoch. Egal, woher der Hund kam und was wirklich passiert war, seinem Sohn zuliebe musste er daran glauben. Wenn schon nicht an den Weihnachtsmann, dann zumindest an ihn.

Er wusste, wie sich das anfühlte.

Edward sank auf die Knie und hielt seinen Sohn sanft bei den Schultern fest. "Ich glaube dir", sagte er und sah ihm intensiv in die Augen. "Wirklich."

Masen lächelte fröhlich und Edward merkte, wie er zurücklächelte.

"Edward?"

Bei Bellas fragendem Blick nickte er. "Es ist wahr", sagte er. "Das ist Masens Hund. Das ist ... Riley." Sie würden schon damit zurechtkommen. Wenn jemand kommen und nach dem Hund suchen sollte, würden sie ihm anbieten, ihn abzukaufen oder dem Besitzer einen neuen zu kaufen. Er musste ihn seinem Sohn lassen.

"Yay!", kreischte Masen. "Kann ich mit ihm in den Garten gehen?"

"Ja, sicher", sagte Edward und verwuschelte ihm das Haar. "Zieh dir deinen Mantel und die Mütze an, okay?"

Masen rannte zurück in sein Zimmer, um seinen Mantel zu holen, und Makenna griff nach Edwards Hand.

"Siehst du, Daddy? Das war wirklich der Weihnachtsmann!" Sie sprang auf und ab und plauderte aufgeregt vor sich hin. "Ich wusste, dass er es war, sobald ich ihn entdeckt hatte, und dann habe ich ihm die Zeichnung gegeben, weil ich wusste, dass es das war, was Masen sich mehr als alles andere gewünscht hatte, und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nur wollte, dass Masen daran glaubt ..."

"Makenna", unterbrach Edward sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wovon sprichst du? Was hast du getan?"

Sie sah hinab auf ihre Füße und flüsterte eilig die Worte. "Ich weiß, ich soll nicht in Masens Zimmer gehen", sagte sie und biss sich nervös auf die Lippe, "aber ich wollte nur helfen. Also hab ich eine von seinen Zeichnungen genommen."

"Oh, Baby", sagte Bella und kniete sich hin, um ihre Tochter zu umarmen. "Das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich bin mir sicher, Masen wird dir verzeihen, wenn du sie ihm zurückgibst."

"Aber ... aber ich kann nicht", sagte sie. "Ich habe sie nicht mehr."

Edward spürte, wie ihm langsam die Erkenntnis kam. "Süße", fragte er, "was hast du mit dem Bild gemacht?"

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie wohl jetzt in Schwierigkeiten steckte. "Hab ich dir doch gesagt, Daddy. Ich habe sie dem Weihnachtsmann gegeben."

Masen lief in diesem Moment ins Zimmer, schloss das Hündchen in seine Arme und Makenna holte tief Luft.

"Ich habe die Zeichnung genommen", sagte sie ihm. "Die von Riley. Ich habe sie dem Weihnachtsmann gegeben. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich in dein Zimmer gegangen bin, aber ich wollte nur ..."

Masen grinste und unterbrach sie. "Das ist okay, Makenna", sagte er fröhlich. Er war zu sehr in der Aufregung des Augenblicks gefangen, um auch nur daran zu denken, dass er ihr eigentlich böse sein sollte. "Es ist mir egal. Komm schon! Gehen wir mit Riley spielen!"

Edward beobachtete sie, wie sie gingen, und war vor Schock erstarrt. Seine Gedanken versuchten, den Sinn des Ganzen zu begreifen.

Etwas Seltsames war passiert. Etwas _Unmögliches._

Wieder einmal.

Man möchte meinen, man hätte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon an seltsame und unmögliche Dinge gewöhnt.

"Edward?" Bella streckte die Hand aus und berührte seine Wange. "Geht es dir gut?"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte Edward sich um, ging zur Garderobe und schob Kleiderbügel herum, bis er den Mantel gefunden hatte, den er getragen hatte, als sie in der Mall beim Weihnachtsmann gewesen waren ...

"Was tust du?", fragte Bella.

Er griff in die Tasche und suchte nach dem Umschlag, den er schon ganz vergessen hatte. Er zog ihn mit zitternden Fingern heraus.

"Was ist das?"

"Makennas Brief an den Weihnachtsmann", sagte er. Der Umschlag war geöffnet worden, also griff er hinein und holte Makennas Brief hervor, gemeinsam mit einem Stück Papier. Er faltete es langsam auf und wusste, was er darauf finden würde, und dennoch lachte er laut auf, als er es schließlich sah.

"Edward?", wiederholte Bella. "Was?"

Er streckte es ihr hin und sie schnappte nach Luft. In allen einzelnen Details gezeichnet und von ihrem Sohn unterschrieben war der Entwurf dies Hündchens, das nun in ihrem Garten herumtollte. Lange Beine, große Ohren – eines zeigte nach oben, das andere hing nach unten – und komplett schwarz außer der hellbraune Fleck um das linke Auge herum. Um seinen Hals herum befand sich ein rotes Lederhalsband mit einer Marke, worauf man klar und deutlich "Riley" lesen konnte.

"Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Bella erstaunt. "Wie ... wer ...?"

Edward grinste, nahm Bellas Hand und führte sie in den hinteren Teil des Hauses, von wo aus sie ihre zwei Kinder beobachten konnten, wie sie mit dem Hündchen spielten.

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte Edward. "Wir waren in der Mall, und da war dieser Hausmeister, und Makenna war fest überzeugt davon, er wäre der echte Weihnachtsmann ..."

"Warte eine Sekunde", meinte Bella und hielt ihre Hand hoch. "Ich hole schnell meinen Laptop. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich das besser aufschreiben sollte."

Edward lachte und Bella lief ins Büro. Dann drehte er sich um, um durch das Fenster zu sehen. Masen lack auf dem Rücken am schneebedeckten Gras und lachte hysterisch, während Riley ihm über das Gesicht leckte. Makenna rannte im Kreis um sie herum, ihr offener Mantel wehte hinter ihr her und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude.

Und in diesem Moment wurde Edward klar, dass der Mann in der Mall, wer auch immer er gewesen sein mag, seinen Kindern mehr als nur einen Hund geschenkt hatte.

Er hatte ihnen ein weiteres Jahr voll Magie und Unschuld geschenkt.

Ein weiteres Jahr unbeschwerter Kindheit.

Und damit hatte er auch Edwards Weihnachtswunsch erfüllt.

Er klingelte leicht die silberne Glocke, bevor er sie wieder an seinen Schlüsselring hängte und diesen in seiner Hosentasche verstaute. Bella kam zurück in das Zimmer, stellte den Laptop auf den Tisch und fuhr ihn hoch.

"Also, fang nochmal von vorne an", befahl sie ihm. Ihre Finger tippten auf den Tasten herum, "und lass keine Kleinigkeit aus."

Edward kam zu ihr und schloss den Laptop vorsichtig. "Später", sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum Hintereingang. "Gehen wir hinaus und spielen wir mit dem Hund."

Und das taten sie dann auch.


End file.
